


A Land Without Magic

by baileek313



Series: Turnabout Fairytale [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Once Upon A Time AU, apollo and trucy have trouble with names, apollo more so than trucy, creative license is taken, not all relationships are listed to avoid spoilers, only main characters are tagged, phoenix and edgeworth are protective parents, simon is the definition of secrets, some are altered to fit au standards, some events are canon, tags will be added as time goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 98,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileek313/pseuds/baileek313
Summary: The curse is broken, and that should seem like a good thing. However, with the town dealing with two lives in their heads and unknown fates of their homes, Storybrooke threatens to come apart at the seams. Apollo, as their Savior, must try and keep everyone together (himself included) while dealing with a new enemy threatening those he cares about.Whether he wants it to or not, magic is coming. And there's no way to stop it.





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up. Before reading this, I recommend going back and reading No More Happy Endings. There have been edits made, and it will help refresh people's memories about what is going on. If you've just come back from binge-reading that fic, than go right on ahead with chapter one of a Land Without Magic.
> 
> As with the previous story, I'll be warning the readers about what chapters contain in order for those to prepare themselves for what the chapter contains. For example, we get some fluff right off the bat with everyone's reunions, as well as some angst driving the plot at the end. If you've seen season two of OUAT, then you know what's lying on the road ahead of you.
> 
> Be warned. This story is just starting.

_ Magic is coming. _

* * *

 

It wasn’t her fault. She hadn’t done anything wrong. And yet she had been the one who was punished for her parents’ crime. Her punishment was the worst of all. She was trapped, tricked and forced into this small room. The heat rising from the floor was suffocating. She had lost track of how long she had been in here. The tears that once flowed out of her doe like eyes had dried up.

So now, the princess sat on the floor. Her dress cascaded around her as if it were a still river. Long, light brown hair fell down her face, obscuring it from view. The flowers that had been woven into it had long since dried out. There was no issue about it. It wasn’t like anyone could see her. She was alone. The only thing that kept her company were the mirrors that simply reflected nothing. She shouldn’t have been here. She had done nothing to deserve this punishment.

She wished she wasn’t alone.

There was the sound of rustling, metal sliding against each other. The muffled sound of voices. She slowly lifted her head, trying to make out what she was hearing.

“On the count of three, we do it.” Male or female, she couldn’t tell.

“Are you sure that this will work?” They were both voices she knew… but who they belonged to… it was buried down somewhere deep in her memory. Then again, most of her memories had faded away by now. With that fact in mind, she started fighting tooth and nail to remember.

“I’m positive. After all, facts can’t be wrong, can they?” There was a small hum. “On the count of three then. One. Two—”

“Wait. If this does work… we don’t tell her everything. Not at first, anyway.”

“... Alright. Ready? … One, two… Three.”

There was the feeling of something soft across her cheeks. It was a familiar sensation. For the longest time in a while, she felt a small smile creep on her face. The room flooded with white light and warmth. Her heart felt something it hadn’t felt in a long time. And she gladly welcomed it.

Her eyes flew open. Air rushed into her lungs, shocking and cold. She sat up almost immediately, caught by a set of leather-clad hands to keep her from falling over. The touch of someone’s warm hand rubbed circles on her back to help. She coughed, not used to the sensation. As soon as the oxygen was flowing through her body calmly once again, she sat up on her own.

She was greeted by two faces on either side of her. Both were dressed in distinctive suits of armor, with hints of red on one and blue on the other. They each had their different features. A mop of brown hair held back with a scarf tied around her head, and a mess of black hair that needed to be held back. Warm brown eyes and cool, cunning grey eyes. One wasn’t wearing a pair of glasses while the other was. It was the sight of their faces that brought back their names to her mind.

“Hugh…” said the girl, her voice boarding on a cheerful sob as she looked to the glasses wearer on her left. She looked to the red wearing women on the other side. “Robin.” Their names rolled off her tongue like they had been there all her life.

“Yes, Juniper?” Robin said, a wide smile on her face. Juniper smacked her armor-clad shoulder, nearly regretting it afterwards.

“I told you not to come after me.” The three were locked into a tight embrace. It was something Juniper missed desperately. She never realized how much she had taken little things like this for advantage. She wanted to stay like that. However, all good things had to come to an end sooner of later and the three separated. Hugh held out a hand, helping Juniper off of the stone slab she had been laying on. Her legs were weak, almost giving out immediately when her feet hit the ground. Hugh caught her before she could fall. She leaned up against the slab.

She blinked once before looking around. Juniper took in her surroundings. She didn’t recognize it, but the place was in utter disrepair. She could only suspect on what it used to be. A castle maybe? DId that mean she was in the courtyard?

“What happened?” Juniper asked as Robin came around to the other side. “How long have I been asleep?” Robin and Hugh exchanged a look with each other. Their eyes spoke for them. They were hiding something, Juniper could feel it.

“It doesn’t matter,” said Robin a bit too quickly. “All the bad stuff is over now. We’re together, and that’s all that matters. We can rebuild the kingdom. Hugh and I’ll always be here by your side.” Juniper raised an eyebrow.

“Rebuild?” Hugh cast Robin a look from over the rim of his glasses. “Why does it need to be rebuilt?”

“It’s a long story,” Hugh said with a sigh, pushing his glasses up his nose. “And you, princess, need to rest.”

“I’ve had enough rest.” Juniper pushed off the stone bed. She wobbled a bit, and Hugh and Robin had flinched, as if moving to catch her if she felt. Juniper held out a hand to stop them. She had regained enough strength to stand on her own. Still, Robin took Juniper’s hand.

“Just come with us,” she told her. “Everyone’s gathered somewhere safe. We got to go join them.” Robin tried to lead Juniper away from the stone bed.

“Somewhere safe?” Juniper pulled her hand away from Robin’s. “What are you talking about? What’s going on?” Robin and Hugh exchanged looks with each other once again. They were hiding something, that just confirmed it. Robin sighed.

“There are dangerous things out there. But don’t worry! S’nothing we can’t handle.” Before Juniper could ask what Robin had meant by ‘dangerous things’, Hugh had sharply shushed the two, stopping them from talking altogether. His eyes were focused on a corner of the courtyard. With caution in his step, Hugh took a few steps closer, placing a hand upon the earth. The ground started to shake. The rumbling uderneath her feet made Juniper’s still weakened legs tremble. She collapsed against the stone slab, using it to support her weight the best she could.

The stone in the corner exploded, through Hugh halfway across the courtyard. Almost immediately, Robin pushed Juniper behind her and withdrew her sword. Out of the chasm left by the explosion came a steady stream of black smoke. It swirled around before forming into a dastardly creature wearing a golden medallion. Its red eyes glowed and sent shivers up Juniper’s spine.

Robin acted before Juniper could even breathe again. She dashed forward before taking a wild swing at the creature. It passed seemed to pass through the creature’s cloak with incredible ease, as if it weren’t even there.

“Robin!” After a few more reckless slashes at the creature, Robin finally managed to get in a solid hit. The metal of the blade clashed loudly against the gold of the medallion’s chain. The blow managed to knock the pendant off the creature completely. The creature gave a wild shriek, as if it were in pain. It then flew off, leaving its medallion behind. There was a solid beat before either member of the trio did anything.

Juniper’s first instinct was to move. She rushed over to Hugh, who was still on the ground. Despite his silent protesting, Hugh eventually allowed Juniper to pull him onto his feet, giving him a once-over to make sure that he was alright. The two walked over to where Robin was standing. She was holding the medallion in the palm of her bare hand.

“What was that thing?” Juniper asked, staring at the ground where the creature at come out.

“Cretin,” Hugh replied simply as he fixed his glasses, which had been knocked askew by his fall. “More commonly known as a wraith. It’s one of the most dangerous creatures in all the know lands. It’s a soul sucker.” Juniper felt her heart nearly stop at the sound of such a thing even existing. “According to legend, it marks its victims and removes their souls, therefore damning them for all eternity.” Hugh sighed. “It seems that fortune favoured us, as we escaped it and its mark. We need to get going before it returns.” Hugh walked off towards what Juniper supposed was the exit. Robin came up placing a hand on Juniper's shoulder as a possible attempt to relax her.

“It’s gonna be okay, Juniper,” said Robin. “We’ll all be okay.” Juniper nodded as she pulled in Robin close. Her friend was more comfortable with showing her emotions than Hugh was, and allowed the princes to hug her — something which she returned. After a small moment, Juniper felt Robin’s grip tighten around her.

“Robin?” Juniper pushed her away. Robin, free to move, hastily stuffed the medallion in a small bag she had attached to her belt. “Is something wrong?” Robin quickly shook her head. She pulled on her gloves, almost at the same pace.

“Nothing, everything’s fine.” Robin took Juniper by the hand. They followed after Hugh, leaving the castle’s ruined courtyard behind.

* * *

 

In the small town of Storybrooke, Oregon, a strange, thick purple fog was filling the area. It seeped in through every single crack and got in wherever it could. It was the truth of the reality that the dreadful Dark Curse had been broken mere minutes before. Everyone had been caught up in their celebration and reunions of their loved ones that no one had expected it. So now, they were all stuck in the fog and clinging on to the ones they held so near to their hearts for dear life.

Phoenix Wright, a prince-born peasant, had just found his true love once again while the smoke hit. He could feel it twist around his body as he held on tight to Miles Edgeworth, the exiled prince and his husband. It was a strange amount of warmth to the point where Phoenix could barely stand it.

Luckily for him, it didn’t last more than a minute. A minute that seemed like forever. The burning heat started to fade away as the smoke lowered to the ground, becoming cold as ice when it did. Phoenix relaxed his grip on Miles so that the two could separate.

“What just happened…?” Phoenix asked, watching as the smoke dissipated and finally letting him see in front of him again.

“I don’t know,” Miles replied, raking a hand through dark gray hair. “But let’s find out.” Miles took Phoenix’s hand. They left their reunion spot at the school grounds to search throughout town. It wasn’t just each other that they needed to reunite with. There were more people out there waiting for them. One such person was outside of the clock tower when Miles and Phoenix rounded the corner.

“Mr. Edgeworth!” Miles stopped then, gently pulling Phoenix to a halt with him. “Nick!” There was the sound of rushing footsteps. Before Phoenix could get a look at who they were, the person barreled into Miles, nearly knocking him off of his feet. Phoenix let out a small laugh when he saw who had found them.

Kay Faraday, the wolf girl trapped in the mind of waitress Mikumo Ichijou. Not far behind her were Byrne Faraday and Tyrell Badd, snapped forward to their true memories as well. Kay grabbed Phoenix by the jacket, yanking him into the tight embrace she had Miles in.

“I remember, “ Kay muttered on a loop. “I remember everything!” She was staining Miles’s coat with her happy tears.

“Your Highness,” came a voice from behind. Kay’s grip relaxed enough to allow Miles and Phoenix to look. There were Dick Gumshoe, Ema Skye, Larry Butz, Maggey Byrde and Sebastian Debeste. Kay dashed forward to meet them, tackling Ema and Sebastian to the ground. The remainder of the five came closer, with Larry hooking his arms around Phoenix’s neck, and Gumshoe nearly knocking Miles over for the third time that day. It was a moment of utter bliss, something that Phoenix had been waiting decades for. Soon, everyone have separated (and had gotten off the ground in Ema, Sebastian and Kay’s cases).

“So… the curse…” said Larry after a while. “It’s like… broken, right?”

“It appears so,” Miles replied, fixing his glasses back into place.

“So…” Kay said as she pulled up Sebastian. “What do we do now?”

“Now?” Phoenix repeated, getting a nod out of Kay. He hadn’t thought about it. He had been more concentrated on finding Miles after Trucy had reminded him about getting his memories back. to be fair, she was ead just a few seconds before. Wait. The curse… it was what had allowed her to wake up Apollo had kissed her and—

Apollo. Phoenix felt his eyes widen. He hadn’t thought much about it before, but it was Apollo. All this time, it had been Apollo who was their Savior. And Phoenix hadn’t let that fact sink in until now.

“Now we need to find our Savior,” Phoenix said, running a hand through his spiky black hair.

“You mean Thalassa?” Miles asked, an eyebrow raised. “She’s… here?”

“No.” Phoenix didn’t blame his friends for giving him the looks they did. He was just as shocked as well. “It wasn’t Thalassa who was the Savior. It was her son. It’s—”

“It’s me.” Phoenix whirled around. Having snuck up on them was Apollo, with Trucy standing by his side. He was staring at them with a blank look. Phoenix could have guessed that he was as confused as they all were. Trucy separated from her brother, running up towards her father.

“Daddy!” Phoenix caught Trucy in his arms. Everything had happened so fast. He had forgotten about one thing. His true memories don't back out what he did when he was cursed, nor did they change it.

“Trucy…. Oh my God, Trucy. My little girl…” He tightened his hold on her. “I am so sorry I didn't believe you. I am so, so sorry.” She hugged him tightly, perhaps happy that one of her plans (although it was the most dangerous, right behind the mine adventure). Phoenix was just relieved that she was alive.

“He did it,” said Trucy after she pulled away from him. “He saved you.” Miles placed a hand on Phoenix's shoulder.

“He saved all of us,” he said. Eyes fell on Apollo, who was still stammering and trying to find the right words to say. There was more than enough evidence to prove that Apollo was confused beyond all belief.

“I… I-It’s true,” Apollo finally stuttered out. “It really is true. I thought I was just dreaming but—!” Apollo was shut up by Phoenix pull him in for an embrace. Phoenix felt him growing rigid under his touch. 

“You saved us…” Phoenix said. Apollo still didn’t return it.

“Um, I don’t want to interrupt the cute/awkward moment between you guys but…” The moment was broken when Ema spoke. Apollo took the chance to push Phoenix away from him. Ema stared at the prince, arms crossed and eyebrow raised. “I have a question. If Apollo broke the curse, then why are we still here?” There was a heavy silence in the air.

Phoenix hadn’t even thought about it. He was just so happy that he had gotten his memories back — that he remembered who he was, that nothing else seemed to matter. Phoenix stood there, mouth open, trying to think of an answer. Luckily for him, Miles had caught sight of his husband’s plight.

“That, Miss Skye,” said Miles, placing a hand on Phoenix's shoulder once again, “is an excellent question.” Unfortunately, it was a question that blew everything up. The five miners began asking questions on their own minds all at once, overlapping each other as they did so. Phoenix could pick up on one thing. They all wanted to know what just happened with the smoke filling the town.

“I… I um… I-I…” Phoenix didn’t know. It was usually Miles who handled logical situations, finding answers and solutions. Phoenix was more suited for the emotional kinds — picking up morale and comforting people when they thought all hope was lost.

“Magic.” Coming up the road were three people: Mother Superior… Phoenix shook his head. No, it was Blue. Justine. Justine, Iris and Pearl Fey had found them. Phoenix couldn’t tell whether they were relieved, worried, confused or all of the above.

“Magic is here,” continued Justine, panting a little. Did they run all the way here? “I can feel it.”

“Magic is in Storybrooke?” Trucy said with a sense of excitement that made Phoenix worry by the slightest bit. She turned to Pearl, grabbing her friend’s hands. “You guys are fairies. Do something magical!”

“Um…” Iris put a hand on Pearl’s shoulder.

“It’s not quite that simple Trucy,” she said, answering for her sister. “Fairy dust helps power magic… but matters are complicated now.”

“Then let’s just go to the person responsible or bringing it,” said Sebastian, wringing his baton in hand. “Von Karma.” Apollo stared at him.

“Who?” he asked. Right… Apollo had the fortune of never meeting the man. Or remembering him. Phoenix felt a familiar tension in his spine at the mention of his name alone.

“The Evil King,” Trucy told her brother. “He’s the one who tried to take away everyone’s happy endings, remember?” Apollo simply gave her a nod. His brow furrowed, locking himself into thought.

“... I don't think it was him.”

“Apollo’s right,” said Miles. “I’ve never seen him in Storybrooke, thank God… but I can think of someone who might know what that smoke was.” Phoenix gave his husband a look. Who would know? It had to be someone with intense, powerful magic that was sure. And someone who had the means to— ...oh.

“Blackquill?” Phoenix asked, taking a shot in the dark. His aim was perfect as he got a nod from Miles.

“Blackquill.”

* * *

 

The fog started to let go of her ankles. Athena Cykes, recently freed from her amesiactic and literal prison, opened up her eyes once again. She didn’t know when, but her companion and current guardian, Simon Blackquill, had placed his arm around her. She relaxed the tight grip she had on his coat. She sighed. What he had done… dropping that glowing purple vial into the well… creating that cloud… it didn’t seem to do any damage. Or at least from what Athena could see. Then again… he did say it was just magic. Was that all it was?

Athena was pulled away from the trail of curious thoughts when Simon’s grip on her upper arm grew tighter. She glanced up at him.

“Athena…” There was the relief again as he spoke. If she remembered right, the last time they were together was when he told her to leave. He had been so cold and cruel in that single moment… despite what his heart was saying underneath all those bitter words. To hear him say her name like that now… it was like some of his own relief flowed into her.

“Athena,” Simon repeated. He pulled away from her, finally looking at her for hat felt like the first time. he had one what he needed to. “What.... happened to you? I was told that you had died.” he was told…? Athena sighed, taking a quick glance at the ground. She didn’t have to ask who exactly told him she was dead.

 

_ “Let me go! I… I can save him! Please, just let me go and I.. I-I can break his curse!” _

_ “A curse you already tried and failed to break. That monster is beyond saving. I’m simply sparing you a lifetime of pain and misery.” _

_ “You… You can’t keep me locked up forever! I’ll fight! And I vow never to stop fighting until I save him!” _

 

“I…” That was a memory Athena didn’t want to recall. She sighed again. “I was making my way back to you… deciding that I was going to stay whether you wanted me to or not when… when I was captured.” Simon’s grip tightened even more. He only relaxed when he saw Athena wince.

“Von Karma,” Simon said, anger seeping through his teeth like flames. Athena nodded.

“Yeah… he locked me up until the curse hit… and I’ve been the asylum ever since.”

“For twenty-four years…” Athena nodded again. “All those years, you’ve been alive… you’ve been  _ here _ .”

“Yeah…” With each word, Athena could hear Simon getting more and more furious. She stepped away from him. The last time she had seen him this mad… hadn’t ended well, to say the least. Athena stared at him. Despite his expression being neutral, there was dark glint in his eye. Athena glanced over at the well. Something clicked. “Is… Is that why you did this? Why you brought magic? You wanted revenge?”

“No.” His answer was quick and sharp, with surprise lacing the word alone. “Though…” Athena swallowed down the lump in her throat at the sound of curiosity and wheels turning. “It could prove to be useful for… other things…” He had looked back towards town. Athena felt a twinge of panic.

“Simon.” She reached forward, grabbing his hand and snagging his attention once again. “Simon, don’t.” If he could use magic again, he would. Athena knew this all too well.  The rumors she had heard about Simon Blackquill… if some of them were true, then the fear she was feeling could be justified.

“I cannot let his stand, Athena. I  _ will _ not let this stand!”

“Simon, promise me.” Her hold grew tighter. It wouldn’t do much good, but there was no reason she couldn’t try. “Promise me that you don't give into your hate. Promise me that you won’t… you won’t hurt anyone!” She felt him grow tense under her touch. “Promise.”

“Athena…”

“Please?” She laced her fingers with his. “You’re a better person than to give into something like this…” She knew he was. Simon sighed, returning the hold Athena had on his hand.

“... I promise.” Simon began to lead Athena back towards town. She told him bit by bit, the story of what happened after their separation. He responded a little, but other than that remained quiet on the journey back. It was a good thing in Athena’s mind. It would take time and effort, but this was the first step the fulfilling a promise she made years ago.

* * *

 

To say that Apollo was slightly pissed was a bit of an understatement. Sure, the situation had turned out great in the end, but the method by which they had gotten there could be different. Especially the part in which Yuugami stabbed him in the back. Which is why he was more than pleased that their next course of action was going to be confronting the man. Apollo nearly marched down the street, with Ryuichi, Mitsurugi, Trucy and the small crowd that they had amassed during their reunions towards the pawnshop.

“So… Apollo…” Ryuichi asked as he jogged up to him, quickly moving just to keep up with Apollo’s current pace. “Is there um… is there anything you want to ask? You must have a lot of questions…”

“The only questions I have right now are for Yuugami… Blackquill…” Apollo groaned, “whatever his name is.” It would take a while to get used to the fact that the names Apollo had learned were not everyone’s real names… this was going to get confusing real quick. “Why did he double cross me, and what the hell did he do to this town, for example.”

“Uh…” Ryuichi exchanged a look with Mitsurugi behind him. “Should we talk about… you know…  _ it _ … first?” Apollo merely glanced back.

“Talk about what exactly?”

“Everything! I mean… you saved us, Apollo. You saved all of us.” Apollo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Can we do that later?” he asked. “Like… with a glass of wine. Or several… bottles.” Apollo felt a hand on his shoulder.

“I understand that it’s a lot for you to take in,” said Mitsurugi, coming around to Apollo’s other side. “It’s a lot for all of us.”

“I really don’t want to push this,” said Ryuichi, “but I never expected our Savior would be—” Apollo nearly stopped right there in the middle of the road.

“Yeah, and I never thought this would lead me to my family. To my mother. To a sister I never knew I had,” Apollo said, brushing Mitsurugi’s hand away. He sighed. “I’ve thought about this moment my entire life. I’ve imagined who my family might be. But, of all the scenarios that I concocted, my family being…” He groaned, running a hand through his hair. “I-I just need a little time. That’s… That’s all.”

The conversation would have continued there if Ryuichi wasn’t cut off by the shouts of several people. The group came to a stop as a mob of townspeople ran in their path. Ryuichi's eyes went wide. He grabbed Mitsurugi’s hand.

“Miles.” He was cut off once again by footsteps behind them. This time, it was just a single person. “Thalassa?!”

“Mommy!” Trucy greeted her mother with a short hug. Despite that, Thalassa Gramarye, or as Apollo knew her, Lamiroir, seemed out of breath. There were beads of sweat building on her forehead.

“Is something wrong?” Apollo asked. “Are you okay?” Lamiroir simply nodded as she stood.

“I.. I need you to come with me…” she said once she finally found her voice. “Everyone’s whipped into a frenzy. They’re going to the mayor’s house. They’re going to kill her!”

“What?!” Mitsurugi exclaimed, eyes going wide. “But Franziska… She didn’t… why?!”

“Because I think they figured out what I already know,” said Ryuichi, looking as if i were about to collapse on the spot.

“And that would be…?” Mikumo piped up. Ryuichi turned to Mitsurugi.

“Miles, It wasn’t Von Karma who cast the curse.” An entire chorus of ‘what’ rang out from the crowd. “Right before the curse hit, Franziska….” Ryuichi sighed. “Miles, she was the one who cast the curse.” Mitsurugi’s face drained of color. Franziska…? That was Mayor Karuma, right? It had to be.

“She… She did  _ what?!”  _ He didn’t seemed like he wanted to believe it. Apollo's fingers traced over his bracelet. It hadn't tightened on his wrist. Ryuichi wasn’t lying.

“What do we do?” asked Harumi Ayasato, standing next to the two nuns in the group. Mitsurugi was quiet for a moment, Ryuichi not letting go of his hand. he sighed.

“We can’t let them kill her, curse or no curse,” said Mitsurugi, finally finding his voice. There was a fierce determination flickering in his eyes. “No matter what she did, Franziska is still my sister. I want to give her the chance to explain.” Trucy tugged on Apollo’s jacket.

“He's right,” she said. “Please. Even after what she did, she’s still the one who brought us all together!” Apollo stared at the ground. Trucy did bring up a good point. Not to mention, even if he did hate Karuma, she did try to help him save Trucy’s life. And no matter what she did, she was still a person. No one deserved to be murdered. No one. He nodded.

“We have to stop them,” he told the group.

“If Iris and Courtney are right and magic here,” continued Mitsurugi, “Franziska could have her powers back. Even if she doesn’t use magic often, she will not hesitant to use it in order to defend herself. They could be marching into a slaughter.” Apollo’s eyes widened.

_ Oh no. _ The group didn’t hesitate. They raced in the direction the mob ran in. They had to stop them before it was too late and blood painted the streets.

* * *

 

Simon lead Athena back to the pawnshop. It was… strange having someone be so comfortable around him. Usually, people were afraid of him. Athena, however… she was another story. It was a great relief that she was alive. And left a burning need for Simon to get answers as to why. Why was she captured? Why did Von Karma take her? Why did he lie to Simon about her death? All those questions and more could be answered through one person.

Simon swung open the door to the pawnshop, escorting Athena inside. If he was right, things soon would escalate into chaos. Even if it would be for a brief moment, he didn’t want her out there when the town came collapsing down on its knees.

There was a small thud from behind him as Simon shut the door. He glanced over his shoulder, catching sight of Athena righting herself. He bit back a sigh. Those hospital clothes she was wearing were meant for a person of a different size. They were loose on her, and the hem of her pants wore causing her to trip. Not to mention, the pants were caked with mud and other things from the forest.

“Athena.” Athena hummed, looking up at the man behind her.

“Yeah?” she asked, trying to roll up the bottom of her pants. Simon walked over to her, staring at her horrible attempt to remedy the situation.

“There are clothes in the back room.” He tugged on one of her sleeves. The goosebumps were apparent through the thin material. Even the shirt wasn’t spared from the muck of the woods. “You’ve spent enough time in these rags.” Athena sighed, a bright smile on her face.

“Thank you!” She stumbled again, rushing to the back room and shutting the door behind her. He nearly chuckled. It seemed like he wasn’t the only person who had a problem with the hospital garb.

He sighed. Now it was time to get on to business. He made his way over to one of the many shelves that was behind the counter. Simon didn’t hesitate in finding what he was looking for, pulling off a box from the shelf it was located on. He opened it.

Inside was an ornate gold medallion. He stared at it. This could be the only way that Simon could get what he wanted. He could keep his promise to Athena, and get revenge for what had been done to her. Franziska von Karma would pay for keeping her locked up like she did. Her father, Simon understood why he had captured her. However, with his death, it meant that Franziska took over. She could have let Athena go. But she didn’t. She had a chance to change and she...

Simon sighed. He was doing exactly what he had sworn he wouldn't do. He glanced at the hut door. What would happen if he went through with this? Unlike before, there was something holding him back. He had made a promise. He wasn’t going to give into his feelings of temptation and revenge… as long as everything stayed the same as it was now. Simon muttered something under his breath. He went to shut the lid.

The was a loud bang from the back, followed by a hawk-like screech and Athena’s shout. Simon shoved the box back on the shelf, a curse escaping his tongue as he did so. He rushed towards the back room to see what mess that Athena had gotten herself into now.

* * *

 

Franziska was expecting something like this to happen. It was bound to, especially once Wright started running his mouth. She didn’t trust him enough to not suspect that he would tell. In her mind, it was such a foolish thing to do. She hadn’t thought that the curse would break. She believed that everyone would remain in an ignorant bliss, unaware of the truth. That was the case no longer. Franziska had run from the hospital, and barricaded herself in her home.

Then the townspeople had come knocking. It was her worst nightmare all over again. The crowd of people were coming to take her away, to get revenge for what she had one to them. They were going to tie her up and slay to wicked creature that had done this to them.

They were banging on the door now. It was repetitive, and it wouldn’t be long before they broke it down. Trying to hide the fact that she was shaking, Franziska stood from the wall she was sitting against. She walked towards the door and opened it. As she feared, nearly the entire town was standing outside of her door.

“Can I help you?” Franziska asked, doing her best to keep her face neutral. She was a Von Karma. And Von Karmas never showed fear.

“You thought that this would last forever, Von Karma?” The leader of the mob stepped out from the crowd. To Franziska’s surprise, it wasn’t Justice. It was a nobody, someone she didn’t even know or care about. He pushed through the people, with his voice reaching up through the crowd as he stood on Franziska’s front step. “You took everything from us and now—”

“And now what?” She needed to fight. That’s how this was going to end. Her hand went for her whip. She had to try… when Franziska thought about what she wanted to do, she felt nothing come forth to her fingertips. She gripped the handle of her whip. No…. she had to fight, why wasn’t it working? She swallowed something before continuing. “How long did it take you to figure out the truth? Tsk. A bunch of fools. All of you.”

“You need to suffer,” their leader seethed. There were some shouts from the crowd in agreement. Oh, if he only knew how much she had suffered already.

“Listening to you has been enough suffering.” Before Franziska could process what was going on, the nobody had grabbed her throat and forced her up against the wall. 

“What were you saying?” She dug her nails into his wrist. He had her off the ground. She had to get him off, she had to get him away. Franziska stared at him, feeling panic rush throughout her body. She had to get him off. Why wasn’t it working? She was trying with every ounce of her being, so why wasn’t it working?!

“Let her go.” The crowd was parting. Franziska kicked wildly at the man in  front of her. “Let her go! I said let her go!” Franziska hit the ground, dropping down to her knees and coughing, getting as much air back into her system as she could. The man had been ripped away from her.

“Why should I listen to you?” hissed the mob leader. Someone had come up to help her back on her feet. It was a familiar touch, and a familiar action that she was used to.

“Because I’m still the sheriff of this town, curse of no curse.” It was only then that Franziska got a good look at her rescuers.

Her eyes wide. The same people who had come to rescue her from doom were the exact same people she expected to lead this charge — Apollo Justice, Trucy, Phoenix Wright, and Miles Edgeworth, the latter of which had pulled Franziska back on her feet. Anyone else that they had brought along with them were keeping the crowd at bay.

“Not to mention the fact that he saved you,” said Wright, adding onto Justice’s statement. “ _ All  _ of you!”

“And no matter what Franziska did, it does not justify murder!” added Miles.

“We’re not killers,” Justice finished off. The crowd seemed to reel back a little, but their leader still remained rooted in place. He had been moved to the base of the steps.

“Yeah, well,” said the man, “if you haven’t noticed, we’re not from this world.”

“Well, you’re in it now, and you gotta play by our rules.”

“Which means, we’re done here,” said Wright. He took a step towards the man, as if he tried to get him to back away. Franziska’s breathing had leveled out now. However, she was still having trouble processing why these people had come to save her. They should have been on the side of the mob, not against it.

“Back off!” The mob’s leader shoved Wright back, making him stumble and nearly fall. 

“Daddy!” Trucy cried out. Miles caught his husband before he could hit the concrete.

“You’re not my prince.”

“You’re right,” Wright stood up, staring at the man with a narrowed gaze as he spoke. “I may not be your prince, but that’s not what’s important. Right now, my job is trying making sure that this town doesn’t go to hell. We all have a lot to figure out, and bloodshed isn’t the way to do it.”

“Do you really think that Franziska’s death will provide us with any answers?” Miles asked. There was a murmur of voices from the crowd. Franziska stared at them. They really were standing up for her. The crowd slowly dispersed, with the leader being the last person to leave. But that didn’t the mayor calm down.

She was taken to the sheriff’s station. it was the safest place in town for her to be… at least according to Justice, it was. He, Miles, Wright, Trucy and the rest of their ‘gang’ took her there themselves. She sat upon the deputy’s desk, staring at Justice and still trying to wrap her mind around what was going on.

“So… I’m a prisoner now?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Technically speaking, no,” said Justice. “You aren’t arrested, and you aren’t in a cell…”

“Right now, we need to care of it before anything else,” said Wright, cutting off Justice. Franziska raised an eyebrow. What was the ‘it’ he was talking about? “There’s something we need to ask you. If the curse if broke, then why didn’t we go back?” Franziska opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out.

She had suspected that everyone would be sent back to where they came from once the curse was broken. In all honesty… Franziska had no clue why they were still in Storybrooke. She sighed. She had to tell them something. It better have been true, for the most part, in order to avoid the sharp gazes of the Gramaryes.

“Because there’s nothing to go back to,” Franziska said after a beat. It was somewhat true. “What we know of our home has been destroyed.” Once again, not a lie. The people in front of her were quiet. Justice had his hand on his bracelet and that ridiculous look in his eye that he had when spotting Franziska's lies. Miles leaned over to Wright.

“We should get Blackquill,” Franziska heard Miles mutter to him. He nodded. The group took their leave.

“I’m gonna lock the door,” called out Justice. Franziska dismissed him with a huff. She heard him mutter something before the door shut.

They were gone. She could finally think now. Franziska leaned back against the desk. They were right. If the curse was broken, why didn’t they go back? That’s how it worked. Or at least… that’s what Franziska suspected. It was merely a thought after the initial panic. There was finally quiet. The entire situation they are now in was falling on Franziska’s shoulders in a heavy weight.

The curse broken. They were still in Storybrooke. There was magic now, she felt it in the air when the smoke came into the town. There were dozens of people who knew that she had been the one to cast the curse, if not the whole town by now. And every single one of them wanted to inflict pain upon her or even kill her. 

_ This could not get any worse _ . Franziska stared at the palm of her hand. Why didn’t it work? There was magic in Storybrooke now. She should have been able to push that man away from her. Her magic could at least do something as simple as that. She focused, trying to get the smallest spark of energy to come to her hand. The only thing she it was a headache and sweat upon her brow.

There was a click, followed by the sound of the door opening.

“Being in a new world doesn’t change the initial strength of your magic, Your Highness.” Her blood froze. “Actually, if anything, it makes it weaker.”

Franziska jumped off of the desk. In a flash, she had her whip drawn and cracked it. The tail end snapped, wrapping around the hand of whoever entered. There was a heavy silence in the air as they stared at each other. Simon Blackquill didn’t even blink at the strong sting of the whip. Franziska tightened her grip on the handle.

“I noticed,” Franziska said after a solid minute. “I also noticed that the door was locked.”

“And I’ll lock it again on my way out.” Blackquill shook his hand, letting the whip fall off of it and hit the floor. The whip had left a dark mark around his hand, nearly breaking the skin. That hand disappeared inside of his coat. There it stayed.

“I assume that the magic cloud was all your doing?” Franziska coiled her whip up once again. She didn’t put it away. Blackquill shrugged.

“Most things are.” Franziska sighed.

“Get on with it, Blackquill. What do you want?” She paused. There was only one reason she could think of that he would be here for. “Do you want a piece of me like the rest of the town…?”

“No,” said Blackquill with a small shake of his head. “Believe it or not, but you’re safe from me. I made a promise that I wouldn’t kill you.” Franziska raised a brow.

“Who could elicit something like that from you?”

“A young girl. I believe you know her. Her name is Athena Cykes.” Franziska felt her body go rigid. Oh no.

“So she’s alive.” Blackquill narrowed his eyes. Franziska could feel the darkened aura around him starting to grow stronger. And yet, he made no move.

“You are a dreadful liar,” he said, voice dripping in bitterness. Franziska sighed.

“My father could have killed her, but he didn’t. And neither did I.”

“No, you did much worse than that.” The aura radiating off of Blackquill was still growing stronger. He could blow half of the station to pieces right now. Franziska's grip on her whip’s handle grew tighter. “You kept her alive, just to kill her when it best suited either one of you. It’s a fate worse than death: something that I wish upon you.”

“Then why don’t you do it?” She knew that he could. That’s why he came here, wasn’t it? To kill her? All he had to do was snap his fingers, and every ounce of dark magic rushing through his blood would lash out and murder Franziska any way he pleased. Still, Blackquill hadn’t lifted a finger.

“Because as I’ve said before, I’ve only killed one person in my life.” Blackquill turned around, his back towards Franziska. “And I would prefer to keep it that way. It’s a manner of my best interests.”

He walked out in silence. There was the sound of the door shutting. The telltale click of the lock shortly followed. Franziska was left alone, with only her thoughts to keep her company.

* * *

 

She stared, watching her son converse with the waitress from the diner. It was decided upon that whatever their next course of action was, it was too dangerous for Trucy. The waitress had kindly volunteered to take care of her while everyone else got their individual assignments. So now, Thalassa stood on the sidewalk with Edgeworth and Wright, watching Apollo talk to Trucy before the waitress drove off.

“Keep her safe, Mikumo!” Apollo called out as the car drove off. Thalassa fidgeted around with the thick bracelet on her wrist. The last time she had gotten a moment with her son was when her daughter’s life was on the line, as well as the fate of the entire town. Both had been saved, which meant now… now it was time to take care of the important things.

She had left him. Unintentionally, of course, but still. She left him behind when he was just a child. She should have gone back and at least tried to get a hold of him. They were both caught in that fire, her husband and her son. She thought they were both dead. She should have tried harder to find the truth.

But now there was no way to change the past. What happened is what happened. Thalassa couldn’t fix her mistakes. the only thing she could try to do was repair the relationship with Apollo she had lost. Thalassa was brought out of her looping thoughts when someone put their hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t push it, Thalassa,” said Wright. Thalassa sighed. Of course he knew what to do. He had been getting rather close with Apollo over the past few months. He probably knew him better than she did at this point.

“I wasn't going to…” Thalassa stepped away from him. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest as Apollo walked up to them.

“So,” said Apollo. “You guys ready to go?”

“We need to talk,” Thalassa blurted before either Edgeworth or Wright could get a word out. Their eyes were on her.

“I…” Apollo glanced over to Wright. “I… I don’t. I just… don’t want to talk. Not right now.” Thalassa felt the bracelet around her wrist tighten at that last part. Just like her son and daughter, she had the ability to detect the smallest signals people give off when they were lying. Her own bracelet made sure she knew of that.

“Well, I do. Blackquill can wait, why I can’t,” Thalassa continued. Apollo was quiet. “You’re my son… I want to talk to you. I know that we have talked before, but you didn’t know that we were and…” She didn’t know what to say.

“Hey, if it makes you feel any better,” said Wright, breaking the awkward pause that had developed, “Apollo and I talked about things that we probably shouldn’t have even talked about. One night stands and the like.”

“As have— wait,” Edgeworth added, stopping halfway. “Did you just say one night stands?”

“Hey, we were cursed. I didn’t know we were married at the time… you did some stupid things when we were cursed, too.” Edgeworth opened his mouth to reitoriate. He shut it before he could get a word out. Thalassa sighed, running a hand through her hair.

“My point is,” she said, getting the conversation back on track, “you didn’t know we were mother and son. Or at least…” That horrible conversation from the night before played back in her head. The things Apollo had yelled… they struck her heart and nearly broke it. “...you didn’t believe it. But now you do know, and now you do believe, so… please. Let’s just talk.” It was Apollo’s turn to sigh.

“Okay,” he said. She could hear the frustration in his voice. “What do you want to talk about?” At least he was listening to her.

“We’re finally together, and I can’t help but think that you’re not happy about it.”

“I am.” There was a small amount of relief as Thalassa didn’t feel her bracelet react to that. “But, here’s the thing. No matter what the circumstances are, for twenty-one years, I only knew one thing. That my mother abandoned me after my dad died in a fire.”

“I… I had no idea that you survived. If I had known, I would have done everything to try and find you.” Why was she even trying to justify her actions? That was something that she should have done in the first place. Things would have turned out a lot differently if that was the case.

“Yeah, but is still doesn’t change the fact that for my entire life, I’ve been alone!” Apollo’s voice had attracted the attention of several bystanders. Edgeworth had winced at his volume. There was a heavy silence that followed. Apollo eventually signed. “Come on. Let’s just… Let’s go find Yuugami…”

Apollo turned, walking in the direction of the pawnshop. Edgeworth and Wright exchanged a look before following after him. It was a moment later that Thalassa trailed behind. This was going to take more effort than she originally thought it would.

* * *

 

Juniper felt like her entire body was made of lead. She was exhausted, and they hadn’t been been walking the entire time. She was leaning up against Robin’s back as they and Hugh rode through the forest. It wasn’t that she was tired, she had been asleep long enough. It was more like she couldn’t move. She had shut her eyes, resting up against the cool metal of Robin’s armor when she felt the horse come to a stop.

“We’re camping here tonight,” she heard Hugh say. There was the sound of them getting off the horses, and Robin disappeared from Juniper’s hold. She opened her eyes. It was struggle just to keep the open. “The wraith only appears when light is absent. That’s why it fled earlier.” Robin helped Juniper off the horse. She didn’t want to stand.

“And you want to stop,” said Robin. “Now?”

“It’s looking for the mark of something alive,” Hugh continued. He began to unpack. “Our best bet is to wait until night passes. Otherwise it’s going to kill all of us.”

“D-Don’t you mean one of us?”

“No. As soon as it finishes off its intended target, it's going to look for another. which means all three of us are at risk.” The hold Robin had on Juniper grew tighter.

“He’s right…” Juniper said, finally speaking up. “We'll be fine.” She heard Robin utter something under her breath before the three got started on setting up their shelter for the night. They were barely even started when Robin placed a hand on Juniper’s shoulder. Her hands were shaking.

“You need to sleep,” said Robin simply. Juniper shook her head.

“No, I can’t.” She needed to, and she knew it. There was only a simple problem. “I.. I don’t want to go to sleep again. Not after what I went through.” Every time she closed her eyes, she was back there again — stuck in that empty room, filled with torment and dread. Robin relaxed her grip. She was staring at the  ground. “Is something wrong?”

“No, it’s just…” Robin ran a finger over the palm of her hand. “I missed you, you know that?”

“Yes.” Juniper sighed. She ducked under the half-erected tent. “If it’ll make you feel better, I’ll try to sleep.” Robin gave her a nod.

“I’m going to go get some firewood. Be back in a few minutes.” Juniper yawned, giving her friend a nod. She sat upon the earth. The ground was strangely soft… Juniper was asleep before she even had the chance to lay down.

* * *

 

The chaos outside had calmed down for the time being, as well as the disaster that had happened in the back room. Things would still be a mess in Storybrooke for days to come, but it was none of Simon’s initial concern. He had things to do, and a plan to get moving on with. All he needed was the right incentive to get—

The bell at the front of the shop rang. Simon lifted his head, meeting the stern gaze of the sheriff, followed by Edgeworth, Wright and his mother.

“Is there anything I an help you with?” SImon said flatly, not taking his eyes off of Justice for a moment. Justice slammed his hands down on the counter. Whether if was intentional or not, Simon couldn’t tell.

“What you can do is tell me what the hell you did,” said the sheriff. Simon stared at him.

“You’re going to have to be a bit more specific.” Simon had done a lot of things recently. There wasn’t an explanation that he would be willing to give out for most of them.

“You know damn well what Apollo’s talking about,” added in Wright.

“Still not specific enough.”

“You double-crossed Apollo and took your uh…” said Thalassa, stumbling over the right word, “your potion from him.”

“And did who knows what to this town,” continued Edgeworth.

“And worst of all, you risked Trucy’s life,” finished Justice. Simon stared at the party in front of him before sighing. So, this is what they were so upset about. That was quite the list of grievances they built up. “You know what? Maybe we don’t need answers. Maybe I just need to punch you in the face.” Thalassa and Wright acted quickly, each taking hold of one of Apollo’s arms before he could move. This was getting out of hand.

“Allow me to answer your questions with some of my own, alright?” said Simon. “Did your darling Trucy survive?” Justice stared at him.

“Yeah.”

“And is the curse broken?” Justice relaxed enough that his mother and Wright could let go of him. “Let’s see uh, Justice-dono. How long have you been searching for your mother? Your family? Looks like you’ve been united.” He grit his teeth together. Simon was right, and he knew it. “It seems rather than a punch to the face, I deserve a thank you.”

“Twist my words all you want. But you still haven’t answered one question,” said Justice with a sigh. “What was with that purple cloud… haze… thing that you brought?” Had they really now figured it out yet?

“Oh, you know… magic.” There was a pause.

_ They really didn’t think about this, did they? _

“Why?” asked Edgeworth. Oh, how they wished Simon would tell them.

“That’s my personal business, Your Highness.” Edgeworth narrowed his gaze at the title. “So, I suggest that you all—” Simon was cut off when the earth beneath his meet suddenly lurched, followed by a loud bang. It was strong enough to nearly knock him off of his balance. Thalassa had caught her son before he could fall. Edgeworth had grown a shade paler and was clinging on to his husband’s arm tight enough to cut off the blood flow.

“What the hell was that?!” Justice asked. Simon could only give him a blank stare. For once, that was something that wasn’t his doing. The group was forced to the large window in the store front. They quickly discovered the cause. The transformers on the electrical lines outside were blowing up in a shower of sparks, one right after the other.

“Is this what you were trying to do?” asked Wright. Simon didn't have an answer. The only thing he had done was bring magic. This wasn't supposed to be happening.

Wait.

Simon pushed away from the scene. He could have sworn that he… He raced over to the shelves behind the counter. He grabbed one of the boxes off of the shelf. A certain box that he had opened earlier. And was still open. The only difference between now and then was that the medallion inside was now missing.

“Dammit!” Simon exclaimed, the word slipping out before he could stop it.

“What did you do?” he heard Edgeworth say. Simon slammed the lid of the box shut.

“In my stint as the Dark One, I have collected many things. One of those things was a certain… medallion. It allowed something to fall under my employment. The activation of magic must have activated it as well. Most likely sensing my anger, it sought out to fulfill an unconscious desire of mine.” He didn’t have to turn around to sense the panic that was now building from his four visitors.

“What exactly is this desire you’re talking about?”

“Revenge against the one who kept someone dear to me in a prison.” Simon turned just as another transformer blew. It was louder this time. It was getting closer. “Well more specifically his daughter.” Edgeworth was already halfway towards the door. Wright followed not too long after.

“Apollo, come on, we need to take care of this,” said Thalassa. Justice looked between her and Simon.

“We’re not done,” said the sheriff before the mother and son duo ran out the door. There was a stale silence lingering in the air. Simon sighed after a while.

_ She’ll get what she deserves, either way. Unintentionally, of course. But still.  _ He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn’t hear the door behind him opening. Not until it closed, that is. He glanced over, catching sight of Athena standing in the doorway. She was still dressed in the clothes from the hospital. either one of them said anything for a while.

“Is everything alright?” he asked her, finding Athena strangely quiet. 

“You lied.” He straightened up. Athena didn’t move as she spoke. She just stood there, staring at the floor beneath her feet. Right, she was just in the other room. She could hear everything that that just happened.

“I kept my word…” She glanced up at him. “After a brief consideration.”

“I can hear how satisfied you were with the outcome of this. Did you want something like this to happen?” He didn’t answer her. Athena wrapped her arms around herself. “Tell me the truth. That’s all I want. How do you really feel about this situation?”

“... you can hear that for yourself.”

“...I see.” Athena turned, not making eye contact or even looking at Simon for a second.

“Athena.” The door shut. There was the sound of the lock clicking. “Athena!” There was no response. Simon sighed. This was going to take more effort than he thought. He picked up what he had been reading earlier, throwing himself back into his planning.

* * *

 

She wished she had never fallen asleep. She forced herself awake from her dream. She shouldn’t have have gone to sleep. Juniper was shaking. Sitting there for a few minutes, she let the tears that had fallen down her cheeks dry, a small, quiet coughs erupt from her throat. She hastily wiped them away before finding the strength to stand up again. She walked out of the tent.

It was dark, with the sun falling low in the sky. Hugh was crouched over a small pile of firewood, trying his best to get it to light. Robin was nowhere to be seen. Juniper could faintly hear the sound of the wraith’s victims screaming.

“Hugh.” The knight looked up to the princess, pushing his glasses up further on his face. “Where’s Robin?”

“I thought she was in the tent with you,” said Hugh, lowering the flint he had been using. Juniper shook her head.

“She said she was going to get firewood.”

“I went to get the firewood.”

“I can see that.” Juniper nervously ran her fingers through her hair. Hugh stood, walking over to where she was. “I don’t get it. Wh-Why would she leave like that? It doesn’t make any—”

“Shhh.” Juniper shut her mouth. There was silence in the air. “Do you hear that?”

“No. I don’t hear anything.”

“Exactly.” Juniper’s eyes widened. That silence shouldn’t have been there. They should have still been able to hear the wraith without a source of light to protect them. “I think I know why Robin left.” She didn’t want him to say it. She was marked.”

There was a pause before either one of them moved. Hugh dropped the flint on he ground. He moved towards the forest. Juniper went after him.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going after her.” He didn’t stop, meaning neither did she. “She’s sacrificing her life for you.”

“No, she’s sacrificing herself for the both of us. We have to go and get her.” Hugh held out an arm, stopping Juniper from going any further.

“I’m going alone,” he said, making sure that Juniper wasn’t trying to follow him as he continued on. She remained where she was. “You’ll only slow me down.”

“No, I won’t. Hugh! Hugh!” He didn’t stop. He didn’t wait. All he did was pick up his pace. “Hugh! Hugh!” She coughed. “HUGH!” He still didn’t stop. Juniper muttered something under her breath. She pulled up her skirt and chased after him into the trees.

* * *

 

Things were far too quiet for Franziska’s liking. She supposed it was because the initial chaos of the whole curse breaking had finally calmed down. She wondered how long it would be until someone came to get her out of this hellhole she was locked up in. Until this happened, Franziska occupied her time with reading old case files that Mia had stock piled during her time as sheriff. And some that had been made up by the curse, which in her opinion, were the more interesting ones.

Or at least that’s what she was doing until the power to the station suddenly went out. No warning, no light flicker… just out as if someone had flicked a switch. She sighed. This was low, even for the people of Storybrooke.

Franziska dropped the file she had been reading on the desk she was sitting upon. She was sure that the fuse box was somewhere inside of hte station. She could just flick the switch and fix this mess. f because, she didn’t know how to work power system like that. Oh well, it would be a trial and error situation.

Then the lights began to flicker rapidly. Franziska stared at the light fixture above her with an eyebrow raised. She sighed, getting up off the desk.

“Very funny,” Franziska said to whoever thought this was a good idea. She went for the door. This was extremely childish form of vengeance.

_ Yes, mess with the lighting system of the local law enforcement. Such a smart idea... _

She was halfway to the door when the light fixture behind her exploded. Franziska’s hand flew to her whip. This wasn’t normal, even for some childish prank. The room grew cold. She backed away from the door, her heart beating wildly against her chest. A thick, black smoke seeped in under the door. It twisted and curled into a smoky figure with glowing red eyes and an old medallion around its neck stared down at Franziska. She felt her blood run cold. Screams ran out through the room.

_ No…  _ The creature stared at the mayor, extending out a rotting, skeletal-lik hand. She felt her breath get caught in her throat, as if it were being pulled out of her. Her vision started to go dark.

“Hurry up!”

“I can’t find the key!”

“For the love of…” There was a loud bang of the door being broken down. Her vision was fading. She couldn’t breathe. It was cold. It hurt so bad.

“Franziska!” Something heavy collided with Franziska’s body. It knocked her to the ground. Her vision and breath return to her. She coughed harshly as she sat back up. She felt a hand on her back.

“You okay?” Franziska looked up to meet with the eyes of Apollo Justice. She had nothing to say. She just nodded. They both looked back. The creature was stil hovering over them, hissing and screaming.

“Hey!” Before Franziska could comprehend the full situation, she caught sight of right slamming the nearest heavy object — in this case, a chair — and smashing it over what could be considered the creature’s head. It spun around to face him. He took a step back. 

“Mitsurugi! The desk!” Miles, who had come in behind his husband with the stupid Gramarye woman, rushed over to one of the desks. He scrambled through the items inside before pulling out both a lighter and an aerosol can. In a panic, he used both. The spray from the can reacted with the lighter’s flame to create a jet of fire. It struck the creature, making it wirth and scream even ouder. It hissed before disintegrating into smoke once more. It escaped out othe oor as the fire died down. Miles dropped the lighter and the aerosol can as soon as he could.

Justice pulled Franziska to her feet. She could feel her heart still racing. She pushed the sheriff away from her. Miles was the first to come to her side.

“Are you alright?”

“I… I think so.” Justice stared out the window.

“Karuma,” he said, using Franziska's cursed name, “what the hell was that thing?” She stared at the ground. She knew what it was. She wished she didn’t.

“It’s a wraith,” Franziska replied, brushing the dust off of her clothes. “A soul sucker.”

“Did I—?” Miles started before being cut off by the mayor.

“Kill it?” He nodded. “No, it’s just regenerating. It’ll be back. It won’t stop until it devours its prey. In this case…” she swallowed down something thick in her throat, “me.”

“So,” said Justice. “How  _ do _ we kill it?”

“There’s no way to. You can’t kill something that’s already dead.”

“What? Can’t we just go ‘expecto patronum’ and boom, problem solved?” There was a heavy beat in the air as everyone stared at Justice. He blinked. “What?”

“No, no we can’t,” Franziska groaned before shaking her head. “How… H-How the hell do you think magic works?”

“In my defense, I’m drawing my entire knowledge of magic from both _ Harry Potter  _ and  _ Disney _ .” Justice simply sighed before continuing. “Okay, so we can’t kill it. Then, we have a problem.” Franziska thought about it for a moment. It didn’t take long to figure out why the wraith was here in the first place.

“It should be Blackquill’s problem, assuming he was the one who sent it in the first place.” There was a short nod from Thalassa that confirm her suspicion.

“Yeah, but if we leave it to him, he’ll probably do nothing and let you die,” said Justice. Although she didn’t want to admit it, he was right. That passive-aggressive encounter Franziska had with Blackquill earlier proved as much.

“That’s not going to happen,” said Miles, his voice taing on that stern tone he did when he had talked to Franziska’s father in front of her. “Not on my life.”

“I made a promise to you, Mitsurugi. She’s not dying. No one is.” Franziska looked between Justice and Miles. He had done what?

“If it can’t be killed, then what is our plan?” asked Thalassa. Franziska shook her head. There had to have been something they could do. If they could just get rid of it… that sounded simple in theory, but difficult in practice. They needed magic. If this were only the Enchanted Forest, then this would be—

A smirk formed on Franziska's face.

“I have a idea,” she said, as if announcing it. “We send it to where it can’t hurt anyone.” Wright exchanged a look with his husband.

“Where exactly is that?” he asked. Franziska sighed.

“Home.”

* * *

 

Her legs were burning. Juniper was still following after him, determined not to let Hugh go through this alone. There was no way she would let her friends go after this alone. They had faced too much without her, they weren’t getting away with this that easily. Or dying without her, either. Juniper was determined to prevent Robin form sacrificing herself. It was far better than the alternative.

Just when Juniper thought he lost sight of Hugh, she felt a cold hand on her shoulder.

“ _ Juniper _ .” Juniper yelped, whirling around and pushing back whatever had grabbed her. She didn’t do much against Hugh’s armoured frame. He simply stared at her after that feeble attempt, with Juniper picking up the glint in his eye from behind his glasses.

“You were supposed to go back to the camp,” said Hugh. “It’s too dangerous out here for you.”

“I didn't ask for your permission.” Robin was her friend too. Juniper had every right to come along to try and stop her.

“That thing out there is dangerous! And Robin? She left to protect  _ you _ . So, even if I don’t agree with her methods, I’m going to honor her wishes and keep you safe.”

“I never asked you to. I never asked either of you to!”

“Yes, but as your knights… it’s something we do. Everything we do, it’s for you. And right now, Robin is going to die for you. It's a sacrifice that you clearly do not understand.” Juniper felt that, combined with Hugh’s harsh and cold tone, take a stab at her heart. Hugh pushed past her and kept going. There was no way he was going to get her to back down. She continued to follow after him.

“I refuse to let her face that thing alone!” said Juniper with a small huff.

“She won’t,” said Hugh sternly. He glanced at Juniper from behind his shoulder, that still icy glare in his eyes. “With all due respect, Your Highness, Robin’s best chance is me.”

Before Juniper could open her mouth to argue her point again, Hugh held out an arm to cut her off, coming to a sudden halt as he did so. There was something ringing out through the air… Juniper felt her heart stop when she realized what it was. It was the shrieks of the wraiths’ victims.

_ Robin... _

They didn’t say a word to each other. Juniper felt her feet move on their own as she and Hugh ran off in the direction of the scream. No. No, no, no. This wasn’t real. Juniper was just asleep again. This wasn’t happening.

“Come on, you bastard!” There was no doubt in her mid that as Robin’s voice. She began running faster. She caught sight of a flicker of light. The closer they got, the more they saw. The red of her cloak, the glint of her armor…

“Robin!” both Hugh and Juniper shouted as they broke through the trees. Robin whirled around. In the dim glow of the fire’s light, there was an obvious panic in a normally confident gaze.

“No! Get away from me!” she shouted. The screams of the wraith were growing louder.

“No, please!” Juniper could feel the branches around her beginning to cling to her skirt as she spoke. “We can help you fight!”

“No… you can’t.” Robin pulled off her glove, showing the two what was hidden underneath. Burned into the palm of her hand was an intricate mark. It was the same as the symbol engraved upon the wraith's medallion. Robin swallowed something down. “I've been marked. it’s too late for me. Just go! There’s no other way!”

“Yes, there is!” said Hugh. “Just give me the medallion. I can mark myself, and you can live.” Robin shook her head, taking a step back away from the two in front of her.

“This is my choice. To save the both of you.” The air grew dense and cold. The shrieking grew louder. From the darkness of the skies above, the wraith descended. Robin dropped her torch. it went out as soon as it hit the ground. She glanced back at her friends, and uniper felt her heart stop entirely. “Keep each other safe.”

And then the wraith attacked. It wrapped it’s boney fingers around her throat. Strings and wisps of crimson light began to be pulled forcibly out of Robin’s mouth and into the wraith’s.

“Robin, no!” Before Juniper could even get close to her, Hugh came up from behind. He grabbed Juniper, holding her close and back away from the wraith.

“No! Stop!” Juniper cried out, digging and fighting to get out of her knight’s grasp. “Hugh, let me go!” He didn’t say anything, and ignoring the branches clawing at his armor, legs and arms — doing anything he could to keep Juniper from rushing forward.

As much as Juniper wanted to look away, she couldn’t. Her eyes were open wide as she watched.  Tears welled up in her eyes as she screamed again. Hugh kept her rooted in place. Juniper’s throat burned. At long last, the light was run dry. The Wraith let go of Robin. She dropped as if she were a stone. The wraith flew off into the night. Robin laid on the cold, hard ground — unmoving and lifeless.

Juniper felt herself, as well as the man behind her, fall to their knees. Her screaming turned into heavy sobs and coughing. Neither one of them moved. They sat on the cold, damp forest floor, with Hugh letting Juniper cry over the loss of someone who was more than a friend.

* * *

 

There was no time to waste. A plan was swiftly made and a team dispatched. As per Franziska's ultimate scheme, they were to create a portal that would capture the wraith and send it off to where it couldn’t hurt anyone. At least, that’s what everyone believed. It wouldn’t be in this land without magic, that would be certain. The truth was something that no one really needed to know about.

Unfortunately for Franziska, she was stuck with Apollo Justice. He asked her a minimal amount of questions about what was going on. She did her best to answer as she led him towards her office. That was the only place where she could find what she needed to create the portal. 

“Surprised this place is still intact,” Franziska heard Justice mutter as they entered. She simply rolled her eyes. No one was dumb enough to break into her office. Unless… of course, they were Apollo Justice. She walked over behind her desk… if she was right, then there was the possibility that it was still here… she had picked it up before going down into the depths with Apollo. So it had to be…

_ Ah-ha _ . Franziska's eyes caught sight of the box hidden under her desk. She reached out to grab it.

Franziska hesitated. Sh could feel Justice’s eyes trained on the back of her head. She headed out a sigh before pulling out the box from under her desk. Why a certain someone hadn’t thought to take this while she was gone was an absolute mystery to her. Speaking of something else that prove to be a mystery..

“Did Miles Edgeworth really ask you to protect me?” Franziska asked as she place the box on her desk. To her surprise justice nodded.

“Yeah, him and Trucy… to some extent.” Franziska's hand fumbled with the small lock she had played on the box before finally getting it open. With a flick of her wrist, the lid fell. She pulled out what was inside: a simple hat. Justice’s eyes widened. “The hat. You had it all along.”

“What do you mean?”

“That’s DeLite’s hat!” Franziska nearly smirked.

“Who?” Justice narrowed his gaze.

“Karuma.” She clicked her tongue.

“Tou Thalassa and Miles had returned from their half of the mission, which was deense. And that defense seemingly came in the form of the brooms under Wright’s arm and the bottle of some sort of alcohol in Miles’s hand. “What are those for?”

“Torches,” Wright replied so simply, as if the answer was supposed to be obvious. “That thing hates light, so…” He sighed. “I know that they’re old-fashioned, but it’s all I could think of.”

The five moved to a larger space to enact their pan, in this case, one of the town hall’s meeting rooms. It was big enough that any damage the wraith would cause would be minimal. Hopping over the barrier between the stage and the audience's benches, Franziska placed the hat on the ground.

“So, how does it work?” asked Thalassa from above Franziska’s shoulder.

“It will open a portal to our land,” Franziska explained. “All we have to do is send that creature in there.”

“Oh yeah. Just that.” Franziska rolled her eyes at Wright’s statement. She didn’t need his added commentary right now. Not when she had to focus.

“I don’t understand,” said Miles. “I thought that our land was gone.”

“It is…” Franziska could feel the eyes of the Gramaryes focus on her. “In a way.. But sending it to a place that no longer exists… Well, that’s like banishing it to oblivion.” And that was their plan. The wraith would be gone, Franziska would be safe and things would go back to normal… or at least as normal as they could get with the curse now broken. For a brief moment, she wondered how that would work.

Any and all thoughts Franziska had were gone when the lights shut off. Just like before, they began steadily flickering, getting faster and faster with each passing second. Out of the corner of her eye, Franziska caught Wright igniting the end of the brooms. The lights above them blew, sending a shower of sparks down upon the group. There was no more time. The wraith was here.

“Karuma,” said Justice, a hint of urgency in his voice. His hand was planted on the gun strapped to his side. Franziska looked down at the hat. She got to work once, she could do it again. She gripped the edges of the hat.

_ Focus on the time and place… come on… _ She could hear the shrieking behind her, followed by the bang of the doors as they flew open. Franziska's heart nearly stopped when she glanced over her shoulder. Her eyes locked with the wraith's for the briefest of moments, but it was enough to strike fear into the princess's heart. She whipped back around, her grip tightening on the hat’s brim.

_ Come on… work! Work, dammit! _

“Karuma!” said Justice louder this time.

“I’m trying!” Franziska snapped back. She spun the hat. There was a faint bit of purple smoke, which only dissipated after a few seconds. No. No, no no. Magic was here. It should have worked. It should be working. Why wasn’t it working?!

“Karuma!”

“I know!” Franziska glanced back behind her. The fire was doing something at keeping the wraith away, but not enough. Miles had grabbed the bottle he brought. He ran along the barrier, dousing the woo in the alcohol. On the other side of it were Phoenix wright and Thalassa Gramarye, both currently fighting against the wraith with nothing more than mere broomsticks on fire. And it was not working out well.

“Phoenix! Thalassa!” Miles held out his hands to the pair. Wright and Thalassa grabbed them, allowing Miles to pull them over the barrier with some effort. As he did, Thalassa struck the barrier’s railing with the broom. The alcohol on it ignited, creating a wall of flame to serve as a better defense. It wouldn’t last forever.

“Franziska, hurry!” shouted Wright as he landed on the other side. Franziska returned her attention to the hat. It remained still. Her nails were close to breaking through the fabric. She stared into the depths of the hat, trying her best to get something to come to her fingertips. A single spark… anything would work at this point. She groaned, the noise nearly coming out like a scream.

“It’s not working!” she shouted, frustration more evident than her fear. Justice dropped down beside her, getting onto his knees.

“What’s the problem?” She couldn’t tell if he was concerned about her or just as pissed off as she was.

“Magic… it's different here.” That was only part of it. she couldn’t tell him the truth. There was no way she could. “It’s… It’s affecting my own!”

“Lair!” Of all times to call her out on it. “Why isn’t it working?!”

“I… I don’t… I can’t…”

“Now would be a good time!” shouted Wright once again. Franziska felt panic start to take place This wasn’t going to work. She was going to ie, and that would be the end of that. Justice glanced back at the trio still trying to fight against the wraith. He looked back towards her.

“It’s got to work.” He put a hand on her shoulder. Franziska felt a rush of electricity course thought her body from that one touch alone. The hat was trying to move. Franziska let it go.

The hat began to spin, thick clouds of purple smoke rising up and around it to create a large vortex. Franziska and Justice stood up, backing away from the pull of the hat.

“It’s coming!” Franziska turned. The fire on the barrier had died down. The wraith was free. It flew towards its target. She should have moved to the side, like any sane person would have. But something kept her rooted to that spot.

“Mei!” For the second time that day, Franziska felt Justice collide with her, knocking her out of the wraith’s path. The wraith shrieked, twisting and clawing at everything around it as it fell into the trap. Franziska watched as it was thrown about by the hat’s portal. One of its hands pushed through the whirling vortex.

And only that hand was enough.

The wraith reached out, finally getting a hold something solid. it wasn’t anything that would help it, but something that would do damage. Long, bony fingers wrapped tightly around Justice’s ankle. Franziska didn’t move. She didn’t do anything. Justice let out a scream as the wraith began to drag him into the portal.

“No!” Wright ditched his only weapon. He ran towards the portal, a hand outstretched to catch the sheriff. Justice held out his own hand, desperate to grab the one Wright was offering. He caught it. Wright dug his heels into the hard wood of the floor, struggling just to pull Justice out of there. His strength alone wasn’t enough to combat the pull of the hat. Franziska watched as the portal pulled Wright in along with Justice, both of them crying out for someone — for anyone to help them.

“Apollo!” cried out Thalassa.

“Phoenix!” Miles shouted for his husband, rushing towards the vortex himself. He was too late. The smoke dissipated, closing the portal for good. Miles landed harshly on the floor where it once had been.

All was quiet. And quiet it remained for some time. Miles was the first one to move, slowly standing up with the hat in his hand. It had been crushed underneath his weight. He stared at it, eyes wide. Miles swallowed down something heavy.

“What are they?” he asked, breaking the still and keeping his voice low. Franziska slowly stood, feeling her legs ache under the weight of what just happened.

“...I have no idea.” She had just pictured the Enchanted Forest as a whole, not any specific location. They could be anywhere by now.

“Are they dead?” Thalassa asked. Franziska looked over at her. The woman looked like she was about to breakdown right then and there.

“The curse… it destroyed—”

“Are they dead?!” Franziska didn’t answer her immediately. She glanced over at the hat in Miles’s hands before sighing.

“I don’t know.”

“Why did we think this would work?” Franziska straightened as she turned to Miles. He was crushing the hat even further in his hold. He turned to face her. Franziska could see a familiar spark of fury in his eyes as he stalked towards her, stopping as soon as he was in front of the mayor.  “Why did we believe that you could do this? Why did we trust you in the first place?!”

There was silence. There was a heavy beat in the air as the two stared at each other. Franziska felt something twst inside her chest. Right… that stupid promise… it was just an act, wasn’t it? Miles’s eyes softened, the weight of what he had just said finally hitting him.

“Franziska, I—”

“Well then, we’re in agreement.” Franziska felt something rush towards her fingertips, heating them up to the point were sparks ignited on her fingers. Anger took her over just as the sprk did.

“What are you—” Without warning, Franziska waved her hand. A pulse of magic rang throughout the air, pushed back both Miles and Thalassa. Thalassa hit the floor, and Miles was pinned against the wall by the princess. The wallpaper twisted as Franziska raised her other hand. They formed into thick vines, wrapping themselves around Miles to keep him in place. One of the vines wrapped around his throat, growing together under Franziska’s hold.

_ Why should have trusted me when I never trusted him in the first place? _

“You think you’re some heroic prince? Please.” Miles was struggling against his binds, trying to get his wrists free. “You are nothing more than a coward. I should have killed you a long time ago. And now… Now I can.” Franziska made the move to tighten the vines.

“Miss Mei?” She froze. That voice… Simply calling her name was enough to snap Franziska out of it. She turned to the direction the voice had come from. Standing at the other end of the room was Kay Faraday and…

“Trucy,” said Franziska. Her focus gone, the vines holding Miles in place began to slacken. Not that Franziska noticed. She was more concerned about the little girl staring at her. “What are you doing here?”

“What are you doing?” Franziska lowered her hand.

“It’s okay. It’s safe now.” She felt the magic vanish from her hands. Thalassa was able to stand, an the vines gave away. Miles fell to the ground. Thalassa and Kay rushed over to his side, Kay pushing Franziska out of her way as she did. Trucy approached Franziska, her eyes darting around the room.

“Wh-Where’s Daddy?!” she asked, her voice starting to crack. “Where’s Apollo?!” Franziska sighed. Why did she have to be the one to tell her?

“They're… gone,” Franziska said to her. “They fell through the portal. They’re…” She sighed again. “Trucy, I’m sorry.”

“Are you? Are you really?” Franziska didn’t answer. She wanted Justice gone, and she had tried to get rid of Wright to get Miles to suffer. Those facts were enough to doubt the mayor's sincerity. Trucy shook her head. “I don't want to see you again.”

“Trucy, don’t say that. I… I care about you, Trucy. I do.”

“Then prove it!” Tears were starting to well in the girl’s eyes. “Get Apollo and my daddy back. Until then, leave me… leave everyone alone!” That would be painful for Franziska to do… and near impossible consider one little fact.

“But… Trucy, your father placed me as your guardian in cases of emergency. Where are you going to go?”

“With me.” Miles stood up, supported by Kay and Thalassa. Brushed them off, walking over to where Trucy was. “I married your father,” he explained, “So… legality states that I should be your guardian now.” Franziska stared at Miles as he placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “Trucy, everything will be okay.” Trucy only gave him a nod, wiping away the tears from her eyes.

_ Is… Is he serious? Miles? Caring for a child? What is he thinking? _ Miles glanced over at the woman behind him.

“Thalassa,” he said. “She’s your daughter. Unless you want to stay at the inn—” Thalassa quickly shook her head.

“Um… thank you…” said the woman. “But… I’ll be better off on my own for now.”

“Alright.” Miles stared down at the ruined hat in his hands. “We have to find a way to get the back.”

“I can handle that.”

“If that is your wish.” Miles was having trouble standing after that attack, Franziska could see it in the dark. “Kay, come on. Help me.” With the wolf girl as his support, Miles, Kay, Thalassa and Trucy left the room. Neither one of them looked back at Franziska. She was left alone. There was only one thought coursing through her mind right now.

_ What have I just done? _

* * *

 

All was quiet. Simon supposed that the wraith was gone now, given the fact that he just saw Edgeworth and the Naruhodou (or was it Wright now?) girl slinking past his shop. They didn’t say anything, or even tried to update Simon on the situation. Oh well, he would have to find out for himself.

Simon perked up when he heard the door to the backroom unlock. the door creaked open. He glanced at the entryway, finding Athena standing there. She was finally out of those disgusting old clothes he he found her in, opting for something cleaner and brightly colored instead. She looked presentable, her hair tied up with a bright blue ribbon as well. She looked like the Athena Simon remembered.

“...hey,” said Athena, her voice low as she stared at the ground.

“Evening.” There was a uncomfortable silence. Athena walked around to the other side of the counter, forcing Simon to get a better look at her.

“I uh… Athena tugged on the skirt of the dress she had picked out. “How do I look?” Simon sighed. That was a horrible way to start the conversation, even if there was no other way to do it. It was better to get to the point.

“I thought you didn’t want to see me?” Athena sighed, letting go of the skirt.

“I didn’t but… then I got worried.”

“Well the beast is gone, and Her Highness…” Simon sucked in air through his teeth, “she still lives.”

“So, uh… you didn’t get what you wanted?”

“Well, that remains to be seen.” Simon slid his hands into the pocket of his coat. His hand brushed up against something smooth that was hidden inside. Simon straightened up. He had almost forgotten about that little thing hidden away on his person. Simon withdrew his little token before holding it out to Athena. She simply stared at moon-shaped earring held in-between his fingers. “I believe this belongs to you.”

“You uh… You had it.” Athena traced a finger over her ear lobe, staring at the earring with disbelief. “My earring. After all this time, you kept it.” Simon nodded.

“There are many many things in this shop. But this? This is the only thing I truly cherish.” Ahena took the earring from his hand, cradling it in her own before returning it to its proper place back on her right ear. She did so with a faint smile. Simon sighed. “And now, you must leave again.” Athena's smile fell.

“What?”

“Despite what you think, Athena, I’m still a monster. I nearly killed someone today.”

“And that’s why I’m here.” Simon raised an eyebrow, watching as Athena sat up on the counter, getting close enough to look him in the eye. “To stop things like that from happening again. Because Simon… you’re not a monster. You never were.” She reached over, wrapping her arms around Simon’s neck. Releasing another sigh, Simon put a hand on her back. She was back, safe and sound under his watchful gaze. But what she had just said...

_ How can she be right when she doesn’t know of the things I’ve done? _

* * *

 

From what Miles knew, the Naruhodou (or Wright now?) residence was usually so full of life. However, when he and Trucy arrived at Number Seven, where the small family lived, it was unnaturally cold and empty. Trucy bolted up to her bedroom. Miles heard the door slam shut shortly thereafter. He sighed.

Phoenix and Apollo had vanished right before his very eyes. He stared down at the crumpled hat in his hands. The image of Phoenix being pulled through that vortex… it wouldn’t leave his head. He doubt that it would for a while. And just when they had been reunited… if only he had been quicker…. Miles sighed. He threw the hat on the dining room table, discarded and not wanting to be looked at.

There was no time to well on what could have been. Everything as a mess. The town was awake, and trapped in a state of destruction and confusion. Miles knew he had to deal with that at some point. But right now… right now he just wanted to be with the one he had loved and lost all over again. He sighed. He remembered Trucy upstairs. He wasn’t the only one who was alone now. Her brother and her father were gone.

Miles found himself moving up the stairs before he realized what he was doing. It wasn’t difficult to find Trucy’s bedroom. It was the only one that had light seeping out from underneath the crack in the door. He placed at a hand on the door. The only child he ever had to comfort was Franziska, but the circumstances then and now were utterly different. Could he really do this? He shook his head. He had to, there was no choice to make on the matter.

Miles eased the door open. Sitting on the bed was Trucy. She curled up, clutching a photograph in her hands. She didn’t hear Miles enter. If she did, she didn’t show any sign of reacting. Miles crept into the room. He caught sight of what exactly was in the photograph Trucy was cling onto. It was a photo of her, her father and Apollo. It couldn’t have been taken more than a few months ago — Apollo was still wearing the deputy's badge.

“Trucy?” said Miles.

“Yeah?” She didn’t look up from her picture to reply. Miles hesitated before sitting down on the bed next to her.

“Don’t worry. Apollo and Phoenix — your father… they're alive.” At least, that’s what Miles hoped. Trucy slowly sat up, resting the picture in her lap. She glanced up at him. Her eyes were bloodshot.

“How do you know?” she asked, trying to wipe away dried tracks on her cheeks. Miles sighed.

“I have faith that they are.”

“But…” Trucy bit her lip as she stared down at the picture again. What exactly could Miles do to make her feel better about this? There was nothing he could do at the moment. All he had were words. Words that could make promises that he couldn’t likely keep. Wait…

That age old promise echoed in Miles’s head. He knew the right thing that could make the girl smile again.

“Trucy, I don’t know if you know this…” Miles started, “but your father and I made a promise to each other. It’s a vow that we will keep until the end of time.”

“I know… it’s in my book,” Trucy admitted, glancing over at the backpack discarded on the floor. “Daddy promised to find you again when he moved away. Daddy promised to find you when you fell in love. You promised Daddy you would find him when he got captured. And you promised Daddy that you would find him when the cruse hit.” Miles nodded. Trucy was more knowledgeable about his home than he was.

“It was one of our wedding vows as well. And Trucy?” Trucy looked up at him. “I can promise you this. I will find them. I’ll do whatever it takes… but I will find them.”

Without so much as a warning, Trucy latched onto Miles as if he were her only lifeline. He remained still, not sure exactly what to do in this case. Hesitating, he placed a hand on Trucy’s back. The weight of the whole situation was finally falling upon his shoulders. Not only did he have a town to take care of, but now he also had a fourteen year old girl in his custody. The day felt like it had been months rather than a simple twenty-four hours. And while it was finally over, the challenge it presented was not. Miles shut his eyes, quietly sighing. 

_ How can I do this when I don’t know what I’m doing at all? _

* * *

 

Juniper stared at Robin’s still body. She and Hugh had brought the fallen knight back to where Juniper was imprisoned in her sleep. Only this time, it was Robin lying on the stone bed. And there was no way to wake her up. Just thinking about that made Juniper want to cry all over again.

“This place was supposed to be a home,” Juniper said with a sniff. “Now it’s become a tomb.” Hugh glanced over at her.

“If you don’t mind me asking, Juniper, but how did you end up here while in your cursed state?” Juniper sighed.

“Robin's not the only one who’s sacrificed herself for those she loves.” There was a heavy silence. Eventually, Hugh moved. He withdrew something from the bag on his waist. it was the medallion that had sealed Robin’s fate. He dropped it into a smaller pouch before holding it out to Juniper.

“You should have it.”

“Thank you…” There was mrs silence. What were they supposed to do now? The trio had been reduced to a duo. Juniper thought she had lost everything in her dream world. And now that horrible ream was coming true.

“Juniper.” Juniper looked at Hugh. His expression was as cold and as unmoving as stone. “We have to leave this place. It’s no longer safe here.”

“But…” Juniper raised an eyebrow. “The wraith is gone isn’t it?”

“Yes… but…” Hugh sighed, pushing his glasses further up his nose. “There’s more that you need to know. Robin and I were going to tell you as soon as we arrived but…” He glanced down at Robin. “It’s too late for that now.”

“Arrived where? Tell me what?” What as going on? “I thought you already told me everything.”

“We didn’t.” Juniper stared at him, crossing her arms over her chest. “here’s ore. Much of our land has changed in the years you’ve been asleep.” She thought back to when she first awoke. So she as right, Hugh and Robin were hiding something from her. Wait….

“Years?” Juniper repeated. With a small pause, Hugh slowly nodded. “I… I thought I was asleep for a little over a year.”

“In a manner of speaking.. yes… but… something happened as you slept and as Robin and I searched for you. Something far worse than any wraith.” Juniper grabbed the fabric of her cloak, pulling it closer to her.

“What?” was all she could say.

“Are you familiar with Manfred von Karma?”

“The Evil King?” Hugh nodded. “Yes.” She was such that every monarch, that every royal family knew about Von Karma’s tyrannical rule, and how he was finally banished by the brave Prince Edgeworth and his fiancé, Prince Wright. It was the last piece of good news she had heard before giving herself up into that cursed sleep.

“Well, he cast a curse on this land. A terrible,  _ terrible _ curse that ripped everyone away to another world.” Juniper’s eyes widened. And then she realized something.

“Hugh, we’re still here.”

“This corner of the land as untouched, and no one can figure out why we were spared,” Hugh explained. Juniper continued to stare at him. “For twenty-four years, we were all frozen. A few months ago, time started again. The curse’s power was weakened, allowing Robin and I to continue our search. We found you, yes, but we also found that the land has been ravished with dangers far more fearsome than you can imagine. For those of us who remained, we managed to find a safe haven.” Hugh place a hand on Juniper’s shoulder. “We cannot waste another second mourning, we must head there now.”

They had to leave? Just like that? Juniper didn’t even get a second to—

She didn’t even get a second to finish her thought as there was the sound of rock moving from behind. She and Hugh whirled around. The noise had come from the same hole where the wraith had appeared. Exchanging glanced with each other, Juniper and Hugh slowly walked over towards it. uniper caught sight of something buried under the rubble.

“Something’s in there.” As soon as she said those words, Hugh pushed Juniper behind him, drawing his sword as he did so.

“Stay back.” Juniper, this time, obeyed. Hugh slid down into the hole. She peered over, standing on her toes to get a good look. As Hugh began pushing the rubble and stone out of the way, Juniper carefully crept towards the edge to get a better look.

“What did it bring?” Hugh lowered his sword. “What is it?” Juniper felt her heart stop and a gasp escape her throat as Hugh moved aside the final piece of debris. She couldn’t help but stare at what Hugh had unearthed. “Hugh? Who are they?”

“That…” Hugh said, his eyes narrowing. “That is who brought that wraith here. That’s who killed Robin.”

That explosion didn’t only bring the wraith. Juniper stood there, mouth agape at this discovery. No… what was going on?

Lying in the rubble of the courtyard was a young man in a red jacket with horn-like hair, and a man with black spiked hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And right off the bat, we are getting into the grit of things. It doesn't start off slow, forcing the plot before slowing down.
> 
> Uh... speaking of which... fair warning. I cannot promise a consistant update chedule like I had for No More Happy Endings. I am surprised that I managed to keep that up. However, unlike when I was writing NMHE, I have school to worry about. I'm in college now, so there might be some things there keeping me away from working on this. I also got a job over the summer. I don't work that much, it's a part time job. I only can work about 10-11 hours a week due to my class schedule... and my mental health and fear of people... 
> 
> I will try my best to post a chapter once a week! At this point, I have up to chapter four completed, with chapter five almost done. Hopefully things will pick up speed after the holidays! I am currently on break, so let's hope I get a sizable chunk done before school starts up again in about a month.
> 
> As I said, if you know what happens in OUAT, then you know what's coming. And it ain't just magic. There's magic, mystery, a villain or two, a puppet on strings (who is the only character I feel bad about doing what I did to him in this AU, i'll let you know who it is), resolved issues, fluff, angst and so much more.
> 
> So, let's get started on this ride.


	2. Two Halves of a Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franziska tries desperately to strengthen her magic to regain the one thing she wants most. Miles attempts to find a way to way to bring back Apollo and Phoenix while trying to keep himself and the town from falling apart hen the Miners discover what happens when anyone tries to cross the town's line.
> 
> In the past, a princess finds a way to escape her tormentor when the Dark One comes to her aid. The only problem is that she must break her promise not to use magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter contains Miles Edgeworth breaking down, slight manners of chaos, angst, and harassment. If you are uncomfortable with the latter, I suggest skipping the flashback sequences with the exception of the last scene. That's all.
> 
> Question of the chapter: "Is it possible to make a character worse than they already are in canon?" Find out at the end.

There was the sound of a spray can shaking and the subtle hiss of the can as the town line was marked with its bright, neon orange color. Gumshoe stood up as soon as he was finished and replaced the cap on the can. There was not much that the royal guard could do at the moment. Edgeworth had told the to let him handle it. Although he trusted Edgeworth with his life, Gumshoe wasn’t sure that he was in the best state right now. His husband had just fallen through a portal to who knows where, was probably dead and he was stuck trying to deal with a town that was slowly coming apart at the seams.

Doing this was the least he and his band of miners could do for an old friend.

“This, gentlemen and ladies, is our mission,” said Dick, turning around to face the four lined up and standing behind him. “The great barrier of our existence — does it still remain? Our job is to investigate the town in.” Dick reached into the pocket of his coat as the Miners gathered around him. He held out a handful of sticks that he prepare earlier. “Short one crosses.” One by one, the miners chose the little piece of wood that would decide their fates.

“With the curse broken, we can cross, right? said Larry, sweat beading across his forehead as he drew his. “It should be no problem.”

“But magic is back, too,” said Maggey, plucking one from the group. “It could be even worse now.”

“How bad?” said Ema, taking a stick. “Like… vaporize us bad?

“I say we should all just turn around and—” said Sebastian taking one before Dick cut him off.

“Guys!” The miners shut up. “We are the Royal Guard — loyal to Miles Edgeworth and Phoenix Wright. This is the least we an do for them right now, we have to do this.” The group was quiet after that. “Everyone, show your hands.” The Miners held out their hands, showing the sticks that sealed the deal. Out of all of them, the shortest straw was unfortunately drawn by…

Larry clapped a hand on Maggey’s shoulder as she stared at the tiny stick in the palm of her hand. Lady Luckless had struck again.

_ Why? Of all people, why? _

“You’re up, Mags,” said Larry. Maggey looked like she was about to be sick, but slowly nodded. She stepped towards the border, every movement shaky as she did. She stopped at the line.

“Y-You know,” said the woman. “What if we found a turtle or something and just sort of nudged it over?” That could work.. at least Dick hoped that it would. Ema sighed.

“Oh, for the love of—” she muttered before stepping forward and pushing Maggey over the edge. Maggey stumbled over the the line. The moment she regained her footing, she froze. A wave of black-blue light pulsed over her. She didn’t move, she didn’t react. She just stood there.

“Maggey, you okay?” said Dick. Maggey said nothing. “Maggey?” She didn’t move. “MAGGEY!”

* * *

 

Miles stared at what he was holding in his hands as he made his way up the walkway. This cursed object. This had been the cause of more than one problem that had arisen since the curse broke. He didn’t expect it to be. The memory of Phoenix and Apollo screaming as they fell through the hat’s portal still had yet to leave his mind. And this hat held the only answer to get them back… as well as the person who activated the hat’s magic in the first place.

He jogged up to Franziska’s front door, gingerly knocking heavily upon it. There was a muffled reply before the door opened. Franziska blinked once at who had come to call. In the next second, she tried to close the door on his face. Miles quickly stopped it by shoving his foot in the doorway. Franziska groaned, finally opening the door for him.

“What do you want?” she said, disdain apparent in her tone.

“I want you to tell me about this.” Miles held up the crushed hat to her eye level. Franziska sighed. She stepped aside letting her brother in. She kicked the door shut with the back of her heel as soon as he was inside.

“I’m surprised that you don’t have armed guards around the clock.” Miles would have rolled his eyes if the situation let him.

“Franziska, we both know that if you step outside, there’s a mile long line waiting out there to take your head. I really don’t need a guard.”

“Who’s going to risk coming at me?” Miles could think of a list of people that would take up at least three, double-sided pages. He had to make her see reason if he was ever going to get the answers he was craving. And thinking about last night’s events gave him just the ammunition he needed.

“That little wallpaper trick you pulled? I believe that was nothing more than an anomaly.” He saw Franziska grit her teeth under his gaze. “You hated when your father used magic, Franziska. You rarely ever use it yourself.”

“What exactly are you implying?” Franziska asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Your magic,” said Miles. The stiffness of Franziska’s posture to him that his assumption was right. “I know the truth. Why you were struggling so much to activate this—” he raised the hat again— “and why your magic only worked when you were in a state of intense emotion. Like back in our world, your magic is incredibly weak. And because of the natural lack of it in this world, it has become weaker. You’re having problems with magic, aren’t you?”

Franziska's silence told him all that he needed to know. She was. She always had. And now, her magical prowess had been reduced to almost nothing.

“Right now, the only thing that is keeping you alive is me,” Miles continued. He held the hat out to her. “Now, about this?”

“It’s the hat that pulled your husband away,” Franziska replied flatly. That’s not what he wanted to hear.

“Where did you get it?”

“It was something in my father’s vault. How the hell…” Franziska stopped. Her eyes narrowed. “You know what? Maybe you should be less concerned with hats, and more concerned with taking care of the town your husband and that idiot Apollo Justice left behind!”

“Because you took such great care of it.” There was a beat before Miles sighed. Arguing wasn't going to get them anywhere. He had to calm down, he had to focus. He couldn't let his emotions get the better of him. Not now. “Listen, Franziska, there’s magic here now. There must be ways to follow them.”

“Follow them where? Into a sucking, airless void?” Franziska snickered. “Good luck with that. And good luck getting magic to work. As you said, mine won’t suffice.”

“You earned every bit of this,” said Miles, his own bitterness and frustration seeping into any crack of his words.

“Keep on baiting me, Miles Edgeworth,” Franziska spat back at him. “Right now, I don't have magic, and I don’t have power. Most of all, I don’t have the one person who can keep me from killing you right here and right now.” Miles stared at her. Who in the town had some semblance of control over his sister? The list was short, and it didn’t take more than a second for him to figure it out.

“Trucy.” Franziska gave him a nod.

“Exactly. Remember, she's only here because of me.” Right… Phoenix had mentioned this in passing before. During the curse, it had been Franziska who helped him adopt Trucy. She made a fair point. “Not to mention she’s my goddaughter, and apparently also my niece through you. But, when I get one thing, I get the other. And you don’t want to be around when that happens.” Miles took a step away from her. What she was saying, the tone lacing it and the narrowed gaze felt all too familiar for his liking.

“If you need magic to keep your authority…” Miles sighed, stepping into the doorway, “I think you need to take another look in the mirror, Franziska.” He left swiftly, not staying around long enough to hear Franziska’s reply.

* * *

 

_ The wind was rushing through her hair. was something that she usually loved. This time, though it was more than means of concern. She had to move quickly. She could no longer stand being trapped in that infernal hell pit. Franziska von Karma was running away and there was nothing anyone could do to stop her. She was almost off of the grounds. She was almost free. _

_ Something snaked around her waist all too quick for Franziska’s liking. Thick vines had growns off of the trees and caught her, plucking her from her horse’s saddle. Dammit! She kicked at the air, trying to get herself free. The vine tightened it’s hold on her, suspending the princess above the ground. _

_ “And here I thought we were done with all that nonsense.” She froze. Franziska turned, or at least turned as much as she could. Standing behind her was her father’s advisor, carrying a think and musty book in his hand. He looked as calm and collected as ever. And that made Franziska’s blood boil. _

_ “Get away from me.” Franziska tugged at the vines keeping her in place. “What evil spell did you use on me?!” _

_ “Not evil, princess. Just a simple barrier spell..” The man gently blew across the pages of the book he held. A layer of black dust lifted off of the ink of the pages. As soon as the dust hit the vines, they dissipated. Franziska dropped to the ground with a harsh thud. “It was designed to keep its target where they belong. In this case, you.” _

_ “I can’t leave?” Franziska said in disbelief as she stood up, brushing the dirt off of her clothes. _

_ “Not alone. Not without you father’s permission or without mine.” The man stepped forward. He traced a finger down the side of Franziska’s face, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. A shiver ran up her spine. The advisor promptly snapped the book shut. He took Franziska by the wrist, giving her no choice but to go back to the castle. Even if it meant he had to drag her there himself. _

_ “Get away from me!” Franziska snapped, pulling at his grip on her. Just a simple touch like this was something that made her want to  bite his hand off. “Let me go!” _

_ “You’re just frightened of my power,” said the advisor. It wasn’t just his magic that she was scared of, although she would never admit it. She was a Von Karma, after all. _

_ “I want to be free. I want to get away from this!” She tugged sharply again. His grip tightened around her wrist. “I want to get away from you!” He stopped, making Franziska halt behind him. He turned to her, his fingers wrapping around her own for a brief moment. _

_ “Power is freedom. Don’t worry. I’m here to show you, my darling princess.” He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. Cold struck Franziska where she stood, making her stomach churn. She took the chance to yank her hand away. With him trailing along behind, she was escorted back to her prison in silence. _

* * *

 

Miles’s head was spinning. There had to be some way to get Phoenix and Apollo back. And he would be damned if he couldn’t find it. There was always a possibility. In this case, there had to be. Something told him that there was. And in his mind, there was only one person who could help him now. Which is why he sped over the the crisis center that had been set up outside of the town hall after last night’s events. 

“Trucy!” Trucy looked up as Miles approached her. “Have you seen Courtney… uh.. Mother Superior?” To his dismay, the girl shook her head.

“No, but everyone’s looking for you.” Miles muttered something under his breath. The one time he needed to find someone and they were nowhere to be found. He went off into the crowd, trying to find Justine with the girl following him. Though, it was just as Trucy said. The second Miles stepped into the crowd of people around him they became the flock like moths to the flame.

“Do we know where Yuugami—” Kay asked before groaning, “uh… Blackquill is?” 

“No.”

“Did the princess say anything about the portal?” asked Thalassa.

“Unfortunately, no. She’s stuck between a rock and a—”

“No one can seem to find Dr. Deauxnim anywhere—” said a frantic Iris.

“Please!” Trucy had picked up her pace to math Miles’s, and was now walking by his side. “We have to be planning something!” He knew that. He just didn’t know what he should be doing. Every way that he could think of wouldn’t work. And he needed answers, he needed information. He needed magic.

“Hey, let me ask you something? Are the nuns still nuns? Or can they, you know, date?” The former prince faltered in his steps.

“Uh… I don’t know,” said Miles, picking up his pace. And finally there she was. Breathing a sigh of relief, he called out her name.

“Don’t say that it’s me asking…”

“Uh-huh… Courtney!” Justine picked her head up, turning to Miles as he came up to her. Given the stack of emergency supplies in front of her, the head nun seemed busy. However, for this, she could spare a second or two.

“Could there be a tree on this side?” Miles asked the blue fairy. “One similar to the one we sent Thalassa through to this world. It's possible I could go after Phoenix and Apollo that way.” Justine stared at him for a minute, stammering over her words.

“I-It  _ is _ possible,” she finally said, handing out a blanket to someone who came up to her, “but without fairy dust to guide us there…” Justine sighed, shaking her head. “I’m afraid that it’s hopeless.” Now it was Miles’s turn to sigh. Great. There went his last option. He felt something tug at his sleeve. That something was Trucy, trying to get his attention. Putting a hand on top of hers was enough to get the girl to let go.

“You’ll find another way,” she said, a spark of hope in those eyes of hers. “In the book, thing s always look worse right before there’s good news.” He hummed. Normally, he wouldn’t be convinced by such. However, considering the fact that he lived through the events in that book, maybe Trucy’s optimism was called for. He sighed again, raking his hands through his hair.

_ Yes… there has to another way. There must be some other way…  _

“Thank you, Tru—” Miles started, a hand on Trucy’s head, before a shout cut him off.

“Terrible news!” All heads turn as the former group of miners  caem racing onto the scene, most of them clearly out of breath. Gumshoe was practically dragging Maggey behind him. Something tightened around Miles’s throat in that instant.

“What happened?” he asked, forcing down as much motion as he could to keep the crowd’s murmur behind him from growing any louder.

“We were out at the townline,” said Gumshoe, breathing heavily. He pushed Maggey to the front of the group. “Tell them who you think you are, Maggey.”

“Oh, will you stop calling me that?” said Maggey with a  groan. “You know who I am. I’m Mako Suzuki. I work at the Ghost Tricks Pharmacy.” Miles felt his body grow stiff at her answer.

“I-If you cross the border..” said Ema, straightening up and confirming Miles’s fear, “you’ll lose your memory all over again.” The chatter from the townspeople was growing louder.

“A-And coming back doesn’t fix it?” Thalassa asked.

“If it did, would have come running and yelling ‘terrible news’?!” said Gumshoe, finally standing up. “If we leave, our cursed selves become our only selves.”

And then the crowd exploded. Panic that Miles had been fighting to keep from taking over had did just that. The din was rising and seeping into his head. He couldn’t think. He couldn't focus. He had to think of something, before things started to come further apart at the seams. If the situation wasn't put back under control soon… he really didn’t want to think about that.

Miles pushed through the crowd. No one else was going to do it, leaving him to be the decisive head of the town. The mayor was locked away, the sheriff was gone He had been raised to be a leader. There was no one else who could take control of the situation at hand.

“Everyone! Will you listen to me?!” It wasn’t until Trucy gave a sharp and clear whistle that their attention was finally drawn to him. He still couldn’t think of anything. What could he possibly… “Everyone meet back here in two hours. I’ll tell you my plan to fix everything.” The crowd picked up a little in noise, but ultimately ended up dispersing. Miles sighed. Well that was a disaster that was well avoided… for the time being. The only people who remained behind were Kay and Trucy. The two girls exchanged looks with each other before settling their sights upon Miles.

“So,” said Kay, crossing her arms, “what  _ is _ the grand master plan?”

“...I don’t know,” said Miles before heaving a sigh. There was a dull headache beginning to from in his head, “but I have two hours to come up with something.”

* * *

 

_ Franziska stared at herself in the mirror. They were touching her In feather light touches, they made their presence known. And every single one was like a chafing fire against her skin. They burned. She wanted them to stop. She wanted them to go away. Of course, considering the fact that they were her ladies in waiting, this was customary. It was their job to help her get ready for each and every single day. But still, Franziska couldn’t take it anymore. She waved off her attendants, dismissing with as quickly as possibly could. They spoke not a world to their princess, simply bowing out of the room. _

_ As soon as they were gone, Franziska sighed. This wasn’t the first time that had happened. It had become a near daily occurrence since the spring. Every single time they touched her… It did nothing but bring back the familiar feeling of magic constricting around her throat, the sting of a hand on her face… It had been over a month. Why was this still happening to her?! _

_ “You look very beautiful, you know.” A chill ran up her spine. She stared at her mirror. Her father’s advisor was standing right behind her. Franziska had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn’t even notice him enter. She cleared her throat, straightening up her posture. _

_ “Th-Thank you…” She didn’t take her eyes off of the mirror or him. “What do you want?” _

_ “Can’t I say hello to my princess?” His fingers brushed over her hair, making her body go rigid.  _

No. No, you can’t. _ The man shifted his gaze from Franziska’s reflection to the jewelry box on the table next to her. He reached in, fingers catching on a chain. He pulled out a single thing.  _

_ “What’s this?” he asked.  _

_ “What?” Franziska's eyes nearly went wide at the sight of what he had found. A golden ring on a silver chain. It was her ring, it was the ring she was given not too long ago by the woman she loved. It was Maya Fey’s ring. “That’s mine! Give it back!” She tried to snatch it out of his hands, but he pulled it up and out of her reach. _

_ “It’s a rather… unique piece.” He held the ring in-between his fingers, examining every minute detail. “Kurainese in origin by the looks of it. Where did you get it?” _

_ “I...” Franziska dug her fingers into the palm of her hands. “I don’t remember.” _

_ “I think you do.” His free hand slid under her chin, forcing the princess to look up at him. “It’s not in your best interest to lie to me, princess. After all, your fate is in my hands.” _

_ “What are you talking about?” She batted his hand away. _

_ “Unlike your dear false brother, I am in the king’s good graces,” said the advisor, making Franziska’s stomach churn as he did so. “And with such standing, I can convince him… well… you’ll soon be mine, Franziska von Karma.” He got closer to her. “And there’s nothing you can do about it.” The man pressed a kiss into her hair. It a sent shard of ice running down her spine. Franziska stood up almost immediately, pushing the man away. Quickly as she could and before he could realize what was happening, she sntached the ring out of his hand. _

_ Franziska ran. She ran out of the room, the ring in one hand and her skirt in the other. There was only one place that she could go now. Franziska ran out to the courtyard’s garden, the route so familiar it was engraved in her mind. She found her beloved safe haven underneath that apple tree that she had grown for as long as she could remember. Finally safe under its canopy, Franziska rested her head up against it. The hand holding the ring was shaking. Every ounce of emotion welled up in her chest, forming tears that silently fell down the princess’s cheeks. _

_ “I thought I might find you out here.” Franziska looked up. Her eyes narrowed, pain slipping in with a fiery fireceness. _

_ “Go away,” she hissed.” While it wasn’t the man she was running from, it was definitely someone that she didn’t want to see. _

_ “You know that I can’t do that.” He knew he could, his legs weren’t broken. Though, they were about to be if Miles Edgeworth didn’t leave in the next second. She could hear his footsteps. He was standing behind her now, wasn’t he? “You might hate me, but I don’t hate you.” _

_ “Go away!” Franziska repeated, her voice cracking on the last syllable. She felt his hand on her shoulder. _

_ “Are you alright?” His voice was laced with concern, but his touch burned. Franziska spun around, smacking his hand away from her. Miles stared at her. _

_ “Franziska, if someone hurt you…” She grit her teeth. Miles glanced over his shoulder before turning back to her. He took a step closer. He didn’t try to put a hand on her shoulder again. “There’s no one around. If you want to say something, say it.” His stare… the frustration building in her gut and shuddering in her chest… she wanted to scream… and that’s exactly what she did. _

_ “I have to get away. I have to get away from here!” exclaimed Franziska, hitting the trunk of the tree with her fist. “This… This is… This is insanity! He won’t leave me alone! I can’t even be in my own room without being terrified he’s going to come in anymore.” _

_ “...Are you talking about…?” _

_ “Yes.” Miles muttered something that Franziska couldn’t quite make out. He sighed, turning his attention back onto her. _

_ “Have you tried talking to your father?” He asked, leaning up against the tree side her. Franziska shook her head. _

_ “At this rate, Papa trust him more than me. He won’t do anything…” She was starting to choke on her words. “And now he wants to try and convince Papa to let him marry me!” _

_ “He wants to do  _ what _?” _

_ “It’s that magic of his! He thinks he can do whatever he wants because of it! I don’t… I can’t…!” She wanted to screamed. There was nothing that she could do. She was stuck here, powerless and alone. She turned towards the tree, not wanting to face Miles any longer if she was going to end up breaking down, which at this rate, was going to happen. There was a long, stretch of silence. _

_ “I think I know what you need to do,” said Miles with a hum. Franziska looked back at him. There was nothing she could do, had he not been paying attention? “That book of spells he has. You get it, and it might be the key. Someone gave him that book just so he could gain his position. He had to become a magic user just to get into your father’s favor. It’s why he trust him so much. It has to be…” _

_ “That books isn’t even his?” Fransiak slowly picked her head up. Miles nodded. _

_ “There’s a rumor going around saying that he made a deal with the Devil to get it,” said Miles. “If you take that away you take away his power.” Take away his power? If she did that then they might just be on the same level. She could have a chance. Her fear began to slowly dissipate as an idea formed in her head. _

_ “I have to go.” Franziska ran off, out of the courtyard. She had to get her hands on that book, no matter what the cost. If she didn’t? Well, that would be thing on the line would be her freedom. She wasn’t going to go down without a fight. Not this time. _

* * *

 

A low growl emitted from her throat. Frustration was building and her eyebrow twitched as she stared at the unlit candle. Lighting a candle. It was the simplest thing Franziska could think of to do. If she could do that, she would prove Miles wrong. Her magic was just as strong as it was back in the Enchanted Forest. If she could just light this thing, she would prove him wrong.

But still. She sat in her living room, having an unwavering staring contest with a candle. No matter how hard she focused, there was no change. Not even a spark. This was the easiest spell in the book. Why couldn’t it…?!

“Light, dammit!” she growled, banging a fist on the table. There was still no change. She groaned, burying her face in her hands. She was doing everything right. Anyone could do something like this. It was a beginner's spell! It was the first thing Mia taught her. She had done everything right,she knew she did. Every spell of hers was done by the book, and that’s what—

By the book?

An idea began to form in Franziska’s head. It wasn’t the best idea, and it seemed more like a last resort than anything She groaned. At this point, she was at her last resort.

“I‘m in trouble…” she muttered under her breath before standing up. She left the candle unlit. The crowd outside had to have dispersed by now, right? It had been over twenty-four hours. No one would be thirsty for violence that long. Or at least… in her personal experience, that as the case.

And lucky for her, it was he truth. Franziska let out a breath as she exited her house, taking great care in locking the door behind her. She had to be quick, before someone caught her. She hurried down the walk, making a beeline for the gate.

“Miss von Karma!” Franziska groaned. Alone, she thought. No one else could possibly be out there, she thought. She didn’t even try to hide her disdain at the fact that her assumptions were wrong.. She turned on her heel, heading straight for the door. Unfortunately, that woman caught up to her. “Please. I thought you might want to talk.”

“Shouldn’t you be mad at me like the rest of the town?” Franziska spat, whirling around to face the woman. “After all, it was my fault that your son got dragged into the portal in the first place. You made it very clear last night.” Thalassa sighed.

“He saved you from the very same fate. And I have hope that they are alive. It seems like fate has kept Apollo and Mr. Wright alive multiple times in similar situations; this isn’t any different, she said. Well… Franziska couldn’t quite deny the fact that she wa right. “However, after what Mr. Edgeworth said, it seems like you need a bit of help.” 

_ Miles said what now? _ She shook her head. Whatever he said, it wasn’t important. Nor the fact that he had told someone else about his foolish little theory. She crossed her arms, doing to her best to stare down the woman before her in hopes of getting her to go away.

“I’m not in the mood to talk.”

“That’s too bad,” said Thalassa, making Franziska groan again. “It might be helpful in this situation.”

“Says the woman who couldn’t even bring herself to talk to her own children.” Thalassa opened her mouth, but said nothing. Franziska was right. She didn’t stick around any longer. She watched her leave, walking down the sidewalk in silence. Franziska waited another moment before returning to her original mission.

Franziska hurried down the street and into town. The streets were barely lined with people, a good thing for her. it meant less eyes to watch her every move. Or worse. She shook her head to clear them of those thoughts. ow wasn’t the time to be focusing on that. She had something to do, something far more important than the constant threat that was hanging over her head. For once, she felt herself relax when she finally arrived at Blackquill’s shop. Even more tension left when she saw that it was empty. Good. Now not even Blackquill could get in her way.

She darted over to a specific corner of the shop, lined thick with countless old books. It had to have been there. I had to have been among them. If it wasn’t, well… Franziska sighed. She would cross that road when she got there. She began her search, scanning through the shelves, pulling a few off that seemed to be the right one, only to push them back into place. It was starting to get frustrating. None of these were the book she was looking for. That was impossible.

_ It has to be here. It must be here. There’s nowhere else it could possibly— _

“The library’s beneath the clock tower, you know.” Franziska was so lost in thought that she didn’t hear the back door open. She yelped, spinning around with a hand on her whip to come face to face with the store’s owner.

“You closed it, remember?” Blackquill continued, walking towards the mayor. “Back when you still had the power to.”

“I need the book,” she said, returning her attention back to the shelf. “I need it to get…” To get the one person she cared about back on her side, to get her family back on her side. But there would be no way Franziska would ever let him know that. She sighed. “To get what I want. So I can be happy.”

“Which book are you talking about?”

“A certain  _ magical _ book that was once in my possession when I was younger. A gift for your predecessor.” 

“Ah,  _ that  _ book.” Blackquill leaned against the shelf, bitterness rolling off his tongue. “So it's come down to this. You need a little bit of supernatural help? I thought you wouldn’t want it, considering who exactly you took it from.” She stopped, her gaze darting up to the man next to her.

“You know where it is?”

“Obviously.” Her eyes narrowed.

“Give me the book.” She was no longer asking for it. She needed it.

“Do you really need the smell of the written word to get the magic flowing?” Blackquill asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “Maybe if you just relaxed, it would come much more naturally to you. It always has for me.”

“Yes, well, if you haven’t noticed, I’m not you,” Franziska seethed. “I need to increase my strength if I want her back! I don’t have time just to wait around!” There was the sound of something falling over behind her. Blackquill stared at the mayor, an eyebrow raised. She knew what he had said, but at this point, she didn’t care to correct herself. That book was in reach. All she had to do was get him to tell her where it was.

“Yes, well… I don’t have time, either.” Blackquill glared at her. “Leave.” The two locked the other in a staring match for what felt like a minute. Franziska smirked.

“Oh, look at that. Seems like your pleases have lost their magic.”

“And yet the fact still remains,” said Blackquill with a sigh. “Boosting your magic is not in my best interest.” He turned his back on her, heading towards the counter. Oh, hell no. He was not getting away that easily. There had to be something she could do, something she could say to get him to do what she wanted. Her mind worked into overdrive. There was something, she just knew it. Some sort of secret that he didn’t want getting out. But what the hell would that—

Franziska caught sight of a familiar looking ring laying abandoned under the glass countertop. It was something she had seen before, long ago, back in their world. It was a faint memory but it—

It gave her the perfect idea.

“You know something else that isn’t in your best interest?” Franziska said, not taking her eyes off of him for a moment. “Having everyone know that the Enchanted Forest still exists.” Blackquill stopped cold. “Would be a shame if people found out that you and I are keeping that little fact a secret.” There was a moment of silence. Neither one of them moved. “You’re up to something, Blackquill. And if my theory is right, whatever you’re doing doesn’t involve us going home.”

He still didn’t say anything. Pursing her lips together, Franziska when back to her search. If he wasn’t going to crack over that, then nothing else would break him. There was the sound of footsteps, followed by the familiar whoosh of magic. When she looked back up, Blackquill was standing before her. He was holding out an old book, its pages starting to yellow with age and various designs worn out on the leather cover. Well, it seemed like she as wrong about breaking him. She went to take the book.

“Careful, Your Highness,” said Blackquill, holding the book high enough so that it was just out of Franziska’s reach. “These are straight-up spells. They’re rather rough on the system.”

“I don’t care if they turn me green,” Franziska hissed. “I’m getting what I want.” She reached up, standing on her toes to get just get enough height. She grabbed the book from his hand plopping back onto the floor with the thud of her heels. With a huff Franziska turned on her toes and headed for the door.

She heard him mutter something under his breath. Franziska stopped mere inches from the door, glancing over her shoulder at him.

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” said Blackquill, acting if he were innocent. “It’s just… with you holding that, you look so different. More  _ regal _ , I would say.” That smirk on his face made her blood boil. Franziska grit her teeth as she flung the door open. She stormed out with the book tucked her her arm. The door slammed behind her. She had gotten what she needed. Now it was time to get who she wanted.

* * *

 

_ The moment she got her hands on it, Franziska spent n time in running to her bedroom, shutting the door and locking it. Her heart was beating loud enough that she could hear it in her ears. She wasn’t about to go through that again. Franziska released the breath she as holding, and losing her grip on the book she had just taken from the advisor’s private quarters. That was one place she never wanted to go into a again. How she hadn’t woken him up was something she didn’t want to question but was relieved that it happened. _

_ Franziska sighed, drawing herself away from the door. She stared down at the book in her hands. It didn’t look as old as she expected it to. Yes, there were runes carved in the cover that were starting to wear themselves down. Besides that, everything about the book looked like it was new, freshly written. He must have taken care of it greatly. _

_ Too bad he didn’t take enough precaution in keeping it safe. _

_ Well, now that Franziska had the book… what exactly as she supposed to do with it? That hadn’t been something she specifically thought about before now. She had been more concentrated on getting the damn thing away from her tormentor. What exactly was she supposed to do with it now? _

_ Her mind was telling her to destroy it. To burn it, to anything she could to get rid of it before the advisor found it. However… There was something in the back of her mind that told her otherwise. Franziska crossed over to her bed, sitting down upon it. She stared at the  book in her lap. Her hand shaking, she opened it to the first page. Written upon it were the words: “Property of…” Franziska squiented, staring at the name. _

_ “How the…” she could barely make out what it said. Either the writing had been smeared, or it was written by a child. “For the love of…” She stood up, bringing the book closer  to her face in an attempt to understand it.  _

_ “Having trouble, my dear? I know my name is hard to pronounce.” Franziska yelped, dropping the book on the ground with a resounding thud. Standing behind her was a man wearing a long, dark cloak. She couldn’t see his face. “But then, you didn’t have to say anything.” _

_ “What are you?” _

_ “What, what, what,” said the stranger, walking a bit closer towards the princess. “My, my. What a rude question. I am not a ‘what’.” _

_ “I’m sorry…” Franziska bent down, picking the book up off of the floor before bringing it close to her chest. She hadn’t meant to call him to her. It just… happened. “I-I don’t really know what I’m doing…” _

_ “That much is clear…”Her eyes narrowed. It had been an accident that he was here in the first place, he knew that. He didn’t have to say that out loud, especially in her presence. _

_ “Do you realize who you’re speaking to? I am—” _

_ “Princess Franziska von Karma.” He stole the words right out of her mouth before she had the chance to finish her sentence. “I know. I know who you are.” A small frown form on her lips. _

_ “Because of my father.” _

_ “But of course. I was the one who taught him everything that I know.” Franziska felt her grip slacken on the book. She would have nearly dropped it again if she went any looser. She stared at the man in front of her. _

_ You were the one who taught him?” The man nodded. _

_ “It seems my legend precedes me. He wanted something, I helped him to get it.” Franziska glanced down at the book in her arms. Her throat was growing considerably drier with every word she spoke. It had been magic that gave her father his power… it seemed like it was a common thread between the two men who seemed to think her life was theirs. _

_ “Does that mean you taught my father’s advisor as well?” Franziska asked, glaring up at the strange man. _

_ “You’re a clever girl,” said the man with a sickening grin visible from under the hood he wore. “Unintentionally yes. He didn’t even know the book is mine. I gave it to him long ago under the guise of a miracle.” So, his power wasn’t even his. The man leaned forward, taking a closer look at the princess. She felt something get caught in her throat. “It’s been some time, but I knew this day would come.” He traced a finger down the length of her jawline. Franziska took a step back, almost jumping at his touch. “I’ve been waiting for it. And I’m so happy, we’re back where we belong.” _

_ “And where is that?” _

_ “Together.” Franziska felt a chill run up her spine as he said that. “Oh yes, princess. I know every single thing about you. I held you in my arms when you were born.” Still didn’t do anything to put her at ease. “There is much history between your family and I. History in both the past and in the future.” _

_ “Future…” Franziska repeated. The man nodded. Did that mean they would interact in the future… did that mean… “Does that mean you can help me?” Unfortunately for her, the man didn’t provide a solid answer, giving the princess a simple shrug as a response. _

_ “Possibly.” He began to circle her, never taking his eyes off of the princess for one second. “What is it you seek? The death of your enemies.. the death of your friends…” He stopped in front of her. “The death of your tormentor?” The mention of death made Franziska flinch. She took another step back, a hand curling around the ring under her clothing. _

_ “No!” It came out louder than she had meant to, but the tone underneath it was enough to voice her opinion. “I don’t want to hurt anyone.” _

_ “Much like they had hurt the one you love?” She faltered, biting her tongue and not answering the question. That wound was still far too fresh in her heart. The pain started to grow again, creating a heavy stone in her chest. “It’s hard to believe you’re from the same family as the king.” His hand went to her face again, gently stroking her cheek with the back of it. Franziska felt a pang of fear run up her spine. “So kind… So gentle… so powerful…” Franziska stepped farther back, batting his hand away with a glare. “You could do so much if you just let the magic in you flow. Your father has it, and if I recall, so did your mother before she left. Especially your mother, that witch.” _

_ “My mother wasn’t a witch. And she fell ill and died,” Franziska practically hissed. “My father told me as much.” She caught sight of the man smirk. _

_ “Are you going to believe the man who has hurt you over and over? Or the first person to provide some answers?” Franziska opened her mouth to fire out a reply, but no words came to mind. He had a fair point, and one that Franziska was not willing to argue. _

_ “Even if I wanted to,” she sighed, “I don’t know how.” _

_ “Then allow me to show you the way.” With a snap of the man’s fingers, a large plume or thick, red smoke appeared in the room. As the smoke dispersed, Franziska stared at what was left behind. it was a rather large object, hidden underneath a plain, white sheet. Her eyes were wide. _

_ “H-How did—?” Franziska stuttered, staring at what had just appeared before her. _

_ “Magic,” the man replied, as if the answer was obvious. “Believe it or not, it can set you free for mortal restraints.” Franziska shook her head, her grip tightening on the book. _

_ “I don’t want that. I don’t want to use magic.” Her hand cupped her own cheek, a phantom sting pulsating on her face. “That’s what they do… and I don’t want to end up like that.” Magic had done nothing good for her in the course of her seventeen years. It was the cause of pain and suffering. _

_ “No, of course not.” She could sense the sarcasm in his voice. “But you see, princess, that’s the beauty of my gift. You don’t have to do anything. It will do all the hard work for you.” Franziska glanced over at the covered object. _

_ “What even is it?” she asked, an eyebrow raised. _

_ “It’s merely a portal, a passage in-between lands.” Franziska spun back around to face the stranger. Ha she just heard him right? She set her gaze back upon the thing standing in her room. “This a portal to a specific, annoying little world. Useless to me, but perfect for your purposes. I should warn you, though. It an only take one person through. Whomever you push in there, you’re unlikely to ever see them again. All it takes is a little push.” Franziska felt the man’s fingers curl around her shoulder. _

_ “The real question is,” sai the man, “can you do it?” There was the telltale whoosh of magic, and Franziska felt his hand leave her shoulder. She was alone once again, left dizzy with confusion. _

_ She had the answer to all her problems… or at least one of her problems. That left her with a strong sense of conflict churning in her stomach. It was just as the man said. Could she go through with it? _

* * *

 

Why was this so difficult? He spoke for a living in both this world and the one he was born into. So why was Miles having such trouble finding the right words to say that would keep the town from falling apart? He sighed, pacing back and forth across the floor of Phoenix’s bedroom.

“I know we’re trapped together again, and things look grim. But…” He bit back a groan. “They’re not.” How could he say that when things truly were at their worst? No one was likely to believe him.

“No, keep going!” said Trucy, who was sitting on the end of her father’s bed. “You were really onto something just now!”

“No, I wasn’t,” said Miles with a heavy sigh. “Phoenix is better at inspiring people than I am. He could always ignite the smallest spark of hope, even in the bleakest of situations.” And it was all because of that. Miles picked up the hat laying on the dresser. This would have been so much easier if he still had Phoenix by his side. Together, they were an unstoppable force, a team in more than one definition of the matter. He no longer knew how to handle things alone, he couldn’t remember a time when he had to. And it was all because of this hat that he was stuck in this situation now.

“Can I see that?” Miles picked his head up. Trucy was staring at the hat he held. He sighed, holding it out to her.

“I don’t see why not…” Trucy took the hat, studying each stitch and fold for a few seconds before her eyes lit up with a sparkle.

“I think I know what this is.” Miles raised an eyebrow as Trucy tossed the hat back to him. She rushed out of the room, only to return a short while later with a leather-bound book in her hands. Ah, yes. Her infamous storybook — the same one that kept record of his past life. She dropped it on the bed and began flipping through the pages. She stopped on the illustration of two people, one including a face Miles would rather not see again. 

“It’s the Mad Hatter’s hat,” she explained. “It’s a portal between worlds.”

“I know th—” Miles stopped. “Wait, the Mad Hatter?” Trucy nodded.

“You’ve heard of him?

“No, I mean, yes.” The whole curse made explanations like these far more complicated than they needed to be. “Miles Edgeworth doesn’t know about him, but Reiji Mitsurugi has memories of reading  _ Alice in Wonderland  _ while in school.” Miles looked down at the hat, running his thumb along the edge. “I never thought that a fairytale character would be real, though…”

“That’s really weird for you to say, considering you’re basically Snow White.” Miles gave her a sharp look from over the rim of his glasses. The girl simply raised her an arm in surrender, the other closing the book and tucking it under the limb. “Hey, I’m not the one who bit the apple. I ate the turnover.” Miles gave her a sigh. He was not in the mood to argue over this.

“Whatever the case, we need to get this—” He raised the hat to view— “to work again. Do you know who he is here?”

“I don’t know. Maybe whoever he is will be at the Crisis Center,” Trucy said with a shrug. “You could check in after the thing.” Miles glanced over at her.

“What thing?”

“The meeting where you tell us all your plan? The speech you were just doing?” Miles sighed. How easy it was to forget something important when you were distracted by something else.

“Right…” The meeting was the last thing on his mind right now. He had to get them back… he had to get him back, and to do that, he had to get it to work. There was only one person he trusted with magic at the moment. Given who it was, Miles found the situation rather ironic. “I’ll be back for that.” He left the room.

“Mr. Mitsurugi!” Trucy was following after him her words were falling deaf on his ears. “Please, you got to let me help! The curse was broken because of me.” Miles hurried down the stairs, hat tucked under his arm. “And they’re my family, too! Please—” She was cut off a Miles shout the front door behind him. He had somewhere he needed to go, and he was not willing to let Trucy even attempt to follow.

* * *

 

The day had been quiet, with the exception of that little outburst from earlier. Simon needed to be left alone for this next part of his plan to work. This is what he had been waiting for. Now with the curse broken, he was free to leave. He was able to fix his mistake. So long as he has left alone, he would be able to concentrate. And With the shop closed for the day, he was able to do just that. Simon stared at the map laid out in front of him. There had to be someway to find—

He heard the bell hanging above the door ring. He sighed, rolling up the map and glaring at the man who just barged into his shop without so much as taking the sign in front into consideration.

“It appears that buying that closed sign was just a waste of money,” he muttered out loud, turning to face who had the gall to enter his shop for the second time that day. Miles Edgeworth stood in front of him, a rumpled mass of something in his hand.

“Looks like it,” was all he had to say for his rather rude entrance.

“Sorry to hear about your husband and the sheriff.” Edgeworth narrowed his gaze by the slightest. He didn’t have to tell Simon personally about the incident, but the town was always a good source of gossip… especially when they didn’t notice the Dark One slinking around in the shadows. What they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them. That, and Athena was quite adept at picking up the softest whisper. She had been the one to tell him the story.

“If you’re looking for a way to retrieve them,” Simon continued, “I’m afraid portal jumping is outside of my abilities.” If it was part of his power, then a great deal of problems would have been solved a long time ago.

“Of course it is.” Edgeworth groaned, pinching the bridge under his nose. It seemed like neither of them were having their days go as planned. Simon glanced out the window. While the day had been quiet for him, the same couldn't be considered for the town. That morning had provided quite a bit background noise, if Simon had to say so.

“Might I ask what was the comminotion outside this morning?” he asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Hopefully the answer would be something to get Edgeworth to leave.

“Oh, uh… just a small disturbance at the border,” explained Edgeworth. “There’s a problem crossing the line.” Simon’s hand tightened around the rolled map he held.

“Do tell…” There was a silent prayer repeating his head that it wouldn’t put a hole in his plans.

“I’m not here to talk, Blackquill, I’m here to buy something.” Simon felt a curse on his lips. This situation had to play out in his favor somehow. He would make sure it did. He needed that information. “I need a way to find someone here in town. And without anyone knowing.” 

“What, like a map?”

“Not quite. Something with a bit more of a… kick to it. Something akin to the ring you gave Phoenix to find me way back then. When I was under the Sleeping Curse.”

“Oh, yes, magic.” There was very little he could do to replicate something like that ring. It was under very specific circumstances… Simon dug through his things for a brief moment.  So many things had gotten shuffd about in the shop the past few days… if only… there it was. Simon pulled out what he had been looking for. He held the golden ring between his fingers, his thumb pressed down upon the pink jewel set into it. “You mean this?” Edgeworth’s eyes went wide at the ring. imon caught sight of his hand twitch undoubtedly a reflex to reach out and take back what was his.

“Where did you…?”

“It was here in my shop all along. And you never even realized.” Simon smirked,letting the ring fall into the palm of his hand. His hand closed around it, and there it stayed. “Just tell me who your following, and I’ll be able to assist you.”

“I’m not sure.” Simon’s cold stare wasn’t enough to get the prince to waiver. He sighed. Apparently holding onto a piece of his past wouldn’t help him in this case.

“Then do you have something of theirs?”

“Yes.”

“Might I be able to see it?”

“No.” Simon's eyes briefly fell upon the mess under Edgeworth's arm. Someone was stubborn today. Usually the prince was more… compliant than this, if Simon’s memory served him correctly. He ignored Edgeworth’s brashness, turning towards the shelves behind him. After a quick minute of searching, he found exactly what he had been looking for. He withdrew a small bottle, switching it out for the ap in his other hand.

“Just pour this on the object you have, then follow it. It’s so simple that even Reiji Mitsurugi could do it.” The prince sent a glare that Dark One’s way. He reached out to take it, only for Simon to pull it away and out of his reach. Edgeworth emitted a groan.

“What do you want, Blackquill?”

“All I want is peace.” Simon narrowed his gaze. “I want the town to leave me alone. You especially.”

“Why do you care about what Reiji Mitsurugi does?” Edgeworth said with a huff.

“Oh no, you’re not thinking clearly,” Simon smirked, placing the vial down on the countertop. “It’s not Mitsurugi I’m worried about. It’s  _ you _ . Miles Edgeworth. All I want is a guarantee that I will be let alone.” There was a puse. Edgeworth stared at the vial before releasing a sigh.

“Fine. I’ll do that if you give me the same. We stay out of each other’s way.” That was good enough for Simon. He handed the potion over to Edgeworth, who took it without a moment's hesitation. Instead of leaving as Simon hoped that he would, Edgeworth still stood in front of him. He was staring at Simon’s clenched fist. The Dark One knew why.

“If you want the ring,” Simon said flatly, unfurling his fingers to hold the ring in-between them again, “you’ll have to give me something.” Edgeworth looked like someone just knocked the wind straight out of his lungs.

“But you just said—”

“It’s a different price to pay.” Edgeworth’s eyebrow twitched. “Don’t fret, it’s nothing worth too much. All I want is information.”

“...” Edgeworth sighed. The ring was something far too important to him, that importance being magnified since his husband’s disappearance. “Fine.” Simon smirked, holding out the ring to the former prince. He took it without a moment of hesitation.

“Thank you for your business,” said Simon, quite pleased with this outcome as Edgeworth slid the ring on his finger. “Now tell me… What exactly happened when you try and cross the border?”

“You lose your memory.” Any pleasure Simon had melted away in an instant. “You lose all knowledge of our true identities, our past lives, our home… all of it.” Edgeworth turned towards the door, failing to catch sight of Simon’s jaw tensing under self-applied pressure. “It looks like we’re all stuck here.”

Simon waited until Edgeworth left, the door softly shutting with a ring behind him. There was a solid beat. Simon spun around, slamming his arm into the shelf behind him with a scream. Anger is building fast and quick in his blood. His carefully crafted plans had just come to a jarring halt. This was far from good.

* * *

 

Nearly the entire town had shown up for the meeting. The town hall was abuzz with chatter and controlled chaos. That’s not what Trucy cared about right now. The only thing she was concerned with was getting in contact with the most important person who had yet to show up. All she got was a repeated voicemail message from Mr. Mitsurugi’s phone. She sighed, hanging up and trying again. 

“Come on, Mr. Miles. Pick up…” Once again, she got nothing but that same message for the hundredth time. She groaned. “Come on…”

“Please, everyone!” Trucy heard Mikumo say to the crowd, trying to keep everyone calm. “Just be patient. I’m sure he’s going to be here any second.” Mikumo groaned. “Uncle Badd, do you really need that?” Trucy glanced up to see Mr. Badou holding a familiar crossbow.

“We’ve got a lawless town, Kay. Damn right I need it.” Mikumo loudly groaned. Trucy laced up long enough to see the waitress coming towards her.

“Any luck, kiddo?” she asked, resting a hand on Trucy’s shoulder. The girl shook her head. “Try calling him again.”

“He’s not answering!” said Trucy, staring at the screen of the phone. Maybe if she tried Mikumo’s… Kay’s. Maybe if she tried Kay’s number, then he would answer. “Mikumo, can I borrow your—?” There was a loud bang that cut Trucy off. The door had flown open. In strolled he mayor herself, an old book open in the palm of her hand. The other held her whip. Trucy felt her blood run cold as she ducked behind Mikumo, the events of the night before playing again in her head. The tension mounted thick in the air as Miss Mei walked to the front of the crowd. How did she even know they would be there?

“My, my, what a nice, little turnout,” said Miss Mei at the heavy silence that her presence brought with her. “There’s no need to make such a fuss. It’s just me.” Only one person made a move.

“Your Highness,” said Trucy’s mother, stepping out from the crowd to be the one to face the mayor. “Think about what you’re doing.” Miss Mei sneered.

“Pest,” was all she said before striking Trucy’s mother with the whip. Trucy felt her heartbeat in her throat. 

“Mom!” Both she and Mikumo rushed forward. Several members of the crowd followed, stepping between the mayor and Thalassa Gramarye. Unlike them, Trucy immediately went to her mother.

“I’m fine,” her mother said quickly upon seeing the worry on Trucy’s face. he snakedan arm around her daughter, pulling her in tight. Trucy recognized the hold she had on her. It was the same one Daddy used to give her when she scared him, or there was something dangerous going on.

There were several more cracks from the whip that made Trucy flinch. She looked over at the woman she once trusted. Someone, Trucy guessed Mikumo's uncle, too the chance to fire upon the mayor as soon as she looped her whip back onto her belt. An arrow whizzed through the air and straight towards her. It never even got the chance to nick her. Miss Mei simply raised her had. The arrow stopped mid-air, barely an inch from her palm.

“How sweet.” She glanced down at the boo she held. With a snap of her fingers, the arrow lit aflame. She gathered the flaming shards in her hands to form a sphere… a sphere that she flung across the room. It struck the wall, setting part of it on fire. It was put out as quickly as possible. Trucy swallowed down something in her throat. This was far from good.

“What do you want?” Miku— Kay said with a low growl emitting from her throat. The mayor surveyed the crowd until her eyes locked with Trucy’s. The girl swallowed down something in her throat. it didn’t take her long to put the pieces together

“I just want my niece,” said Miss Mei. “That’s all.”

“Trucy!” Despite her shout warning her not to, Trucy broke away from her mother’s hold. She stepped forward, the shaking in her hands getting to the point where it was visible. She clenched her hands together to stop it. If something wasn’t done, people were going to get hurt. That was something Trucy didn’t want to happen. No one else had to get hurt.

“I-If I go with you,” she said, trying not to break the eye contact she and the mayor held. “Will you leave everyone alone?” With a smile on her face, Miss Mei nodded. Trucy wanted desperately for someone to stop her. She wanted her father to jerk her back and hold her tight, to hear Apollo shouting at the mayor to leave, for Mr. Mitsurugi to come through those doors right now and do  _ something _ .

But all of that was just her hopeless wishes.

“Then… Then I’ll go.”

“That’s my clever girl.” Miss Mei snaked her arm around Trucy’s shoulder. The girl didn’t dare to look back. The emotions trapped in her throat would break out if she did.  She blinked back any forming tears. Trucy heard her mother’s cry s the door slammed shut with a resounding thud. She had silently cried out for help in that moment, knowing that no one was going to come to her rescue like they did countless times before.

* * *

 

Miles stared at the hat in his hand. This was his only clue to find the hat maker. He took out the bottle that Blackquill had given him, opening it as quickly as possible. He didn’t know where that portal had taken Phoenix and Apollo, but he did know one thing. He had to get them back before something horrible happened to them. Something far worse than what had already happened, anyway. 

He was about ready to pour the potion upon the hat when something stopped him. There as a mechanical crash, followed by the sound of a woman’s scream. It was enough to draw Miles’s attention away from his current task at hand. Tucking the potion in his pocket, and hat ito one of his belt loops Miles found himself rushing in the direction he had heard that scream.

What he came upon was something he hadn’t expected. A woman was lying on the sidewalk, a motorcycle ramme up against a nearly lamppost. Her body was covered with a thick leather suit and boots, and a helmet was covering her features. Miles suspects that her injuries might have been minor enough that she didn’t need assistance, but that little voice inside his head took control and made him move.The woman lifted her head when she heard him come running towards her.

“Are you alright?” Miles asked, crouching down next to her. To some relief, she was able to sit up. The woman nodded, moving to remove the helmet she wore. 

“Y-Yeah…” She took off her helmet, pushing back the light brown hair that had come tumbling down to her shoulders. “Something might be broken, but… I should have been watching my speed…”

Miles stared at her. That face. That familiar face. He knew who this was. The woman’s face faltered as the former prince helped her to her feet. She winced as she tried to stand, her foot flying off of the ground.

“Good,” said Miles, slinging her arm over his shoulder to help her stand. “That means you and I can talk.”

It had been less than a week since their last encounter, but Miles Edgeworth would not forget the face of Desirée DeLite that easily. The woman had abducted him from the side of the road, doing the same to Apollo when he came to rescue him. The last time Miles had seen her, she had fallen out of the window. How she was still here, well, that was a story for another time. There was one thing Miles remembered, and that she was pictured with the Mad Hatter in Trucy’s book. 

The two found an unoccupied table near a small, closed cafe. Desirée sat down almost immediately, her leg propped up on the only other chair. There was no one around, which made this somewhat easier.

“If this is about me kidnapping you…” said Desirée, leaning up against the table Miles had dragged her to.

“Oh, we’ll have plenty of time to talk about that later, Hatter.” To be honest, with a that had happened, Miles hadn’t thought the whole incident until he saw her face again. “Right now, I have more important matters I want to discuss with you.” He tossed the hat on the table. Desirée stared at it. “Can you get me through?”

“No.”

“Can you get them back?” That only made Desirée shake her head. “Well, can you get it to work?” At this, she smirked, a small snicker escaping through her lips.

“Oh, if only you knew…” Desirée lowered her gaze, not daring to look Miles in the eye.

“Okay,” said Miles. He had to think. There had to be something he was missing. There was something out of place… something that Miles could possible use to his advantage. His gaze fell to Desirée's hand. “I couldn't help but notice that you’re wearing a wedding ring. And yet, the first thing any separated couple would do in this case would be reunite with one other. Not to mention, you keep fiddling with it. I believe you have a someone that you love, someone who’s waiting for you.” Desirée's stare and silence was enough for him. “You know that I have someone that I love too. My husband, who is out there somewhere with Apollo Justice in the Enchanted Forest or some void, I don’t even—”

“They’re in the Enchanted Forest, that’s for sure,” said Desirée, cutting Miles off. “I just can’t get there.” He blinked.

“Wait, it still exists?”

“Of course it exists.” Miles couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Franziska told him that… He sighed. Franziska had told him. She had lied to him. “I don’t know if that matters, since we can’t go there.” Miles dragged a hand down his face.

“So you won’t help me?”

“I’m a portal jumper,” said Desirée, “and you destroyed my portal, so you’re out of luck.” And with that, Miles lost it. He brought his hands down on the table, letting his fingers dig into the hardwood.

“I am just about the closest thing this town has left to anysort of law enforcement,” he said, the tension in his jaw growing, "so keep in mind that I do have the ability to throw you into a cell until you figure out a way.”

“Then we’ll both be stuck. There will be two lives in our heads, doubling our pain.” Miles felt his eyes go wide and his grip on the table weaken. Unfortunately her words got him to lower his guard enough. She took advantage of this, using her good leg to kick the table over. It served as enough of a distraction. Desirée had bolted from the table.

She was still limping from her accident. As soon as Miles had the table steady, he could easily catch up to her. He grit his teeth and went to begin the chase.

“Mr. Edgeworth!” Someone grabbed him by the arm, yanking him backwards before he even had the chance to start running. Miles turned, meeting the concerned face of Kay Faraday.

“Kay, let go of me.” With every second wasted here was another second that Desirée got farther and farther away. She knew how to work the hat. She could get them back. He jerked his arm, trying to break free from Kay. Her grip only grew stronger. “Kay! Let go of me at on—!”

“Von Karma has Trucy!” Miles froze. While Kay’s gri didn’t change, Miles had stopped fighting back.

“She has Trucy?”

“She showed up at your town meeting — the one you missed,” said Kay, finally having caught her breath. “Her magic… it’s gotten stronger somehow. Trucy went with her to protect the town. But now everyone is panicking. They want to leave town — they’re going to lose everything. This town is about to come apart.” Kay spun him to face her, grabbing his shoulders in the process. “You’ve got to do something!” She punctuated each word by shaking him. Miles managed to finally pull away from her.

He was quiet. He had forgotten. She was alone, just as he was. No, that wasn’t right. He had left Trucy alone. It took something dramatic to get that thought through his head. Not only that He had been raised better than this. He was raised a prince, after all. He should have known better. The townspeople had turned to him to be a stable pillar in their time of need, and he shut them all out. He let them… He let  _ her _ deal with this all on their own. Now due to his neglect, Storybrooke was starting to come apart at the seams.

_ What have I done?  _ Miles made up his mind.

“Come on, Kay. We have to hurry.” With a nod from the woman next to him, Miles and Kay ran towards where Miles had left his car. They had to get to the townline before it was too late.

* * *

 

Trucy was tense under Miss Mei’s touch the entire time she lead her back to that familiar home. No, it wasn’t home. It wasn’t Trucy’s home. It was simply Miss Mei’s house. And now it had become a prison for the girl. Miss Mei opened the front door, leading Trucy inside. It was colder than she remembered.

“I don’t want you to think that things are going to be like how they were before your fool of a father gave you that book—” Trucy tore away from her the second the door shut. Her head was already swimming around with ideas. The first that came to mind was to get out of there. She would have to do so without Miss Mei knowing, of course.

Von Karma. Her name was Von Karma. Trucy had to get that through her head. She was no longer the strong, independent woman she looked up to. That kind woman who helped her find where she belonged, who helped he find a home, a family… a family that she ended up sending away.

Trucy darted into the first bedroom she could find. If she could get out of here, she would. She had gone with Miss Mei to protect the town, but no one said anything about staying. The moment she heard quiet coming from downstairs, Trucy put her improvised plan into motion. She tore the sheets from the bed, and worked quickly. She tied the ends together to make a semi-sturdy rope. If it got her out, it would work. It always did on TV. Who said that it wouldn’t work here?

She threw her rope out the window. Taking care in tying it to the bedpost tightly, Trucy shut her eyes. She carefully started to make her way down. The moment she hit the ground, she would run. She had to find someone who would keep her safe. Her mother or Mikumo maybe. Wherever Mr. Mitsurugi was there was no way he would come to Trucy’s rescue. He hadn’t when she needed him most.

A yelp escaped her mouth as something wrapped around her waist, yanking her away from the sheet rope. Trucy's eyes shot open. Thick vines had wrapped around her waist and arms,keeping her securely in place as they held her above the ground. Trucy kicked at the air in a futile attempt to break free.

“Trucy, don’t fight it. You're going to get a splinter.” Trucy’s attention fell on the speaker. Standing not to far away was Miss… von Karma. She had that book open in her hands. The mayor blew across the pages. Thick, black dust lifted from the pages and stuck onto the vines. The moment they did, the vines retreated. Trucy dropped onto the ground with a soft thud. Miss von Karma held out her hand to the girl. Trucy ignored it, standing up on her own.

“So how long am I in prison?” she asked, brushing the drt from her clothes. “Until I grow up?” Miss von Karma closed the book, getting down on her knees so that she was at Trucy’s level.

“Trucy,” Miss von Karma rushed some irt off of the girl’s cheek. “You’re not a prisoner. I rescued you because I love you, and I care about you.” Trucy batted her hand away. She didn’t want the mayor to touch her.

“Rescued me?” Trucy repeated. “I was happy. I was happy at home with Daddy and with Apollo! Now, I’m a prisoner. It’s not fair!”

“The Enchanted Forest isn’t the fairytale land you think it is, Trucy. That place was very unfair. Of all the places I’ve seen, this is the fairest of them all.” Fair? After what she did, any sense of fairness had disappeared in a puff of smoke.

“You ruined everyone’s lives by sending them away from their homes. Just like you did with Daddy and Apollo!” Trucy’s voice was starting to crack and break. Miss von Karma hesitated in answering. Everything Trucy was saying was true, she had to know that. And the truth hurt more than anything. Especially when it left the one person she claimed to love heartbroken.

“That was an accident,” said Miss von Karma. “I didn’t mean for them to fall through the portal!”

“The way you treated me during the curse wasn’t an accident.” It wasn’t like magic could just make all of that disappear. It would never change what happened. “You made it so no one would believe me. You made me feel like I was crazy. You were the reason I had to eat that turnover in the first place!” Ters were beginning to blur her vision.

“But that’s all going to change now, Trucy. You can know all of the secrets, you can live in a house with magic.” She placed her hand on the girl’s shoulder. It was a tender touch, meant to be gentle. And it was one that Trucy didn’t want from her. “I can teach you. We can learn together. You can have all the friends you want come over anytime, and you can show them everything in your book.”

“No one’s going to want to come here. They’re all scared of you.”

“You can make them no be scared. You can make them love you.”

“I don’t want that,” Trucy said, her voice cracking as tears ran heavily down her cheeks. “I just want my family back.” She pushed away from Mei. Not caring about her situation anymore, Trucy ran inside the house, leaving the mayor of Storybrooke behind. She failed to notice the similar look of heartbreak on Franziska’s face.

* * *

 

_ The summer’s air did nothing to calm the princess. The weight of her upcoming decision did not leave her, even after a restless night’s sleep. She wanted to scream. The price of her freedom was going against the personal vow she had made to never use magic. Franziska wasn’t sure if it was worth it. _

_ She picked her head up as she heard the door to her room open. She turned, her frown growing deeper. Her father's advisor had wandered in there without so much as a knock or any sort of warning. She walked off of the balcony, shutting the doors behind her as she stared at the man with annoyance. _

_ “Get out,” she hissed, crossing her arms over her chest. She wasn’t afraid to call the guards to escort him out if she had to. That was what little power she had here did. Not to mention the guard wouldn’t tell her father about it. _

_ “I simply wish to relay a message,” said the advisor. “It concerns you, so I thought you ought to know.” Franziska bit back a groan, letting come out as a sigh instead. _

_ “Ought to know what?” _

_ “That I plan to ask your father tonight for your hand.” Franziska froze. Her heart stopped. No… no, no, no. He couldn’t… If he did… Franziska already knew the outcome. He stepped closer and brushed her hair behind her ear. “Knowing him, he will approve. Soon, you and I will be together.” Franziska smacked his hand away from her. _

_ “Leave,” she said, her words dripping with bitterness. He sighed. _

_ “As you wish.” For once, he seemed to comply with one of her demands. The advisor was well on his way out, that was until he spotted what was standing in the middle of Franziska’s room. It was what had been left behind after that strange magic man’s visit the night before. He stopped in front of it, as if fixated by whatever was underneath. “What’s this?” _

_ “I don’t know,” Franziska said with a shrug. “A gift?” It wasn’t far from the truth. It’s what the magi man had called it. With a flick of his wrist, the advisor tore the sheet off of the object. Franziska raised an eyebrow at what was underneath. This was to be the object of her salvation? Was he serious? _

_ “A mirror,” said the advisor, staring at his own reflection in the smooth glass. “Not nearly as personal. Sometimes, I wonder, if there’s anyone out there who really loves you.” _

_ “I’m doing my best,” Franziska said. It wasn’t like they treated her the same way as her father. In fact, they almost say her the same way, being his own child. And if the advisor’s plan fell through, their view of her would only get worse. _

_ “Darling, come here for a moment.” When Franziska didn’t comply, the advisor took her hand, pulling her to his side. She stood a bit behind him, staring at the mirror’s reflection. This is what her future would look like at this rate. “As soon as I can get your father’s approval, it’s going to be better than you can imagine. The prince is not a strong man. The kingdom will be yours. Raise the tributes, form a personal guard, let everyone know where the new power lies, and you’ll hold the hearts of your people in your hands.” _

_ “...Is that what you would do?” Franziska asked, tracing a free finger over the ring around her neck. _

_ “That’s exactly what I would do,” said the man. He let go of Franziska’s hand. “It’s my job to advise the royalty… for now. In due time, you and I will rule side by side. The kingdom will be in my hands. Whether you like it or not, that includes you as well.” _

_ “You see… there’s a problem with that…” Hatred burned where the pain in her chest once had been. She stepped back far enough. “I don’t want to be with you!” She took her chance. She lunged at the man. She made her choice. She wanted him gone. But before she could even get her hands on him, Franziska felt a wave of dark lavender wrap around her body. The advisor held out a hand, magic keeping the princess firmly in place. _

_ “What are you doing?” he hissed, sending chills up Franziska’s spine with the dark glint in his eyes. “You think it’s that easy to get rid of me?” He smirked. “You’re stuck with me forever, darling. Because I’m soon to be your husband, and I know best.” _

_ Franziska felt something surge through her blood. Her heartbeat was growing louder and louder until it echoed in her ears. She looked at the mirror behind him. All it took was one push… and maybe, just maybe.. Franziska’s determination won out in the end. _

_ “Go to hell, Gavin!” All of her anger… all of her hatred… The overwhelming amount of emotions flowing in Franziska’s body forced itself out in a single burst. Silver counteracted the lavender, breaking the hold Gavin had. The wave she had made knocked he advisor off of his balance. he stumbled backwards. Franziska saw her chance. She dashed forward, placing her hands firmly on his chest before giving the advisor a sharp push. _

_ She watched as he fell into the mirror. The glass turned to liquid, sucking him in without a problem. As soon as Kristoph Gavin fell through, the glass solidified once again. It shook an shuddered before shattering, scattering glass on the floor. _

_ Franziska dropped to her knees as her eyes went wide. She knew what that was. She knew what she had just done. She knew it all too well. She doubled over, feeling a small amount of bile rising in her throat. She had broken her promise. Franziska had just used magic.  _

* * *

 

He might have been driving a little too fast. At least, according to Kay holding onto the dashboard the way she did told him he might have. Miles really didn’t care. The entirety of the town was about the leave. They were about to leave and forget everything. Miles had finally caught up with them, driving past the long line. He had managed to swerve around, blocking the first of the group from crossing the border. There was no way for them to leave now.

“Get out of the way!” shouted on the citizens as Miles got out, Kay following suit, “We have the right to go!”

“Will you all listen to me?! Please, just listen!” Quiet only fell when Kay gave a sharp whistle, something loud enough to make the wolf girl cringe. Miles sighed. This was something he hadn't been prepared for. Then again, none of them had been prepared for this. He just had to try. First things first, he had to get the crowd to see reason.

“If you cross that line, you are going to be lost,” he began, starting off with the main point. “Everyone who loves you will end up losing you. However, there’s something worse that can happen if you cross.You’ll lose yourself.” Miles sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Look, I understand wanting to leave here. I really do. I know that it’s easier to let go of bad memories but…” His mouth was starting to grow dry. “Even bad memories are a crucial part in making us who we are.” He caught sight of Kay’s hand drifting up towards her shoulder.

It was only yesterday that he tried to leave town himself, his heartbroken by the person he loved… all because of a series of unfortunate events constructed by the curse. They had hurt each other, and that was something that Miles would never forgive himself for. All he could do was repair the damage that had been done. Both in the past, and in the present.

“Reiji Mitsurugi was…” Miles shook his head, “ _ is _ … weak… confused. And he hurt the man that I love. But there is nothing in this land or any other that could get me to give up being Miles Edgeworth just to be him again. And I wouldn’t make the any sort of trade to get rid of Mitsurugi either. He reminds me both of who I lost and who I want to be. They are my weaknesses and strengths. I am both Reiji Mitsurugi and Miles Edgeworth. Each are two halves that make up one whole. And the same goes for everyone. You are both who you were then and who you are now. We are all two halves of one whole.” He had the attention of the crowd now.

“If you stay here, every choice is open to you. You can live in the woods if you want. Hell, live in a shoe. Eat frozen food and write software.” He caught the sight of a few people among the crowd starting to smile. This was working. This was actually working. “Let’s open the diner and the schools, and get back to work.

“I will protect you. Franziska von Karma won’t be able to hurt any of us.” They didn’t need to now the reason why. If they knew, that would certainly undo everything Miles just did. “Not as long as I’m here. Not as long as we come together. We did it before, and we shall do it again.” There was a silence following Miles’s speech. Finally, a soft murmur rose up from the people before they started to head back into their ears. Miles heaved a sigh, getting down off of the top of his own car. He did it.

“You did it,” said Kay, joining Miles’s side. “You actually managed to do it.” Miles looked out at the dispersing mob of cars.

“I did, didn't I?” That had to have been some sort of miracle.

“See?” Kay nudged his arm. “You can be inspiring when you want to.” Well, it had done more than calm down the populace. It had cleared Miles’s head. He was calmed down enough to think clearly. He was starting to feel like himself again—

Wait, what did Kay just say?

“Wait…” Kay started to walk around to the other side of the car. “Kay!”  She snickered as she ducked into the passenger side. He heaved a sigh before joining her. “You haven’t changed.” Kay flashed him a smile. That smile faded when the door shut.

“You realize there’s something else you need to do now,” said Kay. Miles sighed.

“Yes.”

“You still have to—”

“I know…” Miles started the car.

…  _ why is this the more difficult out of the two? _

* * *

 

_ The castle was in chaos. Or at least to Franziska it was. All the unease was churning in her stomach to the point where she failed to realize the consequences of her actions until she saw the guards rushing around the halls. It appeared that the sudden disappearance of the royal advisor was enough to raise the alarm. She made a mental note to avoid her father for a while. _

_ She released a sigh as the guards left her room. Since he had been last seen coming into her room, Franziska was the prime suspect in Gavin’s disappearance. he believed that they had bought her lies. She didn’t want anyone to know the truth. She claimed that he left shortly after visiting her, and that ht broken mirror had been the cause of her own clumsiness. _

_ Franziska bit back a groan. She sat down upon her bed, trying to think about what she was going to do now. There wasn’t much she could do. _

_ “Thinking about leaving?” Franziska shot up. Leaning up against the wall was the mystery man in the cloak from last night. She sighed. Even if she wanted to, how could she? _

_ “Despite Gavin being gone, my father’s spell is till in place,” she said, the words burning with a reminder of her unfortunate situation. “If I want to leave, I have to get out of this castle with him first.” Franziska reached up her pillow. She pulled out the book she took from Gavin. It had been hidden there out of fear. She doubted that Gavin even knew it was gone when he came to see her. Franziska held out the book to the man in her room. “Take it. I don’t want it. Consider it a gift.” _

_ “Can’t be a gift if it was mine to start with.” And still, the man crossed over and sntached the book from the princess. There was a heavy silence that fell as the man caressed the book’s cover. Why wasn't he leaving? “Answer me this, princess… how did it feel?” _

_ “How did what feel?” Franziska said with a sigh. _

_ “How did it feel to use magic?”The familiar feeling of sickness built up again. _

_ “I-It doesn’t matter,” she said quickly, not daring to look at the man. “I’ll… I’ll never use it again.” _

_ “And why not?” _

_ “Because… I loved it…” As much as she hated magic, in that single moment… when she broke free from Gavin’s power… it had sent a rush through her system that brought nothing but euphoria. It handmade Franziska sick to her stomach. _

_ “You’ve discovered who you are,” said the man with a wicked grin. “You could do so much now, if you let me show you how.” She glanced over at him. _

_ “Through magic?” _

_ “Through many things.” The princess shook her head. _

_ “No,” Franziska said firmly. “No, I… I refuse. Magic has done nothing but ruin my life.” _

_ “Someday, you’ll do something. Like it or not, you will one day use magic. And on that day, you will embrace the fate destiny has given you… your Highness.” A silence fell. He was lying. He had to be. There would be no way Franziska would ever use magic. Ever.  _

_ “Here.” The man handed the book back to her. “Keep this. You never know when you might need it.” Franziska opened her mouth, ready to argue against keeping such an object in her possession. Before she could even get a word out, the man disappeared in plume of smoke. _

* * *

 

There was one more thing Miles had to do before returning to Number Seven. He had to confront her. He wasn’t afraid anymore. He had a responsibility to uphold. Not just to the town, but to his husband and his daughter. A daughter who was waiting to see her family again, and who had given herself up when she didn’t have to. All because him. 

Miles walked up to Franziska's door, not wasting another second before knocking. He had messed up far beyond the normal parental amount. With the town slowly coming back together, it was time to bring the family he had suddenly been pulled into back together. It took less than a minute for the mayo to answer the door.

“Miles—” Franziska began before Miles raised a hand, cutting her off. Shehad to have guess why he was here, or at least assumed.

“I want to see her,” said Miles. “That’s it.” Franziska slowly nodded. She stepped aside, letting her brother into her home. She was acting strange. Her usual, confident facade was gone. Her eyes were rimmed with red. Something had happened in between the town meeting and now. What it was, would be something that Miles would find out at a later date.

“Trucy!”  Franziska called from the base of the stairs. “Can you come down here?!” Miles sheard the sound of a door opening and closing. A moment later, Trucy appeared at the top of the staircase, slowly making her way down. Red rimmed her eyes, just as they had Franziska's. Remains of tears were staining her face.

Kay had told Miles of what had happened at the town meeting. She never mentioned how scared Trucy had been.

“Trucy…” Franziska placed a hand on Trucy’s shoulder as she spoke. “You’re going to go home with Miles… Mr. Mitsurugi, alright?” Trucy glanced over, catching sight of Miles standing in the doorway. While she said nothing, Miles sighed. She was alright. For the most part, she looked to be unharmed.

“You mean it?” Franziska nodded.

“Yes… you were right. I shouldn’t have taken you away from your home, just as I should have done something to save your father and brother. I was…” Franziska sighed. “I don’t remember how to love very well. I felt like I wasn’t capable of it for a very long time… but… something you said made me remember that if you can’t make someone love you. I’m sorry that I lied to you, and that i made you feel like you were crazy. I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to, especially because of magic. I want to redeem myself… but not like this.” Trucy took a step forward. She wrapped her arms around Franziska's waist, burying her face in her shirt.

“Thank you…” Trucy managed to squeaked out from the fabric. Franziska gently pushed her away.

“Go and get your bag.” Trucy gave her a nod before rushing back up the stairs. There was a pause as the two remaining stood there in the hall.

“You truly want to redeem yourself?” Miles asked after he heard the door upstairs shut.

“For her sake?” Franziska went to grab something around her neck. All she took a hold of was an empty chain. She sighed. “Yes.”

“Then prove it.”

“How?” She stared down at the empty chain around her neck, gliding a thumb across the metal. It was nigh impossible to do so, at least physically. But Miles had something else he wanted to talk with his sister about.

“Just answer one question.” Franziska glanced over at him. “Does it exist?”

“Does what exist?”

“The Enchanted Forest — our land. Does it still exist?” Franziska didn’t look him in the eye as she nodded. So, DeLite was telling the truth.

“It does, but I don’t know how to get back there,” Franziska said, leaning up against the railing. She lanced over at her brother before softly groaning, pinching the bridge of her nose. Miles’s eyes were narrowed, his mouth pressed into a firm line. “And I can I see that I’ve just launchd you on a heroic quest.”

“More or less.” Franziska sighed once again.

“Just make sure that you take care of Trucy, too. She’s your husband's daughter, after all… and by extension, yours.”

“Not to mention, she’s your niece.” Franziska softly laughed.

“I feel like I don’t deserve to call her that.” Miles took a step closer, reaching out a hand to her. Franziska stopped him before he could. “Just please. Take care of her.” He nodded.

“Now that’s something that I can do.” It wasn’t long after that Trucy came down the stairs. Franziska as silent as she and Miles left. The trip home was fairly quiet, with Trucy not speaking a word. iles could only guess what was going on in her mind.

The moment the door to Number Seven closed behind him, Miles was nearly knocked off his balance as Trucy took the chance to barrel into him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

“You came to save me…” He placed a hand on her head, smoothing out her hair.

“I’m sorry that it took me so long to come to my senses.” When Trucy broke away there was a large smile on her face. Miles relaxed upon seeing that smile. She made her way to the kitchen, ditching her bag on a bare hook in the hall. Miles followed her. She seemed like the little girl Phoenix had told him so much about. Miles felt a small bit of tension return to his body.

_ Phoenix... _

“Trucy.” Trucy stopped for a second, climbing down from the cabinet with a mug in her hand. “I want you to know… it’s still out there. The Enchanted Forest still exists.”

“And that means…” Trucy ran a had over the smooth surface of her mug. “That means Daddy and Apollo are there.”

“Yeah,” Miles said with a short nod. Trucy looked up at him.

“But how do we even know that they survived?”

“Because I have faith that they did. And if I know your father, he’ll keep your brother from making a fool of himself in front of an entire royal court if need be. Or not, knowing him. It appears that he likes to mess with your brother’s head.” That got the girl to snicker. She went back to her task, rushing around the kitchen, gathering ingredients for something that Miles could only guess was a family thing that he still had yet to discover.

He had missed out on so much with the curse keeping him in that deep sleep. He almost lost what was waiting for him after it broke, nearly falling apart to the point where he ignored everything around him. It took a shock to snap him out of it. Somehow, even though he was crumbling, he managed to bring this town back together. And now, brought back to his senses, he would do everything it took to bring this family back together. And this time, he wouldn’t go at it alone. He went to help Trucy with her hot chocolate.

* * *

 

His legs were burning. There had been a dull throbbing in the back of his head from the moment he woke up. He was sure something was broken, or maybe even sprained. Their landing had not been a graceful one. And now, his hands were bounds — both of them had their hands bound, actually. They were nearly being dragged along behind those who had found them and made them their prisoner for whatever reason he could not understand.

Despite what Trucy had told him about the Enchanted Forest, Apollo found it to be a much harsher reality than he had expected. He and Ryuichi were taken captive, made to walk miles for a week straight by two people who rarely spoke a word to them. Apollo didn’t even understand much of what was going on, and neither did Ryuichi by the way he was looking at their surroundings. Apollo could finally see something as they came closer. It looked like some sort of village, if the book’s illustrations were accurate.

“Hey!” Ryuichi gave a sharp tug on the rope around his wrists, catching the attention of the knight dragging him. “Where are we?” he asked, saying exactly what Apollo was thinking. “what is this place?”

“It’s our home,” The knight replied. Apollo and Ryuichi exchanged a look. From his expression, Apollo could tell that this was bad. As soon as they arrived, Apollo realized that where they were wasn’t a village. It looked more like a camp. That’s when it hit him. 

“You guys are refugees…” Apollo said, voicing his thoughts out loud.

“We’re survivors.” The woman that had travelled with the knight, and had not spoken a word to Apollo and Ryuichi at all approached the two. She untied Apollo first, taking care not to let the rope burn him anymore than it already had. She moved to Ryuichi next. It was as soon as he was freed that Ryuichi did something Apollo never expected him to do. He grabbed the girl by the shoulders, taking the opportunity to knee her in the stomach. The girl dropped immediately.

“Juniper!”

“Apollo, run!” Ryuichi shouted. It took Apollo a split second to realize what he was doing. He as creating an opportunity. Despite his legs screaming, Apollo ran after Ryuichi. Their long trek had tired them out. Their captors had the advantage. The knight caught up with them easily. Raising a armor fist, he brought it down as swiftly as he could on the back of Ryuichi’s head. Apollo came to a screeching halt as soon as he heard Ryuchi go down. He scrambled back, getting on his knees.

“Ryuichi!” Apollo shook him. “Ryuichi!” He wasn’t waking up. Going by the steady rise and fall of his chest, Apollo could tell he was breathing. At least he was breathing. His eyes narrowed as he looked up at the knight. He was surrounded by others dressed similarly to him. “What did you do?!”

“Take the to the pit,” said the knight said harshly as he pulled the girl Ryuichi attached to her feet. Apollo didn’t have the chance to protest. He and Ryuichi were unceremoniously seized by the armoured refugees. Apollo shouted, kicking at te dirt and flailing about, trying to get them to let go. it was no use.

He was dragged along with Ryuichi to a dark hole hidden under a large, dead tree. They were tossed into the hole, Ryuichi hitting the dirt with an audible thud that sent panic up Apollo's spine. There was a clang as the makeshift door sealed them in. Apollo could barely see a thing, even with the streams of sunlight coming in through the cracks. But still, he scrambled over to Ryuichi. He slipped his fingers under the man’s head. He was met with nothing but hair, giving him some semblance of relief. He wasn’t bleeding.

“Come on… Ryuichi!” Apollo shook the man again. He had to get him to wake up. “Can you hear me? Ryuichi!” He was breathing, Apollo knew that. But it didn’t stop the anxiety his heart was pumping throughout him. He was trapped in a world he didn’t know the rules of. Ryuichi was the only person he could rely on to help him, and now he was out cold, maybe even hurt. To say that Apollo was scared was an understatement.

“Do you need help?” called out a voice, whose owner was simple silhouette in the shadows to Apollo.

“Who…” Apollo swallowed down something in his already dry throat. “Who are you?”

“A friend.” The person emerged from the shadows. Golden blonde hair fell in waves across his shoulder. His tanned skin was smeared with dirt on his face, hands, and anywhere Apollo could see. Sharp blue eyes were hidden behind a pair of glasses, which had at least one lens cracked. There was a scar on the back of his right hand. Despite the tattered clothes he wore, Apollo could feel a sense of dignity radiating from him. The man bowed towards Apollo as a manner of a greeting.

“My name’s Kristoph Gavin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the best chapter in my opinion, especially considering it's early on in the story. Right now, it's at the bottom of my personal favorite list. I promise that the next one is better. Things start to flow easier, for one. I swear to you that the next chapter is better!
> 
> Also, we got our main antagonist for the story! For the most part, anyway. The latter few chapters focus on setting up the next installment if enough people wish for me to continue. It's too early to say at this point. I'll see how everyone feels when I get to the halfway point.
> 
> But yes, Kristoph is Cora. And that makes who Hook is a whole lot more painful. But you won't find that out until chapter four. Two more weeks, guys. Two more weeks and you'll see what I mean. The answer to the question I asked earlier is yes. Yes, there is a way to make Kristoph worse than he already is.
> 
> Progress: Five chapters completed. Two posted.
> 
> Also, if anyone catches any spelling mistakes, please tell me. I might have missed something in my initial edit period.


	3. A Last Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo and Phoenix are joined by a princess, a knight and an old friend in their attempt to find a way back to Storybrooke. However, they find a new enemy rearing his head instead. In Storybrooke, Trucy tries to find her own way of bring her family home when Edgeworth refuses to let her help.
> 
> In the past, in a dastardly scheme to destroy everything Phoenix Wright hlds der, Queen Calisto Yew plans to kill two of the most important people in his life. The only way to save them lies in the magical waters of legend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter contains some angst, some familial fluff, death and near-death. And Phoenix being protective. And a lot of dad moments on all ends... if you read between the lines, that is.
> 
> Fair warning. This chapter is pretty long. Enjoy. We finally see what's going on with our boys.

_They had managed to find a spot nestled in the woods away from the enemy. It was a miracle that they made it this far. or even that they managed to get the camp set up in record time with the threat of being attacked looming over their heads. Oh well. it was nothing Miles and Phoenix couldn’t handle._

_“Calisto’s men are here on this ridge…” Phoenix leaned up against the table, tracing a finger along the part of the map he was talking about. “If we move quickly, we can cut them off by dawn.” Miles squinted, staring at the map before him._

_“It looks like they’re camped on the border of Kurain,” he said, taking in the name of the kingdom nearby where Phoenix gestured. “That should give us the advantage if Lady Fey can round up enough citizens willing to aid us.”_

_“Miles.” Phoenix put a hand on top of his fiancé’s. “That says Khura'in, not Kurain.”_

_“Does it?” Phoenix nodded. Miles sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “My apologies. My eyesight seems to be getting worse lately.” It had been minor at first, and something that was easy to hide, but now it seemed like he was losing the ability to clearly read words in front of his face._

_“We might need to get you a pair of glasses or something when all this is over.”_

_“Possibly… Don’t worry about it. I’ll be fine.” Still, Phoenix pressed a kiss to his temple._

_“I love you, I can’t help but worry.” And that’s exactly why Miles didn't tell him. They had to focus on their task at hand. He didn’t want Phoenix to worry about him when there were other things to worry about. Still, Miles sighed, not wanting to argue about this over the war table._

_There was the sound of scattering metal, shortly followed several shouts. A sharp growl and bark let Miles know exactly who the culprit was. He sighed._

Kay’s back. _As if on cue, the child of the moon herself came bursting through the tent, stumbling and catching herself on the table. Sweat beaded on her forehead, making her bangs stick to her face. It took her a minute to catch her breath before she stood and was finally able to speak._

_“We have to move,” she said in between pants. “Queen Yew set out early. She’s coming for us.”_

_“No.” Miles glanced over at his fiancé as his hand slid from his shoulder._

_“What?” he asked, staring at Phoenix._

_“We said that we were going to take back the kingdom,” said Phoenix, “and we really can’t do that if we keep running with our tails between our legs!” He glanced over at Kay. “Uh… no offense.” Kay shook her head._

_“That’s not important,” she said. “What is important is that Dad and I overheard them saying that the queen has a new general. They kept calling him the Leviathan. They said he attacks like a monster striking from the depths of the sea. You never see him coming, you never survive. They’re going to kill us.”_

_“We’ll see about that.” Phoenix snatched up the sword laying against the leg of the table. “I’m not going to let this army fall before we get a chance to fight back.”_

_“How close is his army?” Miles asked as Phoenix slid the sword into the scabbard at his waist. Kay opened her mouth to reply. For a split second, Miles caught sight of her green eyes flashing gold. Without warning, she tackled him to the ground. Miles pushed her off. He was about to reprimand her for lack of warning when he saw exactly why she had knocked him over. An arrow was stuck where Miles’s head had been moments before._

_“I’d say they’re pretty close,” said Phoenix. He quickly pulled the former prince and the wolf girl off of the ground. The sounds of shouting and the clashing of metal started to play outside of the tent. And they were growing louder with each passing second. Miles’s mind was already working, trying to think of a plan as he, Phoenix and Kay booked it out of the tent, jumping into the fray._

_“We need to split them up,” said Miles, his mind finally settling on a plan. “Divide them. it’ll weaken their forces to the point where we can take them on.” Kay nodded. She ran into the cluster of chaos, dodging blades to relay the message to the rebel army. Soon, the group began to scatter. Miles was prepared to go in one direction, stopping when he caught sight of Phoenix turning in the other. He grabbed Phoenix's wrist to stop him._

_“Aren’t you coming with me?” Phoenix shook his head._

_“Calisto is my sister, she wants my head. Not yours,” he told him. “You’ll have a better chance of escaping on your own. Don’t worry, alright?” Easy for him to say. Unlike Miles, Phoenix was a magnet for disaster. “Meet me at the cabin in two days time.” Miles blinked._

_“The cabin? Where she is?” Phoenix nodded. “Are you certain?”_

_“Oh please, you’ve met my mother,” he said with a grin. “I’m pretty sure that you’ve already got her approval.” Miles gave him a nod. He had know Phoenix’s mother since he was young. He had nothing to worry about. Miles caught sight of something in the corner of his vision. The glint of armor. In the dim light of the moon, Miles could make out the silhouette of someone watching them._

_“Phoenix,” he said, trying to hide the same sense of panic he was feeling. Phoenix looked back behind him. his expression turned grim before he spun back, pressing a quick kiss on Miles’s lips._

_“Stay safe.” Miles nodded._

_“I promise.” Phoenix slipped away from his grasp. without thinking twice about it, the pair spilt Miles darted of in one direction, with Phoenix going in the opposite. Miles didn’t dare to look back. He couldn’t afford to. If anyone was chasing him, hae had to lose them and fast. He chose his route,taking off into the deep thicket of trees._

_He wished that Phoenix’s assumption was right. The moment Miles thought he was safe, he felt something catch his ankle. While it had been a simply tree root the downed him, what kept him down was a boot on his chest. Miles looked up, meeting the face of the same knight that had been watching him and Phoenix from the shadows. He could feel his heart beating underneath the man’s boot._

_“Who are you?” Miles said, trying to push the knight off of him. The knight remained silent. “Are you the one they called the Leviathan?”_

_“Leviathan? Is that what they’re calling me now?” The knight discarded his helmet. Even then, Miles couldn’t see him clearly. The upper half of his face was obscured by a mask. Dark bangs fell over it. The man had a smirk on his face that quickly faded upon getting a good look at his captive in the moonlight. “You know, I’ve heard more creative titles in the past, and that is not one of them.”_

_“Have you no honor? Aren’t you supposed to be a knight?”_

_“I haven’t been for a very long time.” That was the last thing Miles knew before the Leviathan brought an armored fist down on the side of his skull. With that simple strike, his world went dark._

* * *

 

Apollo stared at Kristoph, watching him tend to his friend’s injury. Whatever he was doing, Apollo hoped that it woke Ryuichi up soon. The sooner he was awake, the sooner they could figure a way out of there. Apollo sighed, leaning back against the dirt wall. He could hear the sound of shouting from above. Looked like someone had messed up something bad, by what he could make out. Most of it was the word ‘idiot’. He turned his attention back towards Ryuichi. He was still breathing, but had to have been at least a half an hour. Why didn’t he wake up yet?

“Are you sure that he’s going to be okay?” he asked Kristoph, which only earned him a nod.

“Don’t worry,” Kristoph replied, retracting his hands and brushing them off on his tattered coat. “He’ll be fine. Believe it or not, I know someone who used to do this to himself quite often when he was younger. I know what I’m doing. He’ll wake up shortly.” Apollo simply hummed. Kristoph seemed to know what he was doing. Still, that didn’t shake the unease Apollo was feeling. Tracing a hand over his bracelet, he looked around the tiny cell, trying to piece together what was going on. This was nothing like the Enchanted Forest Trucy’s book told him about. And now his one guide was unconscious. Well… Apollo looked back over at Kristoph.

“What is this place?” he asked, trying to break the silence and distract himself from his current situation. “Where are we?”

“It’s a little island our captors like to think of as their safe haven.”

“A safe haven?” Kristoph nodded. “A safe haven from what?”

“Believe it or not, this world is dangerous… what is left of it, anyway.” Kristoph stood, choosing to sit next to Apollo instead of beside Ryuichi. Apollo glanced up at the makeshift door of the cell.

“Well, they can’t keep us down here. We didn’t do anything wrong.”

“And neither did I.” Apollo looked back over at Kristoph. There was a slight reaction from his bracelet as it squeezed his wrist. Apollo traced his thumb over the metal.

“Then why are you here?” If he was lying… Apollo would have to think of something to do. A simple lie would mean that he and Ryuichi could be in more danger than he initially thought.

“I’m here because of something my former employer did.” There was no reaction from his bracelet. Apollo let out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding, letting his wrist fall to his side. “You know the curse that ravaged this land? He was the one who cast it. Are you familiar with Manfred von Karma?”

“Von Karma?” Kristoph nodded. “No, but I do know his daughter.” Some small part of Apollo believed that he should tell Kristoph the truth about the curse’s casting. Yet, his mouth remained shut.

“Franziska... such a wild mare, that girl,” said Kristoph with a sense of nostalgia lacing his tone. “I can assure you, Apollo. You have nothing to fear from me.” Apollo slowly nodded. “You’re from over there, aren’t you?” Apollo raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah. Why?”

“Might I ask how you were able to get here?” Apollo was ready to reply. His mouth shut when he heard a groan from the other side of the cell. Apollo darted over the second he saw ryuichi move.

 _Finally…_ Apollo helped Ryuichi to sit up. Ryuichi simply groaned, holding his head in his hands.

“Apollo…” Ryuichi muttered, leaning back against the wall. “Are you alright?” Apollo nodded. He had a few bruises and scratches, but that was about it. Kristoph stood, almly making his way towards the two.

“Your Highness, you’re finally awake,” he said. Apollo felt Ryuichi tense up. He stared at Kristoph, his expression almost unreadable. “I’m relieved.” Ryuichi scrambled to stand, using the wall to support his weight. His eyes narrowed.

“Stay away from me.” Apollo had only heard Ryuichi speak only once: the day he had tried to leave Storybrooke, upsetting Trucy to the point where she broke down in uncontrollable tears. It was a rare sight to hear Ryuichi speak with such rage in his voice. He grabbed Apollo’s arm, pulling him closer towards him and away from Kristoph. Kristoph stopped in the center of the cell.

“Ryuichi, what are you—” Apollo said, trying to comprehend Ryuichi’s strange behavior.

“Apollo, as bad as you think Franziska—” Apollo gave him a look— “Mei is, this man is ten times worse.” Ryuichi had not taken his eyes off of Kristoph the entire time. Apollo did a double take between the two. Kristoph had helped them. How could he be as bad as Karuma?

“Oh, Phoenix… Phoenix Wright…” said Kristoph, slightly bowing in Ryuichi’s direction. “Believe me. Whatever your husband told you about me isn’t true. All I wish to do is help you.” Apollo felt a tightness on his wrist. What was he talking about? What had Ryuichi been told? Considering his behavior, something in Apollo’s gut told him that it couldn't be good. And yet… why did he help?

Apollo shook his head. There was something going on here, and he was desperate to find out the truth behind it. Who could he trust? He sighed, rubbing a hand over his bracelet.

“Let him talk,” he said.

“Apollo—” Ryuichi tightened his grip on Apollo’s arm.

“Okay, look,” said Apollo, narrowing his gaze towards Ryuichi. “Right now, we are at the bottom of a hole with no other options. You haven’t been here in decades, I don’t know the place at all, and Trucy is back is Storybrooke with Karuma, who might I remind you that you gave custody of Trucy in cases of emergency!”

“I know, but—”

“Excuse me,” said Kristoph, cutting into the conversation. “Who’s Trucy?”

“Um…” Right, Apollo had forgotten that he was standing there for a moment. “She’s my sister, and his daughter. But he’s not my dad.” Apollo sighed. “It’s complicated.”

“Don’t tell him that!” Ryuichi said, his hold on Apollo growing tighter still. Apollo had to push him away to get him to let go. Why was he being so protective? What the hell had Kristoph done?

There was a loud, metal clang as the cell’s door open. At the entrance appeared one of the guards that had dragged Apollo and Ryuichi done there in the first place. He focused his gaze on the pair. He gestured towards the door.

“Our leader wants to see you,” was all the man said. Ryuichi and Apollo exchanged looks with one another. The bad feeling Apollo carried in his stomach grew only worse. What did their leader want with them? Did they finally recognize Ryuichi as the prince he used to be? Whatever the case, the two followed the man out of the pit. The tension created down there went with them.

* * *

 

Things in Storybrooke were staring to return to some semblance of normal. Trucy guessed that’s what happened when you had a week to put things back together again. And unfortunately, that meant she had to return to school. School seemed to hinder all of her plans. She wanted to help Mr. Mitsurugi with the other thing they needed to get done — finding Apollo and her father. That’s why she was determined to take advantage of Mitsurugi walking her to school that morning to get him to spill about what had been done so far.

“So,” said Trucy as they turned onto Main Street. “What’s on the agenda for Operation Scorpion?” Mr. Mitsurugi stared at her.

“Operation what?” he asked. Right… Trucy forgot that he didn’t now of her little naming system. That honor belonged to Apollo alone.

“It’s the codename I came up with for our mission to get Apollo and Daddy back. Or maybe viper? That was my second choice.” It was easier to say… and fit with snake theme she had going for Operation Cobra, which had been the codename she chose for the quest to break the curse. Mitsurugi sighed, putting a hand on Trucy’s shoulder.

“Trucy,” he began, “You’re not going to come with me.”

“Yeah, I know. I have to go to school. But after—”

“No, I meant you’re not coming with me period.” Trucy slowed to the point where she stopped, bring Mitsurugi to a halt with her. He was cutting her out?

“But I… I thought we were going to find the Mad Hatter so he could…”

“I already did,” said Mitsu… Edgeworth, that had to be something that Trucy got through her head. She had to start using their real names. Everyone else had. “Or at least, I found his wife. She seemed knowledgeable enough about the subject from what I could tell.”

“Is she going to help us?” Mitsurugi shook his head as the pair started walking again.

“No, Trucy. She isn’t. Neither is the Hatter himself. I talked to him yesterday. He doesn’t know how to undo that damage the hat’s been through because of the lack of resources here.” Trucy stared at the concrete beneath her feet. The silence fell and stayed until they arrived at the school grounds.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Trucy asked as they approached the gates.

“Because I knew it would disappoint you.” He wasn’t far from wrong. “Trucy, I know that you want to find your father and brother, believe me, I do too. But the Hatter can’t help us. I need to find a way to restore the hat before he can.” It didn’t make sense to her. That couldn’t be why he wasn’t letting her get close to this. That didn’t seem all too dangerous. What else could it have been?

“So,” she picked her head up to look at him, “why can’t I help you look for that?”

“Because it’ll require magic, Trucy. And magic—”

“—always comes with a price,” Trucy finished for him, mimicking Yuugami’s voice the best she could. It had been his personal phrase in her book, after all. Mitsurugi nodded. “I’ve read the book you know. Multiple times. I know that. But—”

“Trucy.” They stopped front of the school gates. Mitsurugi turned to face her. “It’s because of that fact that I can’t let you get anywhere near this. It’s too dangerous. You already fell victim to the Sleeping Curse. Believe me, that is one of the least worst out there.”

“But I technically died.”

“Exactly.” Trucy sighed. Mitsurugi smoothed out the flyaways in her hair. “If you want to help me, you’ll go to school where you are safe. Okay?” Trucy nodded.

“Okay.”

“I’ll be back to pick you up at 3:30.”

“12:00. It’s a half day because of the damage that monster caused.” Mitsurugi nodded.

“Right. I'll pick you up then.” With a hum, Trucy walked into through the gates. She found a spot on the bench, waiting patiently. But it wasn’t for school to start. She glanced over her shoulder, watching Mr. Mitsurugi leave. The moment he was out of sight, Trucy snatched up her bag. She slung in over her shoulder. Moving quickly, she rushed out and off the school grounds.

They were her family, too. Magic or ot, Trucy was willing to pay the price to get them back. Operation Scorpion was already in motion, whether Mitsurugi wanted Trucy’s help or not.

* * *

 

Apollo glanced at Ryuichi as the guard lead them towards a large hut in the center of the camp. The way Ryuichi had reacted down in the pit, as well as the way he treated him… none of it made sense. He knew that Apollo could take care himself, just as he had done most of his life. Everything he had done in Storybrooke proved that. Apparently, Ryuichi thought otherwise.

“Why couldn't’ you have just listened to me?” Ryuichi asked as they followed the guard.

“Why couldn’t you have trusted me?” Apollo shot back with narrowed gaze. “All I was trying to do was find a way to get us back home. I could have handled him if things went south.”

“Apollo, don’t be so sure about that. I’ve heard things about Kristoph Gavin. And none of it was good.” Apollo huffed, ignoring that lack of a reaction from his bracelet. “I’ve lived here Apollo. For thirty-three years. I know this world and its dangers.” They came to a halt shortly outside the hut.

“Wait here,” said the guard. Apollo caught sight of a familiar looking knight standing by the doorway, who gave the guard a simple nod as he disappeared inside. The knight was the same one who brought Ryuichi and Apollo here in the first place. Apollo could hear the sounds of angry shouts coming from inside the hut.

He sighed, trying to return his focus back to Ryuichi. What he just said struck a chord with him, and brought up a thought that Apollo hadn’t considered before.

“Is that why you came through the portal?” he said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Because you thought I was helpless here?” Ryuichi immediately shook his head.

“No. Is that what you think?” Apolo nodded. Ryuichi sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Apollo, I came through here because I tried to save you. I didn't want to lose you. Not like I almost did before when you nearly left.” Apollo bit back a groan. That… wasn’t what he expected his roommate to say. He stared at her ground. “Apollo…”

“Forget what I said.” Apollo glanced back up at him just as the shouting inside the hut ceased. “Just… forget—”

“Phoenix?” Both of their heads turned. Standing in the doorway was a young woman, not that much older than Apollo, dressed as if she were some combination of a knight and a huntress. She had long, black hair with part of it tied up in a small knot on top of her head. An orange, comma-shaped jewel hung around her neck. A smile blossomed on her face. Ryuichi’s eyes went wide upon seeing her.

“Maya?!” The woman's dark eyes lit up.

“Nick!” The woman jumped off of the entryway, running towards Ryuichi. She nearly tackled him under the weight of her body and the armor she wore. But still, Ryuichi somehow managed to stay standing and hug her back.

“It’s really you,” shesaid, her voice somewhat muffled by Ryuichi's shirt. “I thought they were lying, but it really is you…” Ryuichi nodded.

“Yup, it’s really me…” After a slight squeal, the woman pulled away from him. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. She wiped them away before they had the chance to fall. A second later, red started to paint her face.

“I am so sorry! If I had know that you were the prisoners O’Conner had brought back—” She glanced at the knight standing at the hut’s entrance as she said this— “I never would have locked you away!” She took a step back, bowing in front of the two. “Please! Forgive me!”

“Of course I do, Maya.” He put a hand on her shoulder, causing the woman to rise. “It’s you. Your my best friend.” The grin returned to the woman's face. Apollo stared at the two of them, trying to figure out what the hell he had just bore witness to.

“Uh, sorry, but I’m very lost here,” said Apollo, getting the attention of them both. “Who is this?” Pink dusted Ryuichi's face.

“Right, I forgot you never met…” Ryuichi straightened up, clearing his throat. “Maya, this is our Savior — Apollo Justice.” The woman gave Apollo a small wave. “And Apollo, this is my old friend, Maya. Maya Fey.”

 _Maya… Fey?_ That name sounded familiar to him. But why on earth… the longer Apollo stared at the woman, the more the pieces started to fall into place. He had seen her before in a drawing. He had read her name in what he once thought to be fiction.

“Maya Fey? _The_ Maya Fey?” said Apollo, doing a double take between Ryuichi and the woman in front of him. “The same Maya Fey in Trucy’s storybook? _That_ Maya Fey?”

“Um…” Maya bit her lip, exchanging a look with Ryuichi. He nodded. “Yes?” Ryuichi put a hand on Apollo’s shoulder.

“Believe me, Apollo,” he said. “We can trust her.” There was a moment before Apollo nodded. He had read about what she had done in Trucy’s book. And if that book was right, it meant that Apollo was fairly close to her older sister, a woman named Mia Fey. He had know her as Chihiro Ayasato, working under her as her deputy. If the two were anything alike, it meant that Apollo could feel more at ease around Maya.

Maya pushed the two over to a large table set up in the middle of the camp upon hearing a loud growl coming from Apollo’s stomach in the next moment. The table was laid with various foods that Apollo quite didn’t recognize. Included a large lump of meat that smelled like burnt flesh, despite not looking burned at all.

“What the hell is that?” Apollo asked as he took a seat across Maya and Ryuichi. Maya pulled the lump closer.

“That is chimera. It’s an… acquired taste, but it was all we were able to bring back.” She took a good chunk of it, dropping it down on Apollo’s plate. “It’s one part snake, another part lion and a little bit of goat thrown in there.” Apollo stared at the mass of meat in front of him. It did not sound good for his tongue, but at this point, his stomach was screaming for food.

“Like a turducken?” If Apollo thought about it like that, maybe he would be able to keep it down. Maya blinked, staring at Apollo.

“A what?” Ryuichi sighed, shaking his head. Apollo picked up the makeshift-looking fork he had be given and started poking at the meat like it was still alive.

“I’ll explain later,” he said, pulling his own fork from his mouth and swallowing down whatever he had just eaten. “But, Maya, I don’t understand.” Maya glanced over at him with a mouth full of food and a hum. “We were told that this land don't even exist anymore. That it was destroyed.”

“That’s….” Maya sighed, “not far from the truth.” It took Apollo a second to realize what exactly happened. He pressed his mouth into a straight line, holding back a groan.

 _Bitch bent the truth. Right to my face._ It had been Karuma who told him that. Why would we expect any different from her? He sighed, picking up a piece of the chimera with his fork. Looked enough like a piece of chicken back home.

“But then… how are you all here?” Ryuichi asked. “How did you escape that curse? The last time I saw you, you went off to help Khura'in prepare for it.” Apollo stuck the meat in his mouth. A shiver ran up his spine at the unfamiliar taste.

 _Is this what dog food is supposed to taste like?_ he sighed. Well, beggars really can’t be choosers. He swallowed it down before putting more of it into his mouth, turning his attention to the conversation between Ryuichi and Maya.

“I never made it. I stopped here to set up camp for the night but…” Maya explained with a shake of her head. “The curse struck, and when the smoke cleared, a lot of us were gone. But the ones in this region were left behind. We don’t know how, and we don’t know why.” Maya sighed, resting her cheek in the palm of her hand. “Finding this safe haven wasn’t easy, Nick. It took some blood.” A grin grew on her face. “But, you don’t have to worry. It’s safe here, I promise.”

“But we can’t stay here.” Ryuichi glanced down at his bare ring finger. “Miles is back there, Apollo’s sister — my daughter is there, too. We have to get back to them.” Maya bit her lip before nodding. “Can you help us find a portal?”

“No,” Maya said almost immediately. “Leaving isn’t a smart idea. The Enchanted Forest isn’t exactly as you remember it…”

“How?” Maya stared at her plate, shoveling food in her mouth. “Maya, what aren't you telling me?” Maya sighed, swallowing what she ate.

“The ogres came back.. not that long ago.”

“Ogres?” said Apollo, pulling the fork out of his mouth. “Like… fee-fi-fo-fum?”

“Those are giants,” Ryuichi said, correcting him.

“Ogres are far worse,” said Maya. She pushed her plate away from her. “It’s why we were forced to live here where it’s safe.” She turned, putting a hand on Ryuichi’s arm. “Please, Nick. Stay here. There aren’t any more portals left. Trust me, I’ve tried to look for them. They don’t exist.” Ryuichi’s brow furrowed.

“Actually… there might still be one.”

“Really?” said Apollo, an eyebrow raised. Ryuichi nodded.

“Where?” Maya said, leaning up against the table. Apollo caught sight of a spark of something in her eyes. Ryuichi glanced past her. Following his gaze, Apollo saw where he was looking. He was looking directly at the pit where they had been imprisoned, and where one oher prisoner remained.

“Gavin’s near,” said Ryuichi. “I don't feel comfortable talking about it. He’s powerful, I don’t know if he’s listening.” Maya shook her head.

“Not anymore,” she said with a grin. “The Curse stripped him of his powers. It’s how we were able to capture him in the first place.” While that resolved the safety issue, it did bring up another question Apollo wanted the answer to.

“Then why’d you guys lock him up?” he asked. Maya simply gave him a shrug.

“Part safety precaution, part because he harassed my fiancée, and a little bit because I don’t like the guy and if he was around me, I would shoot an arrow into his face.” The casualness in which she said that made Apollo uneasy. “I really don’t trust him.”

“Wait.” He had heard her right. And the looseness of his bracelet told him that Maya wasn’t lying. But still… the guy didn’t seem like the type to do so. “He harassed your fiancée?”

“Well, she really wasn’t officially my fiancée. We were supposed to get married but uh…” Maya started fidgeting with the fingers of her gloves, “stuff happened. But yeah. He’s a creep.”

“Nevertheless, I’m not willing to take that chance,” Ryuichi said before lowering his voice. “Maya, you know the way that I’m talking about.”

“The way…” Maya’s eyes went wide as a gasp escaped her lips. “Oh! You mean…” Ryuichi nodded.

“Yup.” Apollo looked between the two. It was like they were talking in som secret code that he had no way to break on his own. Maya hummed, tapping a finger on her chin.

“I’ll allow it,” she said after a moment of consideration. “But, on one condition.” Maya stood. “Take the two bravest warriors here with you. Allow O’Conner and myself to defend you.” She turned behind her. “Oi, Hugh! Get over here!” With a sigh, Apollo caught sight of the same knight who had captured him and Ryuichi walking over. He groaned. She was offering to travel with them but in the case that they had to bring the guy who punched her friend in the back of the head along? To him, there was more than one thing wrong with that. And Apollo could fend for himself.

“We can defend ourselves,” Apollo said firmly. He had been fighting almost his entire life. Not to mention that Ryuichi had quite the skill with a sword if Trucy’s book was anything to go by. He was sure that they could handle whatever was out there. And he didn’t want to spend any more time with O’Conner than he needed to.

“Deal.” Apollo stared at Ryuichi ashe stood. Ryuichi put a hand on Maya’s shoulder. “Thank you, Maya. For always looking out for me.” Maya flashed him a smirk.

“Please, Nick. I’m not sure how you survived without me for so long.” Apollo wasn’t sure how they were going to survive with them. They could handle this on their own. He was certain of that. Why didn’t Ryuichi see it his way?

* * *

 

_Miles Edgeworth had survived curses, torment and countless amounts of pain. Being knocked out by a knight would not keep him down long. When he came to, the Leviathan had his wrists bound. He could barely reach for the dagger at his waist to escape. And unfortunately, the Leviathan brought him exactly to where he didn't want to be._

_The knight had to practically drag the struggling captive to Queen Calisto Yew. She stood in an empty room, in which there was only a fireplace, a table, and tray laid with a glass and a jug of water. The last time Miles had been in a similar situation to this, he had broken the heart of his loved one, as well as himself. It was either that or Yew would murder Phoenix. The very thought of it made Miles grit his teeth as the Leviathan pushed him in front of the smug-looking queen._

_“Do whatever you wish to me,” he said with a sneer, “but I will never tell you where Phoenix is!”_

_“I know. That’s not why you’re here.” said Yew. Miles stared at her. With a wave of her hand, the knight cut the ropes binding Miles's wrists behind his back. Miles rubbed at the marks left behind, shooting the Leviathan a look. Yew turned her back to the prince and th knight, keeping herself busy with the water in the room._

_“Time’s have been good to you, haven’t they?” the queen continued. She poured the contents of the jug into the glass. “I can see a light in your eyes. You should be careful. That light can so easily die and be replaced with pain.”_

_“The only thing you know about pain is how to inflict it.” Yew turned back towards the prince. She offered him the glass. Miles didn’t know why, but he too it from her. He was raised a prince. Even if he was in the face of the woman who tried to kill the man he loved, that didn’t mean he had to be rude._

_“That’s where you’re so very, very wrong.” Miles tightened his grip on the glass, glancing over at Yew with a brow raised. “I’ve had my share of pain. I had a brother that I loved die before his time. I tried to replace him with your Phoenix, offered him the world. But he rejected me. Humiliated me in front of my kingdom. All for the sake of true love.”_

_“Something about which you know nothing.” Something inside of him made Miles took a sip from the glass. The water inside tasted fine. Nothing seemed to be wrong with it. His mouth welcomed it, in fact._

_“I know more about love than you think.” Miles choked on the water going down his throat._

_“Excuse me?”_

_“You heard what I said,” said Yew. She leaned back against the table, her eyes on the water jug as she spoke. “I had a family that I loved. We were happy… blissful. but then, one by one, they all began to disappear. I had a mother who abandoned me, a brother who was murdered by a barbarian… Miles Edgeworth.” She looked up at the prince. “Do you know how my father died?”_

_“Not necessarily,” said Miles before taking another sip from the glass. What was Yew doing? This was oddly… civil for her, considering what she had done in the past._

_“He had drank a vile poison. It was slow acting, and painful. It killed him in two days. It turns out it was a common thing, something that one could easily reproduce.” She straightened, folding her arms over her chest. Her eyes narrowed as they focused their gaze on Miles. “Family is everything, my dear. Losing one… There is no greater misery. Phoenix Wright could have been that hope for me. But, instead, he made my suffering worse. For that, death is too good for him. First, he must know pain. My pain. I made a promise long ago not to kill you. However…” she smirked, “times have changed.” She glanced over at what Miles was holding._

_The prince stared down at the glass in his hands. Miles’s eyes went wide as slipped from his hand, shattering to the floor. Realization hit him, sinking low into his stomach. he covered his mouth in an attempt to stop a gasp from escaping. The Leviathan put a hand on the prince’s back. Miles began to shake._

No… _Miles felt like he was going to be sick._

_“You poisoned him?!” said the knight, almost in disbelief._

_“You make that sound like a bad thing.”_

* * *

 

Despite Apollo’s internal prayers, the plan was decided. He, Ryuichi, Maya and O’Conner would be heading towards wherever the heck the portal Ryuichi talked about was. And Apollo was still eft out of the loop. What portal was there left? The only one he could think of was the Mad Hatter’s hat, and that hadn’t fallen through with them.

Apollo had attempted to get some sort of answer out of Ryuichi when Maya and O’Conner pushed a large trunk towards the par. When she opened it, Apollo was met with the sight of a variety of medieval-style weapons that in his world would be out of date.

“I know you prefer your own sword, but this is all I could wrangle up,” said Maya. His sword? Oh… right… Apollo had that last… where the hell did he leave it…? Back home somewhere, he knew that. “Choose carefully. We have to be vigilant if we hope to survive.” Ryuichi didn’t hesitate in pulling out the first sword he could find that was similar to his own, if Apollo's memory was anything to go by. While Ryuichi had chose to search through the trunk, Apollo didn’t go near it. There was only one thing that he wanted.

“Where’s my bag?” said Apollo, turning to O’Conner as Ryuichi attached the sword scabbard to his waist. It had been on Apollo’s back when they went through the portal, and that thing was usually pretty secure. Most of it had been filled with supplies to fight the wraith, but he was sure that it could work on whatever else was out there. Or it would if O’Conner hadn’t taken it from him. “I want it back.”

O’Conner sighed. From the pile, he withdrew a familiar looking backpack before throwing it to Apollo. Apollo wasted no time in opening it. Inside was the only weapon he knew he could use properly. He took out his gun and its holster. He slung the bag over his shoulder.

“Is it magic?” O’Conner asked as Apollo reattached the holster to his belt. Well… it was a start to being civil with one another. Apollo smirked.

“It all depends on who’s pulling the trigger.” O’Conner gave Apollo a strange look. He blamed it as a difference in cultures. Ryuichi reached inside the pile once again, this time withdrawing a bow and quiver full of arrows. Apollo hoped that he remembered how to use those.

“Just follow my lead,” said Maya, take a sword for herself. She slipped it into a scabbard already hanging off her belt. Apollo looked over at her. “Do exactly as I say, and you might survive the ride home.”

“Uh… thanks for the pep talk,” If Apollo could even call it that, “but I think I’m okay. I just killed a dragon last week.” The three in front of him exchanged looks with each other. “What?”

“Apollo, have you ever seen an ogre?” Apollo only gave her a shrug.

“I think I’ve dated a few.” All of his relationships had been like that… well… Apollo tugged at the hem of his jacket. Almost all of them had been like that. There was an exception.

“My sister told me that when they kill you, the last thing you see is yourself dying in their eyes.” Apollo swallowed down a fear pit he felt starting to form in his throat. And like that Maya popped back into that cheerful attitude she had when her first met her. “Come on, let’s go. It’ll be dark soon.”

And so, they set out. Maya and O'Conner walked a few paces ahead of the initial group. Ryuichi hung back with Apollo. The moment they were out of range with of the safe haven, Ryuichi nudged Apollo with his arm to get his attention.

“Don’t let her scare you,” Ryuichi said with a smirk, keeping his voice low as he watched Maya walk ahead, talking about something with O’Conner, “Maya may act tough, but she’s a little goofball underneath. A goof who can fight. Just stick to the plan, and we’ll be fine.” Apollo slowly nodded. He glanced back at the safe haven as it grew smaller and smaller as they got further away.

“Yeah so…” said Apollo. “Can you tell me the plan now? You haven’t really told me anything. I’m very confused about what’s going on. I thought there were no portals.”

“That’s where you and Maya were wrong. There is one. The wardrobe.” Apollo’s eyes widened.

“The wardrobe? _The_ wardrobe? Like, the wardrobe that sent my mom to Oregon?” Ryuichi nodded, slinging the bow he had over his shoulder. “You really think that can get us back to Storybrooke? Wasn’t that a one time use only thing?”

“I don't know,” Ryuichi said with a shrug. “First thing we have to do is see ifit survived the curse. Then, we’ll worry about making it work. I’m really hoping the walls didn’t collapse in on it or something…”

“Collapsing walls?” Ryuichi nodded once again. “Where exactly is it?”

“Come on, Apollo, I thought you read the book. You should know where it is?” Ryuichi sighed, pushing his hair out of his face as he stared off into the distance. “You want to see where your mom took that trip into your world? That’s right, Apollo. We’re heading towards my home.”

* * *

 

Getting involved with the Mad Hatter wasn’t a good idea. That’s who Mitsurugi was working with in order to get the hat to work. Going to him would lead to Mitsurugi finding out about Trucy's schemes. But Mitsurugi… Trucy shook her head. Edgeworth. That was his name. She had to get had through her heard. Mr. Edgeworth had let slip of another person that Trucy could go to. And it didn’t take long for her to find the woman. She was sitting on a bench near the pier, a pair of crutches rest up next to her and acast on her leg. She as to busy reading something on a sheet of paper to notice Trucy approaching her.

“Desirée. …Right? Desirée DeLite.” The woman looked up Trucy sat down next to her. “You’re one half of the Mad Hatter, right?”With a sigh, she nodded. “I need your help.”

“Look, I already told your guardian. I can’t do anything,” said Desirée, pushing a strand of her hair out of her face. How did she… Trucy shook her head. That’s not why she was here. She was here to find a way to get Operation Scorpion towards its main goal.

“I know, but there has to be something we can do.” She wasn’t prepared to give up that easily. Desirée sighed.

“I’m the wrong person to talk to, kid. Magic’s not my thing.” She shook her head. “Try the mayor. Maybe she’s got something in that vault of her father’s she can help you with.”

“Vault? It’s here? In Storybrooke?” Desirée nodded. So that meant.. magic had been here for a very long time… and maybe.. just maybe… Trucy caught sight of something in Desirée’s hand. “What’s that?” Desirée hastily folded up the paper, shoving it into her pocket.

“It’s nothing…” It had been too late. Trucy already saw what was written on it. It had been a poster, one of many that were strung up throughout town People were using them to find each other. And if Desirée had one she wanted to hide, that meant only one thing.

“Mr. Amasugi’s looking for you, isn’t he?”

“... yeah.”

“I read your story. I know how the two of you were separated.” Desirée remained silent, not looking up at the girl at all. “Why are you here? He’s at the school. “

“And you should be there to.” Desirée picked herself up taking her crutches in hand. “I’ve got to get home, kid.” She started to walk off. Trucy wasn’t going to let this go. She got up and followed after her.

“He probably wants to see you.” Trucy could remember how excited Daddy had been to seen Mitsu— Edgeworth again once the curse was broken. He had bolted from the hospital, knocking over an empty gurney in the process and probably giving himself a large bruise. Why wasn’t Desirée that excited to see her husband again?

“No, he doesn’t.” Gritting her teeth, Trucy picked up her speed until she unable to block Desirée’s path. The woman sighed. “Trucy, please.”

“Why aren’t you trying to find him?” Desirée grabbed Trucy by the shoulder, tucking her crutch under her arm.

“Because I left him behind!” Her words echoed, lingering heavy in the air. She sighed, letting go of Trucy and regaining control of her balance again. “I left him. And he’ll hate me.” Trucy still didn’t buy that as being the truth.

“How do you know that?”

“I was on my way…” Desirée glanced down at the cast on her leg. She sighed again. “Fate reminded me I shouldn’t.” She stepped aside, finally walking past the girl. Fate may have been trying to keep them apart, but Trucy knew all too well that wasn’t enough to stop true love.

“I think you should. I’ve been left, too… more than once,” said Trucy, following after Desirée still. “Anything is better than nothing. He’s going to spend his whole life wondering why you left… and not knowing is the horse. thing you could do.” Desirée stopped for a moment. She shook her head before going on. Trucy sighed. She tried. Hopefully Desirée would listen to her.

She made her way to her next stop. Desirée might have thought she wasn’t helpful, but she told Trucy something quite useful. Trucy made her way t the town hall. If people were starting to return to work, then Miss von Karma would be there. Making sure to hide herself in the hallway, Trucy took out her phone. It took a few rings for her target to pick up.

“Hi, Miss Mei,” said Trucy cheerfully as Miss von Karma greeted her on the other end of the line. She sounded so happy.

“You know you can call me by my name. You don’t have to use that anymore.” Trucy faked a nervous laugh.

“Sorry.” A little mistake like that was something forgivable. Of course, by now she had Miss von Karma’s real name embedded into her mind. She felt like it would be easier for her considering she had her book on her. If she had some trouble, all she had to o was look it up. “What are you doing?”

“I’m just packing up the office. ”Miss von Karma sighed on the other end. “I’ve been asked to leave.” Trucy wasn’t really surprised by that turn of events. After all there were still people out there who were made at the mayor for what she had done.

“Is that important? I could call back later—”

“No, of course it can wait.” Trucy sighed. Good. If Miss von Karma said otherwise, her entire plan would be ruined. She would be left to figure out something else.

“Cool! Listen, Mr. Mi…” Trucy shook her head, “Mr. Edgeworth said he can’t come and pick me up from school today. He’s busy with something, and I’m going to have to walk home on my own.”

“Do you want me to come and get you? It’s pretty cold out, and I don’t want you outside on your own.”

“Can you? Please?” Trucy said, making sure to sound like she was somewhat begging Miss von Karma to come and get her. “We can head to Ichijou’s after, just like we used to when I was little.” That was the icing on the cake. Trucy could practically picture Miss von Karma smile.

“ I’d love to. I’ll see you in ten minutes.” And on that, Miss von Karma hung up. Trucy waited patiently in her hiding pace. She heard the door to Miss Mei’s office open and close. The sound of heels clacking against the floor soon followed. Trucy didn’t dare to make a move until the noise faded away. Only silence remained.

Trucy had to be quick. She didn't know how long she had. But still, her task only needed her to get in and get out. Easy peasy, especially considering that Miss von Karma left the door unlocked. Trucy crept into the office. If Miss von Karma didn't move the keys from where they were last time… she dashed towards the filining, opening up the first drawer on the bottom.

 _Ah-ha!_ Trucy withdrew a ring of keys. Being the mayor had its perks, including having special access to a ring of skeleton keys that could open any door intown. It was time for Plan B.

* * *

 

_Yew had no interest in keeping a prisoner who was just going to die in a few days time. And if she wanted her plan to work, Phoenix had to find his fiancé. So, she had Miles unceremoniously dropped back where he was found. Miles coughed heavily as he was thrown to the ground. He stood, brushing dirt off of him as the guard rode away._

_Miles looked around. The army’s camp had been decimated. All that was left were the singed remains of tents and the linger ent of burnt wood. Yew’s army was just like her, dangerous and unkind. Miles kept his fingers crossed that everyone had survived the attack. His mind drifted towards Phoenix._

_He sighed. Phoenix… what in the name of the gates of the Underworld that Miles was soon going to be at was the prince supposed to tell him? Miles had put him through pain not that long ago when he took that curse for him. This… This was far worse. Miles groaned. How was one going to tell their fiancé they were going to die in three days? ...that is if his fiancé was still alive. Miles shook his head. No. Phoenix had to have been alive. Yew wouldn’t have poisoned him if he wasn’t._

_That didn’t make the situation any easier on him._

_Before Miles could dwell on his problem any longer, he could hear the sound of someone coming closer. He rushed behind a scorched tree, hoping that whoever had come across the campsite was a friend rather than foe. He peeked out. The newcomer was none other than the Leviathan himself. Miles grit his teeth. The moment the knight walked past his, Miles took his chance._

_He rushed out from his hiding place, catching the knight by surprise. he sun him, pinning him up against the tree with an arm. The Leviathan stared at Miles. he made no move to try and break free. He could, however, see the spark of fury hidden in Miles’s usually cool, gray eyes._

_“I promise that I’m not here to hurt you,” said the Leviathan, keeping his tone calm._

_“After what you did to me? I think not.” Miles went for the dagger strapped to his belt. The Leviathan managed to grab his wrist to stop him. The man was stronger than he appeared to be, able to keep Miles from even reaching the hilt._

_“After what Queen Yew did you.” Miles pushed him harder against the tree. “I would never intentionally hurt you, Prince Edgeworth. Believe me.”_

_“You mean after you knocked me out cold, captured me, and let that tyrant of a queen poison me? How naïve do you think I am?” The Leviathan was silent. “I know what you’re going to do. You’re going to help the queen by earning my trust so I can lead you straight to—”_

_“To the cabin. Where your prince is hiding his mother?” Miles felt the blood drain from his face._

_“How do you know that?” There was no way the Leviathan could have heard him and Phoenix talk about it last night. He was too far… he couldn’t have overheard… could he?_

_“Cause Yew knows where it is.” He shouldn’t have expected any less from her. “Her plan is to kill his entire family, even if it means murdering her own mother. There’s an army on their way right now.” Miles felt a lump for in his throat as he turned pale. He released the Leviathan, backing up slowly away from him. “What’s wrong?”_

_“Phoenix is at the that cabin, too.”_

* * *

 

Despite having walked a similar distance before, Apollo still wasn’t used to it. By the time the sun went down and darkness enveloped the forest, he was sure that they had made it at least halfway. It was amazing how they could cover that amount of distance when it took him, Ryuichi and O’Conner at least a week to make it to the safe haven. Either way, Apollo was relieved when they came to a stop.

“This will do,” said O'Conner, surveying the area. He turned to Maya. “We can make camp here for the night. All we need to do is find water and collect firewood.” Apollo, from his spot behind the knight, looked at him with a curious expression.

“Uh, hey…” he said, using the sleeve of his jacket to wipe sweat that had been beading on his forehead, “If we’re hiding from orges, should we be… you know… not start a fire and give away where we are?”

“Ogres are blind,” said Maya from O’Conner’s other side, “They hunt by sound alone.” She made it sound like the answer was obvious.

“Right,” said Apollo, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. “Because that’s something everyone would know about ogres. or they would if they grew up here like all of you!” Ryuichi stepped forward, pushing Apollo and Maya away from each other. Apollo hadn’t realized how close he had gotten until he did. “I… S-Sorry.. I just…” Apollo bit back a groan as he ran his hand through his hair. Had he really just done that?

“Look, Apollo,” said Ryuichi, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I know that you’re out of your element here, but—”

“I’m fine,” Apollo pushed Ryuichi off of him. He was fine. He didn’t need anyone to help him. He could take care of himself.  Maya and Hugh walked off into the forest, leaving Ryuichi and Apollo alone. Ryuichi sighed.

“I know you are.” Then why was he acting like he didn’t? “But, maybe you should stay here and rest, alright? Maybe guard the campsite?”

“You mean this big, empty clearing?” Ryuichi nodded. Apollo sighed. He was starting to treat him the same way as he did his sister. “... fine.”

“I won’t be that far.” And with that, Ryuichi disappeared into the trees. Apollo sighed. He wasn’t a child. He could handle things himself. He knew what he was doing… most of the time, anyway. Apollo dropped onto the grass. Ryuichi should know far too well that Apollo could handle things on his own. Why was he acting like he didn’t?

* * *

 

_How he managed to get away almost completely unscathed was a mystery, especially since it had been Calisto’s army that had attacked. But still, Phoenix had made it to the Wright cabin hidden in the heart of the woods with just about a bruise or two. His mother was already waiting for him there. The next morning, by the tie Phoenix had gotten ready, he found his mother already wide awake. She was fussing with the garden beside the cabin._

_“Mom,” Phoenix said, catching his mother’s attention. “You’ve been out here since dawn. Will you please come inside?”_

_“I’m sorry if I want things to be perfect for the person my son is going to marry,” his mother said, standing up. She brushed the dirt off of her skirt, that smile still not leaving her face._

_“Mom, it’s Miles. You’ve known him since we were nine.” He might have been a prince, but at this, Phoenix was pretty sure that didn’t really matter anymore._

_“Just because I know him, doesn’t mean I can’t make a good impression,” said his mother with her usual smirk. Phoenix felt a laugh escape from his mouth. His mother was her own woman, and that was something that hadn’t dwindled with age. And for that, Phoenix was relieved. it was how she managed to stay alive for this long even after her son stabbed the queen of a powerful kingdom in the back. There was the crack of a branch that echoed through the skies._

_“Wait… you hear that?” The laughter died and quiet fell. Phoenix could hear the faint sound of what sounded at him like a horse. The noise only grew louder. Phoenix's instinct kicked in, and he reached for his sword. He turned to his mother. “Go in and lock the door. Whatever happens, no matter what you hear, stay inside.”_

_“Nick—”_

_“Mom, go!” His mother nodded. She rushed inside of the cabin. Not long after she did, several armed knights came out of trees. Judging by their torn and damaged armor, they had to have been some of the survivors from last night’s attack. Phoenix couldn’t help but smirk._

_“What? This is it?” Calisto was slipping. Usually more of her men survived. Either that, or the rebellion was getting stronger._

_Either way, it was easy for Phoenix to dispatch them. Luck, he decided, was their factor in making it through the night. Luck or some form of cowardice. Still, Phoenix stood alone in victory. The grin on his face had not left. He might have gotten hurt a little. He stared at the starch on the back of his hand. Well, if he wasn’t awake then, he was now._

_“...Nick?” Phoenix froze. He spun around. Standing behind him was his mother. His eyes went wide. There was an arrow stuck in her chest._

_“Mom?” Phoenix dropped his sword. His mother took a single step before dropping to her knees. “Mom!” He was able to catch her before she hit the ground. He gently lowered her, unable to take his eyes off of the arrow. Pain welled up in his heart and started to choke him. Everything he wanted to say got caught in his throat._

_“I-I’m sorry…” His mother reached up, taking her son’s cheek in her hand. “I heard you and thought that you were hurt… I’m sorry…”_

_“No… No, no, no…” Phoenix put his hand on top of his mother’s. “You’re going to be fine, everything’s going to be just fine…” Phoenix prayed to any god that was listening for everything to be fine._

_“Phoenix!” Phoenix barely had time to react as something collided with him. He caught Miles with his free arm. There as only some relief that took over. Still, it didn’t put out the pain he was feeling_

_“I’m so sorry,” said Miles, pulling away, “We came as quickly as we could.”_

_“Is this…?” Melia said, putting a hand on Miles’s. “Miles…”_

_“Hello, Melia…” Miles said, forcing some sort of calm on his face to try and relax her. Without so muchasawarning, the knight took to his mother's other side. He took off one of his gloves. Carefully, he stuck his fingers into the wound. His mother cried out at the sudden bolt of pain as it was made larger by the sudden intrusion. Slowly, the knight managed to pull out the arrow. While that took are of one problem, there was still another. Phoenix began tearing at the end of his shirt, planning to use it in order to stop the oncoming flow of blood from his mother’s chest. Meanwhile, the knight examined the arrow head._

_“It’s poisoned,” stated the knight. Phoenix caught sight of his fiancé’s face grown a shade paler. He shook his head, finally ripping the loose strip of his shirt away from the rest of it._

_“Then we find an antidote,” said Phoenix, tying the strip around his mother’s chest in an attempt to stop the blood flow the knight had caused by pulling out the arrow._

_“Perhaps the fairies could help us,” suggested Miles. Phoenix felt a small bit of hope spark in his chest. That hope was extinguished when the knight shook his head._

_“No.” Their gazes turned to him. “I’m afraid this is going to take something far stronger than fairy dust.” Something stronger than fairy dust? Phoenix couldn’t think of anything that was stronger than the fairies’ magic. Though… now that he thought about it… something about this situation seemed familiar..._

_Wait._

_“Lake Nostos,” said Phoenix, picking his head up. “The lake’s waters have magical properties. I once saw it turn a man from solid gold back into flesh. It can’t be that far from here. A half-day’s ride at most.” The silence was heavy as Miles and the knight exchanged looks with each other. After a while, the knight nodded. He stood, pulling his gloves back on._

_“I’ll prepare a wagon.”_

* * *

 

Apollo felt like he could have fallen asleep right then and there. How long did it take to collect firewood? With a sigh, he stood. Sitting around and doing nothing was driving him nuts. He had to move he had to do something. He had to—

Apollo heard a shout from the thicket of trees. It had come in the same direction that Ryuichi had gone in. Fear took Apollo over, telling him whatever that meant could not be a good thing. Apollo, a hand on the gun by his side, raced in the trees. What he saw as not what he expected.

Ryuichi had a familiar looking person pinned up against a tree, surrounded by scattered twigs and sticks. Some of them were stuck to Ryuichi’s shirt, more so around his shoulders. Apollo recognized the girl. She was the same one who had been with O’Conner on their way to the safe haven. The girl had a dagger in her hand, something which was held down by Ryuichi.

“Listen to me, princess. You think I don’t know what it’s like to be separated from the people that I love?” Ryuichi said, trying to keep the girl in place. The girl's kicking slowed and stopped Ryuichi pulled back, keeping his hands firmly on her shoulders. “What happened to Robin was not our fault. So I suggest, you find another way to channel your anger.” Before Apollo could take a step out of the thicket, he was pushed to the side. May and O’Conner had heard the commotion as well, but seemed unafraid to step in compared to Apollo. O’Conner was not pleased by the sight he found.

“Get your hands off of her!” O’Conner shoved Ryuichi away from the girl, separating the two rather quickly and harshly.

“She tried to attack me!”

“I’ll deal with her,” said O'Conner, taking the girl by the arm and giving her a glare. The girl stared at the ground.

“Enough!” said Maya in a way that reminded him of the former sheriff of Storybrooke, Chihiro Ayasato. “Will you two stop—” He got a grip on his gun. He had to do something. He raised it into the sky, pulling the trigger. The loud bang that resulted from it made everyone shut up. Eyes fell on Apollo as he lowered his arm, walking out to face them. He couldn’t make out their expressions in the dark.

“Apollo,” said Ryuichi, keeping his tone low and slow, “what are you doing?”

“I’m protecting you.” The weapon was ready to fire again with a click. “What else would I be doing?”

“Do you have any idea what you just did?” A low growl from behind nearly made Apollo’s heart stop. What the hell could that have…? Apollo swallowed down something in his throat. He remembered what Maya had said. Orges were blind. They hunted by sound. And Apollo just set off a very loud noise that would give away their position.

“Run!” Maya shouted, speaking what everyone was thinking. Without hesitation, the group took off runi into the forest. Apollo could hear the sounds of trees breaking behind them. How fast as this thing? The growl was getting louder. “Spilt up!”

“Juniper, with me!” O’Conner took the girl by the hand. They went in on direction, with Maya darting off in another. Ryuichi and Apollo kept running straight ahead. Ryuichi glanced back. Apollo could hear the gears turning in his head. Whatever it was, it had to be something that kept them alive. O at least that’s what Apollo hoped for.

“Over here!” Ryuichi picked up his pace, running faster than Apollo could keep up with.

“Ryuichi, wai—!” Something caught Apollo's foot. He lost his balance, slamming down harshly on the dirt. He had caught himself on an uprooted root. And that’s not the only thing that caught him. Apollo was left behind, and left the mercy of the looming creature in front of him.

Apollo understood why Maya wanted to avoid them. Looking at the ogre put the essence of fear into his heart. It was as if someone had tried to form a human out of clay, without them having any artistic skill whatsoever. Apollo froze at the sight of it before coming back to his senses. He reached for his gun. The ha to do something to it, right? Unfortunately before he could even pull the trigger, the orge got close enough to Apollo. He grabbed the weapon, crushing it in its hand as if it were a ball of tinfoil.

 _Seriously?_ Apollo tried to get to his feet. He wanted to get up, he wanted to run. But it was as if fear had sapped the energy from his legs so he couldn’t stand. He crawled back, trying to get away. Apollo slammed up against a tree. He saw himself in the reflection of the ogre's eyes. He was going to die.

“Hey!” The ogre trend in the direction of the voice. Apollo saw Ryuichi behind it, arrow draw and aimed directly at the monster.

“Back away from my son!” Ryuichi declared before he let loose the arrow. The orge screamed as the arrow found its mark — the creature's eye. As soon as it buried itself in good and deep, the orge went down like a stone. It didn’t move.

 _What the hell just happened?!_ Apollo watched, jaw open, as Ryuichi walked over and pulled the arrow out of the ogre's eye. He stuck it back into its quiver with the rest. Apollo continued to stare.

“You um…” said Ryuichi, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. “You have to shoot them in the eye.” Apollo shook his head, trying clear it of the confusion swimming around in it.

“Ryuichi, when was the last time you shot an arrow?” was all he could think of to say.

“Twenty-four years ago.” Twenty-four… wasn’t that when the Curse… oh. Ryuichi shrugged, staring at the bow in his hand. “Guess it’s like riding a bike.”

“Yeah, but how did you know you could hit that?” The only light had come from the moon hanging above. And even then, it didn’t seem to be enough to get a decent aim with that thing.

“I didn’t.” That… wasn’t very reassuring, but Apollo wasn't going to complain. Ryuichi slung the bow over his shoulder, holding a hand out to Apollo. Apollo took it, allowing Ryuichi to pull him back up on his feet. His legs felt like they were made of jelly. “Next time, listen to me, alright? While that may work back in Storybrooke, it’s not going to work here.”

“Yeah…” Apollo really wished that he hadn’t learned that lesson the hard way. His hands were still shaking as he picked up the gun from where it had been discarded. It was crushed beyond repair. he sighed. That was the only thing he knew how to use. Now he was defenseless. Ryuichi placed a hand on Apollo’s shoulder, drawing his attention towards him.

“We should get going.” Besides almost dying, there was one thing still lingering in Apollo’s mind. It only became more apparent to him what exactly Ryuichi had done as the adrenaline started to dissipate from his system.

“Son.” Ryuichi stopped, glancing over at the still Apollo.

“What?”

“You called me your son. You said ‘back away from my son’.” Ryuichi stared at him.

“I did?”

“Yeah. Quite the uh…” Apollo dropped the destroyed firearm into his bag, “the slip of the tongue.”

“Whoops.” Ryuichi nervously laughed, continuing to walk back in the direction he and Apollo came in. Apollo rolled his eyes before following him. “Sorry about that. Come on, let’s go find Maya before she gets stuck in a tree. And don’t tell me that’s not possible, she’s done it once before.” Maya getting stuck in a tree wasn’t what Apollo was concerned about.

_He thinks of me as his son?_

* * *

 

_They had to be quick. if Calisto used the same poison on Melia as she did him, neither of them had very long. But Phoenix didn’t know that. He couldn’t know that. Miles refused to let him. As he walked beside the group, he kept an eye on the Leviathan, listening in to make sure that didn’t happen. However, so far it had been silence. Or at least, it was until Phoenix cleared his throat._

_“Must be a curious tale,” said Phoenix, igniting a conversation between him and the knight next to him._

_“What?” said the Leviathan, not taking care to look over at Phoenix as he spoke._

_“How a knight became a sword for hire.” Miles tared at the back of his fiancé’s head. That just isn't something you asked about so bluntly._

_“You mean how I fell from grace?” Phoenix nodded. The Leviathan sighed, pulling his hood down over his hair. He glanced at Phoenix from a brief moment (or at least to Miles it looked like he did). He swallowed something before answering. “I wanted to help a dear friend. What we did was meant to be for the good of everyone, but… we all ended up paying a terrible price for it. And I've never forgive myself for letting it happen to them.” He pulled th reins on his horse, bringing the whole caravan to a stop. The prince and the knight slid off. Phoenix turned to Miles as the Leviathan stalked head._

_“We’re going to go look on ahead” he explained. “we won’t be long, I promise.” Mile simply gave him a short nod. Phoenix jogged on ahead. Miles didn’t turn away until he disappeared from sight. He heard melia groan. Sweat was beading around her forehead. Miles picked up a stray cloth lying in the wagon, pressing it to her forehead in an effort to help._

_“Thank you,” said Melia with a sigh._

_“This is the least I can do.” Which was saying a lot since there was barely anything he could do._

_“No. For giving my son something to believe in. All he’s talked about is having a family of his own.” Miles stared at the cloth in his hands, unease starting to form in his chest. “Especially with someone he loves.” The building guilt only grew even more._

_“I… I see…” Miles went to continue. He was cut off by a cough erupting from his chest. It was harsh, causing pain in his throat. Instinct made him cover his mouth. Panic sured through his body when he pulled away. The palm of his hand was stained with red. Quikly, Miles clenched his fist. He would have to wash that away soon if he didn't want to be discovered._

_“Are you alright?” He felt his body tense when he heard Melia. He held his hand to his chest._

_“I’m fine,” Miles said quickly. Melia narrowed her eyes._

_“Don’t lie to me, Miles Edgeworth. I’ve known you since you came up to my waist.”_

_“I said that I’m fine.” Miles could see where Phoenix got his behavior from now. His mother was just as worrisome as he was when it came to his well being._

_“You’re sick.” He shook his head._

_“No, I’m not.” He prayed that she didn’t press any further on the matter. Unfortunately, no god was listening to him._

_“Then why are you hiding your hands? Don’t think I didn’t see that.” Miles sighed. Phoenix’s mother hadn’t changed at all. She shifted, wincing and crying out in order to sit up. She reached over, taking Miles's hand. She forced it open, revealing the blood spatter. He couldn’t help but feel his guilt swell._

_“What’s wrong, child?” said Melia, placing the cloth into Miles’s hand. He stared at it, not sure what to say to her. “You can tell me anything, Miles.” He sighed._

_“It's the queen.” Miles took care in cleaning up the evidence that remained on his palm. “When she captured me, she told me that she planned on destroying Phoenix's family. So… she poisoned me. I don’t want to tell Phoenix. I don’t want to worry him. But…” He glanced over that the direction Phoenix had gone off in, “he’ll find out by tomorrow night.”_

_“Don’t worry, my boy.” Melia tightened her grip on Miles’s hand. “If the water from Lake Nostos can heal me, it should be able to do the same for you.” He looked back at her._

_“Do you really think so?” Melia nodded._

_“I know so. We both may survive this poison yet.” He felt relief flood his system. He was going to live. He was going to survive. And in the end, things would be alright._

* * *

 

Because of Apollo’s little trigger-happy finger, it was impossible for the group to stop for the night. Not to mention, they now had another person with them. And Apollo was being a bit more… spaced out than normal. He was still dwelling on what Ryuichi had shouted. Was it really just a slip? Even so, the not-so-merry band of five walked in through the night. Apollo was relieved when Ryuichi told him they weren’t that far.

“Juniper!” O’Conner called from the front of the line. “You have to keep up.” Apollo glanced over his shoulder. Behind him was the girl who tried to attack Ryuichi. She had followed the from the safe haven, apparently, trying to get answers as to why he and Apollo killed her friend. It had been their arrival that brought the true killer, but if she had to blame someone it was probably them.

“I’m sorry,” replied the girl, Juniper, as she pulled her skirt free of some branches. She picked up her pace until she was walking side-by-side with Apollo. “But I’m not dressed for the forest.”.

“Then maybe you should have listened to me and stayed back.” Juniper didn’t say a word, pulling the edges of her cloak over her body. It looked far too thin to actually provide any warmth. And the cold of the night probably didn’t help. Apollo sighed. He took off his bag, holding it in his hand as he removed his jacket from his person.

“Here,” he said as he dropped it over Juniper’s shoulders. It nearly fell, only for her to catch it by the sleeves at the last minute. She stared at Apollo.

“But I… I tried to hurt your friend.” Apollo glanced up at  Ryuichi, who was chatting with Maya only a few feet ahead of them. He offered Juniper a shrug.

“I have a feeling that Ryuichi can take care of himself.” Apollo pulled his bag back over his back. “And I get it.” He sighed, wringing a hand over the back of his neck. “You’re not the only one who’s been screwing up a lot lately.”

Apollo's life for the past week or so had been nothing but disaster after disaster. And all of them were caused by him. First, he almost killed his sister. Trucy had eaten a poisoned turnover just to prove to him that the Curse was real, and it nearly took her life. Then, it had been him getting pulling in through the portal, dragging an unfortunate Ryuichi along with him. Ever since then, nothing had gone right. They were captured, almost killed… more than once. And something in Apollo told him it was his fault. He had no idea what he was doing. Ryuichi was right. He was out of his element.

“I um…” Juniper pulled the jacket tighter over her shoulders. Apollo could see a red tint on her face in the dark. “Thank you.”

“Hey, guys!” Juniper and Apollo turned their attention towards Maya as she called out to them. The rest of the group had made it towards the end of the path, which had dropped off into a cliff. “Up here!” Juniper and Apollo jogd up to join them. His jaw dropped at what lied on the other side of the cliff. When Ryuichi said they weren’t that afr Apollo thought it would be about another mile or so.

“Is… Is that it?” Apollo said, staring at the sight before him. Seeing an illustration was one thing. Butlooking upon it for real… it was astounding.

“Yup,” Ryuichi said with a proud nod. “That’s it.” Apollo stared in wonder at the ruined castle standing in the distance. They weren't that far. Their goal was just in reach.

* * *

 

Her plan was simple. All Trucy had to do was find something in the vault that could restore the hat’s magic. And if her book was right, she knew exactly where to look. From the town hall, she made her way to the cemetery. The symbol on the vault in her book matched the one on one of the mausoleums in there. With some effort, Trucy managed to get inside with a heave of strength and moving the door by an inch every minute or so. Okay, she was in. Now what?

Trucy took a look around the crypt. This had to have been it, she just knew it. But… this didn’t look much like a vault. She looked around. It looked like a normal stone building with cobwebs and dead flowers. Trucy sighed, leaning up against the stone coffin in the center of the crypt. How could this hide the vau—

Trucy yelped as the coffin behind her shifted. She stumbled to regain her footing. Did that… Did it just move? She pushed against it again. It had moved. She smirked. So that’s how the vault as so well hidden. She pushed the coffin out of the way. Underneath was a set of stairs. Trucy glanced behind her to make sure that no one had followed before going down into the vault herself.

The staircase opened up into a small, underground room. It was dim, only being lit by a few lights that had been strung up in certain places. Shelves lined the walls and were filed with boxes, urns, and vases of various kinds. Trunks and chest were stacked up high wherever they could fit. Most of them lacked the thick layer of dust that the rest had.

Something in here had to be of use. Trucy fished into her bag, pulling out the ring of keys she had swiped. At least one of these keys had to open up something useful, right? She spotted a chest that seemed to be out of place. It was backed up against the wall, where nothing else was stored. Trucy walked over to it. PIcking out one of the keys, she jammed it in the padlock that kept the box shut. With a click, she was able to take it off. She opened it.

Trucy let out a scream as she scrambled back. Two snakes sprung out of the box. Their jaws unhinged, revealing long fangs. They hissed, going to lugne after he girl. Trucy threw up her arms to try an protect herself. However, all she was met with was a loud slam. urcy slowly lowered her arms. someone had arrived just in time to shut the lid of the box, keeping the snakes trapped. While she was revealed, there was a downside to this situation. Her savior had been Mr. Edgeworth.

“Maybe we should’ve gone with Operation Viper,” he said. Edgeworth sat on top of the box to keep it secure. He held out a hand, pulling Trucy to her feet. He brushed some of the dust off of her coat. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Trucy said with a nod. Edgeworth picked up the discarded lock on the floor. “How’d you know I was down here?”

“Franziska said you asked her to come and get you. When you were nowhere to be found, she checked her office, saw her keys missing, and figured out the rest. She would’ve come herself, but she didn’t think you’d go with her. She let me use the entrance from her office to stop you before you hurt yourself.” Darn it. Trucy had forgotten how smart Miss Mei was. Mitsurugi sighed as he clicked the lock on the chest into place. “Trucy, what were you thinking?”

“I…” Trucy shook her head. “It wasn’t supposed to be this way…” Edgeworth raised a brow. “I thought that when the curse broke we would all be happy together in the Enchanted Forest. I should be there with them, riding horses and learning how to swordfight…” She sighed. “But I don’t care about that anymore. I just want Apollo and Daddy back.” Edgeworth sighed.

“I know. I know.” He said putting a hand on Trucy’s shoulder. He stood, pushing the box any closer to the wall that it could go. “Come on, now. You got to get home, and I got to make sure no one else finds this place.” Edgeworth lead Trucy out of the vault. The room was sealed, and Trucy was out of ideas. Operation Scorpion wasn’t going the way she planned.

* * *

 

_They continued on for a few more hours. The next time the caravan stopped again, it made Miles question why. He walked forward, standing next to the Leviathan and Phoenix. They stood before a shallow basin filled with sand. Bones were littered about, as well as discarded pieces of armor and weaponry. Phoenix had said they arrived. However, this… this wasn’t what the prince was expecting._

_“Phoenix,” said Miles, staring at the barren pit of sand in front of him. “Where’s the lake?”_

_“You’re looking at it,” said Phoenix, his mouth agape. “It’s gone.” That was impossible Lakes didn’t just… dry up that quickly. It took decades for it to occur._

_“What… happened?” Phoenix groaned. At his feet was a crown made out of wire and crystal shards. He picked it up._

_“I happened…” He tossed the crown into the pit. “There was a siren who lived here and guarded the lake. She must have been tied to it… because I killed her.” Phoenix groaned again. “I killed her and now the lake is gone!” The Leviathan put a hand on Phoenix’s shoulder._

_“You needn’t worry. I was raised by a lake,” said the former knight, “There may yet be water. You just need to know where to look.” All this did was get Phoenix to nod. The two took off into the pit, searching through the wreckages left behind. Miles sighed. There went their only hope… especially for his survival and Melia’s. He forced down a cough as he returned to Phoenix’s mother. The moment he returned, he heard one of the call out to the other._

_“It seems like the gods do have some semblance of mercy…” said the Leviathan, standing from the capsized boat he was looking under. He was holding something in his hand. From the distance, Miles couldn’t see what it was. Not like he would be able to if it were up close. Phoenix rushed over to the knight._

_“You found it?” Phoenix asked. The Leviathan nodded. he held out what he had found to the man_

_“It’s all that’s left. Just enough for one person.” They poured the contents of whatever the knight was holding into a flask._

_“Is it enough to heal my mother?”_

_“We’ll find out.” Miles felt a himself sigh. They had found it. They found a way to save Melia. Phoenix’s mother took Miles by the hand, nabbing up his attention._

_“I want you to have it,” said Melia, turning to Miles so quickly that it made her wince. “That last sip of water — I want you to drink it.”_

_“No,” said Miles, shaking his head. “No, I couldn’t.”_

_“That water can save your life. It can grant you and my son happiness.” He knew that. And that's precisely why he couldn’t take it._

_“But you’ll die.” Miles shook his head again. “I won’t let you give your life for this. No one should have to sacrifice their life for me.”_

_“It’s for both you and my Phoenix. You both are my sons, even if it’s by marriage.” Miles could feel his heart starting to ache as she spoke to him. “And that’s what parents do, Miles. They always put their children first. You’ll understand someday.”_

_“No. Maybe it’s for the best. This water was meant for you.” Melia opened her mouth, most likely to say something else to persuade Miles to drink that ater. However, she was cut off before a single word could escape._

_“Mom! Mom!” Phoenix ran up to them with the Leviathan in tow. HIs grip was tight on the flask. “Our prayers are answered!”_

_“Have faith,” said Meila, taking Miles’s hand as Phoenix and the Leviathan came rushing back towards the wagon. “We’ll find another way.” Miles almost believed her._

* * *

 

The castle wasn't as badly damaged as Apollo expected it to be. They were able to navigate the halls. And only a few of the wall had collapsed, along with parts of the ceiling. Even so, he could picture what was supposed to be there in his mind.

Ryuichi led them up to one of the towers. The room they arrive in was stripped of most of its ceiling. Carving tools were scattered around. There was a large stain in the middle of the floor that Apollo suspected was blood. Standing off to the side, proud and tall, was a large, hollowed out tree. THe doors attached to it were open.

“Oh my God…” Apollo said, eyes wide as he stared at it. “This is… This is the wardrobe, isn’t? I recognize it from Trucy’s book.” Ryuichi nodded. There was a heavy sience lingering in the air. That was unti Maya clapped her hands together.

“We’re going to go stand watch,” she said, turning and starting to push O’Conner and Juniper out of the room, despite their protests. Silence returned again as Ryuichi and Apollo were left alone. Ryuchi walked over, standing by Apollo’s side as he took in every part of the room.

“I never thought that I would see this place again…” he said, nostalgia running through his voice. “This was where I was… Where Miles and I were supposed to…” He began to trace a circle around his ring finger, as if messing with something that wasn’t even there.

“I was supposed to live here…” Apollo found himself saying before he could stop the words from leaving his mouth. Ryuichi looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

“What do you mean?” Apollo swallowed something. Crap. That was meant to be a secret, wasn’t it? The book never specified if Ryuichi and Mitsurugi knew or not...

“I-I meant here, in this world.” He bit his lip. Well, it was time for Ryuichi to learn the truth, he guessed. “My dad… he was from the Enchanted Forest. He went through with my mom…”

“I thought the wardrobe was only supposed to carry one person.” Apollo huffed a sigh, only finding it in his mind to give Ryuichi a small shrug.

“Apparently not. At least, that’s what my mom told me. This…” He shook his head. It was still hard for him to comprehend, despite the overwhelming amount of evidence. “I was supposed to have a life here. And a family that I never got.” Apollo sighed. “But I have a family… _we_ have a family — in Storybrooke. And, right now, they need us to get back there. So…” He gestured to the wardrobe, walking in a circle around it to get a better look. “How do we get this to work? Where’s the ‘on’ switch?”

“It’s a bit more complicated than that,” said Ryuichi, running his fingers along the wardrobe’s surface. “We’ll have to get it back to the camp. Hopefully, there’s enough magic to make it work again.” Apollo came to a stop beside him.

“Ryuichi.”

“Hmm?”

“How the hell are we going to carry this thing?” Ryuichi opened his mouth to answer, but no words came out. Apollo had a decent point, and he knew it. Even with both their strength combined, they wouldn’t be able to carry the wardrobe out. Maybe if they got O’Conner to somehow help them...

“Maybe with a little magical assistance?” Apollo and Ryuichi whirled around Standin in the doorway was Maya, with a smirk on her face. She snapped her fingers, sending sark of dark lavender from them. Ryuichi’s hand slid to the hilt of his sword.

“Maya. What are you doing here?” he said as he exchanged a look with Apollo, who simply shrugged. “Where are Hugh and Juniper?”

“I sent them to find food. We’ll make camp here tonight, and then we’ll head out in the morning. I thought you two could use some help moving that thing.” Maya strolled into the room, her eyes not leaving the wardrobe. Apollo traced a finger over the engravings on his bracelet. It had tightened. “So… this is the portal, then?” Ryuichi nodded.

“The same one Thalassa and apparently Apollo’s father went through.”

“It’s remarkable…” There was a glint in her eye. Something about it felt… wrong. Then again, Ryuichi hadn't said anything about it. Maybe this was just normal Maya behavior.

“I’m not sure if there’s any magic left, though… It was one use… or rather, two use only.”

“Well, a portal this powerful…” Maya shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest. “There must be another way to recharge it.”

“Why are you so interested in the wardrobe?” Ryuichi asked, an eyebrow raised. “You didn’t seem that interested when we came up the plan to have it made in the first place.”

“Well, times have changed.” Apollo felt a brief squeeze on his wrist again. His body tensed up. What was Maya saying? “I just want you to get home to your husband and daughter, Trucy, right? They must miss you.” Apollo was pushed back immediately by Ryuichi. An extended arm kept him from going any further. Ryuichi had his sword drawn and point at his supposed friend.

“Stay away from her, Apollo,” said Ryuichi, his gae turning stern and body going rigid. “She’s not who she says she is.”

“What are you talking about?” said Apollo, lookin between Ryuichi and Maya. Her usual grin had turned into an uneasy sneer. “Who the hell is she?!”

“Think about it. There’s only one person in this world besides you and me who know Trucy’s name.” Apollo’s felt the color drain from his face. When telling their story, he and Ryuichi didn’t let Trucy’s name slip from their tongues. That only happened when they td someone else about their current situation. And that person was—

“Gavin.” ‘Maya’ started to laugh. She took a step back. With a snap of her fingers, she was enveloped in a thick, dark lavender colored smoke. The second the smoke faded, Apollo felt his heart stop. Standing there before them was Kristoph Gavin.

His appearance now was far different than the way he looks back in the pit. His hair had been twisted over his shoulders, and the lens of his glasses had been repaired. Any tears and stain on his clothes had been repaired and washed away, as if they were never even there in the first place. He looked more like a nobleman compared to the prisoner he was supposed to be.

“Clever boy,” said Kristoph. The gentle tone he had back in the pit was gone, leaving a cold one that reminded Apollo of a stone. Ryuichi grit his teeth, tightening his grip on the sword in hand.

“Where’s Maya?” he shouted. “What did you do to her?!”

“She’s fine. She put up a pretty good fight, unlike those other two. Let’s just hope that the ogres don’t get to them first before they wake up…” That had done it. Ryuichi lunged at Kristoph, who simply stepped to the side to avoid the swing of a blade. “That’s not very fair now,  is it, Wright?”

Before Ryuichi had another chance to attack, Kristoph waved his hand, an aura of lavender coating it. The same aura grabbed at Ryuichi, pushing him back against the wall. Apollo grit his teeth as the same aura crept up to Ryuichi’s throat. He took the chance. He rushed at Kristoph, trying to bring the man down, only to be met with him flicking his writ in Apollo’s direction. he was flung across the room by a invisible force, colliding with a workbench set up beside the wardrobe.

“A-Apollo—” Ryuichi groaned, trying to get out of the old he was tapped under. Everything hurt. Apollo pushed himself onto his knees.

“Thank you, Wright. I’ve been looking for a way over for so long.”  Ryuichi kicked at the floor, clawing at an invisible force on his neck. Apollo shot back up, dashing towards the magic man. He was hurting his friend, he was trying to keep them form getting home. He wanted the wardrobe, and it seemed like he was willing to kill to get it. Apollo was not going to let that happen.

“Get away from him!” he cried out. Once again, Kristoph pushed Apollo back with what he know suspected was a wave of magical energy. He cried out as he slammed against the bench again. Apollo sat up, feeling a bruise forming on his side.

“I never thought the person to help me find it would be you.” Kristoph’s dark gaze returned to Ryuichi once again. He started to close the space around his open hand, causing the magic around Ryuichi's neck to grow tighter. Apollo could hear him starting to choke. He had to do something, and fast.

 _This isn’t my world… My usual tactics aren’t going to work… What am I supposed to do?!_ Apollo looked down at his bag. What he had on him… Apollo pulled out the damaged gun he had. He yanked out the magazine, working as fast as he could. It may have been destroyed, but the bullets inside were intact.

“Why? Why are you doing this?” Apollo could hear them still talking. I Ryuichi could just hang in a little longer… Apollo pulled apart on o the bullets, revealing the powder inside. He crawled over to the wardrobe. He carefully dumped out he powder, forming a line with it on the floor of the wardrobe.

“There’s someone in Storybrooke that I want to see. It’s been too long.” He heard Ryuichi cry out in pain. Apollo tossed the casing to the side. “And you know, I would love to meet your daughter as well. Probably as weak as the rest of you. And just as resistant.” Apollo reached for his bag again, faltering for just a moment as he searched through it.

“Don’t you even think about it,” said Ryuichi, voicing exactly what Apollo was thinking. He shook his head. It had to be in there, it had to be. “Stay the hell away from my daughter!”

“And what are you going to do to stop me?” Apollo finally found what he was looking for. The Wraith had been vulnerable to light. Among his supplies, Apollo had thrown a packet of matches in there. He withdrew one, scrambling to get to his feet.

“He’s not going to do anything.” Kristoph turned to Apollo, who raised match he had. “But I am!” He struck it against the line of powder before tossing it into the tree. The resulting explosion was minor, and only managed to knock Apollo over. Apollo sat up on his elbows. He smirked. He did what he had to. The wardrobe was starting to burn. In that moment, Apollo saw fear in Kristoph’s eyes.

“No!” Kristoph glared at Apollo. He held out his free hand. The fire was drawn out of the wardrobe and into his palm. He lobbed in it Apollo’s direction. Before it could even get close enough for Apollo to hit the feet, it struck something that dived in front of him. The ball of fire ricochet off of it, landing back in teh wardrobe.

“Maya!” Ryuichi forced out. Maya Fey had jumped between Apollo and Kristoph.

“Fairy magic cancels out dark magic,” said Maya with a smirk as she got to her feet. “Or did you forget that?” O’Conner and Juniper, looking a little worse for wear, had returned as well. O’Conner quickly drew his sword. Juniper still had the dagger from earlier. It was four against one. Krisopth looked at those who surrounded him. His eyes fell on Apollo.

“We’re not done,” Kristoph sneered. Maya dashed forward with her sword, taking a large swing. Before she could, smoke surrounded Kristoph once again. It took him away, leaving Maya free to strike only the wall. O’Conner and Juniper lowered their weapons as Maya growled.

“Dammit!” Maya groaned, yanking her sword out of the wall. With Kristoph gone, his magic no longer hand an effect on Ryuichi. he dropped to the ground the second the man left. He was coughing madly, taking in the air he had been denied. Apollo rushed to his feet. He made a dash over to Ryuichi, holding a hand out to him.

“Are you okay?” Ryuichi grabbed Apollo’s hand, coughing into his free one. He nodded, much to Apollo’s relief.

“You… You saved me,” he said once he found his voice. Apollo nodded. After all Ryuichi had done for him, it was worth it. Besides… he couldn’t let him die, could he? He would never do that. Ryuichi was like family to him. Apollo tightened his grip of Ryuichi’s hand as that thought came to his mind.

“Yeah, well…” Apollo glanced over at where Kristoph once stood. “Where is he?”

“He’s gone.” Apollo pulled Ryuichi to his feet. The light from the wardrobe continued to illuminate the room as the flames ate away at it. Both Apollo and Ryuichi couldn’t help but stare.

“And so’s our ride home.”

* * *

 

_The entire party waited in a tense silence as Melia drank from the flask. She forced it back into her son’s hands. Nothing had changed. She was still a deadly shade of pale, and if anything, her breathing had gotten worse. Phoenix shook his head, putting his face into his hands._

_“Why isn’t it working? It’s supposed to be working.” said Phoenix, his voice starting to slip and crack into panic towards the end._

_“Wounds take time to heal,” said the Leviathan._

_“No, no. I’ve used this magic before. It… It worked instantly.” He raked his hands through his hair, nearly pulling at it. “It wasn’t enough water. I’ll be right back.” Phoenix made his way back towards the dried up lake, shoving hte flask into the Leviathan’s hand as he did so._

_“Nicky… please…” said Melia, her voice growing horse with each word. Her son didn’t listen. “Phoenix! Please! Stop this…” Phoenix slowed until he stopped. He turned back, returning to his mother’s side. Melia placed a hand on her son’s face. “Phoenix, the magic here is long gone… Please, I don’t want to spend my last moments this way.” Phenix took his mother’s hand off of him._

_“This is all my fault,” said Phoenix, locking his hands around his mother’s. He bit his lip, tears brimming his eyes. He dropped his head, letting tears roll down his cheek. Miles put a hand on his back in an attempt to soothe his growing pain. “I am so sorry.”_

_“For what? For being happy? For finding your true love?” Melia picked up her son’s chin so that he could look at her. She looked so… at peace with herself. “For your happiness, I would gladly give my life. My only regret… is that I won’t live to see you marry your true love.”_

_“I’m sorry…” Miles bit down a cough, stifling it before it could escape his throat. He swallowed down the blood that had pooled in his mouth._

_“Yes, you will.” Heads turned to the Leviathan. He was staring inside the empty flask. “Someone such as myself still has the ability to ordain a marriage. It would be my honor to marry you two right here and now.”_

_And so it was decided. Honoring the last wish of Melia Wright would b the last thing Miles did. He didn’t have much longer than she. And if marrying his true love would be his last act… than he was more than willing to do it. Vows were exchange in rfot of that duty sand pit, with Melia watching from her place in the wagon._

_“If I recall,” said the Leviathan, holing out the flask to the prince, “there is legend in your kingdom, Prince Edgeworth, of a cup. It has the power to grant eternal life.” Miles nodded. It had lead to this being part of wedding ceremonies for hundreds of years. But how did he know about it? It was only know to those from his kingdom._

_“And so,” the Leviathan continued, “may the love between you always be strong, true, and… and eternal.” Miles took the flask from him There wasn’t that much water left in there, but it would suffice. It felt cold going down his throat, as if undoing what his violent coughing had done to it._

_Phoenix drank what remained. Their vows were sealed with a kiss. Miles could taste the remains of Phoenix’s tears on his lips. But to him, it was the epitome of bittersweet. It wouldn’t be long before Phoenix had his heart broken again. They pulled apart all too soon for his liking. Phoenix looked back at the wagon. His mother’s eyes had closed._

_Melia Wright was gone, a faint smile remaining behind on her face._

* * *

 

Apollo felt a pit for in his throat as the weight of what he had just done hit him. He had ruined their only chance to get back to Storybrooke. Yes, he had protected everyone back home from whatever Kristoph as planning.. but… at what cost? The sound of O’Conner shouting brought Apollo out of his thoughts.

“How could I be so blind?” ranted O’Conner, pacing back and forth across the room. “How could I not see that attack?”

“Let’s be fair — the whole thing threw me for a loop, too,” said Apollo, burying his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans. The knight groaned, pushing his glasses farther up his face. Apollo heard Maya sigh as she stared at the ground.

“What am I going to tell everyone back at the haven?” she said. “They counted on me to be their leader, and I let them down.” Ryuichi put a hand on Maya’s shoulder. She glanced up at him.

“You just tell them the truth, Maya,” he told her. “There’s nothing else you can do.” Maya nodded.

“Gavin's still out there. We need to find him,” added O’Conner. For once, he and Apollo could agree on something. “We need to defend what’s left of the kingdom.”

“But who’s going to lead us?” said Juniper, turning to Maya. “You?” Maya shook her head.

“No. I still have some work to do if I want to be a leader. Our leader is going to be him.” Maya pointed at Ryuichi with a little grin on her face. “Nick’s gonna lead us.”

“I’m… honored,” said Ryuichi, raising up his hands as if he were surrendering. “But Apollo and I still have to find a way to get back to Storybrooke.”

“We’ll help you. We will find a way,” said O’Conner, turning to the young girl beside him. “Won’t we, princess?” Juniper nodded.

“Yes. Perhaps, it will help heal…” Juniper bit her lip, brushing her hair behind her ear, “accidental wounds.” Maya took the two by their wrists.

“Come on. let’s go set up camp for the night,” she said, pulling the pair out of the room. “I’m pretty sure there are some rooms here that aren’t damaged…” Apollo bit down on his lip as the fire in the corner started to die down. There was going to be nothing but ashes left. Ryuichi started to leave. Words came out of Apollo’s mouth before he could stop them.

“I’m, uh…” Ryuichi stopped in the doorway, glancing back at Apollo, “I’m sorry I torched our ride home,” said Apollo, running a hand along the back of his neck. “I couldn’t let him get to Trucy. I just—” He was silenced by Ryuichi walking over and putting a hand on his shoulder.

“You put your family first,” he said, using the same tone he did with Trucy when she was upset. “I would have done the same thing.” Apollo sighed.

“I was angry for so long… Wondering how my mother could choose to let me grow up without her. But then I just… Seeing all this… she gave up everything. They both did… I never realized…” Apollo wiped away the tears starting to form in his eyes. The last two times he had been alone with his mother and actually talked to her had been during dire circumstances with Trucy under the Sleeping Curse. And the time before that… Guilt built in Apollo's chest as he remembered that midnight excursion she had taken him out on. The night she revealed the truth about herself and the curse to him. “And I yelled at her. I yelled at her for something that she couldn’t even control!”

“Apollo…” said Ryuichi, “I’m sure she knows that you didn’t mean it.”

“The problem is I did. I meant everything I said to her…” He had been so mad that night. Everything he said played again in his head, as if it were on repeat. Not to mention, when the curse broke and he had the opportunity to undo some of the pain he caused, Apollo avoided it. And now, the weight of all that he said to his mother was smacking him in the face and stabbing him in the chest. “I never even gave myself the chance to really apologize. That’s all she wanted to do. She just wanted to talk to me, and I kept pushing her away.”

“You can talk to her when you get back to Storybrooke,” said Ryuichi. Apollo sighed, running hand through his hair. He sounded so optimistic for someone who almost died.

“ _If_ we get back to Storybrooke.”

“We’ll find a way, Apollo. We always find a way. Remember? We’ll always find each other.” Apollo nodded. He followed Ryuichi out of the room. “Something else on your mind, Apollo?” Apollo nodded again. He should have said this earlier.

“Thanks… for trying to save me when I got pulled into the hat. And looking out for me ever since. I’m…” Apollo felt something get caught in his throat. Tears pricked at his eyes. “I’m not really used to someone doing that.” Ryuichi stepped forward. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close and rubbing small circles in his back. Apollo buried his face into Ryuichi’s shirt, unable to stop the smile of on his face from forming.

“Well, get used to it. You’re part of this family now. We look out for one another.” Apollo let those words linger in his mind. Maybe someone having his back and looking out for him wasn’t so bad after all.

* * *

 

_The journey back to the cabin did nothing but unsettle Miles’s stomach. All he could do was watch as the sun sank lower and lower into the sky. He would soon be in the same position as Melia, and Phoenix’s heart would be broken even more. When they returned, Melia Wright was buried in the garden next to the cabin. Phoenix insisted that he do it alone, no matter what Miles or their knighted ally tried to do. Miles watched from the doorway as Phoenix brushed the dirt off of his hands. The tears were drying on his face._

_“Phoenix…” Miles walked over to his fiancé (or did it count as husband now?), linking his hand with his. “I’m sorry. I know she was the only family you had left.” To Miles’s surprise, Phoenix shook his head._

_“No. You forget that I still have you,” he said, taking Miles’s face into his hand. “I love you, Miles. And together, we can start a new family.” Phoenix pulled him in close. Miles hiestated in returning the embrace. He still didn’t know. And after what happened, Miles wasn’t so sure if he could tell him._

_Miles felt something burn in his chest. Of all times, why now?! Miles pushed away from Phoenix just as the cough erupted from his chest. It hrt his throat. This would be it. This would be the one that would kill him. As soon as he was finished, Miles clenched his hand tightly. He refused to show Phoenix what evidence was left behind._

_“Miles?” Phoenix put his hands on his shoulders “Are you alright?”_

_“It’s nothing.”_

_“Miles, what are you…?” Miles felt his nails dig into his palms. Phoenix was going to find out. He couldn’t let him. Once the sun set, he would find out. But now… now the pain was fresh and new… telling him the truth would just make it worse._

_“I’m fine…” He heard him mutter something under his breath before Phoenix grabbed his hand. No matter how hard he fought, Phoenix managed to unfurl his fingers. Miles stared at the palm of his hand. It was clean, without a single trace of fresh blood on it._

_“It’s probably just the weather changing, I guess,” said Phoenix, letting Miles’s hands fall from his hold. Miles continued to stare at his hand. “You always did have trouble around this time of year.”_

_“Y… Yes. It must be…” There was no way that was it. Miles sighed. “We should probably regroup with our army.”_

_“I’ll send a signal. We are going to take back the kingdom, Miles. And we are going to do it as a family.” Phoenix gave Miles a chaste kiss before heading off towards the wagon to gather his things. Miles sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. His hands had been left unstained. Now that he thought about it, he felt far better than he had been before, ever since he had drunk the water at the mock-ceremony… And that could only mean one thing. He turned to the Leviathan, who was standing behind him._

_“This is because of you, isn’t it?” Miles said as the knight approached him. The Leviathan didn’t say a word. “Melia only pretended to drink the water.  She knew about the chalice thing, she and Phoenix live in my kingdom for years. She had us perform that ceremony so I would drink it. That’s why I’m not coughing up blood. It’s why I’m not dropping dead this very instant. She sacrificed her life to save mine.” The Leviathan stared at the ground. Slowly, he nodded._

_“...Yes,” was all he said._

_“Why did you let her do it?” Miles asked. The Leviathan sighed._

_“She said that she didn’t want her son to suffer because of something she did in the past,” he said, looking up to face Miles. “I know what that’s like. And besides…” He put a hand on his shoulder, “if it means I could save you… I would do it again.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Don’t worry about it.” The Leviathan gestured to Phoenix. Miles nodded before going to join his fiancé’s side. While he made no noise, Miles saw the tears sliding own his face. He intertwined his fingers with his. He may have lost his mother that day, but Miles was determined to not let him lose his family. He would keep his promise to Melia. Phoenix would always have a family with someone that he loved, and one that Miles would help him keep safe and sound. Miles glanced over his shoulder, wanting to thank the Leviathan once again for his help._

_When he looked back, the Leviathan was gone._

* * *

 

Trucy sat in the front seat of the car, staring out the window. Not wanting a repeat of yesterday, Mr. Mitsu-worth had picked her up from school the second it let out. With a sigh, Trucy watched the scene unfold before her. A familiar woman on crutches was standing in the crowd outside of the building. The woman hesitated before calling out to someone in the school yard. The second she did, a young man with auburn colored swirls ran out from the crowd. He didn’t hesitate. He wrapped his arms tightly around the oman, pulling her tight into his embrace. She hesitated for a moment. She returned the hold, burying her face into his shirt. Trucy felt a small smile on her face at the sight.

_At least Mrs. DeLite got her happy ending..._

Trucy was brought out of her thoughts by a tapping on the window. She opened the door, stepping out of the car to meet Mr. Edgeworth. He hadn’t said anything about what happened the day before. And now Trucy felt like she was going to get the backlash she deserved for her actions. She stared at the sidewalk, tapping her toes against it.

“I’ve been thinking…” said Mr. Mitsurugi, getting on his knee so he was at Trucy’s level. “I know that I’m not Phoenix. I’m not… the best parental figure. But I will try my best. And together, we will find a way around this.” Trucy looked up at him.

_Did he just say we?_

“Did you just say we?” Mitsurugi nodded. Trucy felt herself grin. “You’re going to let me help with Operation Scorpion?!” He nodded again.

“You have better knowledge about my own home than I do at this point.” Trucy tightened her grip on her backpack straps. He wasn’t wrong. “And, if you’re going to start helping me, we’ve got to make sure we do this right.”

“Does that mean you’re going to teach me to fight with a sword?” That threw Edgeworth for a loop. Trucy giggled as his mouth dropped open. No one would expect a little girl to ask such a question. Even Edgeworth, considering where he was from.

“We’ll… see about that. But, you are the daughter of a prince. I think it’s about time you learned how to use one.” Trucy’s grin grew wider. She was starting to feel like one of the heroes in her book — a brave knight, just like Daddy. Mitsurugi smoothed out her hair before putting a hand on her shoulder. “Trucy, I can’t get them back without you. So, what do you say? Are you with me?”

“Can you teach me how to fight a dragon?”

“That would be your father’s field of expertise.” Well, he did have a point. And so did the stick Trucy picked up. It was the best place to start, even if it wasn’t a sword in its own right. It was the best thing that was on hand. Edgeworth moved the position of her hands, trying to show her how to hold it. In that moment, Trucy felt like for once, things were going to be okay. She felt like a normal kid.

Neither of them knew that from across the street, they were being watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix has best mom, Yew has obvious issues that hse let sit there for far too long, and Phoenix is best dad. Edgeworth... he's getting there. And Apollo's walls are starting to fall again, and soon we'll figure out why he has those walls as he adapts to the Enchanted Forest.
> 
> I'm not sure if I said this before, but not a whole lot of the fic is done completely at this point. I got caught up in the holidays and didn't have much time to write. However, I have at least two more weeks before I have to go back to school, and I don't have to work until Saturday, so hopefully I can get at least two chapters or a chapter and a half done minimum. My maximum per week is about two chapters. So, minimum 1 1/2, maximum 4. I need a time gap so that the updates aren't delayed.
> 
> To make matters worse, I haven't had time to go through and edit the chapters until the day they are to be posted. So, if you found any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me! I'll fix them ASAP.
> 
> In the meantime, the next chapter we go back to Storybrooke and at the end, I get to reveal who everyone's favorite pirate is, if you haven't figured it out already. So there's that to look forward to.


	4. The Dark One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena catches Simon in his lies after discovering he has been practicing magic behind her back. Blackquill slowly starts to lose his hold on his power when he discovers shortly after Athena has gone missing.
> 
> In the past, a young boy attempts to save his mother from a crew of devilish pirates. Years later, the truth proves to lead to deadly consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: this chapter contains murder and an angered Blackquill. I promise there is no correlation between the two.
> 
> It's a pain in the neck to write enemies for Simon. Since he has none that are stated in the games. The man was in prison. The one enemy I can think of is the Phantom, and I'm saving them for a role in the future.

Her feet lightly padded against the smooth surface of the floor. It was dark, but Athena recognized where he was. It was her home, the castle she had grown up in. It was hard to focus on anything. Her mind was in a haze. Athena found herself moving on her own. She came upon a door.

Something inside of her urged it to open. She did. The second the door opened, Athena felt something splattered against her clothing and her face. Her eyes went wide at the scene before her. It was her mother’s old study, or a least, that’s what Athena suspected it to be. Standing in front of her was Simon, soaked in the red of blood. In his hand he held a sword.

“S-Simon…?” The sword clattered to the ground. Simon snapped towards her unnaturally fast, a wild look in his eyes. Athena felt a scream escape her throat as he came at her.

Athena bolted upright, panting heavily. Sweat pricked the back of her neck. Athena brought her knees up to her chest, resting her forehead on them. She wasn’t in teh castle. She wasn’t covered in blood. She was in Storybrooke. She was in Simon’s house, just as she had been for the past week or so. She was okay. She was fine. No one was going to hurt her.

But still, that didn’t calm down Athena. Her nightmare lingered in his mind. She kicked the covers off of her legs. She needed to make sure everything was alright. Even though this was the third time this week she had that dream. Athena crept out of the room. The rest of the house was as dark and as silent as the castle had been in her dream.

Quietly, Athena padded across the hall. She had remembered which room she needed to o to. Carefully, ensuring that she didn't make a sound, Athena opened the door to Simon’s bedroom. Her hand gripped the doorknob. Usually, Simon was sound asleep in in his room. Tonight, however, the bed was empty. Athena shook her head, quickly shutting the door.

She needed to calm down. There had to be something in the kitchen that would help her relax, maybe even get back to sleep. There was tea hidden in the cabinets. That would do the trick. And a few short minutes later, Athena was sitting at the counter with a cup in her hands. The heat soothed her a little, and she was ready to try to go back to sleep. She would have, if she didn’t hear something coming up from the basement.

Athena hesitated or a moment. It was probably nothing, she kept telling herself. But still, her curiosity got the best of her. Athena crept over to the basement door. It usually was locked. When she turned the handle, it was open with a small click. Athena held her breath as she walked down the stairs, making sure not to make a sound.

She crouched at the top of the stairs. From her position, she could see what the source of the noise was. Simon Blackquill was in the corner, surrounded by items that made Athena uneasy. They were ials of various potions that Simon had made in the past. Simon himself was sitting  at a loom, working on weaving something. In the dim light of the basement, Athena could see it shimmer with gold.

_ Please don’t tell me… _ Athena’s stomach churned. She put a hand over her mouth to keep herself from giving away where she was. Simon stopped what he was doing. He cut off a piece of the golden fabric before dropping it into one of the empty vials. With a swirl, the gold started to glow black. Athena caught sight of Simon grinning. Athena couldn’t stand to watch.

She rushed up the stairs, shutting the basement door behind her. As she went back up to her room, Athena couldn’t help but think about what she saw. She crawled back into bed with a single thought in mind.

_ Why was Simon using magic? _

* * *

 

_ His entire body was sore. Working in the mill all day did that to him, even if he had some help. It wouldn’t have made much of a difference. He usually got the same amount of work done on his own anyway. All the boy wanted now was the food that would be waiting for him at home. _

_ “Mother? I’m home,” called out the teenager as he pushed the house’s door open. There was an eerie quiet lingering in the air. “Mother?” Where was she? _

_ “Kristoph?” Out of the darkness came a small boy, his fist clutching the hem of his shirt. Kristoph got down on his knees as the little boy came up towards him. _

_ “Where’s Mother?” The little boy was silent. Kristoph sighed. He knew what that silence meant. he stood. “She most likely lost track of time. Go grab your cloak. We'll find her.” The boy nodded. He did what he was told quickly. The two set out into the village. _

_ It wasn’t hard to find their mother. After all, there weren’t that many taverns in the village they lived in. The innkeeper was helpful after Kristoph explained the situation to him. he pointed the teen off in the direction of a growardy group of people. They were downing shot after shot, gambling at their table. Kristoph spotted a familiar head of blonde hair. _

_ “Mother!” Kristoph called out. The woman merely gave him a glance. Kristoph walked over to the table. “Mother, please. It’s time to go.” _

_ “Good,” said the woman. “So go.” Kristoph frowned. She was supposed to be the adult here. Instead, it was her thirteen year old son who was the mature one. _

_ “Who’s this?” asked the man sitting next to Kristoph’s mother. Even from the distance he was sitting at, Kristoph could smell the seawater and rum coming off of him. He was a pirate, something which made Kristoph’s stomach churn. Why did his mother have such an affinity for pirates? _

_ “Ah, it’s no one,” said Kristoph’s mother with a slur. “It’s just my son.” _

_ “Oh?” The pirate got closer to Kristoph’s face, making the boy recoil. “He’s a tad taller than you described.” _

_ “Mother, please,” Kristoph said with a sigh. He refused to leave without her. “You have to come home. You have responsibilities.” _

_ “That I need a break from.” His mother downed another shot. “Run along home, Kris. It’s what you’re good at.” Kristoph felt his hands ball up as he bit his tongue. He had to get her to come home, he just had to. How was he supposed to do that if she wouldn’t even listen? _

_ “Mama?” Kristoph spun around. Standing behind him was his little brother He sighed as his brother joined his side, clinging onto his leg. _

_ “I told you that you were supposed to wait outside,” Kristoph said sharply. Why did the boy never listen? As soon as she spotted her younger son, Kristoph’s mother sighed. She lowered her drink and stood. ristoph held his tongue as she watched her grab her cloak. _

_ His mother left with the two of them, casting a glare to her elder son as they went. Of course it would be he that got their mother to go. Those large blue eyes of his and that face always did it. Kristoph’s little brother as the favorite out of the two, and was most likely the only reason their mother actually stayed. If it was just Kristoph she had to take care of, well… the woman would have been gone a long time ago. _

* * *

 

Athena wasn’t sure when she fell back asleep. By the time she woke up, the house was filled with the smell of something that made her stomach growl. With a yawn, she crawled out of bed and made her way down to the kitchen. The tabe was already set. Simon was standing at the stove, pan and spatula in hand and something smelling sweet cooking.

“Mornin’...” Athena yawned, taking a seat at the small table. Simon simply hummed, far to engrossed in whatever he was making to give a proper reply. Athena stared at the back of his head. What she had witnessed last night did not leave her mind. She wanted to ask about it, or at least get some sort of explanation. How the hell would she ease that into the early morning conversation?

“Athena.” Athena snapped out of her thoughts. Simon had turned to her. Had he noticed her staring? “Is something the matter?”

“I um…” Yes, there was something wrong. She bit her lip, twirling a piece of her hair around her finger. “I just had some trouble sleeping last night.” Simon nodded, returning his attention to the stove.

“That nightmare again?”

“Yeah…” She couldn’t take it anymore. She wanted Simon to be honest with her. If she wanted that then she had to be honest with him. “Simon, can I ask you something?”

“That all depends on what that something is. However, I have a feeling that if I say no, you’re still going to ask anyway, so you might as well.” Athena took in a deep breath. Here went nothing.

“What are you doing?” Simon stopped in his cooking. He turned towards Athena, an eyebrow raised.

“I’m, uh…” Simon glanced down at the pan on the stove, “making breakfast?”

“No…” Athena shook her head. “I meant… i-in the basement.” Simon stopped altogether. He slowly leaned over, shutting off the stove. “I saw you practicing magic last night.” He picked up a plate that was sitting on the counter.

“Let’s just have breakfast.” He was in the middle of transferring from pan to plate when Athena stood, slamming her hands down on the table.

“No, Simon. We need to talk about this.” Why was he avoiding her question? It hadn’t been that long since he brought magic to Storybrooke. He hadn’t even tried to use magic since, at least not to Athena’s knowledge. Simon sighed.

“It was just a couple of spells, Athena. It’s nothing for you to be concerned about.”

“Okay…” There was something else. Athena could be pick up on his exasperation. Was he just tired or was he trying to hide something from her? Whatever it was, it wouldn’t work. “Then tell me why you brought magic here.”

“It’s…” Simon picked up the plate, putting in the middle of the table. “It’s a personal matter that I’d rather not concern you with. All you need to know is that I need it.”

“I get that, but why do you need it? Please, just tell me. Maybe I could help.” Simon said nothing. All he did was sit opposite to Athena. there was a beat before Athena sighed. “You don’t need magic, SImon. You never have. But please… just be honest with me. Just let me in.” Simon made no effort to stop Athena from leaving the kitchen.

* * *

 

_ It had been far too early for a boy his age to be awake. And still, Kristoph Gavin was up at the crack of dawn. he had to be. He had work he needed to do. It was either that, or the family would starve. Though… he did find it strange that his mother wasn’t awake yet. She usually woke with him. Kristoph didn’t have time to bother with her. He had things he needed to do before he left the house. _

_ Kristoph had left breakfast on teh table for both his mother and his younger brother when there was a loud series of bangs on the door. With a sigh, he went to answer. Standing at the door was the innkeeper from one of the local taverns. _

_ “You need to get to the docks,” said the man before Kristoph could even ask what he was doing at there at this hour. _

_ “The docks?” Kristoph repeated. The man nodded. “Why?” _

_ “Those men who came into port last week. They’ve taken Irene.” Kristoph’s eyes widened. “They're setting sail, you have to hurry!” _

_ Kristoph pushed past him. Even when his legs started to dream with fire, telling him to stop, he didn’t stop running. Those no good, dirty pirates had taken his mother. He had little family left was starting to come apart. His father was gone and now fate threatened to take his mother away. His brother would be left alone at this rate. _

_ Kristoph stumbled as he reached the docks. He could see the flag of the Jolly Roger flying high on one of the ships. That had to be it, it just had to be. He tried to get on board the ship. However, the crew caught the boy before he could even get up the ramp. They dragged him on the ship, throwing him to the deck. His legs gave out from underneath him. In front of him are a pair of simple boots. _

_ “On your feet for the captain.” Kristoph wasn’t even given the chance to stand on his own. He was yanked up by two of the crew members. He stared at the man in front of him. He knew who he was. _

_ “Y-You… I remember you…” It was the same man from the tavern, the one whom his mother had spoken to. He was the captain of this crew?! _

_ “It's always nice to make an impression,” said the captain, standing over the boy. “Now tell me, boy. What are you doing trying to get aboard my ship?” _

_ “You have my mother. Y-You… Just…” He felt his mouth grow dry. “You see… my brother… he needs his mother.” _

_ “And I have a ship full of men that need companionship.” The crew laughed with their captain. Kristoph was never one to back down from his goal. _

_ “I-I’m begging you. Please. Let her go!” _

_ “I’m not much for bartering. That said, I do consider myself an honorable man. A man with a code, so… If you truly want your mother back…” The pirate withdrew the sword from his belt and tossed at Kristoph’s feet. A member of his crew tossed another sword to him. “All you have to do, is take her.” _

_ “I…” Fear flooded the boy’s system as he was released. He stood straight as the captain held he tip of his blade at his neck.  _

_ “You’ve never been in a duel before, I take it?” Kristoph swallowed something in his throat, feeling his skin briefly come in contact with the sword. “It’s quite simple. The pointy end goes in the other guy. Go on. Pick it up.” Kristoph made no move to take it. The captain lowered the blade away from him, before delivering a quick blow to the teen’s abdomen. Kristoph dropped to his knees as the breath was knocked out of his lungs. “A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets.” The captain stared to walk away as Kristoph got to his feet. _

_ “Please,” he said. The captain stopped, glancing at Kristoph from over his shoulder. “What am I supposed to tell my brother?” _

_ “Try the truth — his older brother is a coward.” The captain walked into his quarters, dismissing thee boy with a wave of his hand. The crew threw him off of the ship without any hesitation. Failure washed over him like a wave crashing against the shore. Kristoph could do nothing but watch as the pirates left the port, with his mother as their latest treasure. _

_ His hatred for those pirates only grew as Kristoph made his way back towards his home, trying to figure out how he was going to explain to his little brother that their mother had been ripped away from him. _

* * *

 

The upper level of his home had been quiet. Usually, Simon would hear Athena moving around before he left to open his shop. The silence could be taken as Athena still sulking after their conversation that morning. However, there was something about it that made Simon feel uneasy. He was seconds away from stepping out the door when he decided to check on Athena before he left.

“Athena?” Simon knocked on the door. There was no reply. He huffed. “If you don’t want talk to me, you don’t have to, but at least make sure that you eat something.” There was still no answer. Usually he would get an ‘okay’ from her, no matter how she felt at the time. Simon knocked again. “Athena?”

There was silence. Simon opened the door. The bedroom was empty, and any sign of Athena Cykes was gone. The window was wide open.

Needless to say, Simon wasn’t going be opening the shop today. There was no note left behind. He couldn't tell what had happened. Worry started to flow into his system. There were people out there who had grudges against him. And now that they had their memories back, it would be easy for them to seek revenge. If Athena left of her own volition, then that was fine. That's what Simon was hoping for.

He thought about where she would go. All he wanted to know was that she was safe. That was all. There was the possibility that she would find someone she was comfortable with, people she knew. His mind went to her old caretakers, making Simon’s first stop the space museum.

There was a bit of trouble getting n, but as soon as the curator saw him, Simon was let through. He was then immediately asked why he was there. He couldn’t blame such a question. The last time he was there, it lead to one of the employees being beaten heavily by his hand.

“I was wondering if you heard from your ward recently,” said Simon to Yuri Cosmos, the former king of the kingdom he resided in, as well as Athena's unofficial caretaker following her mother’s demise.

“I wouldn’t have made this flyer if I did.” Cosmos pulled something out of the pocket of his coat, handing it off to Simon. It was a flyer for one of the missing people that had been separated from their friends by the curse. This one, however, showed a sketch of Athena. “The only reason she’s still missing is because of that deal I made with you. I held out, hoping that she survived such a trade.” Simon tightened his grip on the paper.

“You make is sound as if would purposefully hurt her.” Simon sighed, folding up the flyer in his hand. “I don’t expect you to help me. I just want to know if she’s safe or not.”

“And now, thanks to you, neither one of us knows where she is.” Simon shoved the flyer into his pocket. This had been a waste of his time.

“That’s because he’s a monster,” said one of the employees who had been listening in on the conversation. His gaze narrowed as he stared at Simon. There were a few, healing lines on his face from the last time he and Simon had the misfortune of meeting one another. “Always has been… and always will be.”

“Edward!”

“I have the scars to prove it.” He traced a finger over one of the marks on his face. Simon glared at him. He didn’t say another word before swiftly taking his leave. There was one person who had a grudge against him. And now he knew that Athena was out from under his careful watch. After all, Simon and the captain of the guard never got along. And even if Athena trusted him, Edward would do something to get back at Simon, even if it meant using her.

Simon made his way to his next destination.

* * *

 

_ It had been ten years since was last in this tavern. While it might have been fine back then, if anyone caught Kristoph Gavin here now, there would be quite the scandal. Even If it was his employer who asked him to come here. He stood outside, pulling down the hood of his cloak further over his face. The smells of rum and sea always made his stomach churn. He glanced up as a man approached him. Finally. The quicker this exchange was done, the quicker he could return to the castle. _

_ “You’ve gone to a lot of trouble to meet me,” said Kristoph, pushing his glasses up on his face. He didn’t want to be here any longer than he had to. Taverns always brought back unsavory memories for him, this one in particular. “You better hope I agree it’s worth my time.” _

_ “I’ve heard you’d been looking for something. And, as luck would have it, I’m a man who trades some hard to find objects,” said the man before lowering his voice to a simple whisper. “I have exactly what your…” he looked around, as if expecting someone to be watching him, “employer… is looking for.” _

_ “You better.” The king was not one to mess around when it came to matters like these. Especially if it wasted precious time. _

_ “The ships that dock here often return from far off lands with treasures they don’t always understand.” _

_ “And yet, you do?” Kristoph asked, crossing his arms over his chest. The man nodded. _

_ “It’s my job,” he said, wringing his hands together. “As is knowing the rumors of who might pay the highest price for said treasures.” Kristoph smirked. _

_ “And what rumors could they be?” This should be amusing. _

_ “That you were once a great coward, but that you learned magic to overcome that and became nearly as powerful as the king or the Dark One himself, despite all—” Kristoph’s eyes narrowed. He held up his hand. The wave of magic that followed wrapped around the man’s throat, stop him with a loud choke. _

_ “It’s not so nice to spread rumors like that.” That was a past he wanted to keep secret, to make everyone forget about. If someone went blabbing… well… then they would pay the price for their loose lips. He had to quit the chit-chat. Time to get down to business. “Where is it?” _

_ “I don’t have it,” the man wheezed out through the constrict on his throat. “B-But I can get it, I swear!” Kristoph lowered his hand. The magic released the an from its potential consequence. The man sputtered before continuing. He stared at Kristoph. “But you… you haven’t heard my price.” _

_ “I work for the royal family. Price shouldn’t be a problem.” If it came to it, Kristoph could turn lead into gold i it mean he could get what his employer wanted. _

_ “Deal!” The man held out his hand. Kristoph simply knocked it off to the side. He refused to even touch such a rat. _

_ “Remember though,” he said, letting darkness seep into his words, “If you fail to deliver, I will make sure the king personally has your head.” That placed the fear of Hades himself into the man. He went pale, nodding quickly and backing away. _

_ “Thank you. Thank you.” The man quickly left. As soon as he did, Kristoph released a breath. The deed was done, the king would be pleased with him. Just another step in his plan to getting what he wanted. Kristoph Gavin was a man who never stopped until he achieved his goal. And this was just part of it. He was ready to snap his fingers, cast the spell that would return him to the castle. However, something stopped him before he could. He could hear the sound of drunken voices cheering, making a ruckus on the street. _

_ “Where’s my scurvy crew?” That voice… it might have been years, but Kristoph Gavin would never forget that voice. _

_ “Ah, here we be, Captain!” Kristoph narrowed his eyes. He knew that face. Oh, how he could never forget the face that was burned into his mind all those years ago. His return to the castle would have to wait. With the power he had now, it was time to take care of unfinished business. _

* * *

 

Athena had no idea what she was doing. She had just left without so much as a word. She Just needed to clear her head and think. Unfortunately, she didn’t know the town that well, as opposed to the rest of the residents. She wandered around in the morning air until coming across the diner. Not wanting to be out in the cold any longer, Athena ducked inside. Now she was stuck in a booth, not sure what to do.

She rested her head on her arms. If Simon wouldn’t going to tell her what was going on, then she would just find out herself. Question was, where could she start? She was going to get in trouble if she went back to his place now. Did he even notice that she had left? Or did he go to work without even bothering to check on her?

Athena picked her head up when a glass was placed in her view. The waitress had come by again with a glass full of tea. Athena straightened up.

“Uh, thank you…” Athena said quickly to the woman. Normally, she would have left to tend to other customers. However, as the morning rush was starting to die down, barely any people remained. The waitress leaned up against the table as Athena pulled the glass towards her.

“Are you okay?” said the waitress. “That’s your third iced tea this morning. Wouldn’t want to call you a cab.” Athena shook her head.

“No, no, I’m fine.” She really hoped this woman couldn’t tell she was lying. “I just… I’ve never really had it iced before. It’s really good…” The woman looked around before sliding into the booth opposite Athena.

“I uh... I haven’t seen you in here before.” Athena tightened her grip on the glass.

“I’m not surprised…” She has been locked up in the asylum for twenty-four years, and had barely left Simon's house in the past week she had been free. She was still trying to get used to this whole new world that had been opened up to her. But she really couldn't say that. “I’ve been uh… living with someone until recently.”

“Let me guess. A bad breakup?” Athena shook her head.

“No.” She felt heat grow under her face. Trying to get rid of it, Athena shed the oversized sweater she was wearing. Had it warmed up that quickly? “It was just a bad fight.” The waitress's cheeky features softened.

“Do you have a place to stay?” she asked. “Any family here? Friends, maybe?” Athena leaned back against the booth. Her mother was dead. After what happened last they met, she didn’t want to go back to Cosmos. Miss Aura was nowhere to be seen, neither here the people she knew in her childhood. Had they survived the curse? With a sigh, Athena shook her head.

“I don’t think so. I…” She sighed again. “I’m on my own for now.”

“You know, I can ask my dad about a room here. The uh… the diner connects to a motel we also run.”

“R-Really?” The waitress nodded. She heard how genuine her words were. Athena gave her a smile. “Thanks…” She looked for a nametag pinned to the waitress’s shirt. There was none. “Uh…” The waitress held out her hand to Athena.

“Kay Faraday.” Athena shook her hand.

“Athena Cykes.” Kay nodded. Athena sighed. “What I really need, though, is… is a life. A job, maybe?”

“Well… what do you like to do?” Athena hummed, taking a sip from her glass. There wasn’t much she could do that would get her a job. She was smart, she could hear people’s emotions… but that wasn’t always a good thing to tell people when you first met them. Only one, normal thing came to her mind.

“I… I do like to read.” Kay’s eyes lit up.

“Why not try the library?” she suggested with a grin. “It’s been closed since forever, but seeing as things are changing now, the mayor might open it back up. Maybe they need a librarian. It’s under the clock tower, right across the street.”

Athena quickly thanked Kay for her help, paying for what she ordered with whatever amount of money she had in the pockets of her sweater. She jogged across th street, staring up at the clock tower that stood before her. This was the library? Well, Kay couldn’t have been wrong. She went to the front door. Athena frowned. The second she tried to open it, she found that the door was locked.

_ It’s closed, why did I think that would work?  _ Athena tried to take a peak in through the windows. If someone was inside, maybe she could get their attention. Unfortunately, every window was covered up with old newspapers. Athena muttered something under her breath. She went around to the back. if there wasn’t a way to get inside through there, then she would have to go to town hall and talk with the mayor herself about the library.

Athena tugged on the back door. As with the one around the front, it was locked. She groaned. Well, now she had to go to the mayor. She wondered if the woman would be bothered by her sudden appearance. Athena shook it off. It was just a simple matter that they could easily handle. She hoped it wouldn't be too much trouble.

“Excuse me, miss?” Athena jumped, spinning around to face a homeless-looking man.

“I’m so sorry,” she said with a sigh. “You just scared me. Is everything okay?”

“I… I was just wondering if you had any spare change?” the man asked, wringing his hands around a cloth he was holding. He sounded so sad… Athena shoved her hands into her pockets to only be met with nothing but lint.

“Oh, no. Sorry, I…” Athena quickly checked her back pockets once again to find some kind of coin, “I don’t have any money left.”

“What uh…” The man looked around, as if he were expecting someone to be watching him. “What about a friend? Are you meeting anyone here?”

“Uh…” Athena shook her head, raising a brow. “No… why?”

“I just wanted to make sure.” Before Athena could ask what he meant by that, the man had shoved the cloth in her face. The strong scent of something sweet was forced into her nose. Athena grabbed the man’s wrist as he pinned her to the wall, desperate to get him off. She tried to. Whatever he was doing was weakening her. Athena’s eyes closed before she could do anything to stop him.

* * *

 

_ Kristoph pulled his hood down further over his face. His blood was boiling as he followed the drunken pirate crew through the streets. Even at the distance he kept, he could smell the rats. And most of all, that face… he want to tear the grin off of that face. Kristoph grit his teeth as his pla started to play out. He picked up his pace until he was walking beside the crew. They had yet to notice him. He took a few steps closer, bumping into the head of the party — the captain of the mangy crew. _

_ “Hey!” said the captain as Kristoph tried to walk away. Kristoph slowly came to a stop, the rest of the crew following behind him. “Even gutter rats have more manners than you display.” _

_ “I’m sorry, sir,” said Kristoph, keeping his head hung low. Gods, those words just made him sick to say to this man. The captain walked closer to the point where the amount of rum on his person was more than apparent. He tried to get a look under Kristoph's hood. _

_ “Ah… I was wrong. Not a rat at all.” The pirate leaned forward, a smirk on his face. “More… More like a crocodile.” The pirate kicked Kristoph over. His crew cheered. “What’s your name, crocodile?” Kristoph stood, pulling his hood down. A smirk crossed his face as it disappeared from the pirate's. Kristoph pushed his glasses back into place. _

_ “You…” said the captain, his face draining of color. “I remember you.” _

_ “Always nice to make an impression. Where are my manners? We haven’t been properly introduced.” He gave the captain a mock bow. “Kristoph Gavin.” The pirates crew began to back away as Kristoph rose. “I see that my reputation has grown since we last met.” _

_ “It has,” said the captain, swallowing down something. Something good came out of his work. His name was known throughout the kingdom was the king’s right hand. Someone as powerful as the man himself… whose strength could rival the Dark One’s. _

_ “Then that's going to save us time during the question and answer portion of our little game.” The pirate held his hands behind his back as Kristoph came closer. _

_ “What is it you want to know?” _

_ “All I want to know is how Irene is.” _

_ “Who?” Kristoph narrowed his gaze, anger seeping through his perfectly crafted, calm facade. _

_ “My mother,” he said, letting his built-up fury leak through his teeth. The captain tried to take a step back, only to collide with the crew members behind him. _

_ “She’s gone. Left a long time ago.” Kristoph’s eyes widened. _

_ “What do you mean she left?” Considering the circumstances she had been taken, there was no way the crew would just let her go that easily. Unless… Kristoph clenched his hands. That wasn’t the case. She would only be free to go if she joined o her own free will. Which meant one thing. She left Kristoph and his brother behind. _

_ “She left about five or so years ago to tend to a boy she had.” Kristoph picked his head up when the captain continued. “Once she found out he had been abandoned… well… she came right back here.” Five years ago… to tend to a boy she had… Kristoph didn’t need to ask any further questions. Five years ago he had joined the king’s court. Five years ago was when his brother started living on his own. Or so Kristoph thought. _

_ “Of course she did…” Kristoph muttered to himself. Something burned in his chest. Fury grew. _

_ “I-Is that all?” stuttered the captain, his once cool act vanishing. “Can I go?” Normally, Kristoph would say yes. However, there was no mercy left in him with that realization. _

_ “No.” Kristoph got closer to the captain until they were face-to-face. “I want to show you something that I have learned in these past ten years.” _

_ Without so much as warning Kristoph shoved his hand into the captain’s chest, making it ripple with the color of his magic. The crew cried out, scattered like the cockroaches they were. Kristoph wrapped his fingers around his prize. With a tight grip on it, he tore out what he wanted with a cry from the pirate. _

_ In the palm of Kristoph’s hand was a crystalline heart, pulsating with vivid red and deep black. The pirate stared at Kristoph, silently pleading with that look in his eyes. It did nothing. ristoph squeezed  the heart in his hands, doing nothing else as the pirate cried out once again in pain. It didn’t take long before the crystal was reduced to dust. Kristoph watched as the man dropped to his feet. _

_ With a sigh, Kristoph brushed the remaining dust from his hands. That was one problem taken care of. However, it brought up another. Pulling up his hood, Kristoph made his way towards his childhood home. It was time for a little family reunion. _

* * *

 

That was it. Athena was missing in Simon’s eyes. And he had no way to contact to her, either. He made a mental note that once this was all over, he was going to give her a phone or something similar. Even if she pulled this stunt again, he would be able to find out if she was safe or not.

He made his way over to the sheriff’s station. He had hoped to find something in there to help him However, the station was no empty as he expected. Standing by the deputy’s desk as Miles Edgeworth. Simon knocked on the door to get his attention.

“I take it you’re the sheriff now?” he said as Edgeworth placed down the file he had been reading when Simon came in.

“Acting sheriff until Apollo returns,” said Edgeworth, correcting the pawnbroker. “No one else seems to want the job.” Considering what happened to the current sheriff, as well as his predecessor, Simon couldn’t blame them. His eyes fell on one detail he didn’t expect from the former prince.

“Neither do you, considering the state of your clothing.” Edgeworth glanced down at his shirt. It was stained with black specs. “Been spending time in the mines?”

“The miners are looking for diamonds. If we can use them to make fairy dust, then we can—”

“Get your husband and Justice-dono back?” It wasn't that hard to piece together the master plan Edgeworth had come up with. Edgeworth gave him a look.

“Look, Blackquill, I’m already late on another busy day, cleaning up the mess you made,” said Edgeworth, making sure that Blackquill could hear his bitterness, “so please tell me why you’re here or get out.” Simon bit his tongue. He needed Edgeworth to work with him on this. And if he kept irritating him and playing with his mind the way he was doing, Simon wasn’t going to get that.

“My apologies,” said Simon, earning him another strange look from Edgeworth. “I hope it doesn’t surprise you that I’m here to ask for your help.”

“Then it shouldn’t surprise you that I say no.” Simon held back everything he wanted to say. He could feel something building in his body. He fought to suppress the growing dark magic that was trying to escape the more frustrated he got. Simon sighed.

“All I want you to do is hear me out. I’m here to report a missing person.” He reached into his coat. He took out the flyer he had gotten from Cosmos, unfolding it and showing the sketch to Edgeworth. Much to his relief, Edgeworth took it to get a better look. “She left my home early this morning. Her name is Athena… Athena Cykes.”

“Why don’t you use that tracking spell you gave me to find the Hatter?” If only things were that simple.

“It only works if you have something the person owned,” said Simon, shoving his hand back into his pocket, wrapping a hand around nothing. “And I don’t.”

_ Not anymore at least.  _ Edgeworth sighed, folding the flyer in half.

“How are you so sure that she’s gone missing? How do you know that she didn’t run away?” There was a difference. He knew Athena could handle herself. However, that was back in the Enchanted Forest. She was still fairly new to this land. She didn’t know how everything worked due to her imprisoned state while cursed. And that’s what worried Simon the most.

“I can’t. However, I do want to make sure she’s not in any danger.” Edgeworth gave him a look from over the rim of his glasses. Simon sighed. “Look, the townsfolk are less than sympathetic to my plight. But you… You’re in the rather unique position to understand exactly what I’m going through. Will you help me or not?”

Edgeworth's answer came in the form of grabbing his coat from off of the back of a chair. Simon followed him out of the station. She had to be alright. He had broken his promise once. He wasn’t going to break it again.

* * *

 

“What did you do? Chloroform her?”

“Yes.”

“What? Why?!”

“Given what you told me, she was going to slam me against the ground if I didn’t!”

“...You have a fair point, but you didn’t have to chloroform her!”  That’s what Athena had woken up to. Her mind was fuzzy, but her body seemed fine. She wasn’t tied down or anything. She was lying on a couch. Athena slowly at up.

“Who… what…?” She rubbed at her eyes until her world came back into view. There were two people in front of her. One was the man who had attacked her. The other… was a familiar face who relaxed upon seeing her awake. Even with those forming scars, she could tell who it was. He appraoched her, gently helping Athena to stand. “Edward?”

“I’m sorry that we had to be reunited this way,” he said. “But understand. I had no choice.”

“But to kidnap me?” She pulled her hands out of his. He nodded.

“After the curse broke, the king — Cosmos — he started looking for you. This morning, we discovered that the Dark One was still holding you captive, so I—” Athena groaned, cutting him off.

“He wasn’t holding me captive,” she said, running her hands over her long ponytail. “I chose to stay with him.” Edward narrowed his eyes, staring at Athena. He didn’t need to speak for Athena to tell that frustration was forming.

“So what? Did you fall in love with him?” Athena rapidly shook her head. That was beyond the case.

“Simon is my family,” Athena said firmly. “He always has been.” Her grit slowly began to fade. After what she said this morning… Did he still even trust her? “But I’m not sure that’s the case anymore…”

“Well, you’re home now. With your  _ real _ family,” said Edward, putting a hand on Athena’s shoulder. “Promise me you that you will never see him again.” The mere thought of that made Athena push Edward away from her.

“I can take care of myself!” Desperation stated to get through the man in front of her. Athena made her way towards door, only to be blocked by Edward’s arm.

“You don’t understand, Athena,” he said, anger and frustration blaring in Athena’s ears. “That man will do things to you. He already has.”

“No, you don’t understand. It’s my life!” She wasn’t a child anymore. After everything she had been through, Athena had proven to the world and to herself that she was more than capable of handling things on her own.

“Then I don’t have a choice.” Edward turned to the man next to him. “Do it.” The man grabbed Athena from behind. Something was secured around her wrist.

“Let go of me!” she shouted. She tugged at the bonds. The man grabbed her, covering her mouth as she was dragged out of the room, her screaming silenced.

* * *

 

According to Edgeworth, the first step into trying to find a missing person was simply footwork. Simon leaned up against the lamppost, watching as he started to question the townspeople. Simon would have done it himself if there weren’t people afraid of him. They would have kept their mouths shut. Better to have someone they trusted rather than someone they distrusted do the questioning.

Simon stood as Edgeworth walked back over to him.

“Do you remember ever turning a butcher into a pig?” Edgeworth asked upon joining back up with him. After searching through his memories, Simon shook his head.

“I can’t say that I do,” Simon replied before raising a brow. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, he does. Apparently, it was his father.” Simon could see the person in question staring at him from across the street. Edgeworth sighed. “I’m beginning to understand why nobody wants to help you.”

“Well, has he seen Athena?” To his dismay, Edgeworth shook his head.

“I’m afraid not.” he started walking off. Simon followed him. That had been the fifth person they, or rather Edgeworth, had talked to. There were still no leads on Athena’s whereabouts.

“Where do we go next?”

“Ichijou’s,” said Edgeworth. Simon could see the diner in question start to come into view. “We can see who else you terrorized there.” They were getting nowhere. Simon sighed. This was his fault. He knew that Athena was safe and sound if they hadn’t fought that morning. The memory of said argument played in his mind again. They were complete opposites. How did they got along so well was a mystery to Simon. How to get this from not happening again was also a mystery to him. He glanced over at Edgeworth.

“Can I… Can I ask you a question? About you and the mayor?” he started, breaking the silence that had grown between the two. Edgeworth simply hummed in response. “You both are opposites in almost every meaning of the word, and yet you two are… or  _ were _ fairly close. How did that… How did that work?” Edgeworth nearly faltered at Simon’s question.

“Are you… asking me for advice?” Edgeworth asked, an eyebrow raised.

“...Of course not, no.” And who cared if he was? Edgeworth sighed, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

“It was honesty, for the most part. That’s how we did it for the longest time…” Edgeworth shook his head. “It was hard work and being honest with each other, even if it took a while for us to get everything out in the open.”

“I don’t lie.” It was more like he avoid the truth entirely. Now that he thought it about, that didn’t found any better. 

“There’s a difference between literal truth, and honesty of the heart,” said Edgeworth as they walked up the steps of the diner. His gaze fell down to the ring on his finger. He sighed. “Nothing taught me that more than this curse.” They entered the diner. The first person to come up to them was Kay Faraday. She gave Edgeworth a smile upon seeing him, but simply glared at Simon. That look only got worse only Edgeworth explained to her why they were there.

“Athena?” said the waitress, repeating the girl’s name once learning it. Edgeworth nodded, folding the flyer in half once again. Kay shook her head. “Sorry, that name doesn’t ring a bell.” He gaze hadn’t left Simon once since he entered. Edgeworth glanced over his shoulder before returning his focus to the girl.

“Kay, listen to me,” he said. “If you’ve come across her, you have to tell me. I’ll make sure that nothing happens to her.”

“Yeah, but what about him?” Simon dug his hands into the pockets of his coat. Just the thought of people thinking that he would lay a hand Athena stabbed at him. He inhaled a deep breath, feeling his hands starting to spark with a shimmer of magic.

“I’ve got him. Trust me.” Young Faraday sighed.

“Yeah, she was in here earlier.” Finally, something useful. “She was thinking about looking for a job, so I pointed her in the direction of the library.” That managed to relax Simon a bit. They had a lead. They knew where to look.

“Do you think she went there?” Simon asked the waitress. Kay shrugged.

“I don’t know. Oh! But when you do find her, can you give her this for me?” Before they could ask what she meant, Kay ducked behind the counter. She returned with a black sweater folded up in her hands. “She left this in her booth.”

“That’s mine,” Simon thought out loud, earning him strange looks from both Kay and Edgeworth. He sighed. “Athena didn’t have anything for the cold. She must have taken it without myself knowing.” Kay put a hand on her hip, brow raised.

“Why are you so worried about her?” she asked. Something from his past replayed in Simon’s mind. It went unspoken, with barely anyone knowing the truth. That secret would be one Simon took to the grave.

“It’s a personal reason.” Kay sighed, turning to Edgeworth.

“You sure you’ll watch out for her?” said Young Faraday to the acting sheriff.

“Yes,” said Edgeworth with a nod. “Why?” 

“I think…” The young Faraday sighed. “I think I can find her. Lately, since things changed, I’ve been… uh…” She glanced down at her shoulder, “a little more  _ sensitive _ to certain scents.” Simon and Edgeworth exchanged a look with each other.

“You can smell her?” Simon asked. With a second of hesitation, Kay nodded.

“I-It’s because of the… the wolf thing….” She brought the sweater closer to her. “But I might be able to use it to find her.”

With Kay inhaling the scent embedded into the garment, Simon and Edgeworth had a better lead. They followed her out of the diner and though the streets of the town. With their personal bloodhound, Simon would find the answer to his question in no time.

As they followed the wolf girl, Simon’s mind couldn’t help but think about one thing. Before she had died, Simon had made a promise to Athena’s mother, his mentor, Metis. He had promised to protect her daughter if something happened to her. The next day, she was murdered and SImon found himself in possession of the title of Dark One.

Even then, he made sure to keep his promise. For years, Simon watched Athena from afar, keeping her safe and watching her grow. At one point, when things seemed to be at their worst, Athena had become Simon’s ward in his manor under the guise of working for him. Simon had let her get too close. It lead to a disaster of a fight, ending in Athena leaving, much like she had done that morning.

And that’s what lead her to being captured, her death being faked by her warden. Simon had broke his promise to Metis then. When Athena returned to him, he swore that he wouldn’t break it again. And he would be damned if that happened.

The dark magic in his system started to flare when Kay came to a sudden halt. It aws more so their current location that had caused this. They were standing outside of the space museum. Kay loudly groaned.

“What’s wrong?” said Edgeworth.

“I had her but…” Kay shook her head, rubbing her sleeve under her nose before sneezing. “I lost her trail.” Her eyes fell upon a large arrangement of flowers planted outside of the museum's steps. “Must be the garden. I can’t track her anymore.” She sighed, turning to Simon. “I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t be,” said Simon, finally letting a bit of darkness drip into his tone. “I know exactly where we are.” Exchanging a look, Kay and Edgeworth followed Simon into the museum. He was not welcome a second time, with the curator confronting them almost immediately. The scarred bastard was right behind him.

“Where is Athena?” seethed Simon before either one of them could get a word out. The bastard narrowed his eyes at the question.

“I won’t let anything happen to her,” Edgeworth said quickly, jumping over the initial interrogation entirely thanks to Simon’s actions. “I promise.”

“We’re just worried about her,” added Kay.

“As am I,” replied Cosmos. “Just as I told Blackquill this morning, I haven’t seen her.” Simon grit his teeth, feeling the burning sensation of his magic spread out through his body. If that was the case, then why did Faraday lead them here? Sparks ignited on his fingertips.

“She’s safe,” said the bastard hiding behind Cosmos. “So you can stop looking.”

“What are you talking about?” said Edgeworth, earning him a smirk. The bastard’s gaze never left Simon.

“He will destroy Athena like he destroyed her mother, that entire family, Solomon’s apprentice, and most of all, his own—”

“I didn’t destroy  _ anyone _ ,” said Simon, his gaze growing darker. He knew exactly who the man was talking about, and appreciated if he stayed away from talking about any one of them. The amount of sparks he could feel escaping only grew as past memories erupted in his head, each worse than the last.

“Either way, I won’t let that happen.” Simon sneered, feeling the magic ripple in the palms of his hands.

“What did you do to her?” he asked, trying to force himself to keep calm. He knew what would happen if he didn’t. And he was failing to prevent it from happening. He took a step closer to the man, making him back up. “What have you done!?”

“I have to make her forget about you. No matter the cost.” The bastard’s eyes narrowed. “Even if it means she forgets about the true home she has.” The final piece of the puzzle fell into place. The realization hit Simon.

“He’s going to send her across the townline,” said Kay, voicing what everyone as thinking.

“That’s impossible,” said Edgeworth, “We have patrols on the border to make sure no one crosses accidentally. There’s no way he can pull it…” Edgeworth drift off as he noticed the man before him. Simon was shaking. Athena was going to lose her memories. She was going to forget everything.  “Blackquill?” 

Everything that Simon had built up exploded. A thick pulse of black magic burst out form his body, forcing everyone back and away from him. His anger took over as Simon lunged at the bastard, grabbing him by his shirt and pinning him up against the wall by his throat.

“Where?” seethed Simon. “Tell me where you’re going to send her across?!” All he got in response was a choke. 

“Blackquill! Calm down, you’re going to kill him!” Hands wrapped around his arms, jerking Simon back and off of the man. Simon felt his breathing grow heavy as Kay let go of him. She went to man struggling to breathe again, helping him back on his feet.

_ Dammit…  _ He took a breath, trying to calm himself. This was the backlash of having magic. Emotions and magic were linked together. It was dangerous to lose control of them. If one lost control of their emotions, they lost control of their magic. And for someone as powerful as Simon, that could lead to disastrous consequences.

“Mr. Edgeworth.” Kay had snapped Simon out of his thoughts as she held up one of the bastard’s hands. They were covered in the same kind of dust that was clinging to Edgeworth’s shirt this morning. Coal dust. Why would he…? 

“The tunnels,” said Edgeworth. “They lead out of town.” The trio wasted no time in heading towards their next destination. They had to hurry. If Athena crossed the town line… Simon didn’t know what would happen next. Whatever it was, it would not be good for him or for the town.

* * *

 

_ He hadn’t been there in years. However, it was a route that he would never forget, even if he wanted to. No one spoke to him as he made his way through. And soon, Kristoph came upon the sight of the place he called home for eighteen years. The home of the miller was far enough from the rest of the village that no one would hear what was going on inside. he went up to the door, keeping his head low in order to hide his face. He knocked upon it. _

_ It didn't take long for someone to answer the door. As he had hoped, it wasn’t his younger brother who came to answer him. It was a woman. She stared at him, a brow raised. _

_ “Can I help you?” she asked. Kristoph pushed inside, forcing her back. He shut the door behind him. He could sense the fear radiating off of her. “Who are you?” _

_ “Do you really not recognize me?” said Kristoph, acting as if he were hurt by her words. “You were always a horrible mother, you realize that?” _

_ “No… Kristoph?” He didn't answer her. Kristoph pulled down his hood, getting a good look at his mother for the first time in ten years. She looked worn and tired, with time having been so very kind to her as it past. That would be the last semblance of kindness she would see. _

_ “Hello, Mother,” said Kristoph, watching his mother’s jaw drop. _

_ “My son…” Tears brimmed her eyes. “What happened to you? _

_ “I gained power, Mother. I gained so much power. Alone. On my own.” Each word was stamped with bitter acid rolling off of Kristoph’s tongue. He narrowed his eyes. “And as soon as I finally disappear, you seem to return. Seems like you finally found a family… one you never had the chance of having with me around.” _

_ “Kristoph… please.” She sighed. “Why are you here? I thought you...” _

_ “The better question to ask is why you’re here.” His mother stared at the floor. “After all this time, you decided to return to care for the one son you had left. You always did like him better than me, I suppose.” She started to tense up. _

_ “I never said that.” _

_ “But I already knew it.” She never even had to say it. Her actions spoke louder than her words. They always spoke louder than her words. “How could you leave? Do you know what it’s like, walking home that morning—” _

_ “Kris—” _

_ “—knowing I had to tell my brother, your son—” _

_ “Please.” _

_ “—that his mother was gone?” His words echoed off of the walls. Anger built in his limbs, making them sear with magical energy. Silence held heavy in the air. She was crying now. _

_ “I was wrong to lie to you. I was the coward, I—” She was trying to apologize? She was trying to make amends?! The time for that was long gone, right along with Kristoph’s patience. _

_ “You left us!” he snapped, “You abandoned us!” _

_ “And there’s not a day that goes by that I don’t feel sorry for that.” A sneer curled upon his lips. _

_ “I doubt that.” _

_ “Kristoph, please,” the woman begged, placing a hand on her son’s shoulder. “Listen to me.” he pushed her off of him with no semblance of kindness. _

_ “The time for listening is done. You had your choice long ago. And you made the wrong one.” With a flick of his wrist, a wave of magic pinned his mother up against the wall. “Now you have to pay for your sin.” _

_ Kristoph didn’t notice his mother grab something on the wall behind her as he approached. He raised his hand as he drew nearer. She swiped at him, a pain erupted from the back of Kristoph’s hand. he cried out, stumbling backward. The magic holding his mother in place was released. The knife she had seized clattered to the ground as a sharp gasp escaped her mouth. Blood oozed from the wound on Kristoph’s hand and dripped onto the floor as he held it cost to his chest. _

_ “Kris!” his mother shouted, letting Kristoph hear the pain in her tone as she rushed towards him “I didn’t mean—” But it was too late. Fury flashed in Kristoph’s eyes. As soon as his mother got close enough, Kristoph stuck his hand inside of her chest. He heard her gasp as he tore her heart from her chest without a moment’s hesitation. She stumbled back, clutching at where her heart had once been. She looked up at Kristoph, tears rolling down her cheeks. _

_ “I love you,” was all she had left to say Kristoph squeezed her heart, watching as his mother’s eyes drained of life. The crystal turned to dust. He let it fall to the floor. Irene Gavin followed not long after, dead. _

_ There was quiet for a moment. Kristoph groaned, dropping to his knees. The sting of his wound was getting harder to ignore. He looked at the cut. The blood had dribbled all over the back of his hand. She had called herself his mother, and yet took a knife to her own son? From the looks of it, it wouldn’t be hard to heal. The mess, however, would be hard to explain. He had until he returned to the castle to figure it out.  _

_ But for now, he set to healing it. With a wave of his hand, a shimmer of a dark lavender aura glazed over the cut. The spell was halfway completed when Kristoph’s focus was cut off, taking the spell with it. The door had opened. There was the loud clatter as firewood dropped to the floor. Standing at the door was a teenager, a boy that Kristoph had not seen in a while. The teen’s eyes focused on the corpse in the room. _

_ “Mother? Mother?!” The boy’s face twisted in pain as tears built in his eyes. He ran to his mother’s lifeless corpse. He shook her, as if expecting her to wake up. “Mother! Mother! Please get up. Mother!” The tears finally stared to fall thick and heavy down his face. Of all times, why now? Why did he have to show up now? _

_ “Klavier…” Kristoph groaned, drawing his younger brother’s attention to him. _

_ “Kris… I…” The boy took it as Kristoph beckoning him to come closer. He was in tears, shaking and blubbering as he barrelled into Kristoph, nearly knocking him over.  “Wh-What happened?” _

_ “She angered a dark and vile man who attacked her,” Kristoph explained. He would find out soon enough who he was talking about. And soon enough, Klavier would join his mother at the gates of the Underworld. “A man whose power was as great as the Dark One himself.” Kristoph let magic gather at his hand. _

_ “S-So… this man… this Dark One… he…?” He was blaming this on the Dark One? The gears in Kristoph’s head were turning. If he could pin the blame on someone else, his brother would never put the pieces together. He would never find out the truth. And that… that could be used to Kristoph’s advantage. He let the magic fade. _

_ “Yes.” Klaiver buried his face into his brother’s shirt. Kristoph felt himself grow rigid under the touch as h placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder. _

_ “He killed her,” Klavier cried, shaking his head. “I could never forgive such a man.” _

_ “It will be alright, Klavier. Everything will be alright. Just trust in me, and everything will turn out fine.” He felt his brother nod. Kristoph’s gaze fell to the half-healed cut on the back of his hand. He sighed. There would be no way he could properly heal that now. Not with this disturbance. At this rate, the wound would leave a scar that would never heal. _

_ For both Kristoph and Klavier Gavin. _

* * *

 

Athena was dragged through the back alleys of Storybrooke, kicking at the ground the entire time. The man had taken her down to the mines. By the time she was pulled into the dimly lit tunnels, her legs felt like they were going to give out. The man took the opportunity  to throw her into one of the minecarts. Athena didn’t have the chance to get out before her hand was roughly pinned against the side. There was a click as handcuffs locked her in place.

“What are you doing?” Athena hissed, tugging at the cuff that bound her.

“Sending you on a little ride under the town line,” the man explained as if this weren’t a foul act. “Once you cross, you’ll forget who you were in the other realm and who you loved.” He tossed a flashlight to Athena. “This should help you find the key. I left it at the bottom of the cart. Good luck.” he pulled a lever. The cart started to roll.

“No wait! Please!” I was too late. Athena was trapped and the cart was moving, gradually picking up speed. Panic started to set it. Athena shook her head. She knew that she had to get out of there. She flicked on the flashlight she held, shoving the end in her mouth to hold it steady. That guy said the key was in the bottom of the cart, right? Something metallic caught the light. Athena made a grab for it.

Her fingers wrapped around the key. Wasting no time, Athena jammed it into the cuff around her wrist and turned. There was a click as the cuff fell off. She was freed. Athena stood, taking the flashlight out of her mouth a she did so. The cart was moving at a decent speed. She didn’t know how long she had. Athena swung a leg over the side of the cart. Taking a breath, she went to jump out. She couldn’t move her other leg. Her shoe had gotten caught at the bottom of the cart.

Athena bent down, quickly moving to undo her shoe’s laces. She would have to leave it behind. The cart gave a sudden jerk, making Athena fall back inside of it. She groaned as she sat up. The cart had come to a slow stop. A black glow had surrounded it, making the cart cold to the touch. Athena felt a familiarity from it. As the cart began to roll back the way it came, she realized why.

Standing at the starting point were Simon, Kay, and a gray-haired man Athena didn’t recognize. Magic surrounded Simon’s hand, bringing the cart back to him. Athena sighed, turning off the flashlight. She carefully pulled her foot out of the part of the cart that pinned it in place. The cart came to a stop.

“That is seriously…” said Kay, giving a low whistle. “Wow.” Athena stood. She felt Simon’s hads take hers.

“Athena,” said Simon, relief flooding Athena’s ears as he helped her climb out from the cart. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. I, uh…” Athena swallowed down the remaining amount of fear as she nodded. “I think so.” She might have had a couple of bruises and a bump forming on the back of her head, but other than that, she was fine.

“You remember who I am” Athena quickly nodded.

“I do, Simon… I-I remember.” She heard him sigh. His grip tightened on her arms. She pulled away.

“Athena? Is something wrong?”

“Thank you for what you just did, but that doesn’t change that you’re too cowardly to be honest with me.” It didn’t change what had happened, and it didn’t change Athena’s min about anything either.

“Well, Athena, that’s just—” She shook her head to cut him off. All she heard was panic. She was getting close to finding something out, something Simon wanted to keep secret. And just as before, he was going to take the cowardly route and avoid answering the question. it wouldn't be the first time.

“If you cared about me, you would’ve listened to me long ago.” She didn’t need to hear him to know what she just said had done.

“Listened?” said the man, glancing over to Simon. Athena didn’t stick around to hear the rest of the conversation. She exited the tunnels. Kay followed after her. Not sure where to go next, she let Kay take her back to the diner. It might have been because she heard her stomach growl, because Kay sath Athena down at one of the booths almost the second they entered. Minutes later, she returned with a plate full of circular, fluffy-looking cakes that smelled beyond sweet.

“This one's a classic and is on the house,” Kay explained as Athena stared. She placed a small pitcher full of something brown and thick next to the plate. “That is syrup, and it goes on the pancakes… the round things.” She smirked. “But I kinda like it when it gets on everything.” Athena continued to stare at the food.

_ This is what Simon was making this morning, wasn’t it?  _ She sighed. Her stomach was in no mood to think about this. Without hesitation, Athena dug into the food she had been offered. The sweetness melted on her tongue. It was more than welcome in her system.

“You know um…” Athena swallowed her latest bite as she caught Kay’s attention before she left. “Thank you. Not just for this, but for everything today.” Kay flashed her a grin.

“No worries. You can stay here until you’re on your feet. Dad said he’ll be fine with it.” Kay turned to leave before she snapped her fingers. She dug into the pocket of her apron. “I almost forgot. Someone dropped this off for you at the front desk.” Kay dropped something onto the table in front of Athena before returning to her job. It was a simple key. A tag attached to it read ‘library’. 

Athena quickly finished the pancakes before snatching up the key from the table. She rushed across the street to the building under the clock tower. With the key, she could now easily get in. Athena didn't hesitate in unlocking the door to the library. Much to her glee, the key worked. She pushed open the door, taking a step inside.

Nearly the whole place was lined with shelves. The only exception was the front area, where a desk sat unused. Near it was a delicate engraving of a tree plastered on the wall. Athena could barely see the back. She could spend hours upon hours in here alone. She might have had to if she were going to get this place ready to open.

“We may sit in our library, and yet, be in all corners of the earth.” Stolling out of the shadows was Simon Blackquill. He didn’t take a step beyond the shelves. Athena didn’t have to guess why he was here.

“You gave me the key, didn’t you?” He had other measures of power besides his magic here. Rumors Athena had heard at the diner told her so. Simon nodded.

“Miss Faraday spoke of your interest, and I, uh… I made some inquiries.” He had talked to the mayor. Didn’t he hate her? Why would she help him if he almost tried to kill her? Athena didn’t want to think about that. “There’s an apartment for the caretaker if you want it, right above here, just under the clock.”

“Simon,” Athena sighed, closing her hand around the key, “why are you doing this?”

“Because… you’re right… about me. About what you said to me all those years ago when you left.” Those words echoed in Athena’s head.

 

_ “You're a coward, Simon Blackquill. And no matter how thick you make your skin, that’s never going to change.” _

_ “I’m not a coward, Cykes. The truth is quite simple. My power means more to me than you.” _

_ “No… No, it doesn’t. But it looks like you’ve made your choice. Now you’re going to regret it. Forever. And all you’ll have is an empty and screaming heart that you’ll always ignore. And it’s going to eat away at you. It’s going to eat at you until you can no longer bear it! And when that day comes… because of your actions… you’ll just suffer. And you’ll have no one to blame but yourself.” _

 

“I am a coward,” Simon continued, “I have been my entire life. I tried to make up for it by collecting power…” he snapped his fingers, making black sparks shower from their tips. “Magic. That power became so important that I couldn’t let it go. Not even…” He buried his hands deep into the pockets of his coat. “And even if it meant losing the most important person in my life. Which would be you.”

“Then why do you need magic now?” Simon simply leaned against one of the shelves, not looking Athena in the eye. “You saw that I can take care of myself. I nearly got out of that minecart before you came to my rescue.”

“Because I need to leave town. I lost something…” Simon shook his head. “I lost  _ someone _ a long time ago… someone that I’ve been trying to get back and make up for the mistakes I’ve made in my life. However, who I was looking for was taken away to another land. As you know my sister and I once found a curse that could take us to a land without magic, which would be…”

“Here,” Athena finished. Simon nodded. She stared a him. She had no idea this would be what he needed magic for. In her mind… Her mind had jumped to conclusions. What had happened when she left him?

“And I found myself in this little town with only one thing left to do — wait for the Curse to be broken, so that I could leave and search.” And that had happened. Apollo came and broke the Curse. So why was… Athena sighed. She was getting answers to her questions now, she shouldn’t push it.

“But instead of looking for them, you…” She twirled a piece of her hair around her finger. “You brought magic.” Once again, Simon nodded.

“Because I’m still a coward. Magic has become a crutch that I can’t walk without.” Simon sighed. “And, even if I could, I now know I can never leave this place.”

“Because anyone who leaves forgets the people they love. So, when you go to look, you won’t know who you’re looking for.” That was his price.

“Magic comes with a price. It  _ always _ comes with a price. Athena, I have to break this new curse. That’s why I was using magic. Last night when you saw me down in the basement…” He shook his head. “I have lost so much that I loved. I didn’t want to lose you again… without you knowing everything.” Simon straightened up. He made his way towards the door.

_ Love…  _ She tightened her hold on the key as Simon walked past her. They both had lost people they loved and cared about… they were all each other had left. He was willing to let her go just to protect her from the consequences of his actions. Athena whirled around just as Simon reached the door.

“Simon!” He stopped, a hand on the door’s handle. “Do you uh… H-Have you ever had a hamburger?” Simon gave her a look, making it seem like she had just grown another head.

“Yes, of course,” he replied, the answer quite obvious. “Why do you ask?”

“Because I haven’t… and I heard that Ichijou’s makes a great one!” One of the patrons at the diner wouldn’t shut up about it. It got to the point where his joy was almost deafening. “Maybe… Maybe I could try it sometime? With you?” For the first time since the day began, Athena caught sight of a smile on Simon’s face. She jogged up to join him.

“I would like that.” They left together.

Athena made a promise as they exited the library, heading out into the streets of Storybrooke. There was no way she was going to let him face the brunt of this alone. She was going to help him, even if he didn’t want her help. As she said earlier that day, they were a family. They were together. They weren’t alone. Not anymore. 

* * *

 

They thought they had won. It was a minor victory in their eyes, but an advantage for Kristoph Gavin. That night… Justice was truly a rather foolish boy. He hough that burning the wardrobe would stop Kristoph from getting it. They still thought they were safe. What they didn’t know was that Kristoph went back the moment they left that decrepit castle. And that he had beaten them back to their so-called ‘safe haven’.

Kristoph let his magic take him to the cliff overlooking the refugee amp. He stared down at those so-called survivors. They looked so at peace with themselves ad the world. Unfortunately, that wa all going to change fairly soon. As soon as his plans were put into motion. All he needed was that little brat to show up. He was supposed to be here waiting for him. Where was—

“And you’re finally here.” Kristoph turned. Jumping down from his perch in a tree was the exactly person he was looking for. Judging by the spyglass he held in hand, Klavier Gavin had been doing just what his brother had been moments before. “What took you so long, brother dearest?”

“Hello, Klavier,” said Kristoph with a sigh as his younger brother strolled up next to him. “I wish you wouldn’t do that.”

“Never going to stop,” Klavier said with a shake of his head. “You told me you had something important you needed to show me?” Right. Kristoph dug into the pocket of his coat. He pulled out what he had taken from the rebels. He held up a vial filled with a glittering dust. Klavier blinked. “Sparkling dirt. How wonderful.”

“They’re  _ ashes _ , Klavier.” Kristoph pocketed the vial once again. “The ashes of a magical wardrobe that can travel between worlds.” Klavier slowly nodded.

“Is there enough to get us to where we need to go?”

“Not quite. But it’s a start.” There were still more things to do. And all of it was made more complicated by the fact that Justice, Wright and their merry little band had knowledge of Kristoph’s goal. They would do anything to stop him from getting to their precious town, as well as reaching their so-called family.

“We’re almost ready to set sail, then,” Klavier said with a grin. “What’s our port of destination?” 

“Storybrooke.” Kristoph glanced over at his brother. He would be of some use. Especially with his own set of skills. All he had to do was keep the young man’s chaotic spirit in line. It wasn’t one of his greatest worries, though. There would be no way Klavier would ever go against him. Kristoph made sure of that long ago.

“Hm, curious name.” Klavier traced the pendant hanging around his neck. “Is that where…?”

“She is,” Kristoph said with a nod. “And so is he.” That made his younger brother smirk.

“Excellent. You’ll be able to see your princess, and I can finally meet with that snake who killed our mother face-to-face.” Klavier collapsed the spyglass in hand with a sharp snap. It was time to put the Gavin brothers’ plan into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for everything that I do to Klavier Gavin from this point on. I deeply apologize for the shit I put him through in advance. Because in this fic the boy goes through a whole lot. If you've seen OUAT, then you know what's coming. If not... leave it a mystery. It's more fun that way.


	5. The Brokenhearted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franziska struggles to stop turning to magic as a solution altogether, n attempt that's made ony more difficult hen she sees someone she knows to be dead is walking once more. Meanwhile, Apollo and Phoenix rescue the survivor of a massacre, whom Apollo suspects is not telling them the whole truth.  
> In the past, a young princess is exiled from her own kingdom after an escape gone awry, and the baker's son takes it upon himself to keep her safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a little bit of gore mentioned in the beginning, Franziska having a mental breakdown, as well as what is basically the fantasy version of Turnabout Sisters. Except Mia isn't murdered this time. No, that doesn't happen until after the Curse. I give her a few more decades to live.
> 
> This chapter also picks up (in the past) where chapter 18 of No More Happy Endings left off. My advice is to go back and read the flashback sequences of that chapter to refresh your memory if needed. It's important to the events of this chapter.

For the beginning of March, it was oddly warm. It was either that, or the memory of the other night was making Apollo sweat. They had messed up. They had royally messed up. No, scratch that, he had screwed up. Yes, he had saved everyone from Kristoph, but he destroyed the only way to get back to Storybrooke. And to make matters worse, now the gang of not-so-merry adventurers had to tell an entire small population of refugees that a crazy sorcerer was out there and probably would kill them.

Yeah… he had a right to be nervous. And as they got closer to the camp, Apollo found out that he wasn’t the only one.

“I don’t know if I can do this…” said Juniper, wringing her hands nervously around her cloak, “I'm not very good at lying.”

“It’s not really a lie, Juniper,” said O’Conner with a hand on the princess's shoulder. “Gavin  _ did _ escape — all true. Just leave the particulars to us. There's no reason to cause unnecessary panic among the people.”

“I’m not sure it’s unnecessary—” Juniper as cut off as a cough erupted from her throat. Her words, along with the movement of the group, came to a halt as Maya held out her arm, making everyone stop right outside of the camp’s walls. “L-Lady Fey?”

“The tower,” Maya aid as she pointed up to an empty tower built next to the gate. “We always have someone guarding the entrance.” Something heavy hit Apollo's chest as Maya drew her sword. “Stay close to me.”

Maya carefully eased open the gate. The sight that that five of them beheld was something that Apollo would soon not forget. The scent of blood hit him like a wave in a storm. It came crashing down as the sheriff of Storybrooke stared at the scene. Bodies. Countless bodies were strewn about, blood oozing from their chests.

“Oh my God…” Apollo groaned as his stomach started churning. He doubled over. He couldn’t... this sight — this  _ massacre _ … it made Apollo sick. He felt bile rise in his throat before he could stop it. Juniper had a hand on his back as Apollo threw up the contents of his stomach on the ground.

“This… This can’t be,” said O’Conner in disbelief. “Our land… we were supposed to be protected. Hidden. How did the orges find us?!” Ryuichi wandered over to a pile of bodies. He crouched down, getting a closer look at their wounds. He shook his head.

“Ogres didn’t do this,” he said.

“What?” Maya asked, sheathing her sword.

“Gavin did it.” Apollo picked his head up as Ryuichi stood. “Look at their chests. they’re covered in blood. Orges wouldn’t do that. Their hearts were ripped out.” Ryuichi glanced down at the corpses. “This is magic, twisted and evil. Magic that Gavin knows how to use. We have to stop him!”

“Nick, it’s too late. He killed them. He killed all of them!” Apollo stood up, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. The moment he could get this taste out of his mouth the better. As he stood, something caught Apollo’s eye.

“Well, then we have to stop him before he kills anyone else!” One of the bodies, trapped under debris and other corpses, was starting to move. He nudged Juniper’s arm.

“Hey!” Apollo rushed over to the rubble. “Guys!”

“There’s someone still alive!” Juniper said with a gasp when she finally caught sight of what Apollo did. There was a hand poking out from the pile, trying to get the attention of the group. Ryuichi rushed over to Apollo’s aid as they began to push away the debris. As soon as the heavier things were gone, Apollo took hold of the tanned hand that was trying to find a lifeline. The grip was ight as Apollo pulled the person out from their organic trap.

Apollo couldn't see his entire face. It was wrapped heavily with bandages, allowing him only see a pair of bright blue eyes. Long, platinum blond hair laid over it. The young man stumbled as he was freed, only to be caught by Ryuichi and Apollo before he could hit the ground.

”P-Please..” the man stuttered, his accent strangely reminding Apollo of Karuma’s — not as strong, but still very Germanic. “Please, help me…”

“Hey, it's okay,” said Ryuichi reassuringly, helping the man back on his feet. “You’re safe now. We’re not going to hurt you.” Apollo could see a smile from under the bandages.

“Thank you… th-thank you…”

* * *

 

Franziska couldn’t sleep. She was beyond restless. She had been ever since the curse broke. The mayor was alone, just as she always had been… and it kept her awake at night. There had been a point here she hadn’t been alone, where she hadn’t felt so empty inside. Memories of that time were constricting around her heart, squeezing it tighter and tighter until she could no longer breathe. It was starting to take its toll on her.

And it as also why, in the middle of the night, Franziska von Karma found herself at the door of Dr. Deauxnim’s office. However, when she knocked upon it, she wasn’t greeted with the face of the town’s psychiatrist, but rather that Gramarye woman.

“Miss von Karma?” said Thalassa, an eyebrow raised. Franziska narly bit through her tongue. Why was  _ she _ here?

“I’m here to see Dr. Deauxnim,” said Franziska curtly. “Where is she?” And more importantly, why was Thalassa here in her place? Thalassa only offered her a shrug.

“No one knows. They haven’t seen her since the curse broke. Mr. Edgeworth allowed me access to her office for my work.” Great, just great. Well, beggars couldn’t be choosers. “Can I help you?”

“I…” Franziska groaned. “I need to talk.” She thought that maybe if she could get all of this off of her chest, she might have been able to sleep eight hours straight for once.

“But I’m not a licensed—” Franziska held up a hand to cut her off right then and there.

“I know, but you can keep a secret.” If she managed to stay quiet about her true identity for months then she could keep quiet about this. “And I need to talk, so that’s all that’s important to me right now.” Thalassa stared, taking a small step back.

“A-Alright…” Franziska sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I’ve been trying to keep my promise to your daughter, but it’s been far more difficult than I expected it to be.”

“You mean to not use magic?”

“...It’s been two days.”

“That is… an excellent start…” Thalassa stepped to the side. Franziska did not hesitate to step inside of the office. Thalassa shut the door behind her. 

“It’s just that…” Franziska sighed as she sat down on the couch in the room, “magic seems to be the only answer I can think of to fix everything that I’ve done.”

“It’s also the way you destroyed everything.” Okay, so she cast the Dark Curse. Big deal. That was the only thing her magic destroyed… everyone’s happiness. The more Franziska thought about it, the more she began to realize that probably was what Thalassa was talking about. “Miss von Karma, this is your chance to start over, to earn their trust again. To just… let go. Move on.”

“You make it sound so easy.” Thalassa sat across from Franziska.

“It’s not. I had to do it when Apollo’s father died, as well as when I thought I lost my son.”

“Yes, but moving on from someone you love is almost impossible.” Thalassa stared at her. Franziska bit her lip, groaning as she leaned back against the sofa. She had just said that out loud, hadn’t she?

“I’m sorry,” said Thalassa, breaking the awkward silence Franziska had created. “You lost someone you love?” 

_ Me and my foolish mouth…  _ Franziska sunk further back into the sofa. No, she didn’t want to say that much. Not to this woman. “Miss von Karma, if you want help, you have to try and trust me. Stopping is a lot harder than starting.” Franziska sighed heavily. This woman better have been able to keep a secret, so help her...

“Her name was Maya… Maya Fey,” said Franziska, telling Thalassa a story that next to no one in Storybrooke knew. The memory was woven fresh in her head again, making it harder to speak. “When my father found out we were together… he tried to rip out her heart. I stopped him… of course… but he sent the guard after Maya. They found a body. I can only assume it was hers.” Franziska didn’t know. Her father never let her see that body — it was burned before she could. Thalassa continued to stare at Franziska, an eyebrow raised.

“But isn’t she…?” Franziska glanced up at her.

“Isn’t she what?” Thalassa shoo her head.

“Nevermind…” Franziska sighed before going on with her story.

“That’s what’s in my family’s grave. It’s not my father’s body, but Maya’s memorial,” she continued. “I didn’t want to lose her, or what I had left of her. I can’t…” She shook her head. “I haven’t even forgiven the one responsible for causing her death in the first place.”

“Because you can’t let it go.” What? “If you can’t let go of the past, Miss von Karma, it’s doomed to haunt you. Trust me. I know better than anyone el—”

“You know what?” Franziska sood up. She had heard more than she needed. “This has been enough.”

“Miss von Karma, wait.” Thalassa stood, trying to stop Franziska before she got to the door. “I can help you, if you would just let me—”

“I doubt that you can.” The mayor was already out the door before Thalassa could say anything else. Coming here had prove to be a mistake.

_ Let go? Let go?!  _ That Was the only thought Franziska had in her head as she made her way don to her car. How can that woman just tell her to let go? Maya had died because someone couldn’t keep their mouth shut. She had died because  _ Miles Edgeworth _ couldn’t keep his mouth shut. He had promised that he wouldn't tell the king about his daughter’s and the princess of Kurain’s relationship. And to think Franziska actually trusted him… only for him to turn around and be the one to stab her in the back.

And ever since that night, Franziska had been made to suffer. She had made others suffer the same she did. Her true love was lost to her. And in that moment… and every day after that…. Franziska wanted nothing more than for Maya to wrap her arms tightly around her. She wanted Maya to tell her that everything would be alright. Too bad that never was going to happen. Maya Fey was dead, and that was that.

Rain started to come down as Franziska left the building. With a huff, she pulled up the collar of her coat. Her car was just across the street. All she had to do was get there and find some other way to get to sleep that night. She just wanted to forget that this ever happened.

Franziska came to an abrupt halt before she could take a step into the road. Standing by her car was a familiar figure. In the dim light of the streetlamps she could see who it was. Even without the light, Franziska could recognize her face. It was one that she would never forget. And it was her face that nearly made her heart stop, and her eyes go wide.

“Maya?” There was a flash of lightning, making Franziska cover her eyes from the bright burst of light alone. When she looked back, Maya Fey was gone. Franziska von Karma was left alone in the rain.

* * *

 

_ Rain pounded heavily against the roof. Phoenix could hear the crash of thunder and caught the flashes of lightning in the corner of his eyes as he worked down in the kitchens of his family’s bakery. I might have been late, but here was still things that needed to be done. He had told his mother that he could do it all on his own. So, now he was here. He was almost done. Then, soon he could finally,  _ finally _ , go to— _

_ There was a knock on the back door. Phoenix glanced back it. It was most likely midnight, or at least past it. Who would be up a this hour? Or better yet, who would be at the back door at this hour? Phoenix went to the door, holding a hand on the knob. Should he…? _

_ “Who’s there?” Phoenix said, making sure he could be heard both through the door and over the rain. _

_ “Lightning strikes when the time is right…” A small sense of relief took over the tension in Phoenix’s muscles. He sighed. _

_ “And as the rain falls, the phoenix takes flight.” Without a second more of hesitation Phoenix pulled the door open. As expected, there was Mia Fey, a close and dear friend of Phoenix’s whose cloak was dripping with rainwater. “Mia? What are you doing here?” _

_ “Hey, Nick.” Mia didn’t answer his question. She just pushed past him and walked into the bakery. What Phoenix found unexpected, though, was a young girl to follow in after Mia, wearing an equally soaked cloak. _

_ “Mia…” Phoenix shut the door. “What’s going on?” _

_ “Where’s your mother?” Mia was already shedding the cloak, quickly hanging it up on a nearby hook. _

_ “Uh…” Was she going to ignore all of his questions? “H-Her room. Upstairs. She should still be awake… I think.” _

_ “Good.” Mia pushed past Phoenix, making her way towards the staircase nearby. “Melia!”  _

_ “Mia, wait!” She was already gone. Phoenix was left alone with the strange girl staring at the floor. “Um… hi?” It was only then that Phoenix got a better look at her. She looked up at him tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She was shaking. “Hey, are you okay?” Without warning, the girl dropped to her knees. Phoenix caught her before she could fall any further and hit the flour-covered floor. _

_ “Mia! Mom!” Phoenix called out, hoping for some sort of answer. There was none. _

_ The girl rested her head against his shirt. She sunk to her knees, sitting down on the floor. So much for not getting covered in the flour that got everywhere. He pushed her off, keeping his hands on her shoulders in order to keep her upright.  _

_ “Umm… who are you?” Phoenix asked, not sure what else to really say. The girl remained silent. “It’s okay. I live here. My name is Phoenix Wright.” _

_ “I’m…” The girl’s hand went up to something hanging around her neck. It was an orange, comma-shaped charm, much like the one Phoenix usually saw Mia wearing. “M-Maya… Maya Fey.” _

_ “Maya… Fey?” He had heard her right, hadn’t he? The girl nodded. Carefully, Phoenix reached over. He pulled down her hood. She wasn't lying. He had seen the face of the princess before, but only during royal festivities where he and his mother were hired to work. And now she was here…  in person… soaking wet… on the floor of the kitchen… _

This is the princess…  _ The thought took a minute to fully sink in.  _ Holy mother of gods, this is the princess!  _ Maya looked up at Phoenix with bloodshot eyes. _

_ “What’s wrong?” she asked. “Why are you staring at me like that?” Phoenix blinked, snapping from his thoughts.  _

_ “You’re Mia’s…?”  _

_ “Sister. I’m her younger sister, yes.” He knew Mia was a princess, even if she no longer acted like it. Besides, he had known her for a while now. It was just a matter of familiarity that he no longer saw her title as who she was alone. Maya however… she was next in line for the throne. It was just all so.. strange to him. _

_ “And you’re here… with her… visiting? This late at night?” None of it made sense. And Mia certainly wasn’t going to give Phoenix any answers, if what she did earlier when he arrived was a clue as to what would happen when she came back down. _

_ “I… I was…” The tears in Maya’s eyes started to swell. They rolled down her cheeks as she started to cry. “F-Fran.. I…” It was then that Mia and Phoenix’s mother came rushing down the stairs. Phoenix silently thanked the gods as his mother went to Maya almost immediately, helping her to stand. _

_ “Hey,” said his mother, wiping away some of Maya’s tears with her thumb. “It’s okay, sweetheart.” Maya was starting to shake again. _

_ “I’m sorry…” Maya said, stumbling through her sobs. She shook her head. “I didn’t want to run… Fran…” _

_ “Come on, let’s get you out of those wet clothes. You’re safe here, alright?” maya gave her a nod. Phoenix watched as his mother lead Maya upstairs and out of sight. Now he was left alone with Mia. And that meant he could finally get some answers. _

_ “Mia, what’s going on? Why is your sister here?” Phoenix asked, letting the myriad of questions that had built up exploded out of his mouth as he stood up. “Shouldn’t she be… you know. In the palace?” _

_ “Nick,” Mia sighed, leaning up against the counter top. Phoenix began to pace back and forth across the room. _

_ “And what the heck is she talking about? And why are you guys here?! It’s the middle of the night!” _

_ “Nick.” _

_ “What was my mom talking about when she said that Maya would be safe here? Will you please explain to me what just happen—” _

_ “Nick!” Phoenix hit a wall of purple. He stumbled back as Mia lowered her hand, letting the magical wall fall with it. Phoenix glared at her, rubbing the spot on his nose where he was struck. “I need you to calm down.” _

_ “Just…” Phoenix sighed. “Just tell me what’s going on.” Mia stared at the ground. She crossed her arms, a look of pain crossing her face. “Mia?” Mia glanced up at him. His eyes went wide at her reply: _

_ “Maya Fey has been exiled from the kingdom of Kurain under the acts of betrayal and attempted murder.” _

* * *

 

It was early in the morning. Far too early for anyone to be awake, in Trucy’s personal opinion. However, with the sun crawling over the horizon, the world seemed to say otherwise. Edgeworth seemed to agree with it. He had been the one who woken her up at the crack of dawn and driven her here in the first place. Trucy was staring out of the car window when it finally came to  stop. They were outside of a small field. There were stables that they had parked in front of. Despite it all, Trucy wanted to know one thing. Why were they here?

Edgeworth got out of the car the moment it came to to a stop. With a yawn, Trucy got out of the car, following him as he did so.

“What’s with the yawn?” Edgeworth asked as the girl joined his side. “This isn’t school. I thought it might be fun for you.”

“I couldn’t sleep,” Trucy replied with another yawn, rubbing at her eye. “I was… busy thinking of a way to get Polly and Daddy back.” That was lie. She hadn’t had much trouble falling asleep last night. For the past few days, it had been staying asleep that was her problem. It was due to a simple, repetitive dream that plagued her every night that Trucy was yawning now… and made her glad she wasn’t in school. She had fallen asleep in the middle of class yesterday…

She kept her fingers crossed, hoping that Edgeworth hadn’t learned about that.

“I know. I miss them, too,” Edgeworth said as he put a hand on Trucy’s shoulder. He lead her towards the stables. “Now, I know your father was going to plan something for you, but since he’s not here, I feel like this would be a surprise for him when he gets back.” They entered the stables, coming to face a row of stalls. “Say hello to your steed.” It took Trucy a second to put it together.

“Are you serious?” Edgeworth nodded.

“Yes.” He lead her further into the stables, coming to halt in the center. In the stall was a white horse, who gave a whiny as the to came closer. He lowered his head, allowing Trucy to get a bit closer. “This one is yours. There’s nothing  against women in our world learning to be a knight. In fact, Mia Fey was a knight before she was a princess.” Mia Fey… That name sounded familiar...

“Oh! You mean Chihiro?”

“Yes. And if I recall, learning how to ride is the first step.”

“Really?” Edgeworth nodded once again. Trucy held out her and. The horse pressed his nose against it. “So… how do I get on?”

“Oh, I’m not the one teaching you.” Trucy lowered her hand, giving Mr. Edgeworth a look.

“You’re not?” He was the one who had brought her here in the first place. Why wasn’t he the one to teach her? Shouldn’t he have brought the teacher with them then? It made no sense.

“No,” Edgeworth told her. “There’s much to learn before yu hop in the saddle, first off. Secondly, I’m not the perfect person to be your teacher. I’ve asked someone I know who is. Back in our world, she was one of the best horseback riders that I know. I can only hope that skill carried over with the curse.”

“She?” He nodded. Who did Mr. Edgeworth know that could fit the bill? “Is it Mikumo?” Kay. They were close if her storybook was right.

“No.”

“Um…” Who else did he know? “Akane?” He and Ema were good friends on some scale. At least, that’s what the book had told her. To Trucy’s dismay, Edgeworth shook his head.

“No,” he said. “Think about it logically. You read that storybook cover to cover. Who fits the description I gave you?” Trucy hummed. Edgeworth wasn’t fairly close to anyone else. Or at least not that Trucy could think of right off the bat. There were some people, but Trucy knew they were busy. Someone close to him… that could ride… and was in her book… She had to have known them, otherwise this guessing game would be useless. That left only one person.

“... what?!” Trucy cried out as the realization settled into her mind. You mean Miss von Karma's gonna teach me?!” Edgeworth’s nod only made her surprise grow.

“I asked her yesterday,” he explained. “She agreed… after some deliberation… and that incident down in the mines.” He cleared his throat. “I feel like it’s the distraction you both need, and it seems like the perfect way to start making amends. Especially between you two.” Trucy glanced down at the ground. She had created a strong rift between her and Miss von Karma with the curse. Miss von Karma didn’t help much either, making everything think she was crazy. Before she had gotten her hands on the book, Trucy would admit: the two had been fairly close. “You start as soon as she gets here.”

“So…” The horse nudged Trucy’s hair. “What do I do until then?”

“Same thing you'll be doing every morning from this point on. You’ll have to muck out his stall. Then, you’ll brush him and feed him. After school, you’ll do it again. Every day, twice a day.”

“That’s not riding,” Trucy said with a small huff. “That’s babysitting.”

“Technically speaking, it’s horse-sitting.” It didn’t make it sound any better. “It builds an esstital bond — the trust between knight and steed.”

“Okay… but when will I ride him?”

“When Franziska says so.” Trucy held back a frown as Edgeworth made his way towards the door. Wh knew when that will be? “I’m going to check in on the mines, see how things are coming along. I’ll pick you up later.” Trucy gave him a nod before the door shut, leaving her alone with the horses. The white one in front of her whined again.

“Um…” She pressed a hand to his nose once more. “Hi?”

* * *

 

_ The bakery did not open up that morning. Phoenix couldn’t help but think about what had gone on the night before. It didn’t help that Maya Fey, the now exiled princess, was sitting across from him in the living quarters above the bakery. Maya was still a wreck from whatever happened, and his mother was still trying to soothe her. The only good thing was that the princess was no longer crying. _

_ “Everything’s going to be okay, sweetheart,” said Phoenix’s mother, rubbing circles into Maya’s back. _

_ “But I…” Maya said with a sniff. “I lost her…” Phoenix was lost on who this ‘her’ was exactly. _

_ “And you’ll be able to get her back as soon as this is resolved.” Maya gave her a shaky nod. She lifted up her head, meeting with Phoenix’s gaze. _

_ “Why are you staring at me like that?” Wait, had he been staring? Given the looks he was getting, he had been. Phoenix had been so lost in thought that he didn't realize. _

_ “Um…  it’s just something that Mia said,” Phoenix said, running a hand through his hair. “That you… well… you betrayed the crown and tried to murder someone?” Maya’s eyes widened while Phoenix’s mother glared at her son. “What?” _

_ “I never betrayed anyone!” Maya nearly shouted, tears appearing in her eyes again. “I would never kill…!” _

_ “No, wait! I didn’t mean…!” He held back a groan. He didn't want to make her cry. He just wanted her side of the story so he could figure out the whole mess. And whether or not he and his mother were actually harboring an attempted murderer. A knock from below reverberated up and into the room. With a sigh, Phoenix’s mother stood. _

_ “You two. Stay here,” she said, making it sound like an order. “I’ll be right back.” Phoenix gave his mother a nod before she disappeared downstairs into the bakery below. Phoenix was left alone with a sniffling Maya. He sighed. _

_ “Look, I never thought…” How exactly was he supposed to say this? “It’s just what Mia told me… why you’re here and all…” Maya slowly nodded. _

_ “I-It’s okay,” she said, “I understand… I’ve heard about you, so it makes sense that you should know something about me…” Phoenix raised an eyebrow. _

_ “Heard…? You heard what about me?” _

_ “I... was talking to my sister on the way here… she said that you’re pretty smart,” Maya stared at the ground, fidgeting with the hem of her borrowed sleeve. “One of those 'strike fear into the hearts of evil' types... The only thing you’re lacking is... experience. That's what she said!” Phoenix was quiet. Mia said what about him? “I-I’m sorry! I didn't mean to trouble you…” Phoenix shook his head. _

_ “No, it's okay. It's true, I guess.” She wasn't wrong. Phoenix had done some… more than embarrassing things in the past. Things he would rather not admit to the princess of the kingdom he lived in. Before the conversation could go on, much to Phoenix’s relief, his mother returned. Mia was with her. Both of them had unsettling grim looks on their faces. _

_ “We have a problem,” said Mia before anyone could chime in with anything else. “Maya… There are armed guards looking for you.” Maya and Phoenix shot up so fast that they almost knocked the table over. _

_ “What?!” they both shouted. _

_ “Aunt Morgan…” Mia groaned. “Everyone believes that you tried to kill—” _

_ “But I would never!” Maya yelled, slamming a hand on the table. _

_ “I know. I know you wouldn’t.” Mia sighed. “But that doesn’t change the fact that it’s not safe for you here anymore.” _

_ “Where am I supposed to go?” Maya dropped back onto her stool. “There’s nowhere else… I can’t even go home.” Phoenix glanced over at his mother as she sighed, making her way over to a chest of drawers. _

_ “I know somewhere you can hide out,” she said, opening one of the drawers. “It’s deep in the forest, where no one as marked before. No one but my late husband.” His mother dug out a rolled up scroll that Phoenix could only assume that was the map. She walked over, handing it off to Maya. “You can head out after dark.” _

_ “But…” Maya was biting her lip again. She looked so scared…  _

 

“But I didn't do it! Please! You have to believe me! I didn't do it!”

 

“Your Highness, please! I-I’m innocent! I didn’t do anything!”

 

_ There was no one left to help Maya. The whole situation felt more familiar to Phoenix then he would have liked to admit. She was alone in this case. And Phoenix couldn’t stand to sit back and watch. He walked over, putting a hand on Maya’s shoulder. _

_ “I’ll take her.” Silence grew as they eyes of everyone in that room fell on him. Mia and his mother exchanged looks. “Oh, come on. I know the forests like the back of my hand. I can get her there safely.” _

_ “Nicky…” his mother began. Phoenix shook his head. _

_ “I've made up my mind! I'm going to help Maya. Whether you three want me to or not!” Phoenix felt Maya tense up. She stared at him. _

_ “Why?” was all she asked. _

_ “Why? Well…” Phoenix rubbed the back of his neck. How exactly was he going to put this…? “Well… because someone has to look out for the people who had no one on their side. And Maya, I promise. I won't abandon you. You can count on me!” _

_ “That’s…” Tears started to build in Maya’s eyes again. “That’s…” Instead of breaking out into a sob like he had expected her to, Maya broke out into a wide grin. “That’s so kind of you!” she said with a short sniff. Phoenix nearly sighed on the spot. Finally she was smiling It made her look like an entirely different person. _

_ “Nick.” Phoenix was snapped out of his reverie as his mother took a step forward. “Do you understand the risk you’re taking?” Phoenix nodded. Once again, his mother and Mia exchanged looks with each other. Mia sighed. _

_ “I’ll distract the guards so you can get out of Kurain safely,” she said. “From that point, you guys are on your own.” _

_ They had plan. Maya and Phoenix spent the rest of the day preparing for the journey ahead of them. All the while, his mind was swimming with plans. He had to be ready for everything and anything. Night had come before Phoenix even realized it. There was still something he had to ask Maya before they set out. _

_ “One last question…” Phoenix asked, as Maya tied her cloak over her shoulders. “You are innocent, right? You didn’t do anything that they say you did?” _

_ “Yes!” Maya replied with a quick nod as she pulled up her hood. “And I trust you… so you can trust me too, okay?” Phoenix gave her a short nod of his own as a reply. _

_ “It’s a deal.” And with that final confirmation to seal their pact, Maya Fey and Phoenix Wright set off into the dark of the night. _

* * *

 

Apollo stared at the stranger from across the camp. He was sitting with Ryuichi and Juniper, talking about something that Apollo couldn’t quite make out. After an initial assessment, he was physically fine. It was mystery how someone could escape Gavin without so much as a scratch. Yet there was something about him… something that Apollo couldn’t place his finger on. He ran a hand over the metal over his bracelet as Maya walked up to him, a cup of water in hand.

“Have you seen him before?” Apollo asked as Maya joined his side. To his surprise, Maya nodded.

“Yeah, I have,” Maya replied as she and Apollo began to walk over to the rest of the group. “He’s a musician who came to our camp a couple of months ago. Said his face was so badly scarred in an ogre attack that he didn’t want anyone to see it.” Apollo cringed at the thought of what that would look like. “Why would Gavin leave a survivor?”

“It’s messy… and it doesn’t make much sense.”

“You think he’s lying?” Apollo nodded. While his bracelet had yet to react to anything, there was something about this man… this stranger. Something that felt… off...

“What I think is that Gavin’s tricked us before. I don’t want that to happen again.” They finally made it to the rest of the party. Maya haded the water off to the stranger, who gave her a slight nod as means of thanking her.

“I can't thank you enough for your kindness,” said the man, taking a swig from the cup from a slit he made in the bandage wraps. “Fortune, it seems, has been showing me favor lately.”

“An island full of corpses,” commented Apollo, sliding into the empty spot next to the stranger, “and you’re the only one to escape. Mind telling me how that happened?” The man stared at her remaining water in front of him.

“He attacked a night, slaughtered everyone in one fell swoop. When he started ripping out hearts, I hid under the bodies of those who had already been killed and pretended to be dead myself. Thankfully, the ruse worked. I was spared.” Apollo ran his fingers over his bracelet. He exchanged a simple nod with Ryuichi. The man, in turn, gave Juniper a small nudge.

“So much for fortune favors the brave.” Ryuichi leaned over to the princess, whispering something in her ear.

“It was all that I could do to survive.” Apollo leaned up against the table. While it hadn't been consistent, his bracelet has squeezed his wrist on and off again during the stranger’s story.

“I’m going to let you in on a little secret of mine. I’m pretty good at knowing when someone is lying to me.” Apollo caught sight of Juniper passing something over to Ryuichi.

“I’m telling you the truth!”

“You may be telling the truth, but you're only telling us half of it.”

“We should leave here in case Gavin decides to come back,” said O’Conner, drawing the strangers attention to him. Ryuichi nudged Apollo’s leg. He felt something tap against his knee. Apollo took what Ryuichi was holding out to him from under the table.

“We should start searching for a new portal back to Storybrooke,” said Ryuichi as he returned his hand to the tabletop. Apollo stood, making his way behind the stranger and making sure to hide what he had been given behind his back. “I only got about five minutes with my husband, and I'm missing both him and my daughter.”

“Well, I know this land well,” said the stranger. “I can guide y—” Apollo took this distraction the best he could. He held Juniper’s dagger to the man’s throat, cutting him off then and there.

“You’re not going to go anywhere under you tell us who you really are.” The stranger protested immensely, kicking and trying to get Apollo to back down. However, with the rest of the party on his side, the stranger didn’t stand a chance. He as pinned and tied to a nearby tree by Maya and O’Conner. He was stuck there, unable to break free.

“I already told you!” said the stranger, tugging at the ropes around him. “I’m a musician!”

“Sure you are,” said Apollo with a roll of his eyes. He gave a sharp and loud whistle, making sure that it had an echo. If there was one thing he learned out of his recent adventures, it was that death could be a good motivator for anything, even this interrogation. “If you don’t want to tell us the whole truth, maybe you’ll tell the orges when they rip you limb from limb.” Apollo could hear the distant sound of heavy footsteps. He turned to the rest of the group. With a nod, they started to leave.

“Wait! You…” the stranger called out, still struggling to break free. “You can’t just leave me here like this!”

“What if he’s telling the truth?” Juniper asked, glancing back at the man.

“He’s not.” But if Apollo was right, he soon would be. And as he wanted, everything started to go according to plan. Apollo heard the man laugh. The party stopped.

“Good for you, Herr Justice! It seems you actually managed to best me. I can count the amount of people who’ve done that on a single hand.” Apollo turned, eyes narrowed. He was laughing at this?

“Is that supposed to be funny?” Even with the ropes keeping him still, the strange was able to give a shrug. “Who are you? Who are you really?” He only stared at Apollo.

With Juniper’s dagger still in his hand, Apollo began cut free the bandages hiding the man’s face. He didn’t care how scarred he was. If he didn't want anyone to see his face, he would tell them everything they needed to know to stop that from happening… even though the man was doing nothing to stop him. Why wasn’t he fighting back? Apollo was going to expose— He froze as the bandages fell to the ground. That face… Apollo stepped back. 

“Gavin.” The stranger picked his head up, laughing once again. He shook his head.

“Yes and no…” Now that Apollo looked at him… he began to notice the differences. The man’s features were softer than Kristoph’s giving him an warmer appearance. His eyes were brighter and warm, his hair was lighter, and his skin was a few shades darker than that Kristoph Gavin’s.

“You have me confused with my brother,” the man continued. “Kristoph is the older. I am the younger. Captain Klavier Gavin at your service!”

“Captain?” repeated Apollo as he came back to his senses. “Like in the navy?”

“Ah, more like piracy.” A pirate… Apollo sighed. After what he had been through lately, this seems to be the most normal revelation out of all of them. There was a crack of a tree coming down.

“You better hurry up. They’re getting closer.” Apollo crossed his arms, leaning forward to stare at the man. “So, unless you want to be dinner, you better start talking.” Klavier sighed.

“Kristoph wanted me to gain your trust so I could learn everything there is to know about your Storybrooke. He didn’t want any surprises when he finally got over there.”

“He can’t get there. I destroyed the wardrobe. Nothing was left of it.” Apollo had seen the ashes himself before they left the castle’s ruins. He had been the one to make them.

“Nothing but the enchantment.” Apollo cursed in his head. “Kristoph gathered up some of the ashes. he’s going to use them to open up a portal.” Apollo didn’t now what was worse. What he had just been told, or the fact that Klavier was telling the truth. “Now, please cut me loose.”

“No,” said O'Connor sharply from behind. “We should leave him here to die in order to pay for the lives he took.” Klavier narrowed his gaze, his playful façade falling away.

“That was my brother, not me,” he said firmly. Apollo turned to leave. He didn’t want to hear anymore of this. “Not to mention, that you all need me alive." He was just trying to barter with them for his life, Apollo knew that. But still, it made him slow down and come to a stop. Apollo sighed as he turned back.

“Why” was all he asked.

“Because we both want the same thing. To get to your land.” Apollo traced a hand over his bracelet. Nothing had happened. He stared at Klavier. “I was supposed to travel with my brother, but seeing how resourceful you are, I’ll offer you the same. I’ll help you if you promise to take me along.”

“How are you going to help us get home?” Apollo ran a hand over his wrist. The only physical portal was destroyed. While the ashes still had the power to make one, it was just that: ash.

“While the ashes can open a portal, in order to find your land, Kris needs something else. He’s looking for an enchanted compass. I’ll help you obtain it before he does.”

“So then Kristoph won’t make it to Storybrooke, and we’ll be one step closer to get home.” Klavier nodded.

“Sounds too good to be true,” said Ryuichi. While Apollo agreed, nothing about what Klaiver said had been a lie. And that thought… the thought of being able to get home… to get back to Trucy… his mother…  _ everyone _ … it made Apollo sigh. He picked up the dagger from off of the ground. He held it under the ropes binding Klavier in place.

“Before I cut you loose, tell me one thing. Whatever your answer is, it better be the truth,” Apollo said in a low tone, making sure it was quiet enough for only Klavier to hear. “Why do you want to get to Storybrooke?” Klavier lowered his gaze to the pendant hanging around his neck.

“ ... to exact revenge on the man who took my mother away from me.” There was a heavy beat hanging in the air. Apollo cut Klavier free without a second more of hesitation.

* * *

 

_ Why did he have to say that he knew the forest like the back of his hand? Navigating it through the dim light of the sunrise was harder than Phoenix initially thought. It didn’t help that he was still groggy from sleep. He had Maya, as soon as they were far enough from Kurain, had set up a small camp for the night, at least to get a little bit of sleep. However, they couldn’t stay like that for long. The guards patrolling the borders -- and that included the forest. Phoenix didn’t want to think about what would happen if they got caught. _

_ “Okay…” Phoenix muttered to himself, taking a look at the map once more, “so if we take a right over near this stream, I think we might be able to get there by tomorrow afternoon.” He glanced back behind him. Maya was trailing along behind him, her skirt in her hands to keep it from gathering up dirt and other things left on the forest floor. She seemed to be having a hard time with the terrain. “You okay back there, Maya?” _

_ “Y-Yeah… “ Maya said, stumbling into Phoenix’s back. “No problems.” Phoenix glanced down at her feet. _

_ “You’re wearing sandals instead of boots.” Maya tightened her grip on her skirt. _

_ “I didn’t really expect to walk across this kind of land… the plan was to get to Kurain from the road. So… boots were never really an option.” Phoenix hummed. “And I couldn’t find a pair that fit, so. I’m stuck wearing these.” _

_ “If you say so.” With a sigh, Phoenix rolled the map back up. The pair began walking forward again, following the directions Phoenix’s father had left behind. _

_ “Um..” Phoenix glanced over his shoulder. he slowed down his pace, allowing Maya to catch up to him. She began fidgeting with the charm around her neck. “What’s going to happen to me?” Phoenix blinked. _

_ “What do you mean?” Maya sighed. _

_ “I’m a wanted fugitive, Sir Wright. If any soldiers found me…” She tightened her grip on the charm, swallowing don something thick, “I’ll be turned in and killed.” _

_ “Yeah, but don’t the Feys have magic? You can use it against them. I’m pretty sure it would come in handy.” Mia had told him long ago, and had proven it more times than needed, that the royal family of Kurain was gifted with extraordinary magical powers. Maya started at the ground, not answering Phoenix. “Maya?” _

_ “My magic… isn’t the strongest,” said Maya, biting her bottom lip. “I can barely cast a simple spell. I was supposed to start training fairly soon but…” She didn’t need to finish her sentence for Phoenix to understand what she meant. _

_ “I see…” Well, there went that plan. He shook his head. “Don’t worry about that, Maya. I can protect the both of us.” _

_ “Oh! So you know how to use that sword?” Phoenix glanced down. Hanging at his waist was his father’s sword. His mother had given it to him while they were packing the day before. She claimed that it would come in use if he need it. He thought that it was probably to help comfort her knowing that her son could defend himself if the need should arise. _

_ “Yes…” said Phoenix, shoving the map into his belt. He was lying through his teeth. He had no idea how to use it. But not that Maya needed to know that. “Anyway, you don’t need to call me ‘Sir Wright’. Just Phoenix is fine.” _

_ “Okay… Phoenix.” They continued walking for some while before Maya spoke up again. “But… what do we do if we run into knights?” _

_ “We’re going to be fine, Maya. Don't worry, I’ll get us there safely by tomorrow. I promise.” Maya gave him a nod. “I'm counting on you!” The two walked on through the forest, with the dawn greeting them as it broke over the horizon. Phoenix sighed. They still had a long way to go, and the journey was only beginning. _

* * *

 

The situation down at the mines was going fairly well, if Miles had to say so himself. While they hadn’t found much yet, Gumshoe kept assuring him that it was common for a day to go by without much progress. He had no choice but to believe him. All Miles could do was keep his fingers crossed that the diamonds had come over with the curse… or that there were diamonds underneath the town at all.

_ I must have faith _ , he kept telling himself over and over again. Miles sighed. He was alone for now. And when he was alone, he let his mind wander. He had to keep himself distracted for the time being. Otherwise, be would breakdown again. He took some of the files Apollo had locked away, hoping they did something to calm his mind.

_ They’re alright _ , a voice in the back of Miles’s mind repeated.  _ You’re going to get them back. Just have faith _ . All he could do was believe it.

Miles was fairly deep into one particular file when he heard the door to he sheriff’s station ease open. He knew who it was without even looking. Kay had often come by, dropping off lunch and giving him updates on the mine situation.

“Kay, how is the mine operation going?” Miles asked. She was silent. “… Kay?” Once again, no answer. That was strange. Kay usually replied immediately. “Kay, I am not playing this game with you.” With a huff, Miles turned, shutting the file. he froze in place. It was not Kay Faraday standing at the door. It as the last person Miles had expected to see who had entered the station.

“How are you…?” He didn’t get an answer. the intruder lunged at him, teeth bared and eyes full of fury. Miles jumped back, stepping behind the desk. She ran into it. It was like some sort of animal in humanoid form… a form that Miles wish it hadn’t taken. “What are you—!?”

The person screamed. In anger, she managed to flip over the desk as if it were a simple stone. Everything was sent flying. Miles felt something strike his face. He stumbled back, just as the person leapt over the desk. She dashed at him, taking the opportunity to attack the dazed man. Her hands went for his throat, wrapping tightly around it.

He grabbed her wrists. She wasn’t supposed to be this strong. He knew that she wasn't this strong. With spots starting to appear in his vision, Miles finally managed to pry her off. He kneed her in the stomach before roughly pushing her away. The person slammed up against the wall, right next oth fire extinguisher. 

Miles backed away. He went for the phone in his pocket, rushing towards the door. It didn’t take long for her to pick up.

“Kay, we have a prob—” He never even made it towards the door. Something sharply struck Miles on the side of the head. He dropped the phone in hand, collapsing on the floor behind the desk. His attacker dropped their weapon. The extinguisher catered to the ground. But still, she wasn’t done. She delivered a sharp kick, her foot digging into Miles’s ribs. The wind was knocked out of him. The world was spinning, and he could barely keep his eyes open due othe blow he had taken.

The person stared at him. Miles could barely move. With growl, she turned. Miles could hear her footsteps as they echoed down the hall before they were finally out of sight. Miles tried to push himself back to his feet. He couldn’t. What had that blow done?

He could feel his glasses knocked out of their place. Something was sticking to his face. Blood. She had drawn blood. Miles made an effort to at least get back up, to call for some sort of help. The spots hadn’t left his vision, leaving it slightly impaired. But his hearing was still in working order. He could hear the sound of rushing footsteps coming closer and closer.

“Mr. Edgeworth? Where are you?” Kay’s voice called out. There was a slight amount of relief that washed over him. Kay had gotten his call. She hadn’t been that far. He could hear her enter the office. “Mr. Edgeworth?!” Miles tried to push himself up again, becoming even more unsteady as he did, only managing to prop himself up on his forearm.

“Kay…” Even though it was quiet, it was enough for the wolf girl. She found him quickly. He could see her jaw drop, and her eyes go wide. Kay didn’t hesitate. She rushed over, crouching down beside him.

“Come on… get up! Stay awake!” She was panicking. She didn’t have to try and hide it, he had know her long enough to tell that she was. When Miles once again couldn’t, Kay took the initiative and pulled him up, resting him against the overturned desk. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, the unmistakable tone of 911 coming from the device. “Mr. Edgeworth… what happened to you?!”

“I… I’m not sure… but…”

“What? Who did this?!” Miles wasn't sure what he saw. He hadn't seen her at all in town, both when cursed, and in the days following the curse breaking. There was no way she was here. It didn’t act like her, either. There would be no reason for her to attack him. She wouldn't attack him either. She would never attack him. That only left one explanation in his head.

“It… It was… a monster.”

* * *

 

_ By the next morning, Phoenix was positive that he and Maya weren’t that far from the ‘hideaway’, or whatever it was exactly. After glancing down the the map briefly again, his gut feeling was reaffirmed. They would get there in one piece, and Maya would be safe. _

_ “Okay, we’re going the right way. We’re so close!” said Phoenix with a strong bout of confidence. A grin grew on his face. “We’re almost out of the woods!” _

_ “But…” said Maya, not that far behind him as she looked around. “We’re still in the forest.” _

_ “It’s just a figure of speech, Maya.” Phoenix turned, walking backwards as he spoke to her. _

_ “It’s a weird figure of speech. Especially since we’re… here.” He sighed. _

_ “Point is, we’re close. You have nothing to worry about.” Maya tumbled, her eyes going wide. “Hmm? Maya? What’s wrong?” Without so much as a warning, she dashed forward. Maya slammed into Phoenix, knocking him flat on his back. Something whizzed over head. An arrow struck a tree, following a path where Phoenix’s head had once been. _

Don't tell me…  _ Phoenix quickly pushed Maya off of him. Standing behind them was a man clad in armor. Emblazoned on his chest was the symbol for the royal family of Kurain. He was a member of the guard. A pit dropped into Phoenix’s stomach. He could have sworn that they had crossed the border a while back. How could he have been this far off? The guard approached them. He didn’t hesitate to draw his sword. Maya had her hood down. She was visible. Visible and wanted. _

_ “Maya, go,” said Phoenix, standing as he pulled Maya to her feet. _

_ “But, Phoenix—” _

_ “Maya, run!” She hesitated. Swallowing something down and giving Phoenix a shaky nod, Maya slowly began to back away. She bit her lip before gathering her skirt and sprinting in the opposite direction. The guard picked up his pace. He was going to go after her unless Phoenix did something. Not wasting another second, he drew the sword at his side. _

_ “Stand down,” the guard said. Phoenix tightened his grip on the sword’s hilt. He made a promise, and it was one that he wasn’t going to break. _

_ “No.” He kept his fingers crossed that was he was about to do could actually work. Phoenix dashed forward, swinging the sword in hand as he did so. It didn’t take much effort for the guard to block it. But still, Phoenix kept pushing down upon his blade, trying to at least nick him. _

_ The guard managed to push Phoenix off. That simple failure wasn’t going to make him back down that easily. Phoenix swung again, and again, and again, and again. And each time, the guard blocked the wild attacks. Phoenix was sporadic where he was skilled. Unlike Phoenix, however, the guard knew what he was doing. _

_ The guard took a swipe at him. Phoenix didn’t know how to block. He only managed to step away in time for the guard to kiss is intended target. The length of the blade sliced against Phoenix’s sleeve, cutting it open, along with his flesh. Phoenix cried out in pain as the unfamiliar sting shot up his arm. He stumbled back, pressing hand to the wound. _

_ The guard took advantage of this opening, landed a swift blow to Phoenix’s stomach. He dropped to his knees, the air gone from his lungs. The guard kicked him over again onto his side. His sword fell to the ground, just out of reach. The guard pressed his heel into Phoenix’s chest. _

_ “I’m afraid this is as far as you go,” said the guard, reaffirming his grip on his sword. “I will admit. You fought honorably to protect that girl. Unfortunately, luck just ain't on your side.”  _

_ Phoenix reach out, trying to get a hold of the sword. The guard raised his on blade, holding it directly above Phoenix’s chest. He had to… He couldn’t… He wouldn’t give up… He wouldn’t reach it in time. Phoenix couldn't take the pressure anymore... _

_ “PHOENIX!” Something struck the guard in the side, pushing him off of the young man. It gave him enough to to grab the discarded weapon. He scrambled to his feet. The guard had been knocked over, sent straight into a tree. On the other side was Maya, her arms held out in front of her, and her hands glowing with bright orange light. _

_ “Maya…?” The guard stood once again, his gaze narrowing as he stared at Maya. She hadn’t moved,  _

_ “Well, well, well… the powerless princess finally grows into her own.” The guard picked up his weapon. “Too little, too late.”He made a dash for her. Phoenix felt his body move on its own. _

_ “No!” he shouted, jumping in-between the guard’s path and the princess. The guard’s weapon clashed with his own once again. The guard grit his teeth. Phoenix was coming into his namesake. Just like him, he refused to stay down. The guard pulled back, only to take a swipe at Phoenix. _

_ “Stay away from him!” Phoenix heard Maya cry from behind. A blast of orange light struck the guard square in the stomach. He stumbled back, his glare growing fiercier. _

_ “You little…” All the guard did was take a step forward. _

_ “I said stay away!” Phoenix finally caught sight of where the light was coming from. aya was making it. It came from her fingertips, iring out and striking the guard dead in the forehead. That was enough. He stayed down this time. Phoenix stared at Maya. What the heck just happened? _

_ “Maya…” he said, sheathing his sword as he approached her. Maya lowered her arms. “Did you just…?” _

_ “You said yourself that the Fey women have strong magic…” Maya stared down at her hands, the bright orange glow fading from them, “I guess when you accepted your defeat... It appears that was enough of a shock to awaken my true powers.” _

_ “So... that was you, Maya?” After a second of hesitation, Maya nodded, still staring at her hands. _

_ “You never gave up on me…” She curled her hands into a pair of fists. “I’m not going to give up on you.” She looked up at Phoenix with a cheeky grin. You're lucky I was born a Fey!” _

_ “I'm lucky I had you on my side,” Phoenix said with a slight laugh. If it hadn’t been for Maya just now, he would have been skewered.  _

_ “... Thank you, Phoenix.” _

_ “Thank you?” Maya nodded. “Thank you for what?” _

_ “You just risked your lie to save mine… and so much more... I won't forget it as long… as I…” Maya stumbled forward. Phoenix caught her before she was able to hit the ground. Her breathing was soft, and her eyes closed. She had just passed out. _

I guess Maya's isn’t used to her powers yet. Must have drained her.  _ Phoenix bent forward, sliding his hands under the princess’s knees and back before carefully picking her up. She was a bit heavier than she looked, but nothing that he couldn’t handle. _

_ “Come on, Maya,” he said to her, shifting the girl in his arms. “We still got some ways to go.” _

* * *

 

The world started to settle and come back into clarity as Miles had his wound treated. He was able to think, to comprehend what had just happened. hile he did remember his attacker, it still did not make much sense. There was no way for her to be in Storybrooke. With a groan, Miles leaned back against the hospital bed he was sitting in. If that wasn’t here, then… who exactly had attacked him?

Miles’s thoughts were broken by the sound of rushing footsteps, shouting nurses, and a familiar crack of a whip. He sighed. Something told him Franziska had found out where he currently was. His theory was confirmed a second later, with Franziska lamoring into the room, with little Pearl Fey following not far after. Why she had come with, Miles didn’t wish to question.

“What’s going on?” Franziska said immediately as she entered, hooking her whip onto her belt. “I just got a all from Dr. Grey saying that you were attacked!”

“Are you okay, Mr. Edgeworth?” asked Pearl, coming up to the bedside. Miles sighed, pressing his face into his hand.

“I… returned to the sheriff’s station after visiting the mines and…” Miles sighed again. It wasn't that complicated a story as it was confusing. He gestured to the bandage that now was stuck on the side of his forehead. “Something hit me. The assailant must have thought that I was dead. If it weren’t for Kay, I must just be.”

“Well? What did they look like?” Franziska asked. She was starting to calm down now.  “Do you remember?”

“I don't... Franziska... Pearl…” The pain throbbed at Miles’s head. It was hard to think about, bt the attack had one stunning detail that he could not forget. And it would be one that the girls would not take well. “I don't know how or why but... I swear. It looked like Maya Fey.” Franziska went pale.

“I…” She went for the empty chain around her neck. “M-Maya?!”

“But, Mr. Edgeworth,” said Pearl with a confused look on her face. “That's impossible! Lady Maya is…” Miles sighed, looking over to the girl, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

“I know.” Miles glanced back towards his sister. She had been oddly quiet for a while now. Her eyes had gone wide, her hands shaking. “Franziska?”

“No…” Franziska muttered, her gaze fixated on the floor.

“Franziska!” Her head snapped up. “What's wrong?” A second thought came to mind. “Do you know something?”

“Maya…” Franziska bit down on her lip. She swallowed down something before continuing. “I saw her last night. In the rain.” She saw  _ what?! _ “I wanted to tell you but.... it's impossible! She's dead! She's dead, Miles! How is she alive?! Why did I see her?!” A nearby light bulb blew, fizzling out with broken wires inside its glass case. “What's going on?!”

“Franziska, calm down.” Miles glanced over at the now burned out bulb. He had heard her right… and that alone couldn't have triggered the burnout. Could it? “What do you mean that Maya is dead?”

“My father... he surely caught her and killed her that night.” Her grip was tightening around the chain. “No one escapes my father, no one!” That night… surely she wasn't talking about… A thought struck Miles. She didn’t know. Did she? Mia Fey never got the chance to tell her, as Miles suspected she most likely did. Franziska had been left in the dark this entire time.

“But... Miss Von Karma,” said Pearl, biting her thumbnail, “Lady Maya is…”

“If she was alive, I would have no reason to cast the Dark Curse in the first place! I wouldn't be here if you didn't say anything to him about us! This is all your fault!” Another light overloaded, the bulb itself shattering.

“M-Miss Von Karma.” Pearl inched closer to Miles. He put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her before she hit the bed. His mind was starting to work. he didn’t know the truth about Maya. Something was wrong. What it was, Miles had yet to figure out.

“That’s not important right now, Franziska,” said Miles, standing from the hospital bed. Franziska’s eyebrow twitched.

“Excuse me?” she nearly hissed.

“What's important now is that we find Maya. Where is she? Look what she did—” He gestured to the bandage on the side of his head— “she’s dangerous.”

“But Mr. Edgeworth—” Miles turned to Pearl, quickly shushing her before she could finish.

“I have a theory,” he whispered to the girl. “Just go along with it for now.” Biting her thumbnail again, Pearl nodded.

“Maya is not dangerous!” Franziska continued. She sighed. “Not to me. She won’t hurt anyone else, Miles, I promise.”

“You know I can’t take that chance. You have two choices Franziska— tell me where she is, or jail.” She bit her lip. “Franziska.”

“I think it’s like when you awoke from your coma. She’s following her final thoughts. You telling my father.” Franziska sighed again, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at the floor. “It's why she attacked you. Next... I believe she would head to where we last met — the stables.” 

“So, that's where we…” Her words repeated in his head. “Did you say the stables?”

“Yes. Why?” That’s what he was afraid of.

“No. Trucy.” Franziska raised a brow, staring at him as he shook his head. “Trucy’s still waiting for you at the stables.”

* * *

 

As soon as those words left Miles’s mouth, Franziska felt a pit sink into her stomach. She was a fool. She had been so preoccupied with what had happened last night, she had forgotten about the promise she made to Miles the day before. All Franziska could hope for was that they made it to the stables before Maya did. If Miles was right (Franziska sincerely hope he wasn’t) then Trucy was in great danger.

Reality went against her wish. When her, Miles and Pearl Fey arrived at the stables, they found that Maya had beaten them there. She had Trucy pinned up against the walls of one o the stalls, a hand around the girl’s throat. Her heart nearly stopped.

“Trucy!” Pearl cried out before clamping a hand over her mouth.

“Let her go!” Franziska shouted. Maya’s head snapped towards her. Her grip relaxed o Trucy to the point here she could no longer keep a decent hold on her. Trucy ripped to the hay-covered ground. Mles wasted not a second. He dashed in, grabbing Trucy’s hand and swiftly pulling her out of the stall.

“Are you okay?” Miles asked as soon as the girl was safe in his arms.

“Yeah,” Trucy told him with a quick nod.

“Good. Go. Go!” Trucy nodded once again before rushing out of the stables. She didn't need to be told twice. Franziska stared at the woman before her. Maya looked exactly how she remembered her, it was as if she hadn't age a day. Something grabbed at her heart as she stood there, squeezing it tightly.

“Maya?” The woman stared at the mayor. There was an unfamiliar look in her eyes. Something as wrong. But… this was Maya… It had to be. There was no other explanation. Then, without much waning, Maya lunged for Franziska. Once again, Miles acted fairly quick. He pushed Franziska out of the way. Before Maya could ever get out of the stall, Pearl slammed the door on her. She pulled the deadbolt into its slot, securely locking it. Maya started to beat heavily against the door as Miles pulled Franziska to her feet, staring at the sealed door.

“It won’t hold for long.” Miles turned to her. “Can you cast a spell to subdue it?” Franziska’s eyes widened.

“No, I will not use magic on her!” She tore her arm out of Miles’s hold, as he had yet to let go. “And Maya is not an it!”

“That is not Maya Fey, Franziska. It's a monster! If you won’t put it down, I will!” He made his way towards the door. His words had struck hard and harsh.

“No!” Franziska acted without thinking. She shoved him. She wouldn't let him hurt her. She just couldn’t! However, as soon as Franziska made contact with Miles, something shot out from the tips of her fingers. A ripple of magic spread outwards. A force created by her pushed Miles far back. He slammed up against the wall. Pearl moved immediately, racing over to help him to his feet.

“Are you okay?!” Pearl asked when she reached his side. Franziska stared don at her hands.

“Yes… thank you,” Miles replied with a nod. He simply stared at Franziska, still shaken by what she had just done She had used magic on someone. She had hurt someone with magic. “And thank you, Franziska for proving my little theory.”

“Wh-What theory?” Franziska didn’t get it. Pearl helped Miles to his feet.

“I learned one thing yesterday. And that if emotions are suppressed, it can also surress magic. It can build and come out in explosive ways… dangerous ways,” Miles explained. “And ever since the curse broke, that’s what you’ve been doing. All of your anger and frustration and sorrow... all of your pain has been building and manifesting. It took the shape of the one thing you desired most. And that’s love, isn’t it?”

“No... no, I don't believe you!” He was lying to her, just as he always had. This was nothing more than a cruel joke. He was lying. It wasn’t true, he was lying. “That is the real Maya Fey. She's back from the dead and—”

“No. No, she's not Franziska,” said Miles, cutting her off in a gentle tone. “Maya is not back from the dead.” She shook her head. He was lying. He had to be. She wanted to cover her ears and shut him out. She didn’t want to hear it.

“You're lying. That is Maya! In that stall right now!” She wanted him to stop. She wanted him to just  _ shut up _ . Franziska buried her face into her hands. One of the window shattered. Maya was beating even harder against the door.

“Listen to me! It's impossible that she came back from the dead if Maya Fey was never dead to begin with!” Franziska went rigid, as if someone had just turned her to ice. She stared at Miles, her eyes wide.

“I… what?” No other words came to her mind.

“Phoenix told me. Mia Fey rescued her sister before she could get captured and took her to Phoenix and his mother. Von Karma put a bounty on the princess's head while Morgan Fey exiled her from Kurian. Since then, she has helped Phoenix and I countless times. She's alive, Franziska.” Once again, Franziska shook her head.

“No... No, you're lying to me!” why couldn't he just shut up already?! “ How can I even trust you?! You were the one who betrayed me!”Something swept across Miles’s face. A look of realization in a the words came out of her mouth. “You told my father—”

“You never got my letter, did you?” She stared at him.

“What letter?”

“I gave a letter to Mia Fey to give to you the day she was sent to kill me. It explained everything. If you had gotten it, you would know the truth!”

“What truth?! You told Papa about me and Maya! You betrayed my trust! You—”

“Mr. Edgeworth didn't tell him!” The words came tumbling out of Pearl Fey’s mouth before Franziska could continue. She bit her lip, staring at the ground beneath her feet. “I... I did.” Miles placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder.

“Pearl.” Pearl looked up. She looked nearly scared out of her mind, hands clenched tightly around her skirt.

“I didn't know what was going on. Mr. Edgeworth was just trying to protect me! I told! I was little, and I didn't want you to lose your family, so I told! I'm sorry…”

“I…” Franziska stuttered. She was… Sh-She was… She wasn’t.

“Franziska. Please. Listen to me,” said Miles. “The last I saw of Maya, she was going off to help some of our allies prepare for the curse.I haven’t seen her since. That can only mean she was never sent here. She's alive. She's still in the Enchanted Forest and alive!”

“I-If you are telling the truth... then... then what is that?!” She pointed to the door of the stall. Franziska jumped back as there was a particularly loud bang on it from the inside.

“Your pain. Franziska, you need to let go of the past and stop bottling up your emotions! It's dangerous! That thing attacked me because you thought I told Von Karma about you and Maya. She went to find you because... because you made her. To try and hide your true feelings.”

Franziska fell silent. She didn’t want to believe what she as being told. it sounded far good to be true… and far worse than she could have imagined. If what Miles was telling her was… It had to have been true. There was no reason he should be lying to her now. Not when it nearly put Trucy’s life at risk. Not when this whole thing nearly killed him.

“Franziska, you need to let go. You need to move on. And we can. Together,” Miles continued, taking a step closer to her. “But please... if something is wrong, you have to tell me. Or someone. Anyone! You can't keep hurting yourself like this.” She couldn’t take it. He was right, and she knew it. She didn’t want him to be.

“Sh-Shut up!” she stuttered, shaking her head. She didn’t want to hear it. She didn’t want to believe, even though a small part of her already did. “Shut up, shut up, shut up!”

“Franziska. Only you can stop this. I'm not forcing you to. But please. I don't want to see you suffer like this anymore.”

She was quiet. His words were burning in her mind. With her pain and choked back tears tightening around her heart, she stepped forward. Carefully and slowly, she locked the door to the stall. Inside, Maya… the manifestation of her magic… she was standing in the middle of it. She had finally calmed down. Franziska took a step inside.

The second she did, the manifestation snapped. It lunged at her, slamming her up against the wall just outside the stall. Franziska grabbed the creature’s wrists, pushing it off. She pushed it back, finally letting the magic go. It kept the manifest in place. It looked just like her, down to the smallest detail. It felt like she was getting rid of her.

“Goodbye…” She put her shaking hands on its face. The rush of magic was great. Bit by bit, the Maya look-alike started to break down into flecks of silver dust. It stuck to Franziska, her skin absorbing it far too easily for her liking. The last thing she saw was Maya’s face dissolving. Her vision blurred. The deed was finally done.

Franziska dropped to her knees. She shut her eyes, letting pent-up tears finally stream don her face and quiet sobs escape from her chest. She felt a hand on her back. Franziska spun around, burying her face into Miles shirt as the tears began to pour.

* * *

 

_ What had been two days felt like a week to Phoenix. But finally,  _ finally _ , he and Maya made it to their destination. Phoenix sighed when he caught sight of the cabin, letting Maya walk for herself. She had woken up a while ago, at least that’s what Phoenix was starting to suspect. As he stared at the cabin,he couldn't help but wonder. It was hard to believe his father had built this with his own two hands. His mother never explained why though… Phoenix would have to ask her at a later date. _

_ “So… this is it?” asked Maya, starting up at the cabin as she and Phoenix came to a stop in front of it. _

_ “Yup,” said Phoenix, taking a quick look at the map again. If he had led them to the right place, they were finally safe. “The Wright Family Hideaway.” _

_ “Wow.” Maya gave a low whistle as she stared at the cabin. _

_ “Now, all you have to do is wait until Mia gets here. It should be a while.” If Mia knew where he was going. And if she didn’t get caught and tired as a conspirator… she still technically as a princess, just not the crown princess. Phoenix doubted that would happen. He shook his head to dismiss the possible thought. “So… here.” He slid the bag he had off of his shoulder. He handed it to Maya, giving her the rest of the provisions that had been packed. “Take these for now.” _

_ “Are you sure?” Maya did a double take between the bag and him. Phoenix nodded. “You still need to get back to Kurain. It’s still at least a day away if you don’t stop.” _

_ “Ah, I can handle it.” He hoped. Maya nodded, holding the bag close to her chest. _

_ “Okay then, Phoenix! Wait, no, on second thought, let's make this casual. Alright, Nick!” The grin she had on her face turned flat as Maya raised a brow. “You... don't mind me calling you ‘Nick,’ do you? It's a great name! That’s what Mia and your mother call you.” _

Nick? _ Yeah, that’s what they called him. But then again, he had known both for a while. It seemed like all of his friends were picking up on his mother’s habit o calling him that. In the end, Phoenix held back a igh before nodding. _

_ “You know what this means? We're friends!” At this point, they had been through enough that the word ‘acquaintance’ didn’t quite just fit. Maya nodded again. “Right! Okay, Nick. I’ve made up my mind. I’m going to travel around with Mia. We’ll go on adventures, and I get to experience the world for myself. Maybe even strengthen my magic. Ooo!” She began rocking back and forth on the balls of her heels. “This is all so exciting!” Phoenix felt a smirk form on his lips. _

So… this is the real Maya Fey. It’s good to finally meet her…  _ She was so… different. And it felt good. _

_ “Maybe I could swing by your bakery sometime, too, when Mia is in Kurain,” Maya went on, “I mean, I’d have to disguise myself but…” She fidgeted with the hem of the cloak she was wearing. _

_ “I mean…” If Maya was wanted... “I think we can manage something similar to the deal we have with Mia." It was a better idea to use it in this situation, anyway. Maya glanced up at him, rising a brow. _

_ “Deal?” He nodded. When she needed, Mia always came o e bakery to get food for her hunting trips. It had been that way for a while, a means for thanks for something she did created by Phoenix’s mother. It was possible to work something like that out with Maya… maybe.  “Does this have anything to do with how you two greeted each other?” Phoenix nodded again. “What was it she said…? Oh! Lightning snakes when the rhyme is right... _

_ “It’s ‘lightning strikes when the time right. And as the rain falls, the phoenix takes flight.’ It’s a code we made up. That way, we know who’s on the other side of the door.” _

_ “Do you think we should have one? I mean, I am kind of a wanted woman.” She did have a point. _

_ “Okay… you got any ideas?” _

_ “How about…” Maya said with a hum. ‘The clock strike nine as royal blood is shed…” and um… Ooo! ‘And the killer is written in red’!” Phoenix stared at her. Where on earth id she come up with that?! _

_ “That’s pretty dark, Maya,” was all he found the courage to say. _

_ “Yeah, which is why no one will suspect it! And it makes sense considering how we met. So, Nick.” Maya gave his arm a nudge, “What do you say?” Maya… did have a fair point. It made some semblance of sense… _

_ “I guess it could work.” It was still pretty dark in his opinion. _

_ “Great! So, Nick and Maya - partners in crime!” He guessed so. Maya turned, heading for the door. She stopped with her hand on the knob.  “And uh… Nick?” Phoenix turned back with a hum. Her smile was gentle. “Thanks. For not turning your back on me.” _

_ “It’s not a problem, Maya. I have a feeling we’re going to be great friends.” Maya gave him a nod before disappearing inside of the cabin. _

_ And in the later years to come, Phoenix would learn that he was right. Just as he had never turned his back on Maya, Maya Fey would never turn her on him.  They had each others back through thick an thin. No matter what the cause or consequence. _

* * *

 

It took Franziska a while to calm back down. Instead of taking her home, like Miles had wanted and was still suggesting her to do, Franziska asked to be taken to the former office of Elise Deauxnim. There was something that she needed to do before returning home for the day. As soon as Miles’s car was out of sight the mayor made her way up to the office.

If she was right, the Gramarye woman was still there. She needed someone to keep a secret. Someone who could possibly understand. Someone who had offered their help, and would help if given the chance. Taking in a breath, Franziska knocked on the door. There was a moment where she heard only footsteps. It seemed to go on forever. The moment the door opened, Thalassa’s eyes widened.

“You’re back,” she said, sounding nearly surprised.

“I um… I used magic,” Franziska stammered, unable to stop herself from doing so as she fidgeted with the chain around her neck. As much as she hated to admit it, Miles had been right. “I-I think… I think I might have a problem.” Thalassa stepped to the side.

“Why don’t you come in and tell me what happened?” Franziska nodded before entering the office.

If she wanted to make amends… if she wanted to fix her mistakes… Franziska had to move on from all the ill-will she held in her heart. And forgiving Miles… that was the moment she started. Now, there was no going back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yes, I've been brokenhearted,  
> Blue since the day we parted."  
> ~ Mamma Mia, describing Franziska's and Maya's relationship at this point in time.
> 
> This will not be the last chapter that references a song. The next one does it, although by accident. Chapter eight does it. Chapter eleven does it. Your local author is a theatre nerd who sings more than a disney princess. And I apologize for it.


	6. Orlando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A compass is Phoenix's and Apollo's only hope of creating a portal back to Storybrooke. To get to it, the not-so-trusting Apollo has to journey with Captain Klavier Gavin up a beanstalk to steal it from a vicious giant.  
> In the past, a young teenager meets an honest thief. As days turn into months, the thief decides to try and make an honest man out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mentions of death, magic, a hell ton of fire, heartbreak and Klavier being a Hook. I don't know how else to describe it, beyond saying 'hook'. There's also Apollo being emotionally closed off. And today, we find out why.  
> And it hurts me to do this to the character I've chosen. But its needed for the plot to make sense.
> 
> I am so sorry. Enjoy the chapter.

Apollo felt like he was starting to get used to walking so much. The throbbing in his legs was starting to fade at least. That was the only thing that was keeping his mind off of the possibilities that letting Klavier lead him, Juniper, O’Conner, Maya and Ryuichi to wherever he was taking them with a whistle on his lips.

That merry tune could possibly have some…. undertone to it. Either that, it was sme pirate shanty that Gavin had learned over the years.  Apollo shook his head. He was thinking to much about this. Not once had his bracelet tightened around his wrist when Apollo had interrogated him. There was no reason Apollo had not to trust him. Well… except for the fact that he was Kristoph’s brother. And had conspired with him to trick the group. Apparent, Apollo wasn’t the only one conflicted about this.

“Do you get the feeling he’s leading us into a trap?” Ryuichi asked, nudging Apollo out of his thoughts with his arm. With a sigh, Apollo nodded. He wa glad he wasn’t the only one.

“Yeah,” he replied, tracing a hand over his bracelet. He glanced up at Klavier, who was still whistling that insentient tune, his thumbs hooked around his belt loops. How was he not hot under all that leather he was wearing? “It’s some kind of trap. Not sure if it’s for us or for him… As long as we know that we’re being played, we can—”

“Stay one step ahead of them?” Apollo nodded. It seemed like they were on the same page here.

“Exactly.” Well, that confirmation was slightly reassuring. Not entirely, but still. The group came to a halt as they broke through the line of trees, coming upon a dussty clearing where nothing grew. Nothing except for one thing. Standing there was a large beanstalk, tall enough to reach the heavens. 

“Let me guess,” Apollo said, unable to take his eyes off of the stalk as he took a step up to the pirate’s side. “The compass is up there?”

“Oh, yeah,” said Klavier with a nod.

“How do we get to it?” As if he had to ask; he already knew the answer. And it was the answer he was afraid of. Klaiver put a hand on Apollo’s shoulder as they walked towards the base of the stalk.

“It’s not the climb you need to worry about, Herr Justice. It’s the giant at the top.” Apollo swallowed down the bile rising in his throat as he pushed Gavin off of him. Just staring at that tall beanstalk made Apollo’s head spin. And now the thought of giant waiting at the top just made his stomach churn even worse.

“It’s uh…” Apollo tugged at the collar of his t-shirt in hopes to help alleviate some of the pressure, “It’s a little freakier than I remember from the story…”

“It reminds me of death,” said Maya flatly as the rest of the group joined them.

“Encouraging…” said Ryuichi, even though his face had drained off all color.

“Well, the compass awaits,” said Klavier. The compass? Yes, they needed that to get back home, just as the pirate had said but… Klavier turned, holding out a hand to Apollo. “Shall we?”

“What about the beans?” Klavier faltered when Apollo asked his question. If he remembered the story this whole schtick related to… “Aren’t there supposed to be magic beans or something?” He really didn't need to be asking this right now. It could have waited until later. However, whatever could put off the inevitability of trying to climb that was all the better for him.

“Yes… there were beans… beans that could create portals. I didn’t tell you about them because there aren’t any more.” Apollo bit down on his tongue. Gavin wasn’t lying. “Whatever story you think you know is most certainly wrong.”

“Pretty sure there was some guy named Jack, a cow, and an evil giant with a treasure and a golden goose… or a harp. I’m not sure. The version varies.”

“That sounds like a lovely tale,” said Klavier, sucking in air through his teeth, “but I’m afraid that the truth is a bit more gruesome. Yes, the giants grew the beans, but rather than use them for good, they decided to plunder all the lands. There was a terrible war where our armies defeated all but one of the giants. The beans were destroyed by them as they perished. If they couldn’t have their magic, then nobody would… It’s very bad form in my opinion.”

Apollo stared at him. He had told that story so casually, like it was normal. Then again he was Kristoph’s brother… either way. It didn’t put him at ease. If anything, it made the impending climb even worse.

“Evil giant who made magic portal beans?” Apollo repeated, his tone more than enough to convey how he was feeling. He really didn’t want to go up there. “Why doesn’t anyone go up there and plant some more?”

“As I said, one giant survived. And we’ll have to get past him to get to the compass. That’s necessary if you ever want to get back to home. Kristoph has the means to open the portal with those wardrobe ashes, but he needs the compass to find your Storybrooke. As soon as we get it, we steal the ashes from Kris. Easy as plundering one of the king’s ships.”

_ You and I have very different thoughts about the difficulty of that task… _

“And how do we now that you’re not just using us to get the compass for your brother?” asked O’Conner. Well, he had joined the same train of thought as Apollo and Ryuichi. Klavier simply responded by grabbed Apollo’s wrist, holding it up and pointing to his bracelet, making Apollo yelp in the process.

“Because there's this,” said Klaiver as he gestured to the bracelet. “Not to mention, that you five are far safer company than my brother.”

“Then I guess,” Apollo said, jerking his arm out of Klavier’s grasp. He swallowed down something. “Then I guess we better start climbing.” Apollo made a small step forward. Much to his relief, Klavier immediately tugged him back before he could lay a hand on the stalk.

“Not so fast, Herr Justice. There’s more.” Of course there was more. Because there was always more. “The giant enchanted the beanstalk to repel intruders.” Apollo glanced at the beanstalk. Of course, magic was involved here. It seemed to exist simply to make his life more difficult.

“Okay…” Though he did have to admit, it succeeded in keeping him from having to climb that thing jsut a little bit longer, and that was something he was grateful for. “So then how do we get up there?”

“I’ve got a counter spell from my brother.” Klavier helds up his arms, pulling down his sleeves. On both of his wrists were leather cuffs, glowing faintly with magic. “I only need one of these to climb. Kris was meant to accompany me, but seeing as those plans have now changed…” He dropped his arms, turning to the group of adventurers with a smirk. “Which one of you shall take his place?”

* * *

 

_ The cold air was starting to get through the sixteen year old’s thin jacket. He needed to get somewhere war. Or at least a place he would warm up. Luckily, his plans for that day coincided with his current predicament. he had to get away from this latest hellhole the social workers decided to put him in. If he had to go through one more day in that house, he would have lost his mind. Or worse, at least some of his blood. Oh well. It didn’t seem like his so-called caretakers really cared when he left under the pretenses he was just going to the store for something. They didn’t even notice the rod and the screwdriver Apollo had slipped out with. _

_ Apollo stood in the alleyway, blowing hot air into his hands. Ever since he got his license, he had been waiting for the opportune moment to do this. And the perfect target came in the form of an old, red beetle that had been sitting by the side of the road for what felt like the past few days. He had spotted it on his way home from school the other day. Since then, he had been watching it. _

_ Now, on that winter afternoon, the time felt right. _

_ There was no one on either side of the empty street. The diner behind him was far too busy for anyone to notice what was about to happen _

_ Apollo bolted across the street. He had to be quick. He didn’t know if anyone would be out, done with their meal or shopping at the last minute like people were often obligated to do around the holidays. Sliding the rod out from under his sleeve, Apollo swiftly jammed it into the bit of open window that he could get at. All he needed to do was work it down in there… With a click, Apollo managed to hit the unlock button on the inside of the car door. Sliding the rod out, Apollo yanked the door open. A sigh of relief left his chest when no alarm went off. _

_ He plopped down into the driver’s seat, quikly shutting the door behind him. He had gotten in. ow it was time for the next step. He took the screwdriver out of his pocket. WIthout mercy, he jammed it into the transmission. With a effort-filled twist, the car engine roared to life. Apollo grinned. This was working. this as actually working. He would be out of here in no time. As soon as he got out of town, then… Well… Apollo would have to figure that out— _

_ “You know you could have just asked me for the keys.” Apollo nearly screamed. He jumped,hands off the wheel. They immediately returned there as the car swerve a little. The moment Apollo got back in control of the car, he felt his breath hitch in his throat. He tightened his grip on the wheel as he looked back behind him. _

_ Sitting in the backseat of the car was a teenager, someone around the same age as Apollo. He had a mop of unruly black hair and a bandage going across his nose. His eyes were a bright brown, almost like they were trying to imitate gemstones. He had a smirk on his face as he dangled a pair of car keys in-between his fingers. _

_ “Just drive,” said the teen. “It’s fine.” Apollo turned his attention back onto the road. The stranger’s mellow attitude did not help relax him in any way, shape or form. _

_ “I just stole your car,” he found himself saying the words just tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them. How did he not realize that his life was possibly n danger? It wasn’t, Apollo wasn’t that much of a fighter. But still. It was common sense. The stranger extended out a hand to Apollo. _

_ “Name’s Daichi Aoi.” Apollo glanced over at his hand before batting it away. _

_ “No way I’m telling you my name.” For all Apollo knew, this ‘Daichi’ could be dangerous. _

_ “And I don’t need to have you arrested for the robbery that’s currently in progress.” Apollo nearly slammed on the breaks. He swallowed down something. He wouldn’t… He looked back at Daichi. With that look on his face, he would. Apollo sighed, nearly leaning his head against the wheel in frustration. _

_ “Apollo…” He swallowed down the lump in his throat again. Why wouldn’t it go away? “Justice.” _

_ “Nice name.” Apollo was debating whether or not to try and throw this guy out of his own car. He still couldn’t tell if Daichi Aoi could be trusted. He looked friendly enough, but Apollo had learned very early on in his life that friendly-looking people could not always be instantly trusted, or trusted at all. _

_ “Do you live in here, or are you just praying that your car is going to be stolen one day?” If he could get him talking… talking long enough for Apollo to make a decision… maybe he could get out of this scot-free. _

_ “Why don’t I tell you over drive-thru?” Apollo’s eyes widened as he turned to face him. “I would say drinks, but I am not even legal.” _

_ “Excuse me?”  _

_ “Eyes on the road!” Daichi said quickly. Apollo spun back in just in time to run a stop sign. He sighed. He really hoped that no one caught that. Or a police officer caught that. _

_ “I am not eating anything with you,” Apollo continued, leaning back into the seat, his arms as rigid as steel. “For all I know, you might be some sort of pervert who might drug my food.”  _

_ “Well, I might be a pervert, but you are definitely a car thief.” _

_ “I said I was sorry!” Apollo hissed, whipping back to face Daichi before returning his attention to the road. How long had he been driving for? The area was starting to look unfamiliar. _

_ “You didn't, actually.” Apollo groaned. His groan only got louder when he heard the tell-tale sound of a police siren. Apollo’s fear was confirmed as he caught sight of the cop car following them in the rear-view mirror. He heard Daichi add on to his frustration with a groan of his own. _

_ “That’s why I said ‘eyes on the road’...” he muttered. Tension and anxiety built up, starting to strangle Apollo as he pulled over, the police siren stopping as the car behind them did. Daichi shot forward, yanking the screwdriver from the transmission, letting it fall to the floor as he replaced it with the appropriate key. Apollo had forgotten it was still there. _

_ The cop approached the window, only making Apollo’s anxiety spike when he tapped on the window. With a shaking hand, he rolled the window down. _

_ “License and registration,” the cop stated. Apollo’s nails were digging into the leather of the sthis at again. If h saw his license, then it would be game over. They probably figured out what was going on by now. Apollo had been gone for more than an hour. There was no doubt that they would have called the police either. Apollo had seen it happen to one of the older kids when they were gone for too long without explanation. With a shaking hand, he reached for his wallet. _

_ And without warning, Daichi shot out from the back seat, grabbing Apollo’s wrist to stop him. _

_ “I am so sorry officer!” said Daichi with a bright smile that any mother would be proud of as he took the attention away from the panicking Apollo. “You see, this is my car. I’m trying to uh…” He glanced over at Apollo. “I’m helping my friend learn to drive!” The cop’s gaze returned to Apollo. He did not meet it. _

_ “He’s got a lot to learn.” Apollo silently released a sigh. _

_ “I know, I know…” Daichi laughed, letting go of Apollo’s wrist as he did so. “But, you know… first time drivers.” _

_ “Alright, I hear you. It’s a warning…” Apollo could swear he could feel the cop’s gaze on him, something which he was still actively avoiding, as he returns his hand to the wheel. “This time.” _

_ “Yeah, thank you!” Apollo could hear Daichi let loose a sigh as the cop left. He didn't move. His mind aws still trying to wrap around what had just happened. The cop let him go? Just like that? That had to be some sort of magic. _

_ “What  _ are _ you?” Apollo asked, wide eyed as Daichi climbed into the front seat. _

_ “I think you mean to say ‘thank you’. And I say to you, ‘you’re welcome’,” Daichi said with a smirk, finally settling down in the passenger seat. He pulled the seatbelt over his chest. “I think you might want to start driving. We just got lucky back there.” What he had just said didn’t fully process in Apollo’s brain until he had started the car and had begun driving again. _

_ “Wait, did you say ‘we’?” He got sight of the color draining from Daichi’s face. Why would he say that unless…? “This isn’t your car either, is it? Are you telling me that I stole a stolen car?” Daichi laughed nervously, leaning back in his seat and running his hand through his hair. _

_ “How about we talk about this over food from the nearest McDonald’s?”  _

* * *

 

Apollo locked eyes with the pirate captain, who was leaning against the beanstalk with a smirk on his face. He had no idea what was going on inside of his head, and frankly, didn’t want to know. All Apollo did know was that one person would be able to climb with him. And the group had o idea who that had yet to be.

If only they would stop arguing long enough to come up with a logical choice.

“With all due respect,” said Maya after being denied the chance to for about the fifth time. “I am the best equipped to go. I can take him down in an instant if I need to.”

“Maya, I’m not letting you go up there alone with him,” Ryuichi protested. Maya huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as, once again, Ryuichi shot her down.

“It should be me!” Juniper piped up, digging her nails into the folds of her cloak. Eyes turned to her. She had been silent thus far, and overall, this had to have been the loudest Apollo had ever heard her get.

“You?” O’Conner said with a scoff. “You haven’t fought in a battle.”

“This is about Apollo and I getting home to our loved ones,” said Ryuichi, an eyebrow raised. “Why would you—?”

“Because I have no one who loves me left!” Silence fell across the rest of the group. O'Connor stared at Juniper. Apollo could have sworn his eyes had widened by the tiniest bit. “All of my friends and family are gone. If I fail, you can still go on.”

Apollo sighed. They had to think about this logically. O’Conner wouldn’t let uniper go, no matter what it seemed. And Apollo didn’t think that O'Conner himself wouldn’t hesitate to leave Gavin for dead if given the chance to, if what he said happened back at the camp told Apollo anything. Maya and Ryuichi wear a barrier against each other. One would not let the other go. And that just left… Apollo felt his throat tighten.

“It’s me,” Apollo said, biting back a groan. “It’s me. I have to go.”

“Apollo… You're new here,” Ryuichi said with a sigh, “And you look like you’re about to pass out.” 

“This is about getting back to Trucy, back to Storybrooke. I don’t care what I have to do or what I have to face…” He swallowed down fear bubbling in this throat. “No matter how terrifying it is.” So what if his hands were shaking and he had gone pale the moment he saw the beanstalk? Ryuichi was surprisingly quiet. “You’re not going to argue with me?”

“No.” Ryuichi sighed again, shaking his head. “No, I’m not.”

“That’s because Nick is just as afraid of heights as you seem to be,” said Maya with hesitation or missing a single beat.

“Maya!” Maya simply shrugged. Well, at least Apollo wasn’t the only one who was scared. Speaking of scared, Apollo really didn’t feel comfortable going up there with Gavin without something up his sleeve. Or with that giant… That whole giant business did a lot to unsettle Apollo. He had faced an ogre thus far, as well as a dragon. They were worse than his imagination made them out to be. Who said that a giant wasn’t the same way?

“Hey, O’Conner?” The knight in question hummed at Apollo’s call. “You got anything in that bag of yours that would work against a giant? I don’t think anything I have will work…”

“Don’t you have a hook that you could use?” Maya said with a snicker. It took Apollo a second to figure out what she was talking about. They had taken everything off of Klavier before starting their journey to the stalk. Besides a small dagger and a flask, to Apollo’s confusion, they had pulled a hook off of the pirate.

“Hey!” Klavier snapped, a bit offended by Maya’s comment. So he  _ was  _ eavesdropping. O'Connor rolled his eyes, taking Apollo by the arm and dragging him away from the rest of the group. h remove something from his belt, a small drawstring bag, that he handed to Apollo.

“It’s a powder made from poppies whose pollen can knock people out,” said O'Connor when Apollo gave the bag a strange look. “He has to inhale it for it to work.” Apollo simply nodded. He put the smaller bag into his own, making sure it was drawn tight. His eyes fell upon the weapon hanging at O’Conner’s side. An idea came to mind.

“Hey, how strong is your sword…?” It the giant was as terrible as Klavier said it was...

“It’s one of the most powerful blades in all the fifteen realms.” Good.

“Give me ten hours. If I’m not back here by then, cut down the beanstalk.” O’Conner glanced over to the rest of the group. Klavier had joined them by now, and was caught with a rather intense conversation with Maya. 

“You realize that both Lady Fey and Prince Wright will strongly object to that.”

“Hence why I’m asking you. If I don’t make it back, I want him to get home.” With a sigh, O’Conner nodded. They joined everyone else. Apollo approached Klavier, who smirked upon seeing whom the party had finally chosen.

“I was hoping that it would be you,” he said, a bit pleased with the outcome. In hindsight, this might have been a bad idea.

“Let’s just get this over with,” said Apollo. He and Klavier approached the stalk. Before Apollo could lay a hand on it, Klaiver held out an arm to stop him. He took off one of the cuffs he had been wearing.

“Give me your hand.” With a huff, Apollo extended out his bare wrist. “There’s a good boy.” Apollo rolled his eyes. With a snap, Klavier attached the cuff to him. “This will let you climb. However, there are other dangers besides the magic,” he explained before smirking. “Thankfully you have me to protect you.” Apollo sighed. How big was this guy’s ego? “Speaking of which, can I have back what you took from me?” What they took…? Oh, right. Apollo reached until his bag, fumbling around until he finally around what he was looking for.

“You mean this?” Apollo asked, withdrawing the hook. Klavier nodded.

“I find it more personal than a sword,” said Klavier as he took the hook from Apollo. “And besides. I doubt you’ll let me carry anything more.” He attached it to his belt. Apollo pulled his bag back onto his shoulders.

“Don’t you dare think that I’m going to take my eyes off of you for a second.” Partially because he didn’t trust him, and partially because it would keep him from looking down.

“I would despair if you did.” Apollo sighed.

“Let’s just go.” It seemed like they both could agree on that. Shutting his eyes for the first initial few feet, Apollo began to the trek up the stalk. After a while he eventually had to open his eyes, otherwise he would misstep and fall thousands of feet down below. The thought of the height he was current at made him sick to his stomach. His muscles were filled with tension and he could hear his heart beating loudly in his ears.

_ You’re fine, Apollo _ , he kept repeating to himself in his head.  _ I’m Apollo Justice, and I’m fine. I’m fine. Just remember who this is all for, and you’ll be fine… _ This was all to get back home, to protect his family and to stop Kristoph from getting to them.

“First beanstalk?” asked Gavin about halfway up. Or at least what Apollo hoped was halfway up. “Well, you never forget your first.” Apollo sighed, rolling his eyes as he kept climbing. 

_ Just ignore him, Apollo. Just ignore him and he might just shut up. _

“You know, most men would take your silence as off-putting, but I love a challenge,” Klavier continued, much to Apollo’s annoyance. He bit back a groan.

“I’m trying to concentrate, Gavin,” he hissed, pulling himself up even further on the death stalk.

“No, you’re trying not to be afraid.” And that was sent Apollo finally over the edge.

“Of course I’m trying not to be afraid, I'm scared of heights!” He was certain that his voice could be heard miles down below. He froze in place, shutting his eyes tightly. “And if I look down, it could very well be the last thing that I se—” Apollo was cut off when something grabbed his hand. he opened his eyes. The ever-present smirk on Klavier’s face was gone. He had taken Apollo’s hand into his own.

“Then keep your eyes on me. Just keep talking and keep your eyes on me.” Apollo gave him a look as Klavier pulled him up to the vine. “It’ll help, trust me.”

“I’d rather not talk to you.” Apollo jerked his hand out of Klavier’s grasp and kept climbing.

“Then I’ll do all the talking….” Apollo huffed a sigh. Great. More of Gavin’s voice. As if he didn’t have enough of that already. “There’s something else you’re afraid of, I can see it. Afraid to talk — to reveal yourself. Trust me — things’ll be a lot smoother if you do.” Apollo bit down on his tongue to keep himself quiet. Why did this man try to get his nose into everything? “Well, as I said before, I don’t need you to share. You’re something of an open book.  Let’s see — you volunteered to come up here because you were the most motivated and had the most bravery. You need to get back to a child.”

“Trust me, that’s not perception. That’s eavesdropping.”  _ I knew it. _ “And it’s not a child. It’s my sister.”

“Ah, and you don’t want to abandon her the way you were abandoned.” Apollo nearly faltered. Wait, what did he just say?

“Abandoned?” he repeated, getting a nod from Klavier. “Why do you say that?”

“Like I said, you’re an open book.”

“Okay…” He got one thing right. There was no way he was a mind reader. “And how do you know that I was abandoned?” Did Ryuichi say something to him? No, Apollo doubted it. There would be no way Ryuchi would ever disclose that personal of information.

“Because I’ve spent a few days here and there in a place called Neverland, the home of the Lost Boys. They all share the same look in their eyes that you do. The look you get when you’ve been left alone.” Bitter memories started to build up in Apollo’s mind. He shoved the back down. There were too many to count, and too many he didn’t need to focus on right now.

“My world isn’t Neverland.”

“But an orphan is an orphan.” Apollo’s nails dug into the vines on the stalk as he picked up his pace. “Love’s been rare in your life, hasn’t it?” He grit his teeth.

“I am not answering that question.” His life was none of Klavier’s business. And he would prefer if the pirate kept his nose out of it and took the goddamn hint. Klavier simply hummed.

“You want to know something?” Klavier continued, causing Apollo to bit back a groan. He really didn’t, but Klavier didn't seemed to care. “Despite what you might think, I’ve been in the same situation.” Apollo nearly stopped as he stared at the pirate.

“You have?” he said, stunned. Klavier only gave him a nod. The smirk returned to his face.

“You’re talking to me now, Justice.” This time, Apollo really did groan.

“Asshole,” he spat. That only made Klavier laugh.

“But I am right. Both you and I haven’t seen much love in our life. Or at least least… love that isn't tainted by something else.” Apollo glanced over at Gavin as the pirate surpassed him. He wasn’t lying. Apollo didn’t have to guess who Klavier was talking about. “If we're speaking honestly, I’ve never even been in love with another person. Sad, isn’t it? From what I’ve heard, it’s the most wonderful feeling in the world. I wonder if that’s true…” Klavier glanced down at Apollo, holding out a hand to help him up to his level. “You ever even been in love, Justice?

_ Love? Who would ever love someone like me?  _ The thought, which one could only elicit a dull ignorance from Apollo, now was hurting him to even worse than it had in the past.

“No,” Apollo responded with a sigh. He ignored Gavin’s hand as he continued to climb. “I have never been in love.” He pushed back those memories, hoping to keep them where they belonged — under lock and key, put on a shelf and forgotten.

* * *

 

_ Days tuned into weeks. Weeks turned into months until fall started to come to its peak. And with each of those days, Apollo started to feel safer than he ever had been in years with Daichi by his side. he had no fear of being caught and sent back into the system. Daichi’s words and story were similar to his own, and put Apollo at ease. They had become close, almost as thick as thieves in the past few months. All then had to do was avoid the cops until they were eighteen, and then they were free. _

_ Lucky for them, the phrase ‘two heads are better than one’ applied to the situation they often found themselves in. _

_ The two teenagers were never under suspect, with Daichi’s superior acting skills and Apollo’s learned ability to take what would not be missed, they managed to survive off of convenience store food and pickpocketing strangers. It wasn’t the best way to live, but Apollo was happier doing this then he had been since he was a kid. _

_ Their latest snatch, however, was a bit risky. Apollo had to fake an oncoming anxiety attack so they wouldn’t be caught. As soon as they were out of sight of any in the store, they rushed to their car. _

_ “You saved our asses,” said Daichi, sliding into the passenger’s seat. Apollo got in next to him, backpack full of food on his lap. He sighed, steadying out his breathing. _

_ “I sure did.” He shut the door. “It’s a miracle.” He started the car, driving away and out of sight. Daichi took the bag from him, opening it up without hesitation. _

_ “Not a bad haul,” Daichi mused out loud. Of course it was. Apollo was a master at this by now. “Not to mention… I managed to snag something this time, too.” Apollo glanced over at him. _

_ “You did?” Daichi nodded, a proud smirk on his face. He reached into his pocket, digging around until he pulled something out. _

_ “It reminded me of you.” Daichi dangled his catch in front of Apollo. It was a keychain shaped like a sun, with a large rhinestone serving as the center. He placed it into Apollo’s palm. “Happy birthday, Apollo.” _

_ “Happy birth…?” Daichi snickered. _

_ “Did you really forget it’s the twelfth already?” The date hadn’t exactly crossed on his mind. His birthday hadn’t been anything special. Not for a while now. Daichi leaned over, pressing a sloppy kiss on the side of Apollo’s face. Apollo pushed him away, making Daichi laugh even more than he already was. It eve ngot Apollo to crack, a giggle slipping past his lips. Yes, they had gotten close i the past few months they had been together. And for once, Apollo felt at ease. _

_ The two drove for a while, well into the night. They stopped a small motel, checking in. They had enough cash for one night, and Apollo desperately wanted to shower, while Daichi really just needed one. _

_ As he heard the water run from the bathroom, Apollo began to search through the room. More often than not in these kinds of place, people left stuff behind. Maybe he and Daichi could find some sort of use for it, or maybe even sell it. ost of the time it was food or extra cash. Daichi even managed to find a stack of out-of-print playing cards once that did fetch a pretty penny. This time, though, Apollo came across something far more interesting than that. _

_ Apollo stood, pulling out what he found under the bed with him. He didn’t notice the water had shut off until Daichi's wet chest pressed up against his back, making him stumble under the weight of it. _

_ “What’s that?” Daichi asked. Apollo picked up a spare towel, dropping it over his head. Daichi pulled away before plopping down on the bed. _

_ “It’s a dreamcatcher. I learned about them when I was a kid,” Apollo explained, sitting down next to him. “It’s supposed to keep the nightmares out, and only let the good dreams in.”  _

_ “So it’s flypaper for nightmares?” Apollo nodded, humming as he did so. “Then let’s keep it.” apolo snickered. _

_ “Yeah, and hang it where? On the car’s inside mirror?” Apollo looked down at the dreamcatcher again, running his thumb across the weaving. _

_ “You’re right… it’s not much of a home…” Daichi leaned forward, pushing the dreamcatcher into Apollo’s lap. He had a look in his eye that Apollo rarely saw before. “Hey, Apollo? What do you think about getting a real place?” _

_ “Are you…” Apollo couldn’t help but stare. If he was asking what he thought he was asking… “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” _

_ “Why not? We’ve been on the road long enough, Pollo. We have one more year until we’re off the government’s watch. We can do it. We can retire the whole ‘Bonnie and Clyde’ thing and actually live our lives like we're supposed to.” _

_ “Together?” He was still trying to process the whole thing. _

_ “Don’t you want to?” _

_ “I mean… Yeah, I want to! But…” It sounded like the ending of a fairy tale. Something that was too good to be true. There were a few problems with that happy ending though. “It’s not like we can stay in Oregon. Where the heck are we going to go? Neverland?” Daichi stood up almost immediately. _

_ “No.” He had responded too quick and far too aggressively than Apollo was used to. Apollo slowly stood. _

_ “Daichi?” _

_ “I…” Daichi shook his head. “Sorry, but I’m being serious, Apollo. I think we can really do this. We can go anywhere in this world, just you and me.” The idea sounded so appealing. And yet… there was still something in Apollo’s heart that was holding him back. _

_ “Again, where are we going to go?”  _

_ “Where are we going to go?” Daichi smirked. He walked over to the opposite wall, taking something off of it: a framed map of the United States. He held it out in front of Apollo. “Close your eyes and point. Wherever your finger lands, that’s where our home will be.” Apollo did as he as told. Not thinking twice about it, his finger landed on a random spot upon the map. Opening an eye, he spotted what he chose. _

_ “Orlando, Florida,” he read aloud. He looked up at Daichi wti ha spark in his eye. Was this really happening? “I’m guessing that’s near a beach.” _

_ “It’s Florida. Everywhere’s near a beach.” Apollo held back a laugh, but let the smile slip through. “And Orlando is one of the better spots. It’s got the Kennedy Space Center.” _

_ “Okay. Orlando it is, then.” _

_ “Orlando it is,” Daichi repeated with a small smile. Something in Apollo's stomach started to spin. things were tugging at his chest, tightening around his throat. Voices in Apollo’s head were telling him that this way wrong. It was doomed to fail. Every time Apollo got his hopes up… they all came crashing down. _

_ “Are you sure about this?” Apollo asked, his doubts taking over for his reason. “Is this…” He swallowed down the air bubble building in his throat. “Is this what your really want?” _

_ “Apollo…” Daichi put his hands on top of Apollo’s shoulders. “All I really want is to be with you.” Apollo grinned. Daichi had a way of making hsi doubt slip away. He could let his guard down around him. he wrapped his arms tightly around Daichi, pulling him close. He finally felt safe, something that hadn’t felt in years. _

Orlando here we come.

* * *

 

He didn’t doubt that it would take long. Even climbing the stalk seemed like it would take a couple hours at most. What Phoenix didn’t realize in that moment was that he would be stuck down here during all those hours. He sat on the ground, lying back and staring up at the cloud above. he really hoped that Apollo was okay up there. He nearly lost the boy twice now, and did not want to add a third time to that count.

_ If he dies up there, it’s going to be on me… _

“What are you doing?” Maya’s voice got Phoenix to snap out of his thoughts. He sat up, only to realize that she isn't talking to him. She was referring to O'Conner, who was drawing something in the dirt not too far away from them.

“It’s called a sundial,” the knight explained, not even bothering to look up. “It’s meant to keep time.

“You have somewhere to be?” Phoenix asked, the remark seeming natural for him to say at this point. O’Conner simply gave him a look before shoving the stick into the center of what he made. Standing, Phoenix got a better look at what it was: a circle.

“We can mark watches — take turns sleeping. We’ll most likely have to walk through the night again, so we should rest while we can.” Phoenix sighed, his eyes glancing up towards the clouds again.

“I’ll take first shift, then.” He really didn’t think he could sleep with all that was on his mind at the moment. O’Conner and Maya didn’t seem to want to argue, giving the man only and each. Juniper, however, bit down on her lip.

“D-Do you mind if I stay up with you?” she asked, running her fingers over her hair. Phoenix simply offered her a shrug as a reply. It wasn’t that he minded, he just found it somewhat strange. There were dark circles under the girl’s eyes. And now that he thought about it, Phoenix had never once seen the girl sleep.

“When was the last time that you slept?” he asked her as soon as Maya and Hugh were passed out. Juniper froze for a moment, staring at the ground.

“I… don’t sleep much anymore,” she replied. “Not after what I’ve been through…” What she’d been through?

“You mean the wraith?” Juniper shook her head.

“I was… I was tricked. A-And put under a Sleeping Curse.” Phoenix get his body gro tense. That situation sounded far too familiar for his liking. Juniper sat down, bringing her knees close to her chest. “Ever since it broke, every time I go to sleep, I’ve been having these horrible nightmares.” Oh yeah, way too familiar.

“That’s because it’s a side effect.” Juniper stared at him. “Uh.. the same thing happened to my husband.” In a second, Juniper seemed to relax around him.

“It did?” Phoenix nodded.

“Yeah. He had them for months.” The memories he had laid over in his head. They weren’t the best, and even recalling them caused his heart to ache. However, he couldn’t stop them. Not now. He sat down beside Juniper as the recollection began. “Miles, that’s my husband’s name… he would have panic attacks in his sleep. He was so deep in those dreams, I would have to shake him just to wake him up. And when he cried out, I’d light a candle. It can capture the nightmares and keeps the dark away. Then, I would watch over him until he fell back asleep.”

“You must miss him.” The pain grew, spinning around and entangling his heart.

“I do…” And it was in that moment that Phoenix’s memories made that pain worse. Miles wasn’t the only one he knew that underwent the Sleeping Curse fairly recently. And he was stuck here, leaving  _ her _ to deal with the nightmares alone. He glanced over at Juniper. “Hey, why don't you… um, what don’t you try to sleep?” He only received a worried look from her. “I’ll watch over you. You’ll be safe, I promise.” Juniper gave him a faint smile.

“Thank you.” Phoenix nodded. He watched her lay her head down upon her cloak, which she bundled up. It didn’t take long for sleep to overtake the young princess. Phoenix sighed.

_ If I can’t be there to soothe my daughter’s nightmares, the best I can do is soothe yours... _

* * *

 

Apollo dropped to his knees. His arms and legs were burning. He didn’t know how long they had been climbing, but it felt like ours. And those hours were finally up as they reached the top. It as a relief. Getting down would be far easier than getting up.

Gavin held out a hand to him after a while. Apollo let him pull him to his feet. Apollo finally got a look at their surroundings. Somehow they weren’t standing on clouds, like he had expected. They were standing on walkway made of stone. The path lead up to an old, decrypt castle. It still baffled his mind that this as even possible. 

_ I don’t think I’m ever going to get used to this.  _ Apollo focused upon the castle as he and Klavier approached it. He suspected at first that the damage had been caused by the Curse, much like the other castle he had seen. But now that he had gotten a better look at it… there were holes blown into the walls. Dried stains littered the ground  and the walls where they could. 

“What the hell happened here?” Apollo muttered aloud.

“I’m guessing this is where the final battle was,” Klavier mused, answering a question he wasn’t asked.. Right. The war thing. Gavin glanced over at Apollo. “You’re hurt.” He was what? Apollo stared down at the palm of his hand. Sure, it was red with blood, a blister having broken from the climb up here, but it didn’t hurt that bad.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” Before he could take a step further, Klavier took his arm, jerking Apollo to a stop without warning.

“Giants can smell blood.” Of course they could. “Do you want them to know that we’re coming?”

“Fine,” Apollo said with a groan. The quicker they got this done, the better. Klavier reached over into Apollo’s bag, rummaging around before pulling something out ignoring Apollo’s protest the entire time.

“Relax, this will help,” Klavier told him, flicking off the cap of the flask he pilfered. He took Apollo’s hand, keeping it open. Why  did he even take that back? Before Apollo could ask him this, the man dumped the contents of his flask onto the palm of Apollo’s hand. A flaring pain rockets up Apollo’s arm, making it feel as if his hand had been burning the moment that the liquid touched it. He tore his hand away from Gavin, still reeling from the shock.

“What the hell is that?!” Apollo nearly shouted as the pain began to subside. Klavier stared at him, an eyebrow raised. It was like he didn’t even know what he had done wrong.

“It’s rum. Pirate, remember?” Apollo groaned again. He let Klavier finish the job, bandaging off Apollo’s broken blister with a scrap of fabric he had tied around his waist. The two continued onward, with silence building to an uncomfortable level. Apollo couldn’t take it. Whether Gavin was quiet or not, it was impossible to deal with. He couldn’t figure out why.

“You have a plan, captain?” Apollo gave in after about a solid minute of quiet. The pirate beside him offered a hum in response.

“Of course I do,” Klavier said after that hefty pause. “We wait for the giant to fall asleep. When he does, we just sneak past him, get the compass, and then we run like hell out of there.” Apollo sighed.

“I don’t have time to wait for a giant to fall asleep.” He didn’t know how many hours there were left before O’Conner had the go ahead to chop down the stalk. Wait… O’Conner… that gave Apollo and idea. “The powder — we need to use it. We got to knock him out.”

“That’s a whole lot riskier, I hope you realize this.”

“And waiting for a giant to pass out isn’t?” Klavier opened his mouth to fire back a retort, only for no sound to come out. Apollo was right, and he knew it, given the sigh he let out.

“Point taken.” He smirked. “You’re pretty tough, Justice.” Apollo caught sight of his hand going up to his neck. “You know you’d make one hell of a pirate.” Picking up his pace a little, Apollo managed to see what exactly Klavier was fiddling with. It was a blood red stone, set into a silver chain. While the chain looked new, the stone itself didn’t. It was worn smooth, most likely by Gavin’s current action of rubbing his thumb over it.

“What's with the pendant?” said Apollo, trying to break the silence once again. “Kind of a strange thing for a pirate to have.” Klavier’s eyes narrowed, his expression turning grim.

“It was my mother’s.”

“Oh…” Apollo felt his fingers brush over his bracelet. “So… um… uh… what happened to her?” Klavier glanced over at him. Probably not the best question to ask. After a moment, he sighed.

“I left to get firewood. When I came back, I found her dead on the floor,” Klaiver said with another sigh, his grip tightening on the pendant. “My brother was there in the room. He told me that someone with a heart of darkness killed her in cold blood.” Apollo raised an eyebrow.

“Darkness?”

“The Dark One himself.” His words dripped with bitterness. “A man I later learned was named Blackquill.” Blackquill? Where had Apollo heard that name before… Wait. He knew that name. He knew that person. It was—

“Yuugami.” Things were starting to click into place. “He took away the only person who showed you love.” Klavier didn’t vocalize his answer, give Apollo only a weak and faint laugh.

“For someone who’s never felt love, you’re quite perceptive, aren’t you?” He had let go of the stone, allowing it rest back where it belonged. Never felt love, huh?

 

_ “Are you sure about this? I can’t let you risk everything—” _

_ “Yes. I’m not going to let you do this alone.” _

 

“I think… Maybe I have… once.” Apollo shook his head, picking up his pace. No, now wasn’t the time to think about that. He had forced himself to forget about him long ago. After what he did, why couldn’t he stay forgotten?

* * *

 

_ Apollo couldn’t be any happier. The plan was to get enough cash to afford the gas coverage on a roadtrip to Florida. Then, he and Daichi would figure out the rest. They might have had to live the same way for the next few months, at least until one of them turned eighteen. They were nearing Oregon's border. And Apollo felt like it was time to celebrate already. The moment the car stopped for a break, Apolo bolted to the nearest convenience store. When he returned, he found Daichi leaning up against a tree. _

_ “I got doughnuts!” Apollo called out, raising the brown paper bag he had returned with. He had to pay fo the good ones, but it was so worth it. Apollo’s cheery demeanor faded when he caught sight o Daichi’s face. He usually got just as excited about goods like these. But now, his face remained grim, making it look like he was about to breakdown. “What’s wrong?” _

_ “Nothing,” Daichi said with a sigh. _

_ “No, something’s wrong. What is it?” _

_ “This was on the wall at the post office.” Daichi dug into his pocket. He held out what he had found to him. It was a wanted poster. The picture plastered on the flyer was Daichi’s, sans the bandage.  A scar ran across the bridge of his nose. “I didn’t even know they still did that.” _

_ “When did this happen?” _

_ “I was working part-time at this place in Arizona, a high-end jewelry place. The manager was a drunk and always forgot to lock the case for the expensive watches.” _

_ “Daichi… you didn’t.” There was a major difference between stealing food and stealing watches. Especially if it got someone’s face on a wanted poster. _

_ “I resisted. Twice, I did! The third time…” Daichi sighed, slumping against the tree. He pulled up the edges of his hoodie, as if trying to sink deeper into it. “I just… I grabbed a case full of watches, hopped on a train and didn’t stop until I reached Portland. The store had insurance, I thought they could get some cash back for them and everything would be fine. But… I chickened out and stashed the watches in a locker at the station. They should still be there.” _

_ “So, you got away clean. Why is there—” _

_ “Because I didn’t get away clean. The manager might have been drunk, but security cameras are stole cold sober. I thought that the heat died down but…” He sighed. “I’m sorry, Pollo, but Orlando’s out. I gotta go to Canada.” _

_ “That’s fine. I like maple syrup.” Not as much as Canadians apparently did, if the stereotype was true. But he would get used to it. Daichi shook his head. _

_ “I have to go to Canada alone.” Apollo’s eyes widened. _

_ “What?” No. No, this was not happening. There was no way in hell that this was happening. _

_ “If I get caught, and you’re with me, you’re going to be in as much trouble—” _

_ “You're not going to get caught. You’ve never been caught.” They’ve taken risk after risk after risk. What was so different about this one? “We’ve never been caught.” _

_ “Apollo, how difficult do you think crossing the border is? Because it’s pretty difficult to do without getting caught!” Apollo shook his head. He was not letting this go. Just when the dream was so close at hand. He had the chance to be happy. It was a chance to finally be happy and safe for once in his life. Apollo wasn’t going to let it go that easily, no matter what Daichi said to him. _

_ “We can get fake IDs and passports.” _

_ “Those cost money. Money that we barely even have.” They could always get more. “Not to mention, our car is stolen!” _

_ “Then we just made it legit. We take the VIN number off of another car.” It was simply and easy as pie. _

_ “Apollo,” Daichi said with sigh, running his hand through his hair as he turned, starting to walk away. “I’m not going to have you in the seat next to me with twenty thousand—” _

_ “Wait, wait! Seriously. Wait, wait, wait.” Apollo scrambled over, managing to grab Daichi’s wrist to stop him before he was out of reach. This was his last chance to convince him to go through with the plan. “What if I go and get the watches out of the locker? No one’s looking for me. We can… We can fence them, and then we have the money. We can do whatever we want. We can go wherever we want, right? We could change our identities and go to Orlando.” _

_ “So you…” Daichi raised an eyebrow as he stared at Apollo. “You want to steal the watches, to help me with get away with stealing the watches?” _

_ “Yes,” Apollo replied with a nod. “This is what I want to do.” Concern painted Daichi’s face as he slid out of Apollo’s hold. He didn’t try to run. _

_ “Are you sure about this?” he asked. “I can’t let you risk everything—” Apollo nodded, feeling the determination flowing through his blood. _

_ “Yes. I’m not going to let you do this alone.” A soft smile crossed Daichi’s face. He pulled in Apollo close. _

_ “Thank you, Apollo.” They seperated, and Apollo was grinning as wide as possible. Their plan wasn’t in danger. It was actually happening. “You think you can do it?” Apollo nodded once again. _

_ “I know I can.” If this was going to get them to their dream, Apollo would make sure that the plan went off without a hitch. He knew he could do this. As long as their heads were put together, the plan would be easy to accomplish. They would get off. And then Orlando would be there waiting for them. _

* * *

 

The makeshift plan was swiftly put into motion. Apollo had to get up pretty high in order to get the giant to inhale the powder, as O’Conner had directed. Which unfortunately required more climbing. Finding a suitable, ladder-like statute, Apollo made his way to the top of his perch. Meanwhile, Klavier was stuck with the unfortunate job of getting the giant’s attention.

Apollo finally pulled himself up onto the highest plateau of the statue. He got up on his knees, staring down below. He cursed the proportions of this place, it made everything taller. His world spun for a moment, his nails digging into the stone. In hindsight, having him up here might have been a bad idea.

“Oi, Justice!” Apollo blinked, trying to make his vision focus again, Down below was Klavier holding something in his hands that Apollo couldn’t quite make out. “You ready?” Klavier called out from down below. Even though he knew he couldn't see him, Apollo nodded.

“Y-Yeah!” he shouted back, slowly pushing himself onto his feet. Taking a few steps back, Klavier colliding the two objects he had together. A loud, metallic clang rang throughout the room. Well, that was one way to draw someone closer. Apollo could feel the ground shake beneath him, with the sound of heavy footsteps following. Moving quickly, he dumped the powder into his hand, clenching a fist around it to keep it from falling.

Apollo didn’t know what he was expecting the giant to look like. His imagination might have made it worse considering what Klavier had told him, combined with his previous encounters with supposed-to-be-fantasy-only beings. But the giant looked almost… human. The only difference were the proportions. But if Gavin’s story was to be believed Apollo couldn’t let that lull him into a sense of false security. He had to do this. He had to get that compass. He had to get home.

It was only once Apollo steeled his nerves that he realized the problem. the giant was taller than the statue he was standing on, and there wasn’t any time to get up higher.

“Dammit…” Apollo muttered under his breath. Apparently Apollo wasn’t the only one who noticed this. In the next second, liver was darting out from his on hiding place, somewhere he had taken refuge to avoid being caught by the giant himself. He backed up, not that far from where Apollo stood.

“Hey!” Klavier shouted, his voice loud enough to rival Apollo's. “You want to kill a human?! Well, I’m the worst around!” Even from this height, Apollo could catch sight of the smirk on his face. “Come on, then!” He took off in the opposite direction. Just as suspected, the giant followed him.

_ Have to hand it to him, Gavin’s a whole lot smarter than he looks…  _ The giant bent down to grab th pirate leaving him right at eye level with Apollo. Apollo didn’t hesitate. He threw the handful of poppy dust right into the giant’s face.

Just as planned, the giant inhaled it. It acted quickly The giant’s eyes drooped, and he fell to the ground with a harsh thud that shook the statue Apollo stood upon. He grabbed the stone to keep him from losing his balance. When all was quiet, Apollo peered over the edge. While his vision didn’t blur like before, his heart nearly stopped. Klavier was nowhere to be seen.

“Gavin? Gavin!” Apollo called out, only getting his own echo as a reply. No, that idiot… he had done the job just fine, but he… He couldn’t be... “Klavier?!” 

“Relax, he’s out cold!” It was that that relief took over the moment that reply hit his ears. Klavier was fine. He had been behind the giant and out of Apollo’s line of vision. With a sigh, Apollo began to climb down the statue. A small chuckle escape the pirate as he met Apollo at the statue base.

“Did I scare you for a minute there?” he asked. Apollo’s response was a glare sent his way. He ha nearly died, and now he was brushing it off like it was nothing?

“Ass,” was all Apollo had to say about that fact was he made his way into the castle. Klavier followed behind him.

“I didn’t mean to upset you.” Sure he did.

“Yeah, if it wasn’t for you faking your death, I would have hit him dead in the forehead.”

“Really?” Apollo sighed. Was sarcasm not a thing in the Enchanted Forest? Klavier picked up his pace to catch up with him. “You know, Forehead, you and I make quite the team.”

“Forehead?” Klavier nodded, proud of the nickname he had come up with. Apollo sighed, running his hands through his hair. Why did he open his mouth? “Let’s just go and steal a compass.”

* * *

 

Even when it was his turn to sleep, Phoenix found that he couldn’t. Most people would blame it on the sun hovering overhead. He could only wish it was that. So many things were left to swim around in his head without something to keep his mind off of them. Apollo was up there, alone. His daughter was suffering through horrific nightmares, alone. There was someone who was gunning to get to his family, and possibly harm them in the worse possible ways.

Phoenix nearly groaned from his place on the ground. Thoughts would not stop flowing like a rushing river in his mind. He should just give up on the prospect of sleeping. Maybe he could talk to Maya when it was her turn to take watch. She might be able to provide some sort of a distraction to keep his mind off of things for a while.

Or maybe the whimper he heard could do the very same thing. He sat up almost immediately upon hearing that distinctly familiar sound. Next to him, Juniper had been drifting in and out of brief minutes of sleep. At some point, she must have stayed that way because now, Phoenix could see why she was so adamant about not going to sleep.

She was thrashing, trying to curl up into a ball and repeatedly flinching away at the last second. She was choking on her own cries, heavy tears running down her face like a river. His instinct took over. Phoenix scrambled over to her, nearly tripping as he did so. He dropped down to her side, a hand on her shoulder.

“Juniper?” He shook her. “Juniper!” He shook her again, a bit harder this time. It was enough. The princess’s eyes flew open. She pushed back away from Phoenix the second she woke up, her entire body shuddering and shaking. “Hey… hey, hey, hey.”  It took a few more seconds for her to calm down. Her shaking wasn't as bad as before, but now she was able to let the tears flow again. Phoenix beckoned her closer. Juniper didn’t hesitate to accept that offer.

“It was just a dream…” he said softly, stroking her hair as he did so. “You’re safe now, it was just a dream.”

“It was horrible,” said Juniper with a hiccup that quickly turned into a cough. Phoenix brought her closer until he was embracing her, rubbing circles into her back until she stopped.

“Do you want to tell me about it?” Juniper quickly nodded, pulling away from the hold Phoenix had on her. She brought her knees close to her chest, wiping away the remnants of tears on her face. It took  her a moment to find her voice again.

“I-It was the same as last time. I was in a red room. Everything was blood red… There were no windows o-or doors, and I couldn’t get out. There were these… these curtains, and they were on fire—” She hiccuped again, the hiccup quickly developing into a cough.

“It’s okay…” He returned his hand to her back. “You’re safe…” Juniper only gave him a nod as her coughing ceased. She continued with her recollection.

“I-I-I was couched in the corner… A-And in the shadows, there was someone else there. I could just see their eyes. They was looking straight at me.” Juniper hiccuped again. Phoenix started his circling motions again. The sensation was something that he was used to doing. And the story was all too familiar.

“It’s okay. It’s over now.” Juniper nodded a third time, hiccuping a little. The flow of her tears were starting to slow, almost coming to a complete stop. “I promise that these nightmares aren’t forever. They’ll fade away.”

“Did they for your husband?” Phoenix nodded. It had taken a few months, but the dreams did fade away eventually.

“Yeah. Come on, come here..” Phoenix pushed Juniper away by the slightest. He shifted his position, sitting down a bit more comfortably against the dirt. “I’ll sit with you until you fall back asleep.” with a nod, Juniper laid her head upon his open lap. He sat there, stroking her hair until Juniper calmed down completely. Sleep overtook her once more in a few, short minutes. Phoenix let out a sigh. He hoped to never face the terror that lied in wait in that red room. 

He looked up. Phoenix met with O’Conner’s eyes. The knight quickly returned his focus to the sundial in front of him. He had been watching them the whole time. Phoenix let out a soft sigh. Maybe Juniper had been wrong when she said that there was no one who cared about her left. Maybe said person just didn’t know how to show that he did.

* * *

 

Apollo could have shown that being a pirate made Klavier Gavin a bloodhound for gold. After getting lost for what felt like about an hour, Klaiver had taken the lead. He found the treasure room in the giant’s castle within minutes. It was astounding how he did that. Maybe it was the copious amounts of gold that filled the room that acted as his bait. Either that, or Apollo was just applying pirate stereotypes to his companion again. So far, though, most of them had been proven true. Most of them.

“Let’s go and get that compass,” said Apollo, rushing into the room the second the arrived with delay or hesitation. The quicker they could find that thing, the better. However, according to Klavier the giants had hoarded all of their treasure in here. Every single room was filled with coins and jewels… this was going to take a while, even with the both of them working.

“What’s your rush?” Klavier asked, walking behind Apollo at his usual, leisurely pace. Apollo glanced at him from over his shoulder.

“How long do you think magic knockout powder lasts?” After a moment, Klavier shrugged.

“I have no clue.”

“ _ That’s _ my rush.” Klavier opened his mouth to reply, only to shut it once again. Finally, the seriousness of the situation must have sunk in.

“I see your point…” The pair picked up their pace. “Lucky for us, everything we need is right here.” Apollo felt like Klavier just jinxed them. The entire room was larger than the town square back home. Or maybe the entire town of Storybrooke itself. It was going to take forever to to sift through all of this. And their time limit, whatever that might have been, was running short.

As Apollo walked through the room, he caught of something that nearly made him scream. Lying discarded on the floor was a skeleton — a human skeleton. Armor covered their bones, and a sword laid abandoned in hand.

“What the hell…?” Apollo muttered. Klavier came up behind him, surprising hi a little more than the body had when he placed a hand on his shoulder.

“That,” said Klavier, leaning forward to get a better look at the bones. He hissed. “That’s what used to be a giant killer.” Apollo found himself staring at the sword the killed iller held.

“With that toothpick?” Even if it was a deadly weapon to humans, a normal sized sword didn’t seem like it would do much to a giant.

“Well, it packs quite a wallop. You’d be surprised.” Apollo just chalked it up to magic. That seemed to be the answer to most things around here. Some sort of potion on it maybe? A spell? whatever it was, Apollo didn’t want to find out.

Klavier turned, walking away to return to the the search. Apollo was ready to go and join him. however, they didn’t make it that far until something caught his eye. Apparently, Klavier didn’t catch sight of what Apollo did. And he was seconds away from setting off a trap.

“Klavier, wait!” Apollo acted without thinking. He grabbed his arm, and yanked the pirate back. Klavier stumbled, nearly falling over until Apollo caught him in his arms, holding on rather tightly as the pirate steadied himself. He looked up.

The two stayed frozen in that position for what in reality was a few short seconds. To Apollo, it felt longer. His mouth was open, trying to get some sort of word to come out that wasn’t in the form of a stutter.

“It’s about time,” Klaiver said with a smirk. With a huff, Apollo pushed him back until he was standing upright. He really wished that for once Klavier would use his common sense.

“Tripwire, Gavin.” He followed the line of what he saw before pointing upward. Hanging above them was a large cage. Klavier simply chuckled in reply to this new insight.

“And a plausible excuse for grabbing me. Next time, don’t be so polite about it, hmm?” He chuckled again, making Apollo roll his eyes. He was starting to wonder whether or not stopping Klavier before he tripped the trap had been a good idea or not.

“After you.” All he wanted to do was find the compass and get home. The two stepped over the wire and returned to their search. Once again, the quicker they got this done, the happier Apollo would be in the end.

* * *

 

_ Apollo felt like his was going to throw up and past out at the same time. His entire body was shaking as he walked into that train station. If only he could have done it when no one was there. However, that would look even more suspicious to security, whom Apollo could swear was watching him right now. _

_ He fidgeted with the locker key in the palm of his hand. He tried to keep his pace steady as he walked over to the lockers. He scanned them for the right number. Or what he hoped was the right number. There was the possibility that he heard Daichi wrong. HIs nerves were getting the best of him. He might not have been paying attention completely. _

_ Apollo shook his head. No, this was going to work. This plan had to work. Orlando was hanging in the balance With a sigh, Apollo tried to calm himself down a bit. He finally came upon the matching locker. There was a brief moment of hesitance before he shoved the key into the lock and turned. Just as Daichi promised, the bag was still in there. Apollo glance back at the security guards They were talking amongst one another, not paying much attention to what the passerby were doing. _

_ Biting his lip, Apollo pulled the bag out. It wasn’t as heavy as he expected it to be. He was easily able to hold it under his arm. He walked away from it, fingers tightening on the bag as he walked past security. They didn’t pay him any mind. The minte Apollo stepped out of hte train station, he let his nerves take over. He darted across the street where the red bug was waiting. Where Daichi was waiting. _

_ The door opened, and Apollo fell inside. He pulled the door shut almost immediately before being pulled into a tight embrace by Daichi. _

_ “You made it…” Apollo nodded in this shirt as he pulled back. He handed the bag over to Daichi, the relief of being safe in the car and finally not holding stolen watches flooding his system. “Are you okay?” _

_ “A little rattled, but I'm fine.” His hands were still shaking. Apollo wasn’t sure if they would stop until they were finally rid of those watches. Daichi opened the bag, taking out a case. The ase as then opened. Settled in a velvet bed were about a dozen watches, all of them polished so they were shining. Even after who knows how long, they still looked like they were in perfect condition.  _

_ “That’s not as many watches as I thought…” was all Apollo could think of to say. _

_ “Yeah, but they’re really pricey.” Daichi closed the lid, locking it quickly and stuffing the cas back inside the bag. “About twenty thousand altogether, I think.” Apollo’s eyes widened. _

_ “Twenty… Twenty thousand?!” Daichi nodded. Florida was just within reach. And that cash would give them the chance to make their dream come true.  _

_ They drove for a while. The entire time, Apollo could feel his anxiety getting worse and worse. He dug his nails into his jeans. Daichi put a hand on his shoulder. Apollo snapped out of his thoughts. he hadn’t even notice the car come to a stop. _

_ “The meeting spot isn't that far from here,” said Daichi, trying to rub out the tension in Apollo’s shoulder. “I’ll be back with the money in flash. Just meet me there, okay? Right by the fence, near the parking structure by the tracks.” Swallowing something in his throat, Apollo nodded. _

_ “I got it.” _

_ “Nine o’clock, sharp.” Apollo nodded again. He got it. He had it memorized… at least he hoped he could keep it memorized. Before getting out of the car, Daichi took out the car again.“This is so there’s no mix-ups… “ Daichi opened the case for one moment. He took out a watch, quickly fastening it around Apollo’s bare wrist. _

_ “So, I guess we’re gonna keep this one?” _

_ “Well, it looks good on you. How can we not?” With a smirk, Daichi pressed a kiss on Apollo’s cheek. “Just think about it, Pollo. Orlando. We’re almost home!” _

_ “Home…” Apollo repeated under his breath as Daichi got out of the car, the bag full of watches tucked under his arm. _

_ It didn’t take long for Apollo’s nerves to get the best of him. Staying in the car was absolutely suffocating to him. He got out of the car, walking over to the parking structure earlier than he was meant to. He leaned up against the fence, right where Daichi told him they would meet. The cold helped to calm him down a little. However, that calm barely stayed as time went on. _

_ Apollo looked down at the watch on his wrist. It was well past nine. Daichi should have been there by now. He bit down on his lip. The worst scenarios were starting to pop into his head. What i he got caught? What if they were arresting him right now? What if the deal had gone south and— _

_ Apollo shook his head. He didn’t want to think about that.Daichi was fine. That’s what he kept telling himself. Daichi was absolutely fine. But still, it didn’t work. His nerves acting for him, Apollo pulled out his phone. He fired off a few texts to Daichi, all of which were left unread. _

_ By the time 9:30 hit, Daichi still had yet to reply. He didn’t care about what happened to drop-at this point. He just wanted Daichi to be okay. Pacing back and forth, Apollo called Daichi's number. The phone was pressed firmly to his ear as he waited, the dial tone only adding to his nerves. _

_ “Sorry, but the number you've reached in temporarily out of service.” Apollo shook his head, coming to a stop. No, that couldn’t be. Daichi’s phone was a hundred percent charged when they left. It couldn’t have died that quickly, could it? Apollo tried again, only to get the same error message again. _

_ “Out of service my ass,” Apollo muttered under his breath. Where did Daichi go to meet up with the guy? Maybe Apollo could check to make sure everything is alright. There would be no other reason Daichi wasn't answering him unless— _

_ “Unless he set you up.” Apollo went stiff, his blood running cold. He slowly turned around, oming face to face with an police officer. He had his gun trained on the boy. “Hands above your head please, sir.” _

_ “Wait. Why?” _

_ “Possession of stolen goods. Left you holding.” Apollo tightened his grip on his phone, tension building back up in his system. It was getting harder to breathe. _

_ “I-I don’t have anything!” He told himself to calm down. It wasn’t working. Daichi had the watches. Almost all of them, anyway. How did this guy know?! No one saw Apollo with them! _

_ “Sorry to tell you this, but your boy took off. He’s probably in Canada by now.” No… No, no, no. That was impossible Daichi Would never do that to him. “He called in a tip. Told us to look at he surveillance footage at the train station. Give me the watch. Now!”  Apollo flinched at the shout. With a shaking hand, he dropped his phone in his pocket. With his hands free, he started to unfasten the watch from his wrist. The cop approached, with Apollo fighting back the truth of the reality, as well as the tears in his eyes. _

_ “You know your rights?” _

_ “Yeah…” His voice was weak as he gave his answer, handing the watch over to the officer. The cop already had his gun in its holster, having exchanged it for a pair of handcuffs. _

_ “Good. Turn around.” Apollo didn't try to fight it. He turned, hands automatically going behind his back. “Where’s the rest of the watches?” _

_ “They’re gone,” said Apollo, his voice cracking as handcuffs were clicked around his wrists, “And they're not coming back.” And so was Daichi. Like he had been for the entirety of his life, Apollo was stabbed in the back and left alone. Why did he think that this time would be any different? _

* * *

 

Apollo's hands were starting to cramp. He wondered if this would impede his ability o climb back down. He groaned. How long was this going to take? Better yet, how long could they search without being caught? If all else failed, they would have to wait for the giant to fall back asleep. And after what they id, who knew how long that would take? By then, O’Conner would have chopped down their only method of escape.

“Are you sure that it's in here somewhere?” Apollo asked, straightening up Klavier picked his head up, turning towards Apollo.

“Certainly. That’s what my brother told me,” he replied. Considering what Kristoph had done in the short amount of time he knew him, Apollo didn’t trust his word all that much. he watched as Klaver attempted to climb a mountain of coins. When he failed, he turned back to Apollo with an innocent look. With a sigh, Apollo went over to join his side. “Give me a boost, would you Justice?”

“No way, boost me up.”

“Try something new, Justice. It’s called trust.”

“No, Gavin, it’s not just that.” Okay, it was mostly that. “I’m way smaller than you by like… half a foot. There is no way I think I can lift you up.”

”You could try.” Apollo groaned. There was no way he was going to get Gavin up as high as he needed to go. And he didn't necessarily trust him enough to give him a boost.

“Okay. How about we go up together?” That seemed to be the only remaining option. And they didn’t have time t argue the matter. “Who knows how long we have before the—” As if on cue, a rumble shook the ground beneath their feet. Apollo stumbled, with Klavier catching him the arm at the last minute. His worst fear up in the clouds was recognized. The giant was awake. And he had stormed right into the treasure room.

And unfortunately for the two inside, the castle wasn’t as stable as it seemed to be. Part of the structure was coming down above them with each step the giant took. Apollo didn’t notice until the last minute. Klavier however, didn’t.

“Apollo!” Apollo felt Klavier’s hands on his chest. He was roughly shoved to the floor as part of the ceiling came down. He slid across the tile, landing harshly on his side. He came to his sense just in time to see the debris fall directly on top of Klavier Gavin.

“Gavin? Gavin!” Apollo didn’t even have time to go and search for him in the debris, or even to get a simple reply. The giant had caught up to him. Quite literally in fact, as the next thing Apollo knew, he was trapped in the giant’s hand like a caught creature. He felt his heart beat in his ears. “Please, listen to me! I’m not who you think I am!”

“You're a thief and you poisoned me,” the giant seethed. Apollo really didn’t think it counted as poisoning. More like they made him forcibly pass out. Wasn’t like he wanted to say it, though. “So yeah, I’m pretty sure you’re exactly who I think you are.”

“No, please! Just listen! You have a compass that I’m looking for!”

“I don’t care what you need.” The giant tightened his hold on the young man.

“No, for my sister! It’s to save my sister!” Apollo screamed out as the pressure on his ribs grew. The giant slackened his grip. There was something in the giant’s eyes that Apollo could make out. Some sort of sympathy. Maybe he could use it. “Don’t you have a family? “

“No. Humans killed them all.” The anger had returned. The pressure was worse this time, to the point where Apollo could see spots in his vision. He had to get him to let go. He couldn’t breathe. He had to do something. It hurt so bad.

Instinct took over. Apollo acted quick, biting down on the giant’s hand.Somehow, his teeth did the job. It got the giant to let go of him. It was only by lck that Apollo didn’t end up splattered on the ground or with any broken bones when he landed.

With air back in his body, his mind was working in overdrive. He thought about everything he had seen or done during his time in the castle Something had to help him in this situation. And there might just have been something that would work. Apollo ran off in the direction of the tripwire.

He jumped over the wire. It was only then that it dawned on him that the giant would in no way trip his own trap. Nearby was that sword he found earlier. If the giant wasn’t going to set it off, then Apollo would half to. He ran over, seizing the sword from the skeleton holding it.

_ Wait for it… _ He shut his eyes the second the giant came closer enough. He swung, striking where the wire connected to the wall. With a mighty crash, the cage come down from the ceiling. It was big enough to pin the giant down in place. Apollo peered out from his hiding place, sighing when he saw that his plan had worked.

“Nice security system,” said Apollo, pointing the sword at the giant as he approached the cage.

“No. No! No! No! No!” The giant was flinching as the sword came closer and closer. Apollo stopped, not lowering his arm.

“I can tell by your face that you know what this is.” Apollo took another look at the blade, the way it was glinting in the light. “I’m gonna go ahead and guess that this is dipped in some kind of poison.” The giant’s silence told him all. Maybe… Maybe this could be his advantage. “You have a compass that I need to get back home.”

“You’re going to kill me either way. Go ahead. Kill me.” The giant shut his eyes, as if waiting for that fatal blow to come. Apollo felt his grip tighten on the sword. He really thought…?

“You don’t know me.”

“But I know your kind. They massacred us. They destroyed our beans.”

“I heard it the other way.” And Gavin wasn’t lying to him when he did. Then again… neither was the giant. Did his perception ability work on people of this size? Or did he have to back up?

“That’s because the victors get to tell the story.” Apollo tightened his grip of the sword. “Here.” Something slid out from underneath the cage, Apollo stopped it with his foot before it could get away. His eyes widened. What he had stopped was a simple, golden compass on a well-worn chain. It caught the reflection of the light, shimmering as it did so. The compass. The giant had it all along.

“See?” said the giant. “I’m not the bad guy.” Apollo slowly bent down, having that feeling in his stomach that something bad was about to happen the second he picked that thing up. But nothing did. All Apollo felt was the faint pulse of energy coming from the worn out compass. While It didn’t look enchanted, Apollo could definitely feel the magic in this thing. Maybe he was telling the truth.

Apollo shook his head. It didn’t matter. He had what he came here for. ow it was time to get out of there while there was still time left. Apollo pulled the compass's chain over his head, letting it fall and rest on his chest.

“Are there any more of you?” Apollo asked. He didn’t want to risk running into another giant. Klavier had said that there were none left, but he as already wrong about that once. Who was to say that there weren’t any more?

“No. I’m alone,” the giant replied. Apollo felt a pit in his stomach. He had been alone himself once, too, in a time that felt so long ago by now. He turned to leave, ny to stop when he caught sight of something around the giant’s neck. It was a bean, shriveled and looking like it could fall apart to dust if he touched it.

“What’s that? A bean?” To his surprise, the giant nodded. “That thing can make a portal?”

“Not anymore. It was destroyed like the rest of them. I wear it as a reminder. A reminder that all humans are killers.” Apollo lowered the sword. He dropped it to th ground before kicking it over back where he found it.

“You’re wrong, you know. Not all of us are killers.”Apollo turned it go. The second he turned his back, he heard the sound of creaking metal. There was a thunderous snap as the giant broke free of the cage. Apollo went stiff. Maybe he should have kept that sword.

Much to his surprise the giant didn’t come after him the moment he stood. Instead, he went over to the wall. A boulder was resting up next to it. The giant seized the rock, chucking it clear across the room. To further Apollo’s surprise, the boulder had been blocking a tunnel. The light of day was coming through it. An exit. The giant had given Apollo away out.

“Go,” the giant told him. Apollo blind, staring up at him with an eyebrow raised.

“Go?” Apollo repeated. The giant gave him a nod. “Why?”

“Because you could’ve killed me, and you didn’t. You get one favour. Now go, before I change my mind.” Relief flooded his veins. He was free to go.Apollo turned to leave. He was barely even halfway when he stopped. A thought came to mind, a plan that wasn’t originally incorporated into the grand scheme. 

“Actually, I get two favors.”

“What?”

“I could have killed you twice. Once with that sword, and again when you were knocked out. But I didn’t.” The iant sighed. If anything, he was more exasperated by Apollo’s logic than anything.

“What do you want?” Apollo had to bite his lip to hide this reaction to the way this was going.

His request had been a simple one, something that the giant was more than able to comply with. And that’s what he did. He left, promising to keep Apollo’s wish. Now, it as time or the harde aspect of his plan to come into play. Apollo dashed over to the pile of debris, keeping his fingers crossed that Klavier Gavin had survived being trapped under there.

To his relief, as Apollo began digging through the rubble something inside of the pile was moving. He Began to dig faster, until he caught something that wasn’t rock. And lucky for him, it was warm to the touch. His heartbeat slowed, the fear of Klavier being dead slowly working its way out of his system.

“Gavin,” Apollo said with sigh. He grabbed Klavier’s hand. With both of them working to pull and push, the pirate came tumbling out from the wreckage. How this man managed to survive so many near-death encounters in such a short amount of time was a mystery to him. And yet, the man was grinning like a fool.

“You are absolutely brilliant. Truly amazing, Justice,” said Klavier, brushing the dust from his clothes. “Did you get it?”

“Yeah,” Apollo said with a nod. He held up the compass enough to allow the pirate to see it. he could have sworn there was a spark in them. Over what, he couldn’t quite tell.

“It’s more beautiful that I could have imagined.” Apollo dropped the compass. “Come on, we need to get go—” Klavier had turned to move towards the exit. Quick as lightning, Apollo grabbed his wrist. And with his free hand, he picked up something else that was on the floor. He slapped a shackle onto his wrist, securing it with a loud click. Klavier stared at him, wide-eyed. Apollo took a step back.

“What are you doing?!” Klavier shouted, tugging at the chain that was keeping him bound.  It was attached firmly to the wall. He couldn’t move any further. “Justice, what’s going on?!”

“Gavin, I… I…” That look. He wanted him to stop looking at him like that. “I just… I can’t.”

“Apollo, look at me. Have I lied to you?” Apollo bit down on his lip, eyes darting over to his bracelet. He could hear the crack in Gavin's voice. “I brought you here. I risked my safety to help you. Now that you have the compass in your hand, you’re stabbing me in the back?!” Apollo looked back at him. Everything that Klavier had done… it had been nothing but helpful. However… that feeling in Apollo had since the beginning didn’t leave. He could feel the darkness radiating off of Klavier. It was too strong… to great for him to bear being around.

“I can’t take the chance that I’m wrong about you. I’m sorry, I…” Apollo took another step back. He was out of Gavin’s reach. “I can’t risk my family’s safety.”

“You’re sorry? You’re sorry?!” Anger was starting to seep in, making the darkness and Gavin’s voice crack even worse. “I got you here, I got you the compass!” Apollo reached up, wrapped a hand around the compass to cover its face.

“ _ I  _ got the compass.”

“What, are you going to leave me here to die?!” Klavier pulled again, the rattle of the chain echoing off the walls to the point where it was deafening. Have that beast eat me?! Crush my bones into dust?!”

“No, he’s not. And he’s not a monster, either. I just…” Apollo tightened his grip on the compass. “I just need a head start.” He turned. His body moved on its own. He ran. And he didn’t stop running.

“Justice… Justice! JUSTICE!” Klavier’s shouting echoed throughout the castle. Apollo could still hear him as he reached the beanstalk, the compass safely around his neck. He just needed a head start. That’s all it was. He just needed a head start.

* * *

 

_ Days turned into months. By the time winter rolled around, the trial was said and done with. Apollo didn’t even try to fight for a not guilty verdict. After all who would believe a kid like him? The evidence was stacked against him, and his history had just made everything worse. When the verdict was finally called out, he had run out of tears to shed. _

_ And now he was sitting here. In a jail cell. In Phoenix, Arizona. He was stuck seven eleven months for a crime he didn’t commit.  Just thinking about the series of events that lead him to be here filled him with an ease. He wanted to forget it. He wanted o forget all about it. Apollo sat in his jail cell, legs crossed as he traced the engravings on his bracelet, trying to do just that. _

_ “Justice, you go mail.” Apollo opened his eyes. Standing at the door was one of the guards. She was holding an envelope in her hands. “Anyone in Portland who would know you’re here?” Apollo lazily looked up at the guard. _

_ “No,” he said coldly and flatly. Not anyone he wanted to talk to. Or anyone he wanted o see. Or anyone he wanted something from. _

All of them can just go and fu—

_ “I’ve got to open this in front of you. Those are the rules. Okay?” Apollo nodded as the guard opened the envelope. She withdrew a pair of car keys with a key chain dangling from it. Both were very familiar to Apollo. He could never forget them. They belonged to that shockingly red beetle he stole that winter afternoon a year ago. _

_ “Look — car keys. Hope you got the car it goes with. Good news — you get a car when you get out. Here.” The guard handed Apollo a letter that was nestled inside of the envelope. Giving her a look, Apolo unfolded it. She watched him as he began to read. _

 

“Apollo, it’s been a long time since I last spoke with you. I’ve heard about your situation, and decided to give you some advice. Open your eyes. You were born with a special power, Apollo. You can perceive what someone is feeling. Haven’t you ever noticed it before? When someone isn’t make a statement that they’re confident in… when they’re lying… they tend to display a certain trait. Find it. From this point on, watch those around you. Perceive the truth. You have a gift, Apollo. Use it.

From, an old friend.”

 

_ Apollo flipped the letter back and forth. There was nothing else. No signature, no mark to dictate who it was from… nothing. He couldn’t even remember the handwriting. Who knew him that was still living in Portland? _

_ “Uh… is there anything else?” _

_ “Sorry kid. That was all that was in there.” Apollo winced. His bracelet had grown tighter. He gripped the base of his wrist at the pain. That was… new. New and uncomfortable.  _

_ “Are you sure?” he asked, looking up at the guard. _

_ “Yeah.” Apollo’s bracelet grew tighter once again. He caught sight of the guard’s hand ghosting over her pocket as she showed Apollo the envelope. She was right. There was nothing left in there. “See? Nothing.” She left. Apollo could see a couple of dollar bills sticking out of her pocket. A fat ad of them by the look of it. _

_ Nothing, his ass. She had lied to him. She had lied strange to his face… and then his bracelet grew tighter. He looked down at the band he wore again. That’s what the letter had said. When people were lying… was that it? He could tell when people were lying? Did his bracelet act as some sort of trigger? If so, how and why? _

_ There might be more to him than met the eye. Well… he had eleven months to figure out what exactly the story behind his bracelet and this strange ability of his was. Anything to keep his mind off of… Apollo grit his teeth, digging his nails into the letter. He had to forget that man. He was better left in the past. A memory locked away on a shelf and never seen again.  _

_ Sitting in that jail cell, Apollo made a promise to himself. He would never let someone get that close to him again. After all, love seemed to only brought him nothing but pain. _

* * *

 

He felt like he finally managed to calm himself. Juniper laid sound asleep, with the exception of a small flinch every now and again, in Phoenix’s lap. Maya had woken up not that long ago. Her head was resting against his shoulder as she tried to lull herself back to sleep. For once, Phoenix Thought in that moment, everything seemed peaceful. This had to have been the calmest moment he has since falling through that portal.

However, it wasn’t going to stay like that for long. In the next minute, O’Conner had stood up from his place crouched by the sundial. Phoenix watched as he marched towards the beanstalk.He drew his sword.

“Whoa, hey!” Phoenix stood up quickly,waking Juniper and Maya as he did so. He took a few steps towards O’Conner. “What are you doing?” Without warning, O’Conner turned, holding his sword at arm’s length.

“Stay back,” O’Conner said, just as sharp as the blade he had pointed at Phoenix. “Apollo gave me ten hours.” Things clicked inside of Phoenix’s head. And the revelation was far from what he wanted.

“No…” His body grew tense. “No, no!”

“What,” said Maya, now standing at attention, “You’re going to leave Apollo to die?!”

“He gave me ten hours, O'Connor told her, slowly backing away towards the stalk with a steely eyed glare. “He may be dead for all we know.” No. Apollo wasn’t dead. There was no way he was dead. Phoenix knew the boy — he knew that he wouldn't die up there. He was too stubborn, and too resourceful.

“Hugh, wait!” Juniper was too late. O’Conner swung his sword. The second the blade made contact, a ripple of magic surged up the stalk. Panic began to take over any sense of rationality.

“No!” Phoenix shouted.

“Stop!” Maya cried. Phoenix rushed towards O’Conner, grabbing him by the arms and yanking him away from the beanstalk. His sword fell to the ground, as did the knight and the man pinning him down. O’Conner struggled to get up. Phoenix refused to let him. Even when he felt Maya and Juniper trying to pry them apart, he only fought against them as well. If that stalk fell, then Apollo's fate would be sealed.

“That is what he wished!” O’Conner said through his teeth, trying to push Phoenix off of him.

“I don’t care what he said. I will  _ not _ let you put Apollo in danger!” There was no way he was going to let Apollo just sacrifice himself like that. There was no way he was going to let  _ anyone _ sacrifice themselves like that.

“ _ Stop! _ ” Phoenix relaxed his hold at the sound of that screech. Tumbling down from the beanstalk's vines was Apollo Justice, looking a little worse for wear, but otherwise fine.

“Apollo…” He let go of O’Conner entirely. He raced over to Apollo as the boy hit the ground. he stumbled, his hands rushing straight towards his head. Phoenix caught him, helping him to stand steady and regain his balance. “Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah…” Apollo shook his head. “I went through two earthquakes and just jumped about ten feet down from a beanstalk. I think my brain’s still rattling around a little.” Without Phoenix to bar the way, Maya and Juniper helped O‘Conner to his feet.

“I only did what he ordered me to, nothing more than that,” said the knight, somewhat winded. “Did you get it, Justice?” Apollo nodded as he straightened up.

“Yeah,” Apollo replied. He held up what was around his neck. It was the compass alright. “Yeah, I did.” But still… Phoenix felt like there was something missing. Something was off.

“W-Where’s the captain?” Juniper stammered, her fingers curling around her skirt. Yup. That was it. Gavin was missing. He didn’t—?

“He’s…” Apollo hesiated. His hand went to the compass's face as he held it in his hand. “He’s detained.” Apollo shook his head. “Go get your stuff. We got about ten hours before he follows us.”

“What?” said Maya. She exchanged a look with Phoenix. “How?”

“I have a… friend… looking out for him until then.” He didn’t want to question it. Neither did anyone else. They seperated, going to different spots to disassemble the small cam they had created. Before Apollo could go and help them, Phoenix had something he did want to question him about. Phoenix put his hand on Apollo’s shoulder, pulling him to a halt and keeping him away from the rest of the group.

“Let me get this straight,” said Phoenix. “You told O’Conner to cut it down?” He didn’t want to believe that was true. Apollo stared at him as if what had chosen to do was nothing wrong at all.

“Yeah,” Apollo replied so casually that it made Phoenix’s stomach churn. “I couldn’t risk—” Phoenix grabbed Apollo’s other shoulder, spinning the young man to face him.

“We go back together, or we don’t go back at all.” Phoenix’s grip on Apollo's shoulders grew tighter. “That is the only way. Do you understand?” After a second, Apollo nodded.

“Y… Yeah…” Phoenix relaxed his hold, allowing Apollo to slip away.

“Good.” Next time something like this happened, Phoenix was going with Apollo, or do it himself. That fear he had in his heart wasn’t goin to leave him any time soon. He patted Apollo’s shoulder. “Let’s go get that dust from Kristoph.”

“Yeah.” Apollo’s hand was shaking as he tightened his grip on the compass. “Let’s go home.” The sooner they got home, the better things would be for everyone. And the sooner Apollo could leave that little adventure in the clouds behind, locked away and forgotten.

* * *

 

_ It was dark and it was cold. And if anyone looked at Daichi Aoi, they would think he was perfectly calm. They wouldn’t think that he just pawne off a caseload of stolen watches and over twenty-thousand dollars in his pocket. It felt like all eyes were on him. Gods, he felt like he had stolen those very watches all over again. There was no one following him. He swore that there was o one following him. He would get back to Apollo and then— _

_ Daichi glanced over his shoulder. Oh gods, there was someone following him. Swallowing down that pit of fear forming in his throat, Daichi picked up his pace. So did the figure behind him. With a sigh, he decided what he needed to do. Without so much as a warning or a signal of any kind, he bolted down the street. Much to his dismay, so did his stalker.  _

_ He had to get away from him. He had to lose him. Daichi skidded as he turned down an alley. He could see a fence he could easily climb. that was it. That was his getaway. And it would have worked, too. If sad man had not caught up to him as he was trying to climb said fence. He felt arms wrap around his waist, and roughy yank him away from the chain link. _

_ Daichi was pinned against the cold asphalt rather roughly his arms pinned behind his back along with a heavy boot. Daichi gave a jerk, hoping to throw this asshole off of him. _

_ “Let go of me!” He thrashed again. Nothing he could do would throw this guy off. What was he? A police officer? ...oh crap. Daichi’s fight response dwindled immensely when that thought came to mind. “I wasn’t doing anything wrong, I swear! I wasn’t even jaywalking!” _

_ “Datz, let him go.”And it was like that the man released him. Daichi rolled over, propping himself on his elbows. He stared up at his would be captor as someone else joined him. _

_ The two men both appeared to be nearing middle age. The man who had seized Daichi had a scarf around his neck. He remained Daichi of a soldier — his hair crew cut, his face somewhat shaven. Or at least a disgraced soldier. He was staring at the boy with cold stone glare. _

_ The second put the fear of a god into Daichi. He ha long, slicked black hair that trailed own his shoulders and looked like he could take Daichi down without lifting a finger. His face was scarred, with a eyepatch covering his right eye. It felt like starting down a dragon. _

_ “Who the hell are you?” were the first words out of Daichi’s mouth. The man with the eyepatch stepped forward. _

_ “You want to protect Apollo?” he asked. Daichi stared at him, trying still to get the air back into his lungs that had been so unceremoniously knocked out. Even then, it was hard to process what was going on. How did this guy… _

_ “What?” How knew Apollo? _

_ “Do you want to protect Apollo?” the man repeated. Daichi’s mouth grew drier as he nodded. “Then you need to come with us.” _

_ “What?” If he wanted to protect Apollo, he was going to get back to him. Then they would be home free, as well as free to go home. _

_ “Come on, kid,” said the probable soldier — Datz if Daichi remembered his cohort calling him. He held out a hand. After a moment of hesitance, Daichi took it. Datz pulled him up without a problem, as if the boy weighed nothing more than a bunch of grapes. _

_ “How do you know Apollo?” Daichi asked, brushing the dirt and other things from the alley floor off of his coat. _

_ “It’s a long story,” said the eyepatch man, “but believe me. You’ll want to hear it.” Daichi really didn’t. He just wanted some answers as to why there were now bruises forming in various places on his body. _

_ “Who are you?” These guys obviously weren’t cops. Especially after that tackle. Daichi started a mental countdown in his head. They had two minutes before he ran again. He had to get back to Apollo as soon as possible. _

_ “Think of me as Apollo’s father,” said the eyepatch man, scratching his chin. _

_ “Father?” The man nodded. “Apollo told me his father died.” It had been a fire that killed him, something which Apollo revealed when Daichi discovered his fear of it. It had been by accident, and lead to sympathy being built between them. _

_ “He did. I took him in, and he became my son.” _

_ “Then he ended up in the system for eight years. That’s a pretty crap job.” _

_ “We’ve been looking for him for those eight years.” Still a pretty crap job if it took him that long. “Now that we finally find him, he’s robbing convenience stores with you. Tell me again who’s doing the ‘crap job’.” Daichi narrowed his gaze. _

_ “I am the best thing that’s ever happened to him.” Especially considering how Apollo’s life was before stealing that red beetle with Daichi in it. “Where were you two the rest of his life? _

_ “Raising him.” Daichi stared. These two were the infamous people Apollo talked about? All that he said was that he had been raised in foster homes all his life. And none of them were good, with the first leaving deep scars that are still healing. That last part Daichi had figured out for himself. _

_ “Who are you?” Daichi asked, shoving his hands deeper into his coat pockets. He had mentioned he was taken care of by some pretty intense and strange people during his time in the system. And the pair in front of him surely fit that description. The two men exchanged looked with each other. _

_ “In a way, yes. When we heard that he had gotten himself in the system, we thought that he’d be safe. Turns out we were wrong.” They were far from wrong if Apollo’s stories were to be believed. “I was friends with his father. Back then, I promised Jove that I would take care of his son, no matter what happened.” Well, too bad for him. _

_ “Apollo and I promised that we would take care of each other.” _

_ “You care about him.” Daichi nodded in response, despite the fact that the statement wasn’t even a question. “Good. That means you have to do right by him.” _

_ “That’s all I’m trying to do.” _

_ “Then leave him.” _

_ “Not on your life.” The man sighed. Daichi wasn’t being reasonable, he knew that. But what they were asking him to do was far from reasonable, too. _

_ “He has a destiny,” Datz cut in, seeing as his friend wasn’t having much like. “And you? This whole life you got him into? You’re going to keep him from it. Okay?” Daichi stared at him. A destiny? Who still believed in that? The man with the eyepatch sighed. _

_ “Do you believe in magic?” the still unnamed man asked. Daichi shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat, hiding the fists they were balling up into. _

_ “I believe that you do.” _

_ “And so do you.” Daichi’s body went rigid. No. No, no, no, no. He took a step back, closer to the fence. He was not going back. There was no way these two would drag him back into that world. “I’m going to show you something, something that will make you look at all of this differently. When you see it you’ll listen. You’ll believe what I say.” _

_ “Yeah, right.” The man simply withdrew a folded piece of paper from his pocket, holding it out to Daichi. He hesitated before taking it. Carefully eying the men, Daichi slowly unfolded the note. He fore at the words written out before him. _

‘I know who you are, Clay Terran.’

_ Anger and panic built up in his veins. It took over. Without hesitation, Daichi tore the paper in half. He tore it again, and again, and again until the paper was nothing but small shredded pieces. They knew. Somehow they knew. _

_ “Someone didn’t take it well,” Datz muttered, getting a small nod from his companion. Daichi didn’t care. They knew. He didn’t want t know how they knew, but they knew his real name. They knew who he was. And worst of all, if they knew that, it meant they knew the truth about the boy standing in front of them. _

_ “Okay,” said Daichi, crumbling up the shreds and stuffing them in his pocket as he glared at the two. “I’m listening.” _

_ “There’s a curse that needs to be broken. Apollo is the key to breaking it. You, my boy, unfortunately got caught in the crossfire,” said the man with the eyepatch. “I’m going to tell you a story, and by the end of you, you’ll have to make a decision: are you going to do the right thing or not?” Daichi stared at the ground. “So… are you ready?” _

_ Swallowing down something, Daichi nodded. Just a she promised, he listened. He listened to the man’s store. He didn’t want to believe it. More than anything, he didn’t want. But after everything… these men knew who he was. They knew who Apollo was — who he truly was. And with his own knowledge… it wasn’t that far fetched. People were counting on this. The happiness of so many people… the lives of so many people. But the cost… _

_ When the story was done, Daichi bit his lip, eyes shut to try and stop the formation of tears. _

I’m sorry, Apollo...

* * *

 

Everything was burning. Things were one fire. The heat was unbearable, the smoke choking her out. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. But everything was getting stuck in her throat, her tears were evaporating as soon as they hit her cheeks. Something was staring at her. Through the licking flames, something was staring at her. Her heart was racing, she could hear it beating in her ears. She didn’t want to be here. She wanted her father. She wanted her brother. She wanted someone to hold her and tell her that everything would be alright. The creature in the corner made a noise, something like a terrifying shriek. She wanted to… to...

Trucy woke up with a start, a scream tearing through her throat before she could stop it. Those dreams of hers hadn’t made her wake up screaming in the few weeks she had been having them. But now… now that dream had been too intense. She could still feel the heat of the flames on her skin. Trucy brought her legs closer, resting her forehead on her knees. A cry escaped her, thick tears rolling down her cheeks. She heard the sound of heavy, rushing footsteps getting louder until they were at her bedroom door.

“Trucy? Trucy!”  Oh no, she had woken up Mr. Edgeworth. He came into her room, glasses haphazardly thrown onto his face. She flinched at the sound of his voice, curling up into a tighter ball. She felt the edge of her bed sink, followed by a hand on her back. “Hey, hey, hey, hey. You’re okay, you’re okay.” There wasa second had on her back. Edgeworth pulled her close, letting her rest against his chest. “You’re okay, you’re okay. What happened?”

“I… I just had a nightmare,” Trucy told him, the words starting to get stuck in her throat. She shook her head. “I can’t get it to go way!”

“It’s over now,” Edgeworth said, his free hand stroking her hair. “You’re alright now.” She nodded.

“O-Okay.”

“Okay?” Trucy nodded again with a sniff. Edgeworth pulled away from her, standing up. No. No, no, no. She didn’t want to be left alone. Without warning, she grabbed his wrist to stop him. He put a hand on top of hers. “I’ll be right back. I promise.” Biting her tongue, she let go. She could hear his footsteps echo in the hall as he made his way around, doing whatever. Why did he leave? Trucy could feel the shadows start to creep in again.

After a moment that felt like it lasted forever, Edgeworth returned. In his hand was a candle, ith the other holding a simple lighter. He sat down on the edge of the bed again, with Trucy watching and studying his every movement.

“Here,” said Edgeworth, lighting the candle wicks. “This will help.”

“A candle?” Edgeworth gave her a nod. He placed both the lighter and the angle on Trucy’s bedside table. The room was illuminated dimly with its warming glow. Unlike the fire in her dream, these little flames felt softer… somewhat… and more comforting. She wasn’t crying anymore.

“Yes. It’s a side effect of the sleeping curse, those nightmares. I used to get them too.” Trucy felt herself start to relax. He knew what she was going through? “So, what your father would do whenever I had one was light a candle. He says that they keep the darkness away,” Edgeworth said with a small look of nostalgia. Trucy scooted a bit closer, resting her head upon his arm. His hand returned to her hair, stroking soothing movements to help calm her down. His arm wrapped around her, holding the girl close. “Tell me, what was so bad about this dream that you had?”

“I… I was in this room. And it was red. Everything was red,” she told him, recalling that terrible room she had been returning to night after night for the past few weeks. “There weren’t any doors or windows… but there were curtains. And they were on fire. And I was… I was in the corner….”

“... right.” She felt his hold on her grow tighter. If he knew the room she was talking about, she could understand why.

“And… And… And… And I was looking out, and there was someone else there.” They was staring at me through the flames. Th-Then I woke up and…” She was starting to get worked up again. Her breath hitched and she hiccuped. Edgeworth shushed her, trying his best to soothe her before she could cry fresh tears.

“Don’t worry, alright?” He pushed her away, and Trucy looked up at him. He looked a bit uneasy, perhaps thinking of the very same room she was just in. He put his hands on her shoulders. “It was just a dream. It can't hurt you. Alright?”

“A-Alright…” Trucy laid back down. Edgeworth didn’t leave. He stayed by her bedside, the light of the candle flickering in the dark. Just having someone there… it was comforting. probably the most comfortable she felt at night in a while. Soon, her eyes began to droop. Soon, sleep overtook Trucy Wright once gain. She wasn’t afraid anymore. Not right now. Not tonight.

After all… it was as Mr. Edgeworth said. It was just a dream. It couldn’t hurt her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should be noted here that I am not a claypollo shipper. I mean... I see the appeal in it, and I don't mind it at all. I like it, but it isn't one of my ships. I see them as bros. So, if my portrayal of their relationship starts to slip into that territory, I apologize. I also apologize if I get some aspects wrong because of my preferences.
> 
> And I should apologize again. As of the time this is posted, the next chapter is not finished. A majority of it is finished (I think, I've been jumping around a lot with it), but its not 100% done. I will try my best to get it written and edited by next week, but I can't make any promises that there will be a chapter every week from this point on. I want this to be as good as No More Happy Endings, so I want to take my time with it instead of rushing through. I hope you guys understand.
> 
> But, fun fact. The title of this chapter shares the name of a song from Book of Mormon. It's a ridiculous show that I had to read in my junior year of high school for my theatre class. But the music is good, even if it is what it is.


End file.
